El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepusculo
by LinkJS
Summary: Link es invocado por error en un mundo nuevo, ahora sin poder volver acepta la misión de salvarlo junto a otros 4 héroes legendarios. Empuñando todas las armas y ahora con nuevos amigos, Link demostrara lo que un héroe de verdad debe hacer.
1. El Llamado del Héroe

**El Acenso del Héroe del Crepusculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El llamado del** **Héroe.**

* * *

Link se limpió la frente del sudor que se dirigía a su cara, detuvo su marcha un momento mientras tomaba su cantimplora y bebía un gran trago de agua. Caminaba por el desierto, ahora que había derrotado a Ganondorf y descubierto la vida del guerrero, abandono sus labores como granjero, y luego de rechazar un gran puesto en la Guardia Hyliana se dedicó a viajar por todo el reino exterminando a los monstruos que se le pusieran en el camino.

Aunque eso solo era una fachada, claro. Su verdadera intención al momento de partir desde hace ya un año fue buscar una manera de volver a armar el espejo del crepúsculo, pero su búsqueda no había dado resultados satisfactorios. Ya había escuchado varias veces durante su viaje que rearmarlo era imposible, sin embargo se rehusaba a creerlo y seguía con su búsqueda, aun a sabiendas en el fondo que no lograría nada.

De todas formas, las aventuras era un modo de distraerse, dejar de pensar en el pasado y solo concentrarse en el presente, aunque solo consistiera en matar monstruos… Era una forma de vida muy rutinaria, pero entretenida.

Volvió en si cuando el calor de la arena empezó a traspasar sus botas, ya que se había quedado un buen rato quieto en el mismo lugar permitiendo que el calor de la arena pasase a través de ellas. Siguió caminando ignorando el ardor, de todas formas no dolía nada comparado al golpe de un monstruo.

Mientras más caminaba, su campo de visión se hacía más pequeño, gracias a la arena que iba de un lado a otro, Link se giro, era bastante raro ver la arena tan agitada, al girar, pudo ver que una tormenta de arena se acercaba a paso rápido. Calculaba que la tormenta llegaría hacia donde el estaba en unos 45 minutos a lo mucho.

Se río de sí mismo sobre el hecho de no darse cuenta de algo tan evidente como es una tormenta de arena, eso sería un gran problema ya que no había cuevas o lugares donde refugiarse, sería muy peligroso caminar a través de la tormenta por lo que tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido.

Camino en línea recta con la esperanza de encontrase con cualquier cosa que lo pudiera ayudar a cubrirse de la tormenta sin embargo su camino se vio obstaculizado por uno de esos barrancos tan habituales en el Desierto Gerudo, maldijo por lo bajo, pero con la tormenta tan cerca de él, se vio obligado a tomar medidas desesperadas...

La tormenta de arena ahora le pisaba los talones, calculaba alrededor de 1 minuto antes de que llegada hacia él, por lo que corrió como pudo a través de la arena y salto hacia dentro del barranco. De su bolsa de objetos sacó las dobles zarpas, clavándolas al extremo de una pared del barranco, frenando su caída y apoyándose en ella.

Link miro hacia abajo, lo que había era arena y más arena acompañada de un pequeño charco de agua. Miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que la tormenta de arena estaba pasando por el lugar donde estaba anteriormente, dentro del barranco caía arena, de hecho, le estaba cayendo ahora mismo, pero no demasiada como para molestar.

Bajo con cuidado hacia el fondo del barranco, una vez piso arena camino hacia el charco de agua mientras guardaba las zarpas, le dio una probada y por el sabor parecía ser dulce, además de potable, por lo que lleno su cantimplora de ella ya que la necesitaría para cuando saliera de aquí.

Fue hacia una de las paredes del barranco, coloco su escudo boca abajo en la arena y se sentó en él, apoyando su espalda con la pared, descansaría un momento ya que no recordaba la última vez que había dormido bien, obviamente faltaba un buen rato para que la tormenta se fuera, por lo que aprovecharía para dormir un poco.

Concilio el sueño, aunque ahora en su mente, quería despertar. Las imágenes que su subconsciente mostraba solo le transmitían impotencia; A Midna rompiendo el espejo del crepúsculo y el sin darse cuenta a tiempo para detenerla, si hubiera sido más perspicaz pudiera haber descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Midna desde el principio y detenerla...

_-¡Respondan a nuestra llamada, héroes!-_Link escucho a alguien decir claramente.

El rubio abrió los ojos bruscamente, en menos de un segundo ya tenía su espada y escudo a la mano, preparado para cualquier ataque enemigo que pudiera venir. Examino todo su entorno, pero no vio a nadie que pudiera haber hablado, salvo el mismo.

-¿Sera que lo soñé? No, lo escuche bastante claro para ser un sueño...-Link se dijo a si mismo mientras tomabas sus cosas.

Se levantó y camino un poco, echando un segundo vistazo sin éxito, miro hacia arriba para cerciorarse, la tormenta aún no había pasado y era muy improbable que alguien estuviera allí arriba. Ahora tendría que estar alerta, sabiendo que hay más personas allí con él, no podría descansar hasta saber si eran hostiles.

_-¡Salven nuestro mundo, héroes!_

De un salto Link se giró con armas en mano, se percató de algo bastante curioso, extraño y potencialmente peligroso; El suelo, o la arena mejor dicho, estaba brillando.

-¿Pero que...?- Fue lo único que Link pudo articular, en los pies tenía una rara sensación de que estaba siendo jalado, sensación que se hizo más fuerte con el pasar de los segundos, el rubio enfundó sus armas y rápidamente sacó sus zarpas, disparándolas hacia ambos extremos del barranco para usarlas como soporte y que la arena no se lo tragara.

Presiono el botón para subir del gancho, sin embargo el agarre de la arena era tan fuerte que no sirvió de nada. Link frustrado y desesperado guardo las zarpas de nuevo al ver que no estaban dando ningún resultado, intentando pensar en otra cosa...

_Nada... No se le venía nada a la mente para salir de esa desesperada situación..._

La arena a sus pies empezó a despejarse y Link, quien dio un grito de terror, fue jalado a las profundidades del brillante suelo mientras la arena volvía cubrir el lugar de nuevo, borrando cualquier evidencia de lo que pudo haber sucedido allí.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: ¡Buenas! Les presento mi crossover de "_El Acenso del Héroe del Escudo_" (Tate No Yusha) y The Legend Of Zelda. Se me ocurrió ya que cuando me vi el anime me dije a mi mismo, **_**"Hey, Link podría perfectamente ser parte de la trama." **_**Y de allí nació la idea del Fanfic.**

**La verdad, pienso que un Crossover de Tate No Yusha y Final Fantasy Tactics también sería una idea extremadamente buena (**_**Especialmente porque Tate No Yusha se nota a leguas que está inspirado en el Tactics**_**) Sin embargo, escogí The Legend Of Zelda también ya que me gusta imaginarme como serían las relaciones de Link con todos los personajes y como su presencia en el mundo podría cambiar las cosas.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	2. Audiencia con el Rey

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Audiencia con el Rey**

* * *

La arena se había tragado a Link, ahora mismo se encontraba cayendo al vacío, todo estaba fuertemente iluminado y abrir los ojos provocaba un ardor inmenso, el sentimiento de adrenalina que le provocaba el caer era aterrador. Ahora mismo la mayor incógnita que Link tenía en la cabeza era… ¿_Hacia dónde estaba cayendo_?

Estaba extremadamente seguro de que estaba siendo transportado a un lugar, al principio no barajo esa idea ya que pensaba más que todo por instinto, pero analizando los hechos, era lo más lógico. Esto le recordaba a la primera vez que entro a los portales crepusculares, solo esperaba no convertirse en un lobo de nuevo…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su descenso se detuvo, cayendo fuertemente de espaldas contra el piso, se retorció dolorosamente ya que su escudo estaba apoyado en su espalda y el metal le había lastimado.

-¡Lo logramos!- Unas voces gritaban con felicidad, voces que Link identifico como las mismas que escucho en el desierto hace unos momentos.

El rubio se levantó con dolor y miro hacia su alrededor, se encontraba en una sala, las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillo, miro al suelo y vio diversos patrones geométricos dibujados en una baldosa de lo que parecía ser cerámica.

Orientándose, se dio cuenta de que a su lado había 4 personas más, estaban vestidos de manera extraña, pero Link no reparo en ellos, solo se fijó en las personas que tenían en frentes, parecían un grupo de monjes o sacerdotes, al parecer lucían felices de haberlos invocado.

Uno de ellos se inclinó.

-¡Héroes, salven nuestro mundo, por favor!- Uno de los sacerdotes imploro.

_¿Salvar el mundo?_

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- Un chico de cabello negro y cara bastante afilada pregunto con seriedad, el rubio mirando más a fondo pudo ver que portaba una espada como arma.

-¡Por favor, salven el mundo, héroes!- Ellos repitieron sin dar mayores explicaciones.

-Podrías empezar por explicarte mejor.-Un rubio de pelos rizados hablo, al igual que los otros vestía con ropa bastante extraña para Link, aunque esta vez el chico portaba un arco como arma.

Uno de los monjes trago saliva mientras daba un paso hacia el frente, tenía una mano en su pecho intentando contenerse de volver a pedir lo mismo, mientras se preparaba para responder lo que le habían pedido.

-Obvio muchos detalles, pero usamos un antiguo ritual para convocar a los 4 héroes...-El hombre fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Un momento...-El rubio de pelos rizados fue quien interrumpió mientras apuntaba a los que habían sido invocados.-Somos 5, no 4.

_Silencio. _

-¿Qué?-El sacerdote pregunto incrédulo para luego espantarse y empezar a gritar.- ¡Esto es un problema! ¡Un gran problema! ¡Se supone que son 4 héroes, no 5! ¡Habrá que notificarle al rey sobre esto de inmediato!

Una de las mujeres del grupo se acercó a él mientras posaba la mano en su hombro para calmarlo, este la miro y ella acerco el rostro a su oído para susurrarle algunas cosas, finalmente el hombre aun con expresión de ligero pánico asintió.

-Bien.-Respondió el y salió de la sala sin más, la mujer espero a que el saliera y avanzo un poco para proceder a contarles a los héroes.

-Héroes, daré una pequeña explicación.-Ella hablo y Link la miro, su cara era cubierta parcialmente por una capucha, solo dejando ver sus ojos azules y cabello rubio que caía en mechones.- La situación de este mundo es desesperada, necesitamos sus fuerzas para sobrevivir a esta temible calamidad. Por eso necesitamos su ayuda.

El rubio suspiro, esa era una de las explicaciones más vagas que había escuchado en toda su vida, era lo mismo que decir "_Salven nuestro mundo"_, pero de manera más elaborada.

Pero las sospechas de Link fueron confirmadas, había sido transportado a este mundo junto a estos otros 4 chicos para salvarlo. El rubio los miro a todos, quitando sus armas, ninguno parecía ser un guerrero.

Él no podría ir a la batalla teniendo eso en cuenta ya que no podría cuidar de ellos y luchar, además, también estaba el hecho de que él era protector de Hyrule, no podía abandonar su tierra así como así.

-Me niego.-El de pelo negro hablo con severidad.

-Yo también.-El chico del arco le siguió.

-¿Podrían devolvernos a nuestro mundo?-Dijo un chico de cabello verde y largo, la arrogancia corría por toda su cara. El como los demás, portaba un arma, la lanza.

-No es por ser malo, pero no puedo ayudarles. Ya tengo un reino al cual debo proteger.-Link dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, en señal de disculpa.

-Sí, la tierra de nunca jamás, fanboy de Peter Pan.-El portador de la lanza se burló, Link simplemente le ignoro.

-¿Acaso no sienten culpa por traernos aquí sin nuestro consentimiento?- El de pelo negro dijo mientras apuntaba su espada hacia los sacerdotes, haciéndolos retroceder temerosos.

-No apuntes tu arma a personas inocentes.- Link frunció el ceño mientras miraba al portador de la espada con severidad.

Pocas cosas enojaban al rubio como estas. Si, a él tampoco le gustaba ser invocado sin consentimiento, pero entendía perfectamente las medidas que debieron tomar gracias a la situación, de hecho, El Hyliano pensaba que pagar la ira con estos pobres sacerdotes era un acto cobarde e inútil.

-Estos tipos no tienen nada de inocentes… ¿Acaso tienen en cuenta lo que nosotros pensamos? ¡Respondan!-Dijo el de la lanza con soberbia en posición de lucha.-Dependiendo de lo que digan, podríamos convertirnos en enemigos…

-No trabajaremos gratis solo para volver a casa.-El rubio de pelos rizados expresó mientras tensaba su arco también.

La tensión era bastante grande en la sala, 3 de los héroes parecían hostiles a los sacerdotes que los habían invocado, Link entendía su manera de pensar, pero esto de querer llegar a las armas era ridículo, y más con personas indefensas, siendo que ellos solo querían ayuda para salvar su reino.

Así que se avanzó hacia el frente, desenfundando la espada maestra y su escudo Hyliano, mientras miraba a los 3 héroes duramente, en el caso de que quieran atacar, el los defendería.

-¡O-oigan! ¡Cálmense! ¡Podemos resolver esto conversando!-El ultimo héroe hablo, su cabello era negro y puntiagudo, disparado hacia toda las direcciones y su cara era bastante afilada, su arma por lo que parecía era un escudo.

La sacerdotisa, quien hasta ahora había estado callada, avanzo con miedo hasta el lado de Link mientras alzaba las dos manos intentando calmar las hostilidades en la sala.

-C-cierto… ¡Por favor, podemos negociar una recompensa para ustedes! Pero primero accedan a tener una audiencia con el Rey de Melromarc.-La sacerdotisa expresó con un ligero toque de nerviosismo, ya que dependiendo de cómo dijera las cosas, desataría una pelea allí mismo.

_Silencio._

-Está bien. Aceptamos. -El portador de la espada afirmó la oferta y bajo su arma mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el frente, y era seguido por los otros 3 héroes. Link empezó a caminar detrás de ellos pero fue detenido por la rubia, él se giró para hablarle.

-Esto… Gracias, Héroe.-Ella agradeció humildemente mientras bajaba la cabeza.- Si usted no nos hubiera defendido, a saber lo que hubiera pasado con nosotros.

Link asintió mientras guardaba sus armas, para él no había necesidad de agradecerle, siempre ayudaba al más débil y a quien lo necesitara, no importaba la situación, pero de todas formas contesto para no ser descortés.

-No hay de qué. Entiendo las medidas que tuvieron que tomar para intentar salvar reino.-Dicho eso, ella asintió con una sonrisa que Link correspondió, el rubio siguió su camino, alcanzando a los demás héroes y a la persona que los guiaba.

* * *

**. . .**

Fueron guiados hacia los adentros de lo que parecía ser el castillo real, el trono estaba ubicado en medio de la sala y todo estaba decorado lujosamente, en un segundo piso varias personas los miraban, Link vio esto como algo bastante incomodo, sin embargo no dijo nada.

El rey, un hombre anciano con cabello largo y blanco, vestido con ropajes lujosos hechos de animales que Link no quería ni podía identificar, lo que si le pareció curioso es que el rey llevase muchísimos anillos, no significaba nada en especial, pero era algo curioso para él.

El Rey se levantó, todos los guardias se arrodillaron, Link hizo lo mismo por cortesía y fue mirado extraño por los otros 4 héroes.

-Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Susurro por lo bajo el héroe del escudo.

Link simplemente lo ignoro, responderle sería una falta de respeto hacia el rey.

-Soy el rey de Melromarc, mi nombre es Aultucray Melromarc XXXII. Levantaos.-Dicho esas palabras, todos los presentes que estaban arrodillados, se levantaron, Link incluido.- He sido informado de un inconveniente concerniente a la invocación de los 4 héroes.

La sacerdotisa que había hablado con Link anteriormente apareció en la sala, haciendo una reverencia ante el rey, empezó a explicar la inusual y extraordinaria situación que acontecía.

-Su majestad. Al parecer cuando hicimos el ritual de invocación para la llamada de los cuatro héroes, apareció un quinto.-El Rey abrió los ojos perplejo ante la revelación.

-Pero… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-Pregunto el incrédulo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Su alteza, aun no entendemos porque sucedió, pero revisamos las sagradas escrituras hace unos momentos.-La rubia siguió explicando mientras todos en la sala le prestaban atención.- Estamos seguros que no nos equivocamos al momento de realizar la invocación, creemos que el quinto héroe pudo haber sido invocado por causas que pudieron darse en su mundo de origen.-La mujer finalizo su explicación.

El rey se acarició su barba mientras cerraba los ojos para asimilar toda la información, vaya situación se le había presentado.

-Ya veo… La situación es muy inusual, es algo que nunca se había visto antes. Lo último que me dices, a pesar de ser solo una teoría, parece algo completamente posible, no se olviden de comprobarlo.-El ordeno y ella asintió en respuesta.

-Sí, su majestad.

-¿Puedo saber quién es el Quinto Héroe?-Aultucray pregunto a la rubia, ella simplemente asintió con cortesía.

-Por lo que pudimos ver, el chico de verde es el Quinto héroe, pensamos esto ya que lo vimos portando una espada y un escudo al mismo tiempo.-Ella dijo mientras apuntaba a Link, todos en el Salón empezaron a susurrar para la incomodidad del rubio.

_El rey alzo la mano y acallo los susurros._

-Entiendo. Muchas gracias.-La rubia asintió, dio otra reverencia y salió de la sala.

Aultucray se aclaró la garganta mientras se levantaba y bajaba un poco las escaleras que daban a su trono, mientras los miraba a todos.

-Antes que nada, me gustaría que todos los héroes se presenten, por favor.-El rey pidió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el trono. Los héroes se miraron entre ellos para ver quien se presentaba primero, no llegaron a ninguna conclusión ya que lo único que habían hecho era mirarse la cara.

Finalmente el portador de la espada hablo.

-Ren Amaki, 16 años, estudiante de preparatoria.- El Héroe portador de la Espada dio un paso al frente mientras apoyaba su arma en su hombro.

-Motoyasu Kitamura, 21 años. Estudiante Universitario.-El héroe de la lanza lo siguió mientras giraba su arma con exceso de confianza.

-Me toca, Itsuki Kawasumi, 17 años. Estudiante de Preparatoria.-El Héroe del Arco se presentó con una sonrisa de niño bonito, finalmente Link al ver que solo quedaba él y el del escudo decidió ir primero.

-Yo soy Link, sin apellido. 19 años. Soy un Guerrero y aventurero.-Link se presentó mientras se inclinaba un poco, era ya una mala costumbre que tenia de todas las veces que visitaba a Zelda.

-Yo soy el ultimo, me llamo…-El Héroe del Escudo iba a presentarse pero fue interrumpido por el rey quien comenzó a hablar sin dejarlo terminar.

-Ren, Motoyasu, Itsuki y Link…

-¡Rey, se olvida de mí!-El Héroe del escudo protesto enojado. El rey cerro los ojos y suspiro mientras se disculpaba.- En fin, me llamo Naofumi Iwatani. 20 años, universitario.-Termino de explicar el pelinegro con orgullo.

-Bueno, tendré que explicarles la situación.-El rey comenzó ignorando al Héroe del Escudo para el enojo de Naofumi.- Melromarc y el mundo entero corre un gran peligro…

El rey explico la profecía apocalíptica del mundo. Recito sobre la leyenda de los "_4 Héroes Legendarios_", también sobre la profecía de las Olas de la calamidad. Muchas Olas aparecerían y arrasarían con el mundo, una y otra vez, hasta que no quedara nada.

A menos que las Olas fueran repelidas y las calamidades que las acompañaban evitadas, el mundo estaría condenado. Esa profecía era de hace mucho tiempo, aunque el tiempo que describía era ahora, este preciso momento.

Dijo que cada Reino tiene un reloj de Arena de la Época de los dragones y con ellos se saben cuándo llegaran exactamente las Olas, explico también sobre que, antes de que fueran invocados, la primera Ola llego al reino, pero gracias a los caballeros y varios aventureros pudieron repelerla.

Las siguientes están profetizadas para ser mucho peores, a este ritmo el país estaba condenado a perecer, viendo la situación desesperada ellos invocaron a los héroes para defender el Reino.

Estos héroes invocados habrían terminado su cometido una vez la arena del reloj de arena de los dragones deje de caer. Y algo más...

_Quedaba menos de un mes para la segunda Ola..._

-Subestimamos a las Olas…-Aultucray apretó los puños mientras sus facciones se endurecían de impotencia.- El presenciar una nos abrió los ojos, necesitamos a los 4 Héroes para repelerlas, por eso fueron invocados, aunque hubo algunos inconvenientes, no contábamos que un quinto héroe podría aparecer.

Link dio un paso al frente, los Guardias desenfundaron sus armas, no atacarían al rubio, pero era el deber estar siempre atentos en caso de que alguien potencialmente hostil se acercara aunque sea un poco al Rey, sin embargo el rubio simplemente se detuvo al ver las reacciones de los guardias y hablo:

-Su majestad. Me gustaría volver a mi mundo, ellos son los 4 héroes legendarios, fui invocado por error, a diferencia de como dice la leyenda y como contó la señorita hace un momento, yo no porto un único tipo de arma, puedo portar la que quiera sin restricción.-Link explicó la situación con las manos en alto mientras alternaba la mirada entre él y los guardias.

_Aultucray suspiro con pesar._

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero me temo que eso no es posible… La única manera de regresar a sus mundos es repeler todas las Olas.-El explico.- Puede que fueras invocado por equivocación pero si tienes intenciones de ayudar, serás tratado como un héroe en pago por nuestro error. No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, la elección es tuya.

El Hyliano simplemente agacho la cabeza, ahora no podía regresar a Hyrule, su tierra. Podría rechazar la oferta de ayudar del rey, sin embargo no era su estilo hacer cosas como esa, si no podría volver, entonces ayudaría al Melromarc a combatir las Olas, de todas formas, Hyrule ahora estaba a salvo de cualquier amenaza y si se presentaba una, Link estaba seguro de que Zelda podría manejarla.

-Comprendo… Entonces, colaborare con ustedes.-Link accedió mientras cruzaba los brazos y retrocedía.

Los demás héroes murmuraron entre ellos, duraron un buen rato allí sin embargo finalmente todos asintieron mientras dirigían su vista hacia el Rey.

-Si hay una recompensa, supongo que yo también podría colaborar.-Motoyasu soltó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Yo les ayudare mientras seamos aliados, pero no crean que seré su perro.-Ren dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Exacto. No nos subestimen.-Itsuki les advirtió con una sonrisa que no iba en consonancia con lo que decía.

-Lo mismo digo.-El Héroe del escudo añadió alzando un puño con fuerza.

Al final, todos habían terminado aceptando, algo que el rey agradeció en silencio, la verdad esperaba mucha más resistencia por parte de ellos.

-Bien, entonces, miren sus estadísticas.-Aultucray ordeno. Los héroes se miraron entre ellos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, el rey suspiro para no perder la paciencia y explico.-Al borde de su visión hay un pequeño icono, concéntrese en él y podrán ver sus estadísticas.

Link hizo lo que se le ordeno, al borde de su campo de visión había un pequeño cuadrado que ponía "_…_", se concentró en el por unos segundos hasta que varios números y símbolos aparecieron delante de él. Sorprendiéndolo, el rubio leyó lo que ponía.

* * *

**Link.**

**Clase: Aventurero Nv 1.**

**Sub-Clase: Aprendiz Nv 1.**

**Lvl 1.**

**Equipo: Túnica verde, Escudo Hyliano, Espada Maestra.**

**Exp. 30, Siguiente Lvl: 60**

* * *

-Esto es preocupante…-Itsuki dijo con una mano en el mentón.

-No sé si podremos luchar con un nivel tan bajo…-Hablo Motoyasu pensativo.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?-Ren exigió al rey quien giro en su dirección para responder.

-Viajaran viviendo aventuras para fortalecer sus armas legendarias y a ustedes mismos.-Aultucray explico simplemente.

-¿No deberíamos empezar siendo fuertes? Yo ni siquiera tengo un arma…-Se quejó Naofumi mientras golpeaba un poco su escudo.

-¡Puedes usar otra cosa que sea útil!-El Héroe de la lanza sugirió mientras sonreía y jugaba con su arma, haciendo que Naofumi chasqueara la lengua al no tener una.

-Ya lo solucionaras pronto, lo importante ahora es mejorar y subir de nivel.-Itsuki le ánimo mientras le palmeaba los hombros.

-Cierto, ¡Formemos equipo!-El Héroe del Escudo sugirió emocionado mientras alzaba la mano.

-Un momento, héroes.-Un anciano cerca del rey hablo.- Tendrán que emprender el viaje por separado. La historia dice que las armas sagradas se repelen entre ellas, si viajan juntos obstaculizaran su crecimiento, la única excepción es el Sr. Link, que no porta un arma sagrada, el sistema de estadísticas no lo considera un héroe como tal, por ello su Clase es Aventurero. Es decir, ustedes nada más pueden formar equipos con el Sr. Link.

Con esa declaración, el ánimo del héroe del escudo bajo dándose cuenta de que ahora no podrían formar equipo salvo con Link.

-Ya veo...-El Héroe del escudo expreso, desilusionado.

-Se está poniendo el sol, descansen el resto del día y partan mañana, nosotros les proporcionaremos un equipo.-El Anciano de la corte dijo.

Una sirvienta se acercó a los héroes a paso lento, Link la miro, era bastante bonita, llevaba un vestido común de sirvienta y su cabello marrón estaba trenzado exquisitamente.

-Sus habitaciones están listas, héroes. Síganme por favor.-Ella dio una reverencia hacia los héroes y los dirigió hacia sus habitaciones.

* * *

. . .

Su destino fue una habitación grande y lujosa, habían varias camas bastante grandes que Link pensó que eran una exageración, a él, este lugar le recordaba bastante al castillo de Hyrule, pero con muchas más ostentaciones. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa con 4 sillas y un juego de té, cortesía de la sirvienta que los había traído anteriormente.

-¡Tratan fenomenal a los héroes legendarios!-Motoyasu expreso felizmente mientras se lanzaba a una de las camas.

-La dama que nos trajo hasta aquí era muy bonita.-Itsuki comento con una sonrisa ilusa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Link apoyo con una ligera sonrisa, en realidad la mujer le había parecido muy bella.

-La comida sabia raro, pero era lujosa.-Ren hablo con los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en una pared, Naofumi quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas los miro a todos.

-Saben, esto parece un videojuego…-El Héroe del escudo dijo mientras miraba atentamente sus estadísticas.

-Yo creo que lo es, es igual a _Emerald Online_.-Respondió Motoyasu, Link no entendía pero ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar, eran de mundos distintos al fin y al cabo así que era normal que no entendiera algunas cosas.

-¿Qué juego es ese?-Pregunto Naofumi con una ceja levantada.

-¿No lo conoces? ¡Es muy famoso!-Respondió El héroe de la lanza como si el pelinegro fuera un bicho raro.

-¿De qué hablan? Es el mundo de un videojuego **Offline, **no **Online**… Se llamaba _Dimensión Wave_.-Itsuki corrigió seriamente enfatizando en esas palabras raras que Link no le encontraba ningún significado lógico.

-No. Es un **VRMMO**, es idéntico a _Brave Star Online_.-Ren se unió a la discusión con los brazos cruzados.

A Link se le resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la sien, los héroes se miraban todos como si tuvieran razón, al rubio no le parecía que ninguno estuviera mintiendo, pero él no sabía nada, así que no podía opinar y sentía que si preguntaba se quedaría con más dudas que respuestas. Motoyasu viendo que no estaban llegando a ningún lugar, se levantó, chocando su lanza contra el suelo para que todos les prestaran atención.

_¡Atención!_

-Organicémonos, Ren. Un VRMMO es lo que pensamos que es esto, ¿no?-Motoyasu intento hacer un repaso rápido de los hechos.

-Si.

-No creo que estemos mintiendo, así que repasemos cosas básicas, ¿Quién está en el billete de mil llenes?-Pregunto el peliverde para despejar dudas.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

-¡Odaka Ennichi!-El Héroe del escudo grito

-¡Masato Toda!-Ren grito mientras pisaba fuerte para darle aire dramático a sus palabras.

-¡Gotaro Yawara! –Salto Itsuki mientras levantaba la mano

-¡No, es Hideyo Noguchi!-Motoyasu golpeo su lanza contra el suelo de nuevo para recalcar lo que decía.

-¿Qué es un Yen…?-Link pregunto con una risa nerviosa.

_Silencio._

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es un Yen? ¡Es la moneda oficial de Japón!-Pregunto El Héroe de la Lanza sorprendido.

-No sé qué es un Yen, de donde vengo, usamos rupias.-Todos se quedaron mirando a Link con una ceja levantada, este se sentía algo incómodo al tener las miradas de todos sobre él.

-¿Acaso vives en la India o algo?-Ren pregunto incrédulo mientras se acercaba a Link.

-No. Yo vengo de Hyrule.-Respondió el mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Hyrule? ¿Qué se supone que es?-Motoyasu pregunto con curiosidad genuina.

-Eh… Hyrule es un lugar bastante parecido a Melromarc por lo poco que he visto…

-Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que vives en un mundo fantástico? ¿Hay monstruos, magia y toda la cosa?-Itsuki pregunto con los ojos brillosos de ilusión mientras se acercaba a Link.

-Eh, si, si existe la magia y los monstruos también.-El rubio respondió con una gota de nerviosismo, él no lo veía algo "_fantástico_".

-¡Increíble!-Itsuki se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Link de nuevo.- ¡Cuéntanos! Pareces ser un aventurero, de seguro tienes buenas historias que contar, ¿no?

-Yo solo era un simple granjero hasta hace un año. Solo ayude a una princesa a salvar el reino.-El Hyliano explico como si no fuera gran cosa.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Venga, cuéntanos todo! No eres humano, ¿cierto? ¿Qué raza eres? ¿Y esas ropas que llevas?-Itsuki insistió como un niño, el rubio iba a negarse cuando vio que los demás lo miraban.

-A mí también me gustaría saber.-Ren se unió hablando de forma seria y desinteresada, dándose un aire de tipo genial.

-Y a mí, suena interesante.-Naofumi pidió con las manos unidas.

Link simplemente suspiro, no le incomodaba hablar de sí mismo, pero tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención, ellos estaban interesados en saber de sus aventuras y tenían derecho a enterarse si estaban destinados a combatir como aliados, por lo que se masajeo la sien un momento mientras pensaba en como contar, obviamente, omitiría detalles que no eran necesarios, solo contaría lo esencial.

Y así lo hizo, les explico sobre su raza, los Hylianos, las ropas del héroe, respondiendo a todas las preguntas que hacia Itsuki, que eran bastantes por decir lo menos, conto su historia como si de un cuento se tratase, los detalles omitidos eran bastantes, entre ellos se contaban las técnicas enseñadas por la Sombra del Héroe, todo el asunto del reino crepuscular, sus travesías por las mazmorras, sus luchas contra los protectores de esas mazmorras, todo el asunto de la Trifuerza, Midna, etc.

De hecho, solo había contado un poco por encima, lo que conto se podría resumir en "_Yo era un granjero que tuvo que tomar las armas, ayude a una princesa llamada Zelda a salvar su reino de un tipo malo del desierto y me volví héroe de Hyrule, luego me volví aventurero_", algo así, aunque obviamente mucho más elaborado. A pesar de su muy ambigua explicación, Itsuki, Ren, Motoyasu y Naofumi parecían satisfechos con lo que Link conto.

-Así que eres un héroe, ayudaste a la princesa Zelda a salvar Hyrule… ¡Genial! Tenemos un guerrero experimentado como compañero.-Itsuki elogio mientras aplaudía, Link no tenía que ser un genio para saber que le apasionaban este tipo de cosas.

-Cierto. Mis respetos.-Naofumi dijo mientras le daba un pulgar arriba.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Motoyasu aprovecho para intentar proseguir con la conversación anterior.

-Bueno, más importante, hemos confirmado que cada uno de nosotros viene de un mundo diferente. Por eso no concordamos en nada.-Motoyasu afirmo mientras se sentaba en la cama de nuevo.

-¿Todos ustedes conocen algo a esto similar a este mundo? ¿Por qué yo no?-Naofumi Pregunto despreocupadamente.

_Silencio._

-Eh, imagino que por eso tienes el escudo.-Itsuki dijo con un poco de burla. Ren y Motoyasu asintieron, Link simplemente escuchaba la conversación sin decir nada.

-¿Qué? ¿El escudo es malo?-Naofumi pregunto preocupado.

-Como el mayor, explicare lo que se.-Motoyasu se levantó de la cama mientras se acercaba al pelinegro para explicarle.-Los escuderos son los que llevan el escudo como arma… Solo sirven al principio, pero no hay ninguno de nivel alto.-Motoyasu le dijo con desdén.

_Silencio._

-¡NO!- Naofumi grito mientras se tomaba de la cabeza y se tiraba a una de las camas.

Link, quien solo escuchaba la conversación no pudo evitar pensar en lo incorrecto que era lo que estaban afirmando, el escudo como arma podría llegar a ser la más letal de todas, eso lo aprendió de la Sombra del Héroe mientras le entrenaba, su técnica de golpe de escudo era la prueba.

-Eso que dices, Motoyasu, no es cierto.-Motoyasu simplemente lo miro, expectante de lo que iba a decir y Naofumi levanto la cara de la cama, también queriendo escuchar.-El escudo sirve tanto para defender como para atacar. ¿De qué sirve tener armas tan fuertes si no pueden atravesar las defensas de un buen escudo? -Motoyasu iba a responder a eso, sin embargo fue interrumpido incluso antes de empezar a hablar.

-¡Cierto!- Naofumi se levantó de un brinco y estrecho la mano del rubio, feliz al saber de parte de un guerrero experimentado que su arma era útil.- Gracias, Link. Eres lo más.

-No hay de qué.-Link respondió, El Héroe del escudo empezó a caminar a paso lento hasta el balcón de la habitación, mientras hablaba en voz alta.

-Con el escudo, bloqueare ataques enemigos y protegeré al equipo. No importa que yo sea débil, daré todo de mí para ser alguien útil y poder ayudar contra las Olas. ¡**Me esforzare**!-Grito Naofumi al aire con una sonrisa, luego giro hacia los demás mientras se sonrojaba cuando pensó en una cosa….- En mi mundo no tuve suerte, ¡Tal vez aquí incluso conozca a una chica hermosa!

_Silencio._

Todos lo miraron con expresiones de aburrimiento, Link incluido, habían sido invocados para salvar un reino, no para conseguir novias. Itsuki se rio mientras miraba a Naofumi.

-Y así, señores, se hecha por la borda un buen discurso motivacional.-El héroe del arco siguió riéndose mientras negaba con la cabeza. Motoyasu suspiro mientras los miraba a todos.

-Chicos, mañana empieza nuestra aventura, deberíamos descansar.-El peliverde sugirió y todos incluyendo Link, asintieron.

El grupo se fue cada uno a su respectiva cama, Link tardo algo más al tener que deshacerse de todo su equipo, pero el sentimiento de dormir en una cama era reconfortante después de tanto tiempo dormir al aire libre.

El rubio se sentía ligeramente emocionado por la aventura que le esperaba, aunque el hecho de ser invocado por error era algo que le resultaba extraño... Al cabo de un momento finalmente concilio el sueño, a la espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A:**** Aquí estoy yo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Este fic seguirá la trama principal del anime en su mayor parte, aunque con muchas variaciones que veremos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Tengo una pregunta, ¿Creen que Link debería viajar con su propio grupo? ¿O que viaje con el grupo de Naofumi?**

**¡Muchas gracias a AlexD904 por su review!, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este también te guste.**

**De todas formas, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Como parte de la reedición de los primeros capítulos, este ha sido revisado.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	3. Conspiración en las esquinas

**El Acenso del Héroe del Crepusculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Conspiración en las esquinas.**

* * *

Era el amanecer de un nuevo día, a primera hora de la mañana los Cinco héroes fueron guiados de nuevo al salón real, la sala estaba llena de nobles en el segundo piso y, en frente del trono se encontraban multitudes de guerreros, Link asocio esto al equipo que el Anciano de la Corte les dijo que les iban a proporcionar, el rey, quien estaba sentado en el trono, empezó a dar indicaciones:

-Saludos, héroes. Estas personas que ven aquí son guerreros experimentados, ellos viajaran y combatirán las Olas junto a ustedes. Ellos mismos son los que elegirán al héroe que quieren acompañar en sus aventuras, ahora… ¡Partan, guerreros!

Dicho eso, todos los guerreros empezaron a dar sus primeros pasos para escoger al héroe que querían acompañar, los Héroes salvo Link y Ren cerraron los ojos, pidiendo para sus adentros que les tocaran buenos compañeros, el rubio solo negó con la cabeza. Unos segundos después, los pasos se detuvieron y la sala quedo en completo silencio.

_Ya los guerreros habían escogido._

Link nunca giro para ver siquiera cuales compañeros le habían tocado, sin embargo se vio obligado a hacerlo cuando el héroe del escudo dio un grito de espanto, en ese momento Link pudo enterarse de dos cosas bastante curiosas; _Ni él ni Naofumi tenían compañeros_, lo más extraño de todo el asunto era que Itsuki tenía 3 compañeros, Ren tenía 5 y Motoyasu 4, había un desequilibrio bastante grande en esto.

-¡Un momento, Rey, ni Link ni yo tenemos compañeros!-Naofumi grito.

-No esperaba que sucediera algo así…-El Rey cerro los ojos con un poco de pena ajena.

-El Sr. Link tiene un pase, pero tú debes ser muy poco popular sino te eligió nadie…-Un anciano cerca del rey hablo. Otro hombre se acercó a Aultucray, susurrándole algo en el oído.

-Entiendo, conque eso dicen…-El rey dirigió su vista al frente de nuevo.- Circula el rumor sobre de que el héroe del escudo no sabe mucho de nuestro mundo, los mitos dicen que todos los héroes conocen el mundo, la gente se pregunta si cumples ese requisito.

-Parece que escucharon nuestra conversación de anoche…-Motoyasu susurro en voz baja. Naofumi cerró los ojos mientras apretaba sus puños, en frustración…

-¡Ren, tú tienes cinco, danos a algunos de los tuyos!-Suplico el héroe del escudo.

-Yo no trabajo en equipo. Dejare atrás a cualquiera que no pueda seguirme el ritmo.-A pesar de tan ambigua respuesta, Naofumi sabía de sobra que había dicho que no.

-¿No te parece injusto, Motoyasu?-El Héroe del escudo probo su siguiente opción.

-No hay mucho equilibrio pero… ¡Finalmente tendré mi **harem**!-Motoyasu grito de emoción mientras le brillaban los ojos. Itsuki con una gota de sudor entro a la discusión:

-Lo mejor sería que todos tengamos un número igual de compañeros, pero obligarlos afectaría la moral.

-¿Y por eso tengo que irme solo? ¡Maldición!

Link solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían, no entendía la verdad él porque estaba tan exaltado, siendo que la mejor forma de mejorar es crecer solo, obviamente el no negaría que tener un compañero al lado facilitaba las cosas, pero de la manera en el que lo hacía parecer, dependería completamente de sus compañeros al momento de la batalla.

_Un momento…_

Al rubio le vino a la mente lo que el Anciano de la corte había dicho ayer.

"_La única excepción es el Sr. Link, que no porta un arma sagrada, el sistema de estadísticas no lo considera un héroe como tal, por ello su Clase es Aventurero. Es decir, ustedes nada más pueden formar equipos con el Sr. Link."_

_Cierto…_

Si las reglas de esos guerreros aplicaban para él, entonces él también podría escoger un compañero, ¿No? De todas formas y para estar seguro, Link dio un paso en frente mientras levantaba una mano, pidiéndole al rey derecho para hablar. Se percató de que una chica de cabellos rojos en la fila de Motoyasu también había levantado la mano, por lo que el bajo la suya para permitirle a ella hablar primero.

-Héroe del escudo, ¿Podría ir contigo?-Ella dijo mientras caminaba hacia su lado, Link mirándola más de cerca vio que era una mujer bastante atractiva, su cabello rojo destacaba bastante y portaba una armadura ligera que parecía estar hecha para resaltar cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Estas segura?-Motoyasu pregunto perplejo.

-Si-Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Naofumi apretó fuertemente los puños, conteniendo la alegría, el Rey suspiro y las personas del segundo piso empezaron a balbucear. Aultucray levanto la mano y el silencio reino en la sala de nuevo.

-¿Alguien más quiere acompañar al héroe del escudo?-El Rey pregunto, ninguno de los guerreros se molestó en responder, el único que avanzo un paso fue Link, mientras levantaba su mano, de nuevo, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

-Yo, me gustaría acompañar al Héroe del escudo.-Todos en la sala empezaron a susurrar, Link frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser el objeto de chisme de los demás.

-¿E-estas seguro?-El Rey pregunto un poco sorprendido de que Link escogiera al Héroe del escudo, había procurado no decir nada para poder colocar al rubio con el héroe que él quisiera, pero el Hyliano había sido más astuto, escogiendo antes de que lo hicieran por él, dejando al Rey sin oportunidad…

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro. Quiero viajar con Naofumi.

-Entonces, que así sea.-El Rey suspiro, derrotado.

Link camino hacia la fila del Héroe del escudo y se colocó detrás de la pelirroja, esta le saludo con cortesía y el devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Héroe del escudo, no se olvide de reunir a otros compañeros en sus viajes.-El Anciano de la corte hablo.

-¡Si!

-Los Héroes recibirán una pequeña ayuda monetaria, en este caso el Héroe del escudo recibirá más que el resto. Ahora, se les hará entrega del dinero.-5 Personas caminaron hacia ellos y les entregaron una bolsa con lo que parecían ser monedas, Link incluido.-El Héroe del Escudo ha recibido 800 monedas de plata, El Sr. Link ha recibido 200 y los demás héroes 600. Úsenlas para comprar equipo y empezar su viaje.

-¡Si, su majestad!-Todos respondieron

-Una cosa más antes de irse, Link, en el castillo se acordó que serias tratado como un héroe, ¿Cómo te gustaría ser conocido? Cada quien es el héroe de algo, ¿Cuál te gustaría que fuera tu título?-Aultucray pregunto, para otorgarle un título de héroe honorario a Link, este simplemente se colocó la mano en su mentón, pensativo.

-Me gustaría ser conocido como _El Héroe del Crepusculo, _majestad.-Link respondió, utilizando el titulo por el cual era conocido en Hyrule, título el cual le otorgo Midna.

-Bien, entonces serás conocido como Link, el Héroe del Crepusculo. Sin más que añadir, ¡Es hora de partir, héroes!-Los héroes asintieron y empezaron a salir de la sala.

* * *

. . .

Luego de escoger compañeros, todos salieron del palacio, el grupo de Naofumi estaban a las afueras, subiendo un par de escaleras para llegar a la puerta del castillo y dirigirse hacia la ciudad, El Héroe del escudo jugaba con la bolsa de monedas que le habían dado, lanzándola al aire y atrapándola una y otra vez.

Siguieron subiendo, y al final se encontraron con los otros 3 héroes.

-Bueno, Naofumi, Link, supongo que aquí nos separamos todos.-El Héroe de la espada expreso.

-Cierto, asegúrate de protegerla, tú también Link.-Motoyasu dijo, refiriéndose a la pelirroja que viajaría con ellos.

-No podremos ayudarte, pero animo reuniendo más gente.-Itsuki le dio un pulgar arriba.

-Volveremos a vernos…-Ren se despidió mientras emprendía camino y era seguido por los otros héroes, dejando solo al grupo de Naofumi.

La chica pelirroja paso al lado de Link, colocándose cerca del Héroe del Escudo con una sonrisa.

-Héroes, mi nombre es Mein Sophia.-Ella se presentó mientras sonreía y brindaba su mano a Naofumi para estrecharla.

-Soy Naofumi Iwatani, encantado este… Mein.-Torpemente, Naofumi estrecho su mano.

-Link. Encantado.-El rubio se presentó de manera simple.

-Dicen que ustedes no conocen mucho sobre nuestro mundo, así que déjenme guiarlos por la ciudad, ¿Vale?-Ella pidió con las manos en su espalda, Naofumi le brindo un pulgar arriba y Link asintió.- ¿Si? ¡Vamos, entonces!

* * *

. . .

Mein los guio por la ciudad, Link se quedó asombrado por lo bonita que era, le recordaba muchísimo a la ciudadela de Hyrule, solo que aún poco más grande, habían numerosos puestos de venta de todo tipo de cosas, magos hacían trucos para divertir a los niños, mercaderes pasaban montados en una especie de pájaro carguero y también podía apreciar a algunas personas con orejas de gato caminar de un lado a otro.

_En definitiva, era un lugar muy bonito._

-Vaya, viéndolo de cerca realmente es otro mundo…-Naofumi dijo asombrado.

-La verdad, se parece mucho al mío.-Link respondió mirando hacia todos lados.

-Bueno, héroes. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Mein pregunto mientras detenía su marcha y los miraba.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar un tienda de armas o algo, a Naofumi le falta equiparse.-El hyliano dijo mientras lo apuntaba.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Mein, ¿Conoces por casualidad una tienda de armas y armaduras cerca?-El Héroe del escudo pregunto.

-¡Si! Compraremos algo bueno con el dinero que tenemos, los llevare a una que conozco ¡Síganme!-Ella se alejó corriendo mientras reía y el héroe del escudo la miraba encantado.

-Oh, que linda es… Las compañeras de equipo son lo mejor, ¿No, Link?-Naofumi pregunto embobado, Link simplemente se carcajeo y empezó a seguir a Mein.

* * *

. . .

-¡Aquí esta, la tienda que mencione!-Mein anuncio mientras abría la puerta.

Ella los había tenido dando vueltas por la Ciudad, al parecer la ubicación de esta tienda era bastante complicada, estuvieron caminando en círculos alrededor de unos 10 minutos. Aunque parecía valer la pena a simple vista, las armas eran de calidad por lo que Link podía analizar y el olor a la fragua de un herrero era bastante fuerte, dándole un ligero aire acogedor al lugar.

-Bienvenidos.-Un hombre calvo y fornido que parecía ser el regente de la tienda les dio la bienvenida, luego miro tanto a Link como a Naofumi un poco más de cerca.-Oh, dos caras nuevas, tienen buena vista si me eligieron a mí.

-Ya lo creo, sus armas exhiben muchísima calidad.-Link le dijo mientras sostenía una espada que estaba en una de las repisas y volvía a ponerla allí al terminar de observarla.

-¡Jajaja! Tienes buen ojo, chico.

-Su tienda es famosa.-Mein le elogio.

-¡Jajaja! Basta, harás que me sonroje. Bueno, ¿Y a quienes tengo el placer de atender?

-Esto…-Naofumi se quedó callado un momento, pensando lo que iba a decir, Mein se dio cuenta de esto y hablo por él.

-¿No lo sabe? Ellos son 2 de los héroes legendarios.-Ella dijo, incluyendo a Link, quien solo rio por lo bajo, siendo que el solo era un héroe honorario.

-Vaya, al parecer te toco el escudo… Que mala suerte tienes.-El hombre miro más de cerca el escudo de Naofumi, este estaba ligeramente avergonzado de que hasta el herrero se burlara de él.

-Soy Naofumi Iwatani, Héroe del Escudo.

-Yo soy Link, eh… Héroe del crepúsculo…-El rubio se presentó, sin saber si nombrar su título o no.

-¿Huh? ¿Héroe del crepúsculo? Nunca había escuchado sobre el jamás…-El Calvo dijo un poco incrédulo, la pelirroja se rio.

-Él es reconocido como uno de los héroes legendarios por parte de la realeza, aunque su título no forma parte de la leyenda.-Mein explico.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Bueno, si vienen a comprar a menudo, no importa que arma porten o que títulos tengan, ¡Es un placer, muchachos!-Dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Podría mostrarnos equipos para los héroes? Para Naofumi, no se… Algo que cueste 250 monedas de plata. ¿Y para ti, Link?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

El rubio simplemente se detuvo a pensar por un momento, la ropa que llevaba le había servido en todo su viaje, una simple túnica verde acompañada por un gorro del mismo color, debajo de ella unos pantalones y camisa blancas, y por ultimo debajo de ella una cota de malla que servía como protección ligera.

Sin embargo su cota de malla ya estaba casi hecha polvo, nunca la cambio porque no había necesidad, pero ahora en mundo nuevo con nuevos enemigos era mejor prevenir que lamentar… Así que pediría unas pequeñas reformas a su equipamiento.

-Eh, me gustaría una cota de malla ligera, unas botas con refuerzos metálicos y una capa, por favor.-Link pidió, su último pedido se le ocurrió mientras hablaba, pero nunca estaba de más una capa.

-Bueno, síganme.-El Herrero salió del mostrador y empezó a guiarlos.

* * *

. . .

Los guio hacia una pequeña mesa donde estaban colocadas varias espadas, Link podía deducir que estaban colocadas en orden de precio y calidad de materiales.

-De la izquierda a derecha hay espadas de hierro, hierro mágico, acero mágico y plata, el precio sube pero les aseguro que lo valen.-El Héroe del escudo se dirigió a probar una.

-Increíble, con esto incluso yo… ¡Ay!

Fue interrumpido gracias a un fuerte chispazo que envió a todas las armas de la mesa a volar, algunas se clavaron en el piso, otras en las paredes, todos estaban asombrados de que algo tan inusual pasase.

-¿Pero qué carajos?-Naofumi pregunto a la nada.

-No sé lo que está pasando, pero creo que el arma te está repeliendo.-El Herrero dijo intuyendo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué?-Naofumi miro la espada, se sorprendió al ver que la página de ayuda se abrió de repente con un mensaje hacia el:

* * *

**Alerta.**

**Prohibiciones de un arma Legendaria.**

**Solo puedes equipar un Arma Legendaria.**

**Los Héroes solo pueden usar su arma Legendaria.**

* * *

-¿Una prohibición? ¿Qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Link pregunto.

-Parece que este escudo no me permite usar otras armas.-El respondió aun sin creerse lo que la ayuda le decía.

-¿Cómo funciona?-El Herrero se acercó mientras sacaba una lupa de uno de sus bolsillos, esta empezó a brillar mientras analizaba a detalle el escudo de Naofumi.-Parece un escudo pequeño normal, ¿No puedes quitártelo?

-Puedo cambiarlo de sitio, pero no se despega de mi cuerpo.-Dijo el mientras el calvo intentaba quitárselo sin resultados.

-Eso es muy raro.-Mein comento.

-Percibo mucho poder de aquí.-El Herrero apunto a la esfera que el escudo tenía en el medio.-Pero ni usando magia de tasación lo comprendo. Bueno, supongo que se aprende algo interesante cada día. Y tú, héroe del crepúsculo, ¿Compraras armas?

-¿Eh? No, no. Ya tengo una.-Link desenfundo la espada maestra, el herrero se acercó de nuevo con su lupa y empezó a examinarla.

-¡Increíble! Toda la espada tiene un poder mágico inmenso, como si hubiera un ser vivo dentro de ella, la calidad de los materiales es simplemente exquisita, pareciera que hubiera sido forjada por dioses o algo por el estilo. ¿Puedo probarla?-El pelón pregunto ilusionado.

-Eh, si, supongo.-Link se la dio.

El Herrero la tomo con sus dos manos y fue inmediatamente enviado al suelo, haciendo uso de su fuerza intento levantarla, pero esta no se movía ni un milímetro, siguió intentando pero sin ningún resultado.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-Pregunto el jadeante.

-De donde vengo es una espada legendaria, hasta donde tengo entendido solo yo puedo portarla.-Link le respondió mientras tomaba la espada maestra y la guardaba como si nada.

-¿Y aun así me la das para que la use? Eres cruel, chico.-El herrero se rio mientras palmeaba la espalda de Link.-Bueno, ¿Compraran armadura, entonces?

Los dos héroes asintieron.

* * *

. . .

Naofumi salió del probador, usaba una armadura ligera de malla de una sola pieza con hombreras, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Su defensa se concentraba mayormente en la parte del torso ya que tanto en los pies como en la cabeza estaba bastante desprotegido.

-¡Ahora si te ves como un héroe, chico!-El Herrero le dio un pulgar arriba, el simplemente sonrió.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-Mein pregunto.

-Rebajándola, unas 120 monedas de plata.

-¿Y por cuanto la comprarías cuando ya no la necesitemos?

-Eh, supongo que por unas 100 monedas de plata.

-Bueno, nos la quedamos.-Mein sonrió mientras le daba su pago al herrero.

-Supongo que ahora te toca a ti, Héroe del Crepúsculo.-El calvo le dijo.

Link asintió y se dirigió al probador, no demoro mucho la verdad, puesto que solo cambiaría su cota de malla por otra nueva, se colocaría unas botas y una capa de color verde, al abrir las persianas de nuevo recibió las miradas de todos.

-¡Te ves genial, Link! Ahora pareces todo un aventurero.-Mein le dijo con una sonrisa que este correspondió.

-Cierto, chico. Vestido así creo que te ganaras el respeto de los demás, te ves como un fuerte guerrero.-El Herrero dijo, Link solo sonrió con cortesía.

-¡Contigo y con Mein, todos querrán unirse a nuestro equipo!-El Héroe del escudo celebro con los puños en alto.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-Link pregunto buscando en su bolsa de monedas.

-Como es tu primera compra, hare un descuento; 90 monedas de plata.-El extendió las manos a la espera del pago.

-Me la llevo.-Link dijo mientras le daba el dinero.

-Bueno, ahora que compramos la armadura, tenemos que ir a subir de nivel. ¡Vamos!-Mein corrió de nuevo y Naofumi fue detrás de ella, Link agradeció al herrero y les alcanzo.

* * *

. . .

El sol estaba en su hora punta, Mein los guio hacia una gran pradera que a Link le recordaba a Campo de Hyrule, solo que se veía aún más verde, la verdad, Link sintió muchas ganas de lanzarse al campo a descansar, era un sentimiento que adquirió en sus tiempos de aventura.

-Bueno, a entrenar, ya que somos un grupo, nos repartimos la experiencia al matar un monstruo, por lo que podemos entrenar juntos o por separado.-Mein informo.

-¡Bueno, yo empezare a entrenar ya mismo! ¿Y tú, Link?

-Yo me sentare un rato a disfrutar del paisaje, luego me uno.-Link miro hacia un árbol cercano y se sentó, apoyando su espalda en él. Fue seguido por Mein, quien se escondió detrás del árbol mientras le daba un pulgar arriba a Naofumi, el cual, motivado, empezó a entrenar.

De la hierba numerosos enemigos aparecieron, eran esferas con caras que parecían que su única razón de ser era morder a la gente, Naofumi se enfrentó a ellos, fallando constantemente ataques y siendo mordido, Link lo miraba luchar, era bastante lamentable como fallaba una y otra vez, incluso tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo al suelo varias veces.

-Esto es un desastre…-Link se palmeo la cara, Mein simplemente se rio.

Algunos de esos monstruos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el, Mein grito tratando de alertar a Link, este simplemente saco su escudo y bloqueo, la esfera comelona se había chocado contra él y ahora estaba mordiendo su escudo, el rubio simplemente la tomo y la apretó con fuerza, haciendo que explotara.

* * *

**EXP + 4**

* * *

Link vio ese mensaje frente a él, en la mañana aprendió sobre todo lo referente a la EXP, subida de nivel y el sistema de estadísticas, se había levantado extremadamente temprano comenzando a leer las páginas de ayuda.

El rubio distinguió a Ren a las cercanías, mirando como entrenaba, Naofumi también se le quedo viendo, admirando como el destruía a las esferas comelonas y desmoralizándose un poco después al ver con la suma facilidad con la que él lo hacía.

Mein se dirigió a él, seguido de Link, ambos colocando una mano sobre los hombros de Naofumi y desenfundando sus espadas, este sonrió y asintió.

-¡Vamos a entrenar!-Naofumi dijo emocionado mientras empezaba a luchar, los otros dos le siguieron.

* * *

. . .

Entrenaron hasta que el sol se puso, Link lo vio como un juego más que todo, esos monstruos eran bastante inofensivos, por eso no entendía en absoluto porque Mein y Naofumi estaban tan agotados, el Héroe del escudo se encontraba sentado, jadeante, mientras con su escudo absorbía las pieles de las Esferas Comilonas con las que habían luchado antes.

-Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer eso.-El rubio dijo sorprendido a Naofumi.

-Jeje, es el poder de un arma legendaria.-Mein respondió por él.

-También, cuando esas cosas me muerden, no siento dolor.

-¿Por eso dejabas que te mordieran?-Link pregunto riéndose.

-Jeje, sí, Mein, por casualidad, ¿No sabes si la piel de estas cosas se venden? Por la experiencia que dan, no son muy fuertes.

-Sí, pero por una moneda de cobre como mucho.-Respondió ella cruzada de brazos.

-Necesito más para transformar esto en otro escudo, ¡Además, necesito subir de nivel, aún sigo siendo Lvl 1!

-Bueno, si compramos equipo para mí, mañana podremos llegar más lejos, volvamos a la tienda de armas.-Ella sugirió, Naofumi asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Link dijo, la pelirroja digirió la marcha mientras ellos la seguían, de nuevo.

* * *

. . .

Habían vuelto de nuevo a la Tienda del Herrero, ya había entrado la noche, ahora mismo Naofumi se encontraba discutiendo con el Calvo, regateando los precios de venta estipulados. Estaban en una discusión fuerte para ver quién era el vencedor, Mein simplemente los ignoro y fue a buscar el equipo que quería, al terminar, los puso fuertemente en el mostrador, distrayendo a los dos que estaban batallando.

-¿Cuánto es en total con el 60% de descuento?-Naofumi pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Rebajándolo, 480 monedas de plata. No lo bajare más.-El Herrero contesto de la misma forma.

-Eso haría que me quede con 200 monedas… Mein, ¿No puedes eliminar nada? No sé cuánto cuesten las posadas.

-Tranquilo, Héroe. Podemos compensar el dinero perdido con objetos de monstruos más fuertes. Además, a Link aún le queda dinero, en el caso de que no nos alcance, estoy seguro de que él nos ayudara.-Ella se acercó a Naofumi y le dio un sensual abrazo que hizo que este se pusiera rígido.

-Buenos, no los llevamos.-El Héroe del escudo dijo finalmente.

-¡Muchas gracias! Eres un buen negociante, héroe.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde podríamos vender esto?-Naofumi saco unas pieles de monstruos de una bolsa que tenía. El Herrero se rio y señalo a la puerta.

-Por allá hay una tienda de materiales de monstruos. Allá podrás venderlo casi todo.

-¡Gracias! Bueno, nos vemos.-Con un movimiento de mano, Naofumi salió, siendo seguido por Link y Mein.

* * *

. . .

Naofumi y Mein se dirigieron a la posada, a comer, Link se memorizo la ubicación del lugar para ir a dormir luego y después de una breve charla, se separó del grupo. Caminaba por la ciudad sin ir a un lugar en particular, simplemente buscaba relajarse un poco.

Ser invocado en otro mundo era algo que no pasaba todos los días, y ahora no podía volver, no podía evitar pensar en cómo estaría Hyrule ahora mismo, aunque él sabía perfectamente que esto de las Olas no terminaría hasta en un buen rato por lo que se quedaría con la duda.

Naofumi no sabía absolutamente nada sobre luchar, aunque Link le ayudaría después, aunque sabía que no iba a ser, esperaba que todo este asunto se acabara pronto para volver a su tierra y seguir con su búsqueda…

Una de las cosas que volvía loco a Link en estos instantes era el hecho de venir a este mundo, el escucho decir a la rubia sacerdotisa que ellos no habían cometido error al momento de invocarlos y que la llegada de el mismo se creía eran por circunstancias especiales que se dieron en su propio mundo, la pregunta era…

_¿Qué habría podido pasar?_

-¿Oh, mira a quien tenemos aquí?-Alguien dijo, Link se giró para encarar a la persona. Era un hombre musculoso de aspecto sucio, diversas cicatrices adornaban su cara, venía acompañado de dos hombres más.

-Oigan, no quiero problemas...-Link dijo con una risa nerviosa, la verdad, no quería lastimar a nadie.

-Hoy tuve un mal día, muchacho. Necesito descargar mi ira con alguien, desearas no haber pasado por aquí cuando terminemos contigo.

El hombre se lanzó hacia Link con una emboscada directa, este simplemente se hizo un lado y su enemigo se tropezó con sus propios pies, comiéndose la dura roca de la carretera. Los otros dos intentaron tomar a Link por lados diferentes, este simplemente corrió hacia el más cercano y propinándole una patada en la cara que lo dejo fuera de combate.

El último de ellos lanzo un puñetazo hacia Link que el esquivo fácilmente, contraatacando con un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado en el estómago, su enemigo cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor, Link simplemente los miro a todos con un poco de indiferencia.

-¡Vámonos, corran, chicos!-El hombre con cicatrices hablo, los demás se levantaron a duras penas y le siguieron.

Link no esperaba encontrarse a maleantes por aquí, sinceramente la ciudad le parecía bastante segura a simple vista, pero como en todos lados, las apariencias engañaban. Decidió no seguir perdiendo más el tiempo y se dirigió a la posada donde estaban Naofumi y Mein.

* * *

. . .

No tardó mucho en llegar, pidió una comida ligera que consistía en una algo que Link no sabía decir de que estaba hecha, si le preguntaran, solo respondería que sabía a pollo. Se levantó y pidió una habitación, de camino se encontró a Mein, a la cual saludo.

-Hola, Mein. ¿Dónde está Naofumi?-Pregunto Link, curioso de la ubicación del pelinegro.

-Oh, se fue hace unos momentos a su habitación a descansar.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que yo también me iré a descansar. Nos vemos.-Link se despidió y camino hacia su habitación, se tardó unos minutos en llegar debido a que estaba al fondo del pasillo, era una de las ultimas, algo que le resulto curioso fue encontrarse con Motoyasu en frente de una de las puertas.

-¿Qué haces, Motoyasu?-Link pregunto.

-Esta es mi habitación, estoy en un conflicto interno sobre si debería dormir o ir a la posada.-Respondió el.

-¿Y eso?

-¡Mi futuro **harem** está en la posada!-Motoyasu grito mientras alzaba las manos, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, carraspeo un poco.-Ejem. Digo, mis compañeras están en la posada.

-Oh, entiendo. Bueno, te dejare aquí con tus conflictos, nos vemos.-Link encontró su habitación, que de casualidad, estaba al frente de la de Motoyasu.

La habitación que Link había alquilado no era ni muy grande ni muy lujosa, solo contaba con lo necesario para la estadía; una cama, una mesa de noche, un espejo y un armario para colocar sus pertenencias.

Él se quitó su armadura, quedándose solo con su pantalón blanco y se lanzó a la cama, aun no tenía sueño, pero necesitaba descansar algo el cuerpo. Mañana sería un nuevo día y estaba seguro que Naofumi los pondría a luchar con monstruos, solo esperaba que no fueran tan débiles como los de hoy.

Paso varios minutos, o tal vez incluso algunas horas acostado, simplemente mirando al techo y bañándose en la sensación de tener una cama tan cómoda, aun no se re-acostumbraba al sentimiento de dormir en ellas de nuevo.

_-No lo sé, ¿No cree usted que eso es mucho, señorita Mein?-_Link escucho la voz de una chica, el que nombraran a Mein le llamo mucho la atención a Link, se levantó de su cama y agudizo sus oídos para poder escuchar mejor, su sentido del escucha estaba más desarrollado que el de la mayoría, gracias a su raza Hyliana.

_-Idiota, es una trampa perfecta.-_Dijo Mein, Link podía apreciar que la voz que estaban usando para dialogar era extremadamente baja, cuidando de que nadie pudiera escucharlas.-_Así podre tener un héroe poderoso en bolsa, si el no fuera tan débil a lo mejor no tendría que hacer esto._

_-Pero, El Héroe del Escudo tiene al Héroe del crepúsculo de su lado, le es más favorable seguir con ellos._

_-Puede que tengas razón, pero ya es muy tarde para echarse atrás, ya estoy desnuda y tú me ayudaras o pagaras las consecuencias._-La otra voz se calló por completo, Link se sorprendió, sin saber que hacer exactamente, si salía ahora y la confrontaba para saber lo que planeaba, solo perdería el tiempo ya que no tenía pruebas más haya de haberla escuchado, si no hacia nada podría ser peligroso ya que lo que sea que estuvieran tramando, parecía algo grave, Link…

_Decidió esperar…_

Las voces se callaron, luego, sintió el sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada, al parecer era la que estaba frente a su cuarto, era… _El cuarto de Motoyasu._ El sonido de una puerta abriéndose se hizo presente, y el llanto fingido ocupo su lugar.

_-¡Señor, Motoyasu!-_Escucho decir Link a la chica que acompañaba a Mein.

_-¿Veronika, qué suce…? ¡Mein! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!-_Motoyasu dijo, en su voz se escuchaba la preocupación genuina.

_-¡El héroe del escudo! ¡E-él fue a mi cuarto, y, y después…!-_Mein seguía contando su mentira con el llanto fingido.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Naofumi! ¡Te matare!-_Motoyasu grito con furia mientras sus pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo, aunque se detuvieron de pronto.

_-¡No, no vayas, por favor! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Por favor!_

_-Tch. Está bien, Veronika, ve a buscar a la guardia real, yo cuidare a Mein. ¡Rápido!-_El grito, los pasos de alguien corriendo se escucharon por todo el pasillo, seguidos de una puerta cerrándose.

Link espero un momento más, al parecer Mein se había metido con Motoyasu a su habitación, el rubio ahora solo tenía que hacer una cosa; Advertirle a Naofumi del problema que se le venía encima. La pelirroja lo había traicionado para poder controlar a uno de los héroes a base de mentiras y teatros, no sabía lo que estaba tramando en realidad, pero no podía perder el tiempo y esperar a que algo malo pasase.

En menos de 1 minuto, ya tenía todo su equipo puesto. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la de Naofumi a paso rápido, una cosa era segura para él.

_Mañana habría un gran problema…_

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: ****Buenas, aquí vamos con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Aquí ya Mein empezó con su plan, sin embargo Link fue testigo de su mentira, gracias a su descendencia Hyliana y a sus orejas, pudo escuchar la conversación de Mein.**

**Obviamente, entrando un poco en contexto para no dejar cabos sueltos, en el lore de The Legend Of Zelda, se dice que la razón de las orejas puntiagudas de los Hylianos era para escuchar a los Dioses, en eso me baso para decir que es posible que Link hubiera escuchado la conversación.**

**Aquí conocemos también al herrero, la verdad, el personaje me agrada muchísimo, ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama? No me gustaría llamarle "**_**Herrero o Calvo**_**" toda la historia.**

**¡Ya estoy ansioso de que Link conozca a Raphtalia! Me pregunto cómo se llevarían esos dos. Aunque aún faltan algunos capítulos para que se conozcan.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a DreitXG, FlashHero, Akin2018, AlexxD904, berrus-sama, rcontrerasflores499 y los guest que me dejaron reviews.**

**La verdad, estoy muy agradecido de que les guste la historia y mi forma de escribir, me esforzare para seguir manteniendo la calidad en los siguientes capítulos.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	4. Conflicto entre Tres Héroes

**El Acenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Conflicto entre Tres Héroes.**

* * *

Link caminaba hacia la habitación de Naofumi intentando no llamar la atención, aun sin creerse que Mein pudiera inventar algo como una violación para hundir al héroe del escudo. Ni siquiera el pudiera haber imaginado algo como eso, pero le quedaría como enseñanza para andarse con ojo en el futuro referente a quien podía darle confianza.

Mientras andaba un pensamiento lo invadió; _No sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Naofumi. _El rubio maldijo por lo bajo de no haberle preguntado a Mein cuando pudo… Se detuvo un momento a pensar…

El primer pensamiento fue buscar en donde se había encontrado a Mein cuando vino, cerca de los primeros dormitorios en la Zona de descanso de la Posada, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

No tomo más de 5 minutos en llegar, un pasillo estrecho con puertas a cada esquina, habían alrededor de 10 cuartos, Link simplemente toco uno al azar, probando si era el de Naofumi, sin suerte. Estuvo en ese plan varios minutos, tocando y disculpándose con las personas a las cuales despertaba hasta que por fin, encontró la habitación del pelinegro, el cual al abrirla se notaba somnoliento y fastidiado de que hubieran interrumpido su descanso.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Link?-Pregunto con fastidio mientras bostezaba.

-Necesito entrar, es **urgente**.-Link respondió mientras miraba hacia todos lados, Naofumi sin ganas de hacer bromas referente a la situación, simplemente se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso al rubio.

-Bueno, habla. ¿Qué es lo tan urgente que quieres decir?

Link se rasco la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo, sin saber por dónde empezar exactamente, pero decidió por dejar las cosas claras desde el principio:

-Mein te ha traicionado.-El Hyliano dijo con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué?-El pregunto incrédulo, sin saber realmente a lo que Link se estaba refiriendo, este simplemente se sentó en una silla cercana.

-Mein dice que tú la violaste. Fue a donde Motoyasu y ahora lo más probable es que la Guardia Real venga a por ti.-Explico de manera sencilla, sin rodeos.

_Silencio._

-¡¿Qué?!-Él se levantó mientras retrocedía un poco y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.- ¡Imposible! ¡Mein nunca haría algo como eso!

-Lo ha hecho, eso puedo asegurártelo. Por eso he venido a avisarte, sino me crees, simplemente duérmete de nuevo. Espera a que la Guardia te lleve ante el rey y seas tachado de violador.-Link le dijo.

Naofumi simplemente se calló y abrió los ojos con asombro, luego los cerro pensativo, apretando los dientes y los puños se sentó de nuevo en la cama con la cabeza gacha, no era de las personas que se creían esta clase de cosas, él era de esos que tenían que "_Ver para creer_", pero mirándolo desde otro modo, Link no tenía ninguna razón para mentir.

_El Héroe del escudo alzo la cabeza._

-¿Mein está en esta posada ahora mismo?-Naofumi pregunto seriamente.

-Sí, está en la habitación de Motoyasu.-Link respondido de la misma manera.- ¿Vas a confrontarla y ver si lo que digo es cierto, no?

-Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora para salir de dudas…

-Bueno, Motoyasu estaba **bastante **enojado, si vas así entonces estarás en serios problemas.-Link le apunto con un dedo, haciendo referencia al hecho de que no llevaba su armadura puesta, solo una ropa normal para dormir.

Naofumi se levantó y se dirigió al armario de su habitación, en busca de su armadura, busco y busco, sin embargo no pudo encontrarla, luego, se dirigió a la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón, buscando su dinero… No lo encontró tampoco.

_¿Pero qué…?_

-No están… Mis cosas no están.-Dijo el sorprendido.

-Al parecer, te las han robado.-Link respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-¡Maldita sea…!-Naofumi estrello su puño contra el suelo, enojado.- Si lo que dices es cierto y voy así, Motoyasu me matara.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Yo sigo siendo tu compañero, así que iré contigo y si las cosas se salen de control, te cubriré las espaldas.-Link le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Te esperare afuera.

Link salió de la habitación, Naofumi simplemente se quedó un momento pensando en su suerte, el Ladrón de sus cosas y en la posible traición de Mein… No lo creería hasta que lo comprobara por sí mismo, así que se levantó y salió también.

Una vez afuera, ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Motoyasu, Link encabezando la marcha hasta que estuvieron en frente de la habitación del Héroe de la Lanza, el rubio toco la puerta lentamente, el peliverde abrió al cabo de unos segundos, al igual que Naofumi, tenía puesta una simple ropa para dormir.

-¿Link? ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Motoyasu pregunto, cuando su vista se concentró en Naofumi la cólera invadió su cara.- ¡Naofumi! ¡Maldito monstruo, te voy a matar!

Sin siquiera dar tiempo a explicar, Motoyasu atacó con su lanza a Naofumi, quien pudo bloquear con su escudo a duras penas, siendo enviado contra la pared y cayendo al suelo con dolor. El rubio se colocó en medio de ellos con las manos abiertas, intentando detener la pelea.

-¡Un momento, Motoyasu! Solo hemos venido a hablar.-Link dijo intentado persuadirlo.

-¡No tengo nada de qué hablar con un violador!

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada a Mein!-Naofumi se levantó con dolor del suelo.

-¡Va, ni siquiera puedes aceptar lo que hiciste, eres despreciable! ¡Y tú también, Link, cubriendo a esta escoria!-El peliverde grito aún más enojado que antes.

Se respiraba una gran tensión en el aire, probablemente sus gritos y peleas hayan sido escuchadas por los demás que se hospedaban, Link podía ver a algunos curiosos con las puertas entreabiertas para poder mirar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Una pelirroja salió de la habitación de Motoyasu con aspecto somnoliento, todo su cuerpo solo era cubierto por una sábana blanca que marcaba y resaltaba cada parte de él; Si, era Mein.

-Motoyasu, ¿Qué es lo que…?-Ella bostezo para luego mirar a Naofumi y Link, se quedó paralizada un momento, pensando en lo que había pasado para que el rubio estuviera aquí junto al héroe del escudo, solo una explicación lógica llego a la cabeza de la pelirroja:

_Link había escuchado su conversación._

Era lo más lógico si tenía en cuenta la cuestión de que se aseguró de que Naofumi estuviera durmiendo, además de que 10 minutos antes de llegar a donde Motoyasu había pasado por la habitación del pelinegro a buscar unas "_cosas"… _

Eso quería decir que Link la escucho en un lapso de tiempo después de que saliera de la habitación de Naofumi, pero el rubio ya debería de haber de estado en su propia habitación en ese momento… Ella recordó haber hablado con Veronika justo antes de llegar a la habitación de Motoyasu. Eso quería decir…

_La habitación de Link estaba en frente a la de Motoyasu._

Maldijo su falta de cuidado, pero empezó a improvisar un plan para poder salir de ese lio. Las lágrimas falsas hicieron acto de presencia en sus ojos.

-¡Motoyasu! ¡Es el, el me violo! ¡El vino a mi habitación junto a Link, me amordazaron y me violaron! ¡Por favor, sálvame!- Ella suplico, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría creído su teatro, pero Link y Naofumi, quien ahora sabían la verdad, no.

Motoyasu, volteo hacia Mein y le asintió, mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha y de su lanza ligeros relámpagos empezaban a hacer presencia.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Link! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-El hablo furioso, mientras los rayos se empezaban a hacer más fuertes y viajaban a través de las paredes y piso del estrecho pasillo.- ¡Pensé que eras un héroe! ¡Pero solo eres otra basura!

-Motoyasu, yo no he hecho nada. Es todo un engaño de Mein, créeme.-Link intento razonar en vano.

-¡No creeré ninguna palabra de lo que un violador me dice!

-¡Motoyasu, no hemos hecho nada! ¡No puedes atacarnos sin pruebas!-Naofumi grito enojado.

-¡Allí está tu prueba!-Apunto a Mein con la mirada, quien solo se retorcía en su fingido llanto.- ¡Los hare polvo antes de que la guardia venga por ustedes! ¡Lanza relámpago!

Motoyasu envió su lanza hacia la persona la cual tenía más cerca, Link, esta viajo a una velocidad bestial, el rubio solo pudo cubrirse a duras penas con su escudo, bloqueando el ataque pero siendo propulsado hacia la otra parte del pasillo, llegando hacia una de las habitaciones, rompiendo con su cuerpo la pared que se le interpuso en el camino.

Finalmente la lanza se detuvo dejando una estela de polvo y roca, además de un camino recto de madera rota gracias a los pies del rubio que fueron arrastrados todo el trayecto.

Link se mantuvo de pie, a pesar de que una ligera corriente eléctrica corría por su cuerpo, hasta su confiable escudo Hyliano se veía algo magullado al recibir un ataque de esa magnitud.

Varias personas empezaban a salir de sus habitaciones, algunos con ansias de ver una pelea y otros temerosos de que pudiera salirse de control. El rubio simplemente estaba jadeante, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Dudo que pueda ganarle ahora con las heridas que tengo.-Miro hacia todos lados, curiosos habían por doquier.- ¿Acaso no pensante en que con tu ataque podría haber matado a uno de ellos?

_Motoyasu no respondió._

_Que irresponsable._

La adrenalina abandono el cuerpo de Link, ahora el agotamiento y el dolor se hizo presente, tomo fuertemente su brazo izquierdo, con el cual sostenía su escudo, el dolor lo estaba matando, lo más probable es que su hueso estuviera roto. Link ignorándolo, con su brazo derecho busco en su bolsa y saco una botella llena de un líquido rojo.

_Una poción roja._

Tomo la mitad y vio como sus heridas empezaban a curarse, dejando a los demás atónitos.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?-Motoyasu pregunto sorprendido mientras su lanza viajaba su mano de nuevo y se preparaba para otro ataque, el Héroe del escudo se puso en medio.

-¡Ya basta, Motoyasu! ¡Hay personas aquí, podrías lastimarlas si sigues con esto!-Naofumi grito.- ¡Si tanto quieres, nos entregaremos y probaremos nuestra inocencia!

-¡Ja! ¡Grandes palabras para un simple violador! ¡No creas que con eso escaparan de la paliza que les voy a dar!-El peliverde arremetió contra Naofumi a paso rápido.

El héroe del escudo bloqueo un ataque de la lanza contraatacando con un golpe directo al estómago de Motoyasu, este simplemente se rio y le propino una patada a Naofumi en sus partes, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante. En otras situaciones, Link se hubiera reído de la cara que había colocado el pelinegro al caer, pero ahora estaba en una pelea y no podía darse el lujo de hacer esas cosas.

Se levantó, recompuesto ahora y saco su arco de su bolsa, Mein entro al cuarto de Motoyasu, temerosa de que una flecha pudiera darle mientras los demás curiosos hacían lo mismo, Link empezó a disparar lotes de flechas a una velocidad simplemente inhumana, gracias a sus años de práctica.

A Motoyasu se le hacía difícil esquivarlas todas, por lo que intento acortar la distancia entre él y Link avanzando mientras bloqueaba, este se dio cuenta de lo que Motoyasu planeaba, así que guardo su arco y saco lo que parecía ser un Bumerang, el peliverde se rio mientras seguía acortando la distancia.

-¡Que creído! ¡Pensando que podrá ganar con un Bumerang!-Motoyasu seguía corriendo hacia Link, este simplemente espero al momento en el que Motoyasu estuviera más cerca para…

-¡Si vas a venir, ven a por todas!-Link dijo mientras lanzaba el Bumerang fuertemente.

El Héroe de la lanza simplemente esquivo el objeto moviéndose a un lado, sin percatarse de que el Bumerang estaba volviendo hacia Link, con un pequeño tornado que lo seguía, al momento de darse cuenta ya era muy tarde.

_El tornado lo estaba dirigiendo hacia Link._

Motoyasu intento por todos los medios salir de allí, pero no pudo en absoluto, ahora mareado y desorientado estaba en gran desventaja.

El Bumerang seguía dirigiéndose hacia Link, este simplemente tomo su escudo e intercepto a Motoyasu con un golpe de lleno en la cara con el metal mientras atajaba el Bumerang.

El Héroe de la Lanza cayó al piso, derrotado. Link simplemente guardo su Bumerang en su bolsa de nuevo y miro a Naofumi, quien se estaba levantando a duras penas, el rubio se acercó a él, mientras lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Era consciente de que un golpe _allí _dolía bastante.

-Vaya, no pensé que derrotaras a Motoyasu.-Naofumi dijo con una sonrisa burlona dirigida al peliverde.

-Fue realmente fácil la verdad, es de mayor nivel, pero es muy confiado y apuesta siempre por los ataques directos.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo explico.

-¡Allí están! ¡Son ellos!-Escucharon una voz decir.

Se giraron para ver a varios guardias uniformados, todos portando lanzas y una armadura genérica, sus semblantes eran serios, estaban encabezadas por 3 mujeres que Link identifico como las compañeras de Motoyasu.

-¡Guardias, gracias al cielo que están aquí!- Otra voz bastante molesta dijo.

Ambos héroes votaron y vieron Mein, ahora con la armadura que Naofumi había comprado, saliendo de la habitación mientras se dirigía hacia donde Motoyasu, llorando.

-¡Guardias! ¡Arréstenlos! ¡Ellos me violaron! ¡Vine hacia aquí y ellos me persiguieron para violarme de nuevo! ¡Si no fuera por el Héroe de la Lanza que me defendió con todas sus fuerzas ellos…!-Ella rompió a llorar, Link simplemente frunció el ceño, irritado de tanto teatro.

El Héroe del Escudo dio un paso al frente para intentar explicar la situación, pero incluso antes de que pudiera empezar los guardias arremetieron contra ellos, tomándolos de ambos brazos, esposándolos, Naofumi intento resistirse y fue estrellado contra una pared quedando aturdido, Link simplemente dejo que lo apresaran, sabía que si hacia cualquier cosa la situación podría ir a peor.

Fueron llevados a las afueras de la taberna, donde una se encontraron con el Héroe del Arco y de la Lanza que los miraban de manera hostil, al terminar de caminar vieron un carruaje con una "_Celda móvil_" que los esperaba, fueron introducidos a ella mientras uno de los guardias les comentaba.

-¡Jaja! Me compadezco de ustedes chicos, me imagino el castigo que les pondrán por violar a una princesa.-Uno de los guardias comento con burla mientras se subía al carruaje para conducirlo y llevarlos al castillo, siendo observado por todas las personas de la ciudad al pasar.

Link estaba simple y llanamente enojado, pero le resultaba curioso le que el guardia comento momentos atrás…

_¿Era Mein una princesa?_

_. . ._

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: ****¡Hola! Aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, aquí vemos un capitulo completamente afuera de lo que es la trama principal del anime, ya que aquí Naofumi intento confrontar a Mein, sin éxito gracias a que Motoyasu estuvo allí para aguar la fiesta.**

**Quise que en la pelea Link no ganara por tener "**_**aplastante poder"**_** Puesto que es de menor nivel que Motoyasu, sino gracias a la experiencia e ingenio.**

**Ahora Link es cómplice y otro violador según el reino, la parte en la que Mein se pone a pensar toda la cosa de que como Link la había escuchado la puse debido a que no quería solo poner el "Link debió de escuchar a Mein, pero ella no podía hacerse una idea de cómo lo había logrado", quise dar una explicación lógica del pensamiento de ella.**

**¡Algo que me gustaría aclarar! En uno de los reviews me comentaron de una parte de la historia (Específicamente en el capítulo 2 cuando Link ve sus estadísticas) que pone algo así:**

* * *

**Experiencia: 30, Siguiente nivel: 60.**

* * *

**Explicando, la parte de "**_**Siguiente nivel"**_** no me refiero al nivel que subirás, sino la experiencia que te hace falta para subir al siguiente lvl, es decir, en ese caso, tienes 30 puntos de experiencia y te faltan 60 para subir a nivel 2.**

**Lo digo para aclarar.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a AlexxD904, joseskywalker02 y al Guest por sus reviews. ¡Me hace feliz que la historia les esté gustando!**

**¡Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Dos criminales y una Esclava

**El Acenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Dos criminales y una Esclava.**

Los dos héroes habían sido enviados al castillo, como ya era de madrugada los encerrarían en los calabozos hasta que no amaneciera y tuvieran un juicio ante el rey. Fueron aislados en mazmorras separadas, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos les quitaron su equipo, eso podría significar dos cosas para Link; Que los guardias pensaran que su espada y escudo eran armas sagradas y por ende no intentaran quitárselas o que pecaran de exceso de confianza sobre el hecho de que no podrían escapar.

_Link esperara que fuera la primera._

La mazmorra donde el rubio se encontraba encerrado era bastante común por decir lo menos, antorchas que iluminaban tenuemente, los pisos y paredes eran de piedra acompañados de una ventana con barrotes de lo que parecía ser metal o acero, a Link no le importaba en realidad. Había una pequeña cama de piedra, incomoda, pero de todas maneras el Hyliano se acostó en ella mientras miraba hacia el techo con tranquilidad.

Como los guardias lo habían dejado, escapar seria extremadamente sencillo, solo habría que disparar una flecha bomba a una de las paredes y voila, Link podría escapar, pero no podía hacer eso ya que si lo hacía, la situación empeoraría en extremo para ellos.

-Pss. Link, ¿Estas despierto?-Pregunto Naofumi desde la otra celda, que estaba frente a la suya.

-¿Hm?-El rubio levanto la mano para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

-… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Cómo descubriste que Mein intentaba inculparnos de una violación?-Inquirió Naofumi curioso de saber la respuesta.

-La escuche hablando sobre ello desde mi habitación, ella iba hacia la de Motoyasu que de casualidad, estaba enfrente de la mía. Buscaba inculparte a ti así que la verdad no entiendo como acabe aquí, soy una víctima.-Link expreso mientras reía en la última parte, la verdad, había deducido que Mein pudo haberse dado cuenta de que la habían descubierto, por eso tuvo que meterlo en lio, para poder afianzar su testimonio e inutilizar todo lo que el Héroe del Crepúsculo pudiera decir en su contra.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué crees que nos hagan?-El Héroe del escudo pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Sinceramente, no estoy seguro, no conozco las leyes de este lugar. Pero si todo es como pienso… Lo más probable es que nos ejecuten.-El Hyliano respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_Silencio._

_¡Clac!_

-¡¿Qué?!-Naofumi grito mientras tomaba fuertemente los barrotes con sus dos manos, Link podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos por su posible castigo.- ¡O-oye! ¿No crees que es algo muy excesivo?

-No. Es lo más lógico si tenemos en cuenta de que el guardia dijo que Mein era una princesa. Si ella en verdad es de la realeza, nuestras cabezas rodaran mañana.-El rubio dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba por toda su celda.

-¡Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada!

-Es cierto, pero no podemos probarlo. Y si no podemos, entonces somos culpables a los ojos de todos y seremos castigados, es triste, pero es lo más probable que pase.

El pelinegro retrocedió un poco negando con la cabeza, sin creerse que algo así pudiera pasarles… Ser culpados de algo que no hicieron y no tener manera de probarlo… Su situación era pésima y salir de ella muy difícil, El Héroe del Escudo se sentó en el suelo mientras sus manos cubrían su cara.

-¿Y ya? ¿Vas a aceptar el castigo y morir mañana?-Naofumi pregunto mientras bajaba las manos y miraba a Link seriamente.

-No.-El susodicho negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-No tomes lo que digo como si fuera a pasar, dije que lo más probable es que nos ejecuten, pero somos héroes, tal vez tengamos algún tipo de consideración especial. Pero, en el caso de que fueran a ejecutarme por algo que no hice, tomare mis armas y me enfrentare a cualquiera que se me ponga por delante.-Link índico mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ya veo... Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, aún no soy muy bueno en combate y si me enfrento a todos lo más probable es que termine muerto.

-Pelear con el escudo es un arte, te enseñare a hacerlo después de que salgamos de esta.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo prometió.

-Link, ¿Cómo aprendiste tú el arte de la espada?-Naofumi curioseo, estar en una celda era aburrido, y ahora mismo lo mejor era distraerse ya que la preocupación ahora mismo no servía de nada, por lo que cuestiono sobre lo primero que se le había venido a la mente.

-¿Hm?-Link se quedó un momento pensativo, mientras imágenes de Rusl y la Sombra del Héroe le venían a la mente, sonriendo de manera inconsciente al recordar a sus dos grandes maestros.- Todo fue gracias a la práctica y a los excelentes maestros que tuve, nada más.

-Entiendo… Bueno, esperare pacientemente a que me ayudes a entrenar.-Link simplemente se rio ante lo dicho por el Héroe del Escudo, pero levanto un pulgar para darle a entender que lo ayudaría.

-Supongo que deberíamos descansar, mañana será un día bastante agitado.-El rubio dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama de piedra.

-Cierto.-El Héroe del escudo respondió mientras recostaba su espalda en una de las paredes, no dormiría ni de broma en esa cama.

Ambos héroes conciliaron el sueño, Link fácilmente debido a que su cuerpo exigía descanso y Naofumi tardo algo más debido al nerviosismo e incertidumbre que le generaba el saber que podría pasar el día de mañana.

* * *

. . .

El amanecer había llegado, los guardias pasaron por las mazmorras en busca de Link y Naofumi que aún seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, ambos fueron despertados de una patada en el estómago y obligados a caminar hacia la sala del trono sin siquiera desayunar.

Llegaron finalmente, Link pudo apreciar a muchas personas, las que más destacaban eran Ren, Itsuki y Motoyasu abrazando a Mein, el rubio vio como Naofumi fruncía el ceño con fuerza, pero antes de empezar a protestar fueron pateados en la espalda y cayeron de rodillas al suelo.

-Eso duele…-Se quejó Naofumi mientras se sobaba.

Link no protestó por el maltrato y miro hacia el frente, rápidamente fueron rodeados con guardias que apuntaban sus lanzas a sus cuellos, El rubio simplemente puso las manos en alto mientras sentía el filoso metal rozar con su piel.

-Su majestad…-Link empezó pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Silencio, escoria!-Aultucray grito furioso, segundos después se acomodó en el trono mientras se masajeaba la sien intentando buscar la calma.- Siento pedirlo de nuevo, aventurera Mein pero, ¿Podría testificar otra vez?

_Ella asintió, mientras las lágrimas fingidas caían por sus mejillas._

-Anoche, los dos héroes bebieron demasiado, vinieron a mi habitación, el héroe del escudo me lanzo a la cama y junto al Héroe del crepúsculo, ellos…-Las palabras de Mein fueron ahogadas gracias a su fingido llanto que a Link ya empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!-Naofumi protesto, intentando desmentir las declaraciones en su contra.

-Dijeron que la noche era joven, ¡Me arrancaron la ropa!-Ella se escondió detrás del Héroe de la Lanza, buscando protección de este al ver la mirada intimidante que Link empezó a enviarle, enojado por semejantes acusaciones y mentiras en su contra.- Logre escapar de ellos y hui hacia donde Motoyasu, que se hospedaba casualmente en la misma posada… Ellos me siguieron y fueron hacia su habitación a buscarme, pero el Héroe de la Lanza me defendió con todas sus fuerzas, resistió el tiempo suficiente para que la Guardia llegara y se los llevara a ambos.

Todos quedaron atónitos por la historia que la pelirroja había contado, empezando a susurrar como locos, la sala por un momento se había vuelto un ligero caos, Ren e Itsuki fruncieron el ceño mientras miraban a los dos Héroes con severidad y Motoyasu simplemente giro hacia otro lado, avergonzado, ya que Mein había hecho referencia de su derrota ante Link.

_Todos se callaron después de un momento._

-¿De qué hablan? ¡Yo me fui a dormir en cuanto termine de cenar!-Naofumi protesto con furia.

-Y yo llegue a la posada mucho después de que lo hicieran Naofumi y Mein, incluso me topé con ella y me dijo que Naofumi dormía.-Link respaldo su coartada mientras creaba y reforzaba la suya propia.

_Ren dio un paso al frente._

-Mucho me temo, que sus testimonios no son nada fiables al ser los principales sospechosos de todo esto.-Ren dijo mientras los miraba a ambos de manera despectiva.

-¡No puedes echar por la borda todo lo que decimos solo por esa estúpida forma de pensar!-El Héroe del escudo grito.

-Tristemente, sus testimonios no tienen valides, por eso nos basaremos en declaraciones oculares y auditivas de los que estuvieron en la posada al momento de cometerse el crimen.-Itsuki hablo tranquilamente.- No sé si lo saben, pero esto es un juicio privado, por eso nuestros compañeros no están aquí, por lo tanto ni siquiera los testigos pueden entrar.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Entonces cómo podremos saber sus declaraciones sino estarán para testificar?-Link pregunto desconfiado, haciéndose una idea sobre el porqué los testigos no estarían.

-Para darles el beneficio de la duda y evitar que los testimonios pudieran ser modificados, yo mismo los recogí y anote aquí.-El Héroe de la Espada saco una pequeña tabla de madera con varios papeles.- La mayoría declara lo mismo, así que solo leeré dos.

* * *

**Testimonio º1**

**Testigo: Veronika.**

**La testigo afirma haber escuchado voces del Héroe del escudo, el Héroe del crepúsculo y Mein a altas horas de la noche en la Posada, La aventurera pedía ayuda sin embargo fue silenciada por el Héroe del Escudo, la testigo no entro a la habitación debido a querer asegurarse de lo que estaba pasando realmente. Cuando la víctima huyo, ella le proporcionó ayuda llevándola hacia donde se encontraba el Héroe de la Lanza.**

* * *

**Testimonio º2**

**Testigo: Anónimo.**

**Testigo ocular de la pelea entre el Héroe de La Lanza y los dos héroes, afirma haber escuchado el cómo los dos buscaban a Mein, el Héroe de la Lanza la defendió, derrotando al Héroe del Escudo, pero perdiendo contra el Héroe del Crepúsculo, el Testigo afirma que El Héroe del Crepúsculo puso en riesgo las vidas de muchos inocentes al pelear de manera tan descuidada.**

* * *

Link se quedó descolocado al escuchar los testimonios, era más que obvio que habían sido disfrazados, solo había que pensarlo detenidamente, con el primero quedaba más que claro lo falsos que eran.

-Si no hubiera sido por los trucos baratos que uso Link, hubiera ganado la pelea...- Motoyasu dijo enojado por el segundo testimonio.

-¡Un momento! Ren, ¿Cuándo recopilaste las declaraciones?-El Hyliano pregunto.

-Alrededor de hac horas, cuando apenas el sol estaba saliendo, pase por la posada e interrogue a los testigos.-El Héroe de la Espada respondió.

-Esos testimonios no son fiables para nada, pudieron haber sido modificados por los guardias para generar una situación ideal para inculparnos, los testigos pudieron haber sido intimidados por la Guardia para testificar esas cosas.-Link explico haciendo que Ren abriera ligeramente los ojos, analizando la posibilidad.

-¡Cierto! ¡En el primer testimonio, la razón por la cual esa tal Veronika no entro es simplemente ridícula! ¡Si la declaración fuera verdad, ella habría entrado a la habitación, no esperado a que Mein saliera de ella!

-¿Están acusando a los Caballeros del reino de adulterar las declaraciones? ¡Que disparate!-Motoyasu grito, ahora mismo el Héroe del Escudo empezaba a percatarse de algo bastante curioso…

_La armadura que llevaba Motoyasu era la misma que él había comprado al Herrero y que le habían robado._

-Motoyasu… ¿Tu eres el ladrón?-El Héroe de la Lanza levanto una ceja, sin entender a lo que el pelinegro se refería.- Esa armadura es mía, yo la compre al Herrero y me la robaron ayer en la noche.

_Motoyasu simplemente se río con burla._

-¿A quién llamas ladrón? Esta armadura me la regalo Mein anoche por haberla ayudado.-Motoyasu dijo con burla, El Rey quien no había dicho palabra, se giró hacia el rubio.

-Héroe del Crepúsculo, tu crimen es incluso más serio aun. Eres acusado de violación además de que iniciaste una pelea en la taberna que puso a inocentes en peligro y ahora nos acusas de falsificar pruebas.-Aultucray lo miro seriamente.

-Majestad, si me permite explicar, yo no inicie la pelea, fue iniciada por el Héroe de la Lanza.-Link corrigió intentando dejar en claro que él no era el culpable.

-¡Patrañas!-El Rey grito haciendo que Link callase, posteriormente se levantó del trono.-… Las declaraciones recopiladas por el Héroe de la Espada no dicen lo mismo. Puedo asegurar y jurar que las declaraciones son completamente verídicas… ¡Ustedes dos han cometido el peor tabú del reino!

-¿Tabú?-Naofumi pregunto extrañado.

-Abusar sexualmente de una mujer en Melromarc se condena con… La muerte.-Un hombre de la corte hablo. Naofumi dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, Link por su parte solo abrió un poco los ojos mientras apretaba ligeramente los dientes.

-¡Si no fueran héroes, ya habrían sido ejecutados!-El Rey grito mientras los apuntaba a ambos con furia contenida.

Estaban en una mala situación, sin credibilidad y merced de esos testimonios que obviamente habían sido modificados ya que contaban puras falsedades sobre lo que realmente había pasado

-¡Esto es un malentendido, su majestad!-Link exclamó, intentado pensar en cómo salir de esta de buena manera.

-¡Cierto! Además de esas declaraciones, ¿Tienen otras pruebas para acusarnos?-Naofumi pregunto. Un guardia avanzo, haciendo una reverencia frente al rey para mostrar respeto.

-Su majestad, inspeccionamos la habitación del Héroe del escudo y… Encontramos esto en su cama.-El Guardia alzo lentamente con vergüenza un brasier de colores claros.

-¡No!-Mein se cubrió la cara con vergüenza.

_El Héroe de la lanza les apunto con su arma._

-¡Ustedes son unas bestias! ¡Allí tienen sus pruebas!-Motoyasu grito enfadado.

-¿Por qué? ¡No había nada cuando salimos!-Naofumi dijo intentando defenderse.

Link simplemente apretó los dientes, incrédulo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, obviamente no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eran pruebas falsas, pero todo el mundo las tomaba como si fueran verídicas, ahora mismo su situación era pésima. Con esa prueba falsa tomada en cuenta, ya no podían hacer nada para limpiar su nombre y salir impíos de esta...

_Mein había tomado todas las precauciones para hundirlos._

-Es una pena, Naofumi, me preocupaba que hicieras algo raro, pero esto no tiene nombre… Y tu Link, no puedo creer que hicieras algo así, sobre todo después de contarnos tu historia…-Itsuki dijo con pena.

-Creen que por ser héroes se lo perdonaran todo.-Ren soltó molesto, volviendo a la discusión.

-¡No es cierto, no hemos hecho nada!-El Héroe del escudo avanzo un paso, pero fue enviado al piso por los caballeros.

-¡No son los protagonistas de este mundo! ¡Reflexionen!-Motoyasu dijo mientras los apuntaba con su lanza de nuevo.

Naofumi abrió los ojos como platos, Link lo miro, el semblante del pelinegro se fue endureciendo hasta que la furia domino por completo su cara, bajo la cabeza para que no pudieran ver su evidente enojo mientras golpeaba el piso con la mano en la cual estaba su escudo.

Por otra parte, Link no estaba calmado ni mucho menos, estaba **furioso, **solo que lo disimulaba de una manera mucho mejor que la de Naofumi, pero podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué les pasa…? ¿Mein, porque me hiciste esto, no éramos compañeros?-El Héroe del Escudo pregunto mientras temblaba visiblemente, conteniendo la furia.

La pelirroja simplemente le guiño un ojo con burla mientras les sacaba la lengua disimuladamente a ambos. Ese acto enfureció muchísimo mas a Link, quien perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, le envió una mirada fatal a Mein, haciendo que retrocediera un poco por las malas vibras que la mirada del rubio le daba.

-Solo te uniste a mí para manipularme… Todo eran mentiras… ¡Nos engañaste!-El Héroe del Escudo apretó los dientes, enojado.

-¡Esa era tu intención desde el principio! ¿Cierto? ¡Lo que quieras era engañarnos!- Link grito furioso, sorprendiendo a más de uno en la sala por su cambio, Mein fue hacia El Héroe de La Lanza, abrazándolo.

-Tengo miedo, Motoyasu.- Ello dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del peliverde.

-Cierra la boca, escoria.-El Héroe de la Lanza le dijo a Link mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

-Tiene sentido... Ustedes solo querían robarme el dinero y mi equipo, ¿no? Lo pactaron todo…-Naofumi dijo sin emoción.

-No sabes cuándo rendirte y dejar de inventar disparates, ¿Cierto?-Ren soltó con molestia, ya esto del juicio lo estaba cansando, siendo que los culpables estaban mas que claros.

-No creo que ninguno merezca piedad.-Itsuki dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Solo son rufianes despreciables!-Uno de los que estaban en el segundo piso grito.

-¡Cállense!-Naofumi exclamo.- ¡Me patean por tener el escudo y ser más débil, pero es solo para que ustedes puedan sentirse superiores! Eso es jugar sucio, son unos cobardes ruines…

-¿Por qué yo tengo que proteger a gente como ustedes?-Link pregunto con ira.

_Naofumi se levanto._

-¡Yo me encargare de las Olas a mi manera!-El pelinegro dijo mientras se levantaba.

Los guardias intentaron tumbarlo de nuevo, pero su escudo empezó a brillar con fuerza, haciendo que todos retrocedieran cautelosos de que pudiera tratarse de un ataque mágico. El brillo desapareció al cabo de unos segundos, en los cuales Naofumi miro al Rey directamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué harán? ¿Encerrarnos hasta que vengan las Olas?-Pregunto él, Aultucray negó con la cabeza.

-No los encarcelaremos, la próxima Ola está por llegar. Pese a estar podridos, son héroes. Pero todos saben sobre lo que hicieron, ese es su castigo y no esperen poder vivir tranquilos de ahora en adelante.-El Rey les sentencio.

-Ya lo sabemos.-Link y Naofumi respondieron al unísono.

Naofumi dio media y salió de la sala lentamente mientras miraba a Ren, Itsuki, Motoyasu y sobre todo a Mein con odio. Le siguió Link, quien se levantó del suelo, limpiándose la túnica, de ella saco una bolsa pequeña y se la arrojo a Motoyasu con desprecio.

-Si tan falto de dinero estas que necesitas robar armaduras, entonces toma esto. Ya no quiero tener nada que ustedes me den.-El rubio dijo con menosprecio.

Link camino hacia la salida, Motoyasu apretó los dientes y fue a perseguirlo con lanza en mano, furioso de que el Héroe del Crepúsculo intentara humillarlo, el rubio simplemente desenfundo su espada maestra mientras giraba y apuntaba al cuello del Héroe de la Lanza, haciendo que se detuviera en seco y todos quedaran atónitos, algunos incluso gritando de sorpresa, los guardias y héroes desenfundaron sus armas. El semblante de Link era bastante serio, tanto que el peliverde no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado y los demás no se atrevieron a atacarlo.

-¿En serio quieres pelear conmigo?-Link pregunto enojado, su mirada irradiaba desdén mientras esperaba una respuesta. .- Anoche, me contuve mientras peleaba, pero ahora no tengo ni tiempo ni serenidad… No responderé por lo que pueda pasarte si peleas conmigo ahora...

Dicho eso se giró sin esperar respuesta y salió de la sala, con las miradas de todos en su espalda.

* * *

. . .

El Hyliano salió del castillo echando humo, se quedó un momento quieto mientras inhalaba y exhalaba para poder recuperar la calma, pocas veces se enojaba de esta manera, pero otra de las cosas que no soportaba eran las acusaciones falsas en su contra, más si eran con pruebas tan endebles como esas que se notaban a leguas que habían sido falsificadas.

Al calmarse, salió de los terrenos del palacio y se dirigió a la ciudad, podía ver perfectamente como todos lo miraban de manera despectiva, como si fuera un criminal, todos se apartaban de el con miedo o intentando evitar problemas.

Mientras caminaba, alguien lo jalo de su túnica, llevándolo a un pequeño callejón y estrellándolo fuertemente contra una pared mientras lo tomaba del cuello, Link pudo divisar al Herrero que le vendió sus botas y capa como el agresor.

-No pude golpear al Mocoso del Escudo, pero a ti sí que te golpeare, lo juro como que me llamo Erhard.-El calvo dijo mientras alzaba su puño, Link simplemente lo miro algo indiferente.

-Ya me canse de decirle al Rey que nosotros no hicimos nada.-El rubio dijo mientras tomaba la mano que Erhard tenía en su cuello y se la quitaba sin dificultad alguna.- Sin embargo, si tanto quieres golpearme, te permitiré hacerlo.

El calvo lo miro algo sorprendido mientras aún tenía su puño levantado, la verdad esperaba que Link hubiera siquiera mostrado resistencia, El Héroe del Escudo no negó las acusaciones cuando lo confronto, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que él era inocente de los crímenes de los que se le acusaban, Erhard podía ver esa misma mirada en el rubio que tenía en frente.

-Tch. Cambie de opinión. Vaya, hoy desperdicie 2 oportunidades perfectas de golpear a Héroes, no mentiré que me llamaba la idea, chico.-Erhard se rio mientras palmeaba la espalda de Link.- Que va, bueno, si eres inocente, ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo acusado de violación?

-No lo contare por aquí. Vamos a tu Tienda.-El rubio dijo, el Herrero asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la Herrería.

Llegaron bastante rápido, siendo que Erhard tomo bastantes atajos que les sirvieron para acortar mucho camino, Link memorizo cada uno de ellos para cuando necesitara volver a comprar algo o simplemente hablar con el calvo.

Erhard cerro la herrería con llave mientras Link se sentaba en uno de los mostradores vacíos y empezaba a explicar sobre la traición de Mein, el como la había escuchado y como termino siendo parte de todo esto, al terminar el calvo simplemente se rio a carcajadas dejando a Link sorprendido y ligeramente ofendido.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Así que esa chica solo los acompañaba para poder controlarlos? Ustedes fueron engañados, robados, humillados y para colmo fuiste acusado de violación por intentar salvar al Héroe del Escudo, simplemente la suerte no parece estar de su lado nunca.-El Herrero se rio de nuevo, Link sinceramente no le encontraba la gracia al asunto, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-¿Por casualidad, no sabrás a donde ha ido Naofumi?-Link pregunto intentado desviar la conversación además de averiguar el paradero del pelinegro, ya que no lo había visto desde que salió del castillo.

-No. Me lo encontré en la plaza central de la ciudad hace un rato, le iba a dar una paliza pero decline, ahora mismo no sé dónde podría estar.-El calvo se cruzó de brazos.- Deberías buscarlo o luchar contra las Olas se te hará un mundo más difícil.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-Link pregunto curioso.

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno, según lo que ustedes contaron, tu eres un Héroe solo de título, ¿No?- Link asintió ante la pregunta.- Entonces, como no eres un héroe real cuando vengan las Olas no serás transportados a ellas.

-¿Eh?-El rubio aun no comprendía lo que Erhard quería decir.

-Cada vez que viene una Ola, los héroes junto a sus compañeros son transportados hacia ellas, sino acompañas a ningún héroe entonces no podrás ir a las Olas inmediatamente, con tu historial no creo que los demás héroes se alíen contigo, por eso deberías buscar al Héroe del escudo.-Explico el herrero de brazos cruzados.

-Ya veo… Entiendo, gracias por el dato. Supongo que tendré que buscar a Naofumi de nuevo.-Link dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco.

-Cierto, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.-Erhard respondió.-Bueno, tu crimen fue aún más grave. Eso de pelear de manera tan descuidada jugo en tu contra, ¿no?

-Yo no inicie la pelea, ni luche de manera descuidada, de hecho intente resolver todo hablando. Fue el Héroe de la Lanza el que empezó la pelea y por pelear de manera tan negligente casi mata a algunos civiles.-Link corrigió algo harto de que todo el mundo hablara falsamente de lo que paso.

_¿Cómo corre un chisme tan rápido en este lugar?_

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, te creeré. Debo volver al trabajo, pero déjame decirles que siempre que quieran volver, serán bienvenidos a esta tienda.-El Herrero dijo mientras le daba un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa.

-Vale, muchas gracias, Erhard.-Link agradeció de la misma manera, estrecho su mano fuertemente y saliendo de la tienda luego de que el calvo abriera la puerta.

* * *

. . .

Ya era tarde, el sol iba a empezar a ponerse, Link fue hacia las afueras de la ciudad, antes de buscar a Naofumi iba a subir de nivel, entrenaría a su ritmo, e intentaría encontrar algo de dinero ya que todo se lo había arrojado a Motoyasu.

Camino por el verde campo, la vista era bastante bonita, árboles se alzaban por el horizonte y el sol poniéndose daba una extrema sensación de tranquilidad que a Link tanto le hacía falta para desesterarse de los sucesos anteriores.

Los monstruos empezaron a aparecer, esas esferas comelonas que los demás llamaban popularmente "_Globos_", solo aparecieron unos pocos, Link quería seguir una estrategia sencilla, amontonaría muchos y luego los mataría a todos de una zarpada para subir de nivel.

Así lo hizo, cuando los monstruos venían tras de él, empezó a correr en línea recta mientras más y más esferas venían tras él, siguió así un buen rato hasta que conto alrededor de unos 25 monstruos que venían siguiéndolo.

Giro en su trayectoria, ahora dirigiéndose hacia los monstruos mientras desenfundaba su espada maestra, cuando los tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dio un fuerte giro con su espada, cortando a todas las esferas y generando una gran corriente de aire que hizo que algunas hierbas y flores fueran arrancadas del suelo y fueran llevadas por el viento, era su tan conocido ataque circular en Hyrule.

* * *

**EXP + 100**

**Bonus EXP + 20**

**¡Subes de nivel!**

**¡Varios parámetros han mejorado, consulta el menú de estadísticas para más información!**

* * *

-Estos monstruos son un chiste.-Link dijo mientras guardaba su espada maestra y empezaba a correr de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de más globos, no revisaría sus estadísticas hasta terminar de entrenar.

_Esperaba subir de nivel rápido._

Paso toda la tarde así, matando monstruos y subiendo de nivel. Ahora mismo ya eran bien entrada la noche, Link calculaba que serían alrededor de las 12 AM, pensó que era un buen momento para descansar ya que se sentía algo agotado gracias a correr todo el rato, busco un árbol y se acostó en él.

Pensó, ahora necesitaría conseguir una montura, ya que Epona se quedó en Hyrule, solo esperaba que su fiel Yegua estuviera bien. Ya había subido algunos niveles y había recolectado las pieles de todos los monstruos que mato para poder venderlos después y obtener algo de dinero.

Seguiría entrenando por un tiempo más, subiría de nivel e iría con Naofumi para poder enfrentarse a las Olas, solo esperaba que el pelinegro no lo rechazara, porque si lo hacía se le haría bastante difícil enfrentarse a las Olas siendo que no sería transportado hacia ellas.

Intento despejarse un momento, abriendo el menú de estadísticas para revisar cuanto había avanzado:

* * *

**Link**

**Clase: Aventurero.**

**Sub-Clase: Aprendiz.**

**Lvl 6.**

**Max HP: 390**

**Max MP: 360**

**Max SP: 200**

**Exp: 327, Siguiente Lvl: 93**

* * *

Sus otras estadísticas también habían subido, pero no reparo mucho en ellas salvo en las principales, estaba curioso sobre algunas cuestiones relacionada con las clases y sub-clases, por lo que abrió una página de ayuda y comenzó a leer sobre ellas.

* * *

**Clase:**

**Las clases son lo que definen a la persona, dependiendo de las habilidades del usuario tendrá acceso a diferentes clases relacionada con lo que él sabe dominar, las clases dominadas pueden ser mejoradas con el uso de SP (**_**Skill Points**_**) para tener acceso a nuevas habilidades y ventajas, las clases evolucionadas no pueden ser cambiadas y son permanentes.**

**NOTA: Las clases de los Héroes son permanentes y no pueden ser cambiadas, solo evolucionadas.**

**Clase por defecto: Aventurero. (No aplica para Héroes)**

**Clase actual: Aventurero.**

* * *

**Sub-Clase:**

**Son especializaciones similares al sistema de Clases principal, algunas diferencias que tienen con el radican en que la Sub-Clase debe complementar a la Clase principal, además de que esta no es permanente y puede ser cambiada con el uso de SP (Skill Points), otra diferencia crucial con las clases es que estas no evolucionan, sino que proporcionan ventaja al usuario cuando alcanza un cierto nivel de experiencia.**

**Sub-Clase por defecto: Aprendiz.**

**Sub-Clase actual: Aprendiz.**

* * *

Link leyó y analizo la información, así que podía evolucionar su clase en base a los conocimientos que el domine, es decir, su dominio sobre la espada podría influir cuando evolucione a su clase, dándole diversas ventajas y con su Sub-Clase podría complementar la principal, era algo que al rubio le resultaría entretenido de experimentar…

Cansado, cerró la ayuda y se acomodó en el árbol, dormiría al aire libre ya que no tenía dinero para pagar una posada, además de que dudaba que de todas formas le permitieran entrar. Entrenaría en la mañana y vendería los materiales de los monstruos para comprar una montura con lo que le dieran…

_Solo esperaba que valieran lo suficiente._

* * *

. . .

Se despertó temprano en la mañana, estirándose de manera perezosa y levantándose finalmente, camino por la pradera mientras los globos empezaban a salir de nuevo, el rubio al sentir la primera mordida en su pierna, hecho a correr mientras era perseguido.

Así anduvo toda la mañana, hasta ya entrado el medio día, que tomo un pequeño descanso mientras buscaba en los arboles cualquier tipo de fruta comestible, encontrando solo unas cuantas manzanas. Al terminar de comerlas, de su bolsa saco su cantimplora y bebió un gran trago de agua, mientras se limpiaba el sudor que aún quedaba en su frente.

-Más que subir de nivel, estoy haciendo ejercicios de trote.-Link se dijo a si mismo mientras se tiraba a la hierba y miraba al cielo jadeante, reflexionando sobre los hechos recientes.

Ahora era un criminal en libertad según muchos, irónico siendo que era un héroe, no de título, sino objetivamente, eso era lo que siempre le decían en su tierra… Hyrule, no pudo evitar pensar en ella y si en algún momento volvería allí, ahora mismo la forma más rápida de volver era repeler las Olas, quería regresar para ver a todos sus amigos una vez más…

_Y seguir con su búsqueda, claro._

Haciendo un lado sus pensamientos, se levantó de nuevo, ahora su siguiente destino seria la Ciudad, era hora de vender las pieles de monstruos que había obtenido, comprar una montura e ir a buscar a Naofumi. Así que corrió hacia la metrópoli a paso rápido, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar, solo un par de minutos, incluso pudiendo matar algunos monstruos de camino.

* * *

. . .

Fue por la ciudad en busca de la tienda de materiales, no podía pedir indicaciones ya que todos lo estaban evitando, recordaba que Erhard había dicho que la tienda de materiales estaba en dirección contraria a la suya, así que intento por allí.

Llego hacia el área donde había pasado con Mein y Naofumi la primera vez que recorrió la ciudad, habían numerosos puestos de ventas y muchas personas pasaban, evitándolo por supuesto, su vista se dirigió a un puesto en particular, un hombre vendía 2 pieles de globo al regente de la tienda, un mercader de aspecto achaparrado el cual le dio una moneda de cobre por las dos pieles.

_¡Esa es la tienda!_

Link se acercó a ella, el chico que estaba vendiendo las pieles volteo y se quedó paralizado al ver un criminal peligroso frente a él, sin embargo para no generar problemas solo rodeo a Link y se fue tranquilamente.

-Oye, quiero vender esto.-Link saco de su bolsa 2 pelotas hechas de piel de globo.

El vendedor le sudaba la sien, el rubio vio la duda en su cara, como si pensara reiteradamente en el hecho de venderle o no. Al final, tomo las pieles de globo y empezó a contarlas mientras preguntaba:

-¿Eres amigo del héroe del escudo?-Pregunto con un ligero deje de molestia.

-Soy su aliado, ¿Por?

-Por nada, ese tipo se pasó por aquí ayer, me dijo que accediera a venderle a él y al otro violador, supongo que ese eres tu.-El mercader dijo, Link simplemente frunció el ceño por como el hombre se refería a él.- Aquí tienes.

El hombre le dio 12 monedas de cobre, ya que había contado 24 pieles de globo que compraba a 1 monedas por dos unidades. Link se aseguró de haber recibido su paga justa y pregunto:

-¿No conoces de aquí a alguien que venda una montura?-El rubio pregunto.

-A ti no te venderá nadie, créeme. Pero si tanto la necesitas, adéntrate más en la ciudad y busca una carpa de circo, allí tal vez podrás encontrar lo que buscas.-El Mercader le dijo sin mirarlo, mientras guardaba la mercancía que había comprado.

Link decidió no preguntar y simplemente siguió la indicación que el vendedor le había dicho, lo más probable es que fuera una trampa, pero al rubio no le importaba mucho, a lo mejor hasta era verdad y se compraba una montura, rogaba que el dinero que había ganado fuera suficiente para pagarla.

* * *

. . .

Camino, adentrándose mucho más en la ciudad hasta que por fin llego, frente a él había una gran carpa que recordaba mucho a la de un circo, de diversos colores que concordaban en ser bastante apagados, el área a su alrededor era muy poco concurrida y Link empezaba a entender porque, ese lugar por alguna extraña razón emitía mucha mala vibra y tenia un ambiente pesado a su alrededor, sin embargo el rubio ignoro esos sentimientos y entro…

_Y cuando lo hizo, lo que vio lo sorprendió muchísimo..._

* * *

. . .

El ambiente era muy tétrico y la poca iluminación no ayudaba en absoluto, habían celdas por doquier, muchas de ellas con personas con orejas de gato y otras con bestias dentro, Link siguió caminando mientras miraba hacia todos lados, se estaba haciendo una idea sobre que era este lugar, y eso le empezaba a incomodar…

-Oh, un cliente, bienvenido.-Un hombre chaparro y trajeado le dijo, su sonrisa era bastante escalofriante, portaba un sombrero de copa, un bastón que tenía más pinta que decoración que de otra cosa y unas gafas tan diminutas como su estatura.

-¿Qué se supone que es esta tienda?-El rubio pregunto para aclarar sus dudas.

-Oh, ¿No lo sabe? ¡Jojojo! Soy un vendedor de esclavos. Los mejores que encontraras en todo Melromarc si se me permite decirlo.-El hombre respondió mientras reía.- Oh, por si no lo sabes, tu amigo, el Héroe del escudo esta por aquí mirando la mercancía.

_Link apretó ligeramente los puños._

Esto era la confirmación de que las apariencias engañaban, no le gustaba para nada el esclavismo, en Hyrule existían prácticas como estas, sin embargo luego de que Zelda ascendiera al trono como reina todo lo referente a la venta y comercio de esclavos fue erradicado, ahora viviendo en una sociedad donde todos gozaban de plena libertad…

-¡Jojojo! Veo la furia en tus ojos, muchacho. Se lo que dirás, "_¿Esto no es ilegal?"_, pues, la respuesta es no, aquí en Melromarc, el esclavismo no es ilegal, aunque tampoco es muy aceptado, desgraciadamente para mi negocio.-El vendedor comento mientras caminaba en círculos con una sonrisa socarrona.

Link chasqueo la lengua, prometió mentalmente que cuando tuviera renombre ayudaría a erradicar el esclavismo de esta tierra al igual como en su tiempo colaboro con lo mismo en Hyrule, no importa cual fuera el costo, todos tenían derecho a vivir libres y felices, sin importar su raza, posición económica o étnica.

_Pero Link decidió no decir nada por el momento._

_-_Oye, ya me decidí.-El rubio escucho una voz conocida que se acercaba.

Link alzo la vista, viendo a Naofumi que se acercaba, ahora portaba una armadura ligera de colores verdosos, por lo que el rubio podía apreciar, era una armadura más que todo para principiantes, ya que era más tela que cualquier otra cosa, además de llevaba una capa...

_¿Qué tienen la gente por las capas en este lugar?_

-Link. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Naofumi pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Quería comprar una montura, ¿Y tú?-Curioseo el rubio.

-Yo iba a comprar un esclavo, alguien que no pueda traicionarme.-El pelinegro respondió con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya veo...-Link expreso con ligera molestia, esto de comprar esclavos era algo que no le gustaba mucho, sin embargo si no era algo ilegal, lo que hiciera ahora no serviría de nada, así que decidió por preguntar otra cosa...- Naofumi, ¿Aun somos aliados?

_El pelinegro alzo una ceja._

-No me has traicionado, pero no puedo dar mi confianza tan a la ligera como antes.-El respondió mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón.- Sin embargo, tú me ayudaste desde el principio, por lo que creo que sí puedo confiar en ti. Y respondiendo a la pregunta, si, aun te considero mi aliado siempre y cuando no me traiciones.

-Comprendo. Gracias.-Link asintió agradecido de que aun fuera considerado un aliado.

Suspiro para sus adentros, si Naofumi decía que Link ya no era su aliado, tendría que haber acosado y mendigado a los otros héroes para poder combatir con las Olas correctamente.

-Sinceramente, pensé que estabas detrás de mi cuando sali del castillo. Me percate muy tarde de que iba solo.-El pelinegro se rio avergonzado, sin embargo antes de poder responder, el Vendedor carraspeo la garganta para que le prestaran atención.

-Ejem. Siento interrumpir la reunión de los 2 grandes amigos, pero... Vamos a los negocios, ¿Por cual te has decidido, muchacho?-El Hombre pregunto de nuevo con su sonrisa tan desagradable.

Naofumi simplemente camino, metiéndose entre algunas celdas, siendo seguido por el vendedor y más atrás por Link quien veía a todo tipo de personas con orejas de gato que lo miraban, algunos con odio y otros pidiendo ayuda de manera silenciosa, el rubio procuro simplemente mirar al frente mientras el sentimiento de furia y lastima fluía dentro de él.

_Los salvare, lo juro. Solo resistan un tiempo más… Los sacare de aquí aunque tenga que comprarlos a todos._

Link se detuvo cuando las dos personas frente a él lo hicieron, estaban ahora mismo frente a una celda pequeña cubierta por una manta de colores oscuros, el rubio no podía apreciar quien estaba dentro, el vendedor de esclavos alzo la manta lentamente revelando a…

_Una pequeña niña con orejas de gato que estaba dentro._

-Esta Semi-humana está enferma física y mentalmente.-Explico el esclavista, persuadiendo a Naofumi para que no la comprase, este simplemente endureció la mirada, El rubio aprovecho a memorizar el nombre de la raza.- Su anterior dueño era un aficionado a la tortura… No creo que dure mucho, sinceramente tengo mejores productos.

Link estaba bastante furioso de que alguien pudiera tratar a una pequeña de tal manera. Portaba un viejo vestido y toda su piel estaba sucia, el rubio podía apreciar su miedo al ser comprada desde que el vendedor había nombrado a su anterior dueño torturador.

-¿Un aficionado a la tortura, dices?-El Héroe del Escudo pregunto ligeramente descolocado, el enojo también era visible en su cara.

-Si.

-Está bien, entonces la compro a ella.-Naofumi decidió finalmente, dejando al vendedor bastante sorprendido.

Link estaba algo aliviado de que el pelinegro decidiera comprarla, aunque aún no estaba de acuerdo con la compra de una esclava, él sabia que Naofumi no era mala persona por lo que estaba seguro de que no trataría mal a la pobre niña.

-Son 30 monedas de plata.-El hombre extendió la mano mientras Naofumi le daba una pequeña bolsa con monedas que hizo sonreír al vendedor de oreja a oreja mientras las contaba.- Aquí hay 31.

-Quédatela, por las molestias. La ibas a pedir de todas formas, ¿Cierto?-El Héroe del Escudo le dijo.

-¡Jajaja! Me conoces muy bien.

La celda de la niña fue abierta, siendo sacada de allí y llevada por el vendedor hacia un pequeño toldo en el centro del establecimiento, finalmente el hombre la dejo en el piso y fue a buscar lo que parecía ser una pequeña taza con pintura roja y un pincel, remojándolo pinto en el pecho de la niña un circulo.

El circulo empezó a emitir humo ligeramente y la chiquilla grito de dolor, alarmando a Link y Naofumi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Link con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes, es el sello de esclavo, ya se le pasara.-El hombre respondió mientras le quitaba importancia al asunto. La niña dejo de gritar al cabo de unos segundos, sosteniendo su pecho con fuerza y llorando del dolor.- Listo, ya esta niña es suya, Héroe del Escudo. Gracias a este sello ya no podrá desobedecerle nunca.

* * *

**¡Enhorabuena!**

**¡Un nuevo compañero se ha unido al grupo!**

**La posición de ese compañero es "Esclavo/a"**

* * *

Link vio como ese mensaje apareció en frente de él. Lo quito de inmediato mientras se acercaba con Naofumi a la niña, esta al ver que hombres extraños se acercaban, retrocedió, haciéndose una mala idea de que lo que iban a hacerle.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Naofumi con tranquilidad para no asustarla. Esta no respondió, solo que cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras temblaba, como si esperara un golpe o algo parecido, Link noto eso y dijo:

-No te preocupes, no te haremos ningún daño. Lo juro.-Dijo el rubio para intentar calmarla, cosa que funciono ya que la niña abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a los Héroes.

-M-mi nombre es… Raphtalia.-Ella dijo con algo de miedo y nerviosismo.

-Bueno, Raphtalia, bienvenida al grupo.-Link dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa, Naofumi se arrodillo a su altura con una media sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano.

-Sí, él tiene razón. Ahora eres nuestra compañera, mi nombre es Naofumi y el de las orejas puntiagudas es Link.-El Héroe del Escudo le dijo de manera calmada para no asustar a la pequeña, ella simplemente los miro fijamente, ya no temblaba y el miedo no dominaba cada facción de su rostro, estrechando la mano de Naofumi lentamente.

Link sonrió ante eso, ahora podía estar más tranquilo sabiendo que al menos podría salvar a una esclava de su sufrimiento, más adelante ayudaría a todos los demás.

Una pequeña cosa pasó por su mente; _Su objetivo al venir aquí_, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba el vendedor para preguntar:

-¿Vendes monturas? Algo así como caballos…

El vendedor solo estallo en risas haciendo que todos lo miraran extrañados, Link tenía la pequeña sensación de que el hombre no iba a ayudarle en absoluto a encontrar lo que buscaba, una vez sus carcajadas pasaron, el simplemente dijo con su habitual sonrisa:

-¿Caballos? ¡No! ¿Quién usa cosas tan lentas y anticuadas? ¡Vendo Filolials y Dragones! De la mejor calidad que encontraras en todo Melromarc, al igual que todo lo que vendo, ¡Jojojo!-El soltó con risas, Link solo lo miro con una ceja levantada.

_¿Qué él vende que…?_

. . .

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: ¡Hola! Aquí el capítulo 5 de esta historia, es el más largo hasta ahora, creo.**

**¡Jujuy! Nuestro protagonista fue acusado de violación además de iniciar la pelea y poner en riesgo la vida de muchos civiles, perdiendo la compostura en el juicio al igual que Naofumi xD. Hablando de juicio, me gusto hacerlo, fue bastante entretenido escribirlo, de hecho.**

**Además… ¡En este capítulo fue la compra de Raphtalia! A diferencia del anime, aquí puse a la niña un poco más temerosa, haciendo que Link y Naofumi tuvieran que hablar con ella de manera suave para que ella no se asustara.**

**Fue bastante raro referirme a los Semi-Humanos como "Personas con orejas de gato" pero es que lo digo desde como Link los ve, es decir él no sabía que eran "Semi-humanos" hasta que el vendedor de esclavos los nombra.**

**A mí no me gusta para nada el esclavismo así que se lo coloque a Link también como uno de sus rasgos, sin embargo aunque sinceramente a él no le convenza la compra de Raphtalia como esclava, no comenta nada ya que sabe en el fondo que Naofumi la trataría bien.**

**El trato que Naofumi le dio a Raphtalia en el momento inmediatamente posterior a haberla comprado (**_**En el anime**_**) no me gusto nada, por eso aquí Naofumi es un poco más paciente con ella y la llama compañera, el Naofumi serio y desconfiado seguirá, no se preocupen por eso. **

**¡Ahora Link tiene que buscar una montura nueva! Ya veremos lo que se consigue después, aunque no lo hará próximamente.**

**Puedo decir ahora que al fin termine de adaptar todos los sucesos que acontecen en el primer capítulo del anime, ahora vamos por las siguientes partes de la historia, estoy ansioso para ver como el Grupo de Naofumi se enfrenta a las Olas.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows! Estoy muy agradecido de que esta historia les guste.**

**Ah, si. Me tarde algo subiendo este capítulo debido a que no tuve internet desde la última vez que actualice. Una pregunta… ¿Les gustan los capítulos de esta misma longitud o sigo con los capítulos cortos?**

**Y otra… ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**

**¡Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	6. Raphtalia y El Cazador de Esclavistas

**El Acenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Raphtalia y El Cazador de Esclavistas.**

* * *

-¿Caballos? ¡No! ¿Quién usa cosas tan lentas y anticuadas? ¡Vendo Filolials y Dragones! De la mejor calidad que encontraras en todo Melromarc, al igual que todo lo que vendo.-El soltó con risas, Link solo lo miro con una ceja levantada.

_¿Qué él vende que…?_

-¿Filolials? ¿Dragones? Explícate.-El rubio exigió encubriendo su curiosidad al hablar con voz apagada.

-Los Filolial son aves grandes usadas como monturas, principalmente se usan en el reino como animales cargueros, u otras veces para carreras ya que son de los animales más rápidos que podrás encontrar en todo el mundo.-El Hombre dijo respondiendo a la duda de Link, este asintió simplemente.

-Entiendo… Así que los Filolials son los más rápidos, ¿No? ¿Y los dragones que tal son?

-Bueno, a diferencia de los Filolial, los dragones son más lentos y menos obedientes, pero esta la ventaja de que crecen algo más rápido, están más preparados para el combate además de que te hacen popular con las chicas. ¡Jojojo!-El Viejo sonrió de manera picara, Link no encontró ninguna gracia al chiste siendo su posición en el reino ahora mismo.

-Ni aunque tengamos _Sex-Appeal_ y _Elocuencia al 100_ vamos a ser populares con las mujeres aquí (*****), eso te lo puedo asegurar.-Naofumi dijo referenciando algo que Link lograba entender, pero no quiso preguntar de todas formas.

-Ya veo… Si ese es el caso, supongo que comprare a uno de tus Dragones, la verdad me encantaría un Filolial, pero soy propenso a entrar mucho a la batalla y me serviría más una mascota que sepa luchar.-El rubio expuso finalmente.- ¿Cuánto cuesta uno?

-100 monedas de plata el huevo.-El vendedor soltó el precio, Link se quedó frio… No tenía dinero suficiente para comprarlo.

-No tengo suficiente dinero…-Link dijo un poco avergonzado por hacerle perder el tiempo al vendedor, sinceramente pensaba que las monedas que le habían dado por las pieles de globo alcanzaba, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que no era el caso.

-¡Jojojo! Héroe del Crepúsculo, entenderá usted que no puedo regalar mis mercancías, sin embargo como su amigo compro algo hoy, no le cobrare por el tiempo que me hizo perder.-El Hombre dijo mientras se acomodaba su chistera.

-Entiendo. Lamento mucho las molestias, volveré de nuevo cuando tenga el dinero.

-Por supuesto, y habrá un huevo de Dragón esperando a ser comprado por usted.

Link estaba algo desanimado al no poder comprar su montura, con ella le sería mucho más fácil explorar el reino, ya que era algo que le llamaba la atención bastante para ver que se encontraba en sus viajes.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vamos, Link, Raphtalia.-Naofumi dijo, Link simplemente asintió y Raphtalia se acercó tímidamente al lado del pelinegro mientras empezaban a irse de la tienda.

* * *

. . .

Ya habían salido del lugar y emprendieron camino por la Ciudad, a su paso ganaban malas miradas de todo el mundo, el Héroe del Escudo fruncía el ceño, intentando buscar la calma para no montar un espectáculo mientras la Semi-Humana miraba al piso, triste al pensar que todos los miraban mal debido a ella, Link se dio cuenta de esto y coloco una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, no eres tú. Solo es que nosotros no le caemos muy bien a esta gente.-El rubio le dijo de manera calmada para subirle los ánimos.

-Link tiene razón, no somos muy populares por aquí.-El Héroe del Escudo aflojo un poco su semblante mientras sonreía de medio lado, la niña simplemente asintió.- Bueno, debemos hacer una pequeña parada, vamos a comprarte ropa y un arma, Raphtalia.

-¿U-un arma?-Ella pregunto algo temerosa.

-Sí, somos guerreros, tú serás nuestra compañera de a partir de ahora, así que necesitaras un arma para poder luchar a nuestro lado.-El pelinegro explico mientras seguían caminando.

-P-pero… Yo no sé luchar, amo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo te enseñare a hacerlo.-Link le respondió mientras le lanzaba un pulgar arriba.

-B-bueno, entonces… Está bien.-Ella aun insegura acepto finalmente.

Link sonrió ante esto y siguieron su marcha, ignorando las miradas indiscretas que todos les brindaban, sus siguiente objetivo ahora era ir a donde Erhard, para poder comprar equipo para la niña, al rubio lo invadió la cuestión de si tendrían dinero para poder equipar a Raphtalia, pero desecho ese pensamiento ya que lo más probable es que Naofumi tuviera para comprarle algo.

* * *

. . .

Llegaron a la Tienda de Equipo de Erhard, al entrar la vieron vacía sin embargo el Herrero apareció después de uno segundos, iba a saludarlos cuando reparo en la chiquilla que los acompañaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esa niña?-Pregunto el curioso, el Héroe del Escudo no respondió, avanzo hacia el mostrador colocando unas cuantas monedas, 6 para ser exactos.

-Dame equipo para ella, por 6 monedas de plata.-Naofumi pidió, el Herrero empezó a reírse.

-¡Jajaja! No pongas esa cara de niño serio, chico. No va con tu personalidad.-Erhard dijo haciendo que Naofumi abriera los ojos un poco sorprendido por su respuesta.-Pero si quieres equipo, equipo tendrás… Por 6 monedas de plata, sígueme, señorita.

El Herrero se llevó a Raphtalia hacia el probador para luego comenzar a buscar unas cosas en unas cajas que no eran de la incumbencia de ambos héroes, Naofumi miro a Link para decirle:

-¿En serio entrenaras a Raphtalia?-Pregunto mientras se recostaba en una pared y cruzaba los brazos.

-Sí, ya tengo experiencia enseñando niños.-Link respondió, después de que mato a Ganondorf y antes de emprender su viaje, se quedó un tiempo en Ordon para enseñarle a Colín el uso de la espada, por lo que sabía perfectamente cómo enseñarle a Raphtalia de buena manera.

-Eso es bueno, si tienes experiencia con ello entonces confió en que se volverá una buena guerrera, solo te pido que no seas ni muy estricto, ni muy blando con ella… Algo así como un término medio, no ha tenido una buena vida y me gustaría ayudarla.-El pelinegro dijo sinceramente.

-Vale, sé que ha sufrido mucho, por eso tampoco quiero presionarla demasiado.

-Cuento con eso, de todas formas, cuando salga del probador necesito que le digas que ataque al globo.-El Héroe del Escudo dijo, Link simplemente levanto una ceja sin entender lo que decía, el pelinegro solo respondió alzando una parte de su capa, revelando a uno de esos globos que le mordía una parte del torso, el rubio retrocedió un paso.

-C-claro.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo respondió algo descolocado de que tuviera un monstruo mordiéndolo desde hace un buen rato, sin embargo acepto.

Esperaron un tiempo más, hasta que finalmente el probador se abrió, revelando ahora la niña algo cambiada, ahora usaba un vestido de diferentes tonalidades de verde y debajo de este una camisa de mangas largas de color marrón claro, también portaba una pequeña daga envainada en uno de los costados de su cintura.

-Te ves bien, Raphtalia.-Link le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-G-gracias

Salió con timidez mientras era observada por todos en la tienda, al ver toda la atención centrada en ella, miro al piso con vergüenza, avanzando lentamente hasta estar cerca de Naofumi.

-Te has tardado mucho.-Naofumi dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-L-lo siento, amo.-Ella respondió cabizbaja, Naofumi acaricio un poco su cabeza, sorprendiéndola.

-Bah, no importa.-El señaló, El Héroe del Crepúsculo se acercó un poco a ellos.

-Raphtalia, ahora que serás una guerrera. ¿Puedes desenvainar tu daga?-El pidió con la mirada suave para no alarmarla demasiado, ella simplemente trago un poco, mirando a su amo buscando su aprobación, este asintió por lo que ella la saco lentamente.- Bien, ahora, necesito que ataques a un monstruo que tiene Naofumi.

-¿M-monstruo? ¿C-cuál?-Ella pregunto pavorosa.

-Este.-El Héroe del Escudo de su capa saco un globo y lo sostuvo con ambas manos, impidiendo que escapara, este acto sorprendió a Erhard, quien miraba a Naofumi con los ojos bien abiertos sin creerse que hubiera tenido un monstruo con él y a Raphtalia quien se escondió detrás de Link.

-No tengas miedo, ese monstruo es bastante inofensivo. Solo tienes que tomar tu daga y apuñalarlo.-El rubio dijo, Raphtalia solo le miro con algo de temor, sin embargo avanzo hasta el frente de Naofumi con su daga en mano.

Sus manos temblaban fuertemente, señal de que nunca había portado un arma antes, pero se armó de valor para emprender carrera y apuñalar al globo que el pelinegro tenía en mano, su daga conecto con el globo, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Raphtalia cayó al suelo; No había usado suficiente fuerza para hacer estallar el globo.

-¿Qué…?-El rubio articulo bastante descolocado, no podía creer que Raphtalia no hubiera podido hacerlo estallar, el mismo los mataba simplemente apretándolos con las manos, eso significaba 2 cosas; O Raphtalia era muy débil físicamente o su arma era muy mala, sinceramente no sabía que pensar ahora mismo.

-Vamos, Raphtalia, tu puedes, con más fuerza.-Naofumi la animo.

Ella se levantó del suelo y con un grito volvió a arremeter contra el globo, esta vez haciéndolo estallar, la explosión del globo la asusto y cayó hacia atrás en piso de nuevo.

* * *

**EXP + 4**

* * *

-Felicidades, Raphtalia, lo lograste.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo le dijo con una sonrisa, ella simplemente lo miro mientras asentía repetidamente.

-Raphtalia, somos guerreros así que lucharemos mucho contra monstruos, así que me gustaría que abandonaras tu miedo de ahora en adelante.-Naofumi le indicó, ella simplemente afirmó con inseguridad.

-No me convence que pongas niños a luchar, con tu suerte si no viajaras con el Héroe del Crepúsculo para que te cubriera las espaldas tendrías una muerte dolorosa, chico.-Erhard expreso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Bueno, nos vamos.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo salió de la tienda seguido de la niña, Link agradeció al Erhard por sus servicios y también salió, ahora se encontraban caminando de nuevo por la ciudad, las miradas indiscretas seguían, sin embargo ahora no eran tan intensas como antes, el rubio agradeció eso, ya que ahora Raphtalia miraba hacia todas partes para conocer la ciudad.

-Me quedan tres monedas de plata…-Naofumi musito para sí mismo mientras caminaba.

-_¡Camina más rápido!-_Escucharon la voz de un hombre.

Los tres voltearon, a un costado del camino había una carreta tirada por un Filolial, un hombre con aspecto de mercader cargaba un fuete mientras varios niños semi-humanos caminaban con muchísima mercancía…

_Eran esclavos._

_-No holgazaneen, escoria._

La mercancía era bastante pesada para que solo ellos la llevaran, debido a eso uno de esos niños tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, tirando todo lo que cargaba consigo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?-El Hombre dijo enojado.

-¡P-perdón!

Con su fuete, el hombre empezó a golpear al niño en la espalda, quien solo podía gritar de dolor mientras trataba en vano de cubrirse, Naofumi solo veía todo con asombro, Raphtalia bajo la cabeza con tristeza y Link avanzo al frente…

-¿Crees que esto es la manera correcta de tratar a estos niños?-Link pregunto severamente mientras se acercaba, el Hombre lo miro, mientras era intimidado, sin embargo no retrocedió.

-Vaya, el Héroe del Crepúsculo… Solo hago que estos niños trabajen. Este niño es muy inquieto y débil, por eso debo de disciplinarlo.

-Maldito…-Link susurro mientras apretaba los puños, saco su espada maestra y arrincono al hombre contra la pared mientras el filo del arma reposaba en su cuello.

-O-oye, espera un momento, podemos hablarlo, tengo varias esclavas buenísimas que están ansiosas de ser exploradas por un hombre como usted, solo déjeme ir, por favor.-El Hombre dijo con miedo, Link simplemente tuvo una idea…

_Ya era hora de empezar a expandir rumores…_

-¿Sabes algo? Tu oferta es muy tentadora, pero algo que detesto son los maltratos a los niños, independientemente de que raza sean. Voy a hacer la vista gorda esta vez, pero si vuelvo a ver qué haces esto de nuevo… Te _matare_, a ti y a todos los que maltraten a los niños_._

-¿M-matarme? ¡P-pero eres un héroe!

-Eso es lo de menos, soy un héroe y a la vez uno de los criminales más peligrosos de este reino, soy uno de los pocos que ha tenido el valor de cometer el gran tabú de este lugar… ¿Y crees que no mataría a un simple hombre como tú?-Link le amenazo con una expresión de enojo bastante exagerada, pero convincente.

Su plan era usar su posición como criminal en el reino para infundir miedo a este tipo de sujetos, hundiría su reputación aún más, pero todo sea con tal de ayudar a personas que lo necesitaban.

Si, había también el caso de que sus amenazas solo intensificaran la situación contra los esclavos, pero si mantenía un ritmo de acción constante contra el esclavismo podría labrarse un nombre para que sus amenazas fueran tomadas en serio.

Si quería mejorar la situación contra los niños, tenía que arremeter contra todo aquel esclavista o comprador de esclavos que maltratara a los niños, si lo hacía de esa forma, las leyes podrían estar de su lado para justificar ataques que reforzarían sus amenazas y le labrarían una reputación como...

_El Héroe del Crepúsculo… Cazador de Esclavistas._

-N-no, eso no será necesario, prometo tratarlos bien, p-pero por favor ya suéltame.-El hombre imploro al borde de las lágrimas, Link lo hizo mientras empezaba a alejarse, detuvo su marcha para dedicarle unas palabras al hombre.

-Asegúrate de esparcir este rumor, matare a todo aquel que maltrate a niños, sin excepción, no importa si es el más humilde campesino o el más rico de los nobles.-El rubio amenazo enojado, el Hombre solo asintió repetidamente mientras Link se alejaba hacia donde su grupo de nuevo y emprendían camino.

-¿Qué fue eso, Link? ¿De verdad ibas a matarlo?-Naofumi pregunto con asombro en su voz.

-No.-El negó con la cabeza.- Solo usaba mi posición como criminal para esparcir rumores sobre mí, así creo que ya los niños, en especial los esclavos semi-humanos ya no serán tan maltratados, ahora solo es cuestión de mantener la reputación para que me tomen enserio.

-Ya veo, esperemos que funcione tu idea…-Él dijo mientras comprendía lo que Link había intentado hacer para luego añadir.- En fin, ¿Tienes hambre, Raphtalia?

-No.-Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sin embargo su cola empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, evidenciando lo contrario, Naofumi solo expreso:

-Bueno, de todas maneras, con el estómago vacío no podrás luchar, vamos igual.

Caminaron hacia un restaurante de corte bastante común que estaba cerca, Naofumi entro sin dudar, sin embargo, Raphtalia se quedó atrás al ver un cartel:

* * *

"_**Prohibido la entrada a Semi-Humanos**_**."**

* * *

-A-amo…-Ella empezó a decir, sin embargo un ligero empujón lo hizo girar, vio a Link que le hacía señas con la cabeza para que entrase.- P-pero…

-No te preocupes, Raphtalia, no hay problema, entra.-El rubio le dijo, ella simplemente cerro los ojos y entro, dirigiéndose hacia Naofumi y sentándose en la mesa frente a él, poco después les siguió Link quien se sentó al lado de la semi-humana.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, era algo incómodo para Link ya que nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención, sin embargo ignoro todas las miradas mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Oye, ¿Puedes atendernos?-El Héroe del Escudo le dijo a un mesero de manera exigente.

-Eh… sí, claro…-Se dirigió hacia ellos con fastidio.- ¿Qué desean?

-Para nosotros dos danos lo más barato que tengas-El Héroe del Escudo dijo mientras los apuntaba a Link y a él.-Y para la niña un menú infantil.

-12 monedas de cobre.-El mesero dijo, Naofumi iba a pagar, sin embargo Link saco dinero de una bolsa y se lo entrego al camarero.-Enseguida vuelvo con su orden.

-Le di todo lo que tengo, así que ahora estoy quebrado.-Link dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué?-Raphtalia les pregunto.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-Link cuestiono confundido por la pregunta de la niña.

-¿Por qué me dan comida?

-Porque parecías tener hambre.-Naofumi respondió simplemente, ella asintió mirando al suelo con los ojos vidriosos, ninguno dijo nada más allá de eso, esperaron pacientemente la comida en silencio, la cual llego al pasar varios minutos.

* * *

. . .

_Raphtalia estaba babeando._

El mesero había traído la comida finalmente, Link no podía identificar de que estaba hecha, aunque si podía ver a simple vista que la de Raphtalia se veía mucho más apetitosa que la de él.

La semi-humana tenía un gran brillo en los ojos al ver la comida, como si no hubiera probado bocado desde hace mucho tiempo, El Héroe del Escudo le hizo un ademan para que comiera y Raphtalia asintió con una sonrisa, empezando a devorar todo lo que había en el plato, atragantándose en el proceso y siendo salvada por Link, quien le dio un vaso con agua para que pasara la comida.

-¿Esta rica?-Pregunto el rubio.

-¡Sí!-Ella respondió felizmente, los héroes sonrieron en cambio y empezaron a comer hasta que Naofumi se detuvo al probar el primer bocado.

-A mí la comida no me sabe a nada…-El pelinegro comento mientras miraba su comida con ligera decepción.

-A mí me sabe a diarrea.-Link respondió en broma, la verdad, la comida era bastante mala, por no decir horrible, atribuyo eso a que habían pedido para ellos lo más barato del menú.

Siguieron comiendo hasta no dejar nada en los platos, esto ya que habían gastado valioso dinero en ella, para desgracia de Link quien no le había gustado casi nada la comida y Naofumi que pensaba que sus papilas gustativas habían empezado a dañarse porque no le sabia a nada, se podría decir que Raphtalia fue la única que gozo de la comida de principio a fin.

Reposaron un poco la comida, mientras Naofumi y Link comentaban sobre cosas triviales para matar un poco el aburrimiento, intentaban de vez en cuando sacar un poco de conversación de Raphtalia, pero ella parecía no tener suficiente confianza para hablar con ellos de manera fluida, por lo que ellos no quisieron presionarla a hablar mucho.

-Bueno, Naofumi, ¿A dónde planeas que vayamos ahora?-El rubio pregunto.

-Aún queda mucho para que el sol se ponga, así que nuestro siguiente destino es las afueras de la ciudad, vamos a subir de nivel.

Link asintió y Raphtalia igual, por lo que todos se levantaron y salieron del lugar, con las miradas de todos siempre en ellos.

* * *

. . .

Llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, ahora mismo estaban en el verde campo que a Link lo relajaba bastante, sinceramente le recordaba a su tierra, Hyrule, por eso siempre estaba tan complacido al venir. El sol estaba en su apogeo y tenía una ligera sensación de calor que era amortiguada con los vientos que soplaban.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo camino un poco, luego giro para mirar a sus acompañantes.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de subir de nivel. ¿No creen?-El pregunto, Raphtalia lo miro con ligera determinación y Naofumi simplemente asintió.

-Si. Necesitamos subir de nivel urgentemente, aunque conozco un lugar dentro del bosque, allí podemos encontrar enemigos más poderosos que estas simples basuras.-Dijo el Héroe del Escudo mientras levantaba su capa, revelando a un globo que estaba mordiendo su un costado de su torso.

Link asintió con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la sien, sintió un pequeño tirón de su túnica, bajo la vista para mirar a Raphtalia, quien se había acercado sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Um… Disculpe, Señor Link… Yo no sé luchar…-Ella musito mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada, el rubio simplemente se rio, sorprendiéndola.

-Bah. No te preocupes por eso, no sé si te lo dije antes, pero te ayudare a entrenar.-El rubio le regalo un pulgar arriba.-

-¿En serio?-Ella pregunto sorprendida mientras un ligero brillo de admiración pasaba por sus ojos, Link asintió con un pulgar arriba.

-Sí, pero vamos al bosque, allí podemos entrenar todos enserio.-Naofumi se unió a la conversación mientras apuntaba un poco al horizonte, donde se podía apreciar un denso bosque. Todos se dirigieron hacia allí, gracias a los globos que comenzaron a aparecer en su camino, todos se dirigieron hacia allá a trotando, dejando que Raphtalia los matara si se les ponían directamente en frente para que empezara a recolectar experiencia.

_Luego de un rato, llegaron finalmente._

* * *

. . .

Raphtalia con un corte de su daga mato a tres de los globos que saltaron hacia ella, habían llegado ya hace casi una hora, los enemigos seguían siendo los mismos, solo que con variaciones de color y una ligera subida en sus estadísticas.

Naofumi y Raphtalia entrenaban cada quien por su lado, mientras el Héroe del Crepúsculo supervisaba a la primera, la verdad Link solo miraba lo que la niña estaba haciendo ya que no la orientaba, debido a que primero quería ver su desempeño antes de intentar enseñarle cualquier cosa.

Sus conclusiones fueron que, obviamente, la niña nunca jamás había portado un arma en su vida, siempre al momento de atacar a los monstruos la duda y el miedo se refleja en sus ojos y acciones.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo, ella atacaba sin cesar, todos los globos que salían eran asesinados por ella, aunque obviamente algunos la tomaban por sorpresa, pero no estaba mal para una niña pequeña.

El nivel actual de Raphtalia era 2, a punto de llegar a 3, la verdad fue un rápido crecimiento el de ella, ya que solo ha estado luchando desde hace una hora y ya había subido de nivel, a ellos le había tomado alrededor de un día llegar allí.

Link se levantó y miro hacia todos lados, empezaría a entrenar ahora mismo, la verdad estos enemigos no servían ni siquiera como calentamiento ya que todos los globos que se le ponían el frente al rubio, encontraban la muerte bajo su bota como si de insectos se tratasen.

Desenfundo su espada maestra y empezó a atacar a los Globos que aparecían, no servían ni para jugar un rato, pero muertos en conjunto daban suficiente experiencia para hacer que valiera la pena el esfuerzo de luchar contra ellos.

Así siguieron durante horas, hasta que el sol es estaba poniendo, avanzaron dentro del bosque y establecieron una pequeña fogata para pasar la noche, mientras Naofumi y Link cazaban peces para poder comer.

Ahora se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de la fogata, ubicados a la orilla de un arroyo, Raphtalia comía dos peces ensartados en una rama, Link estaba acostado en el suelo con sus manos usadas como almohada mientras miraba el cielo, Naofumi por su parte solo veía su escudo y las diferentes habilidades que podía usar.

-Eh, Sr. Link, Amo…-Raphtalia llamo, Link se sentó lentamente y Naofumi giro su vista hacia la niña.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Soy el Héroe del Crepúsculo.-Respondió Link usando su título.

-Y yo soy el Héroe del Escudo.-Naofumi respondió igual mientras volvía a lo suyo.

Raphtalia quedo paralizada con los ojos bien abiertos, ella había escuchado antes del vendedor de esclavos que él era el Héroe del Escudo, sin embargo había decidido no creerle, pero ahora escuchar la afirmación de su propio amo…

_Era real, es el Héroe del Escudo._

-El Héroe del Escudo…-Ella se repitió a sí misma, Link simplemente se rio por lo bajo con vergüenza al ser ignorado.- ¿En serio es el Héroe del Escudo?

-Si

Ella sonrió ampliamente, en sus ojos ahora había solo admiración, al parecer con solo ese comentario ella había empezado a confiar en ellos, Link sonrió pero ese gesto se borró de su cara cuando Raphtalia comenzó a toser fuertemente, casi cayendo hacia atrás pero fue tomada por Link.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?-El pregunto, ella lo miro a los ojos, Link recordó lo que el vendedor de esclavos les dijo…

_Ella está enferma física y mentalmente._

-Maldita sea… ¡Naofumi, debemos hacer algo!-Link dijo, Naofumi rápidamente le hizo señas al Hyliano para que se quedara con ella mientras corría hacia el bosque en busca de algunas cosas.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo se quedó con la niña, tenía fiebre y estaba temblando, su respiración era agitada, él se preguntó si esto era la cúspide de su enfermedad o si había pasado por esto antes, esperaba que fuera la segunda opción sinceramente.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuando Naofumi volvió con varias hierbas y ramas en mano, además de un pequeño cuenco de madera, corrió hacia el arroyo vertiendo agua en él y se acercó a ellos mientras empezaba a triturar las cosas.

-¿Eres Alquimista?-Link pregunto.

-Algo así, aprendí un poco gracias a habilidades de mi escudo.-El respondió, ahora empezaba a notar que su escudo se había convertido en una especie de hongo.- Soy algo novato, pero creo que esto la ayudara con su enfermedad…

Siguió triturando las hierbas, una vez finalizado el trabajo, los hechos al agua para que el líquido adquiriera la esencia de los materiales usados para la Alquimia, luego de eso le paso el cuenco a Link.

-Deprisa, dale esto de beber.-El pelinegro ordeno, Link no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar el recipiente y dárselo de beber a Raphtalia.

Ella trago toda la poción que Naofumi había preparado, por arte de magia su fiebre empezó a desaparecer a paso rápido y sus respiraciones se volvieron tranquilas, estaba inconsciente, Link la acostó en la hierba mientras se quitaba su gorro y lo envolvía para colocarlo de almohada a Raphtalia.

-No pensé que estuviera tan enferma…-El rubio dijo con pesar.

-Cierto, yo tampoco me esperaba esto, creo que este escudo nos salvó el pellejo esta vez.-Naofumi hablo mientras su escudongo se convertía en uno normal de nuevo.

El rubio asintió y ambos volvieron a acomodarse alrededor de la fogata, al pendiente de Raphtalia, Link estaba un poco intranquilo pensando en la niña, le preocupaba realmente ya que ella le recordaba mucho a Colín, además de que le había tomado mucho cariño en el poco tiempo que la conoció.

_Solo espero que este bien…_

* * *

. . .

La noche había llegado ya, Raphtalia aún no había despertado, Naofumi aún seguía tanteando con su escudo, sin embargo miraba de vez en cuando a la niña para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Link decidió un momento estirar las piernas así que se levantó y se adentró un poco al bosque.

Ahora que miraba con detenimiento, este lugar le recordaba mucho al bosque de Farone, solo un poco más… _Salvaje. _Por decir lo menos, plagados de monstruos por doquier y muy verde por todas partes.

Esos sentimientos lo hicieron recordar lo mucho que extrañaba todos en Ordon, desde que había comenzado su viaje hacia más de un año no los había visto de nuevo, su única comunicación eran las cartas que escribía para Ilia en las cual siempre preguntaba por todos, pero obviamente las cartas no eran lo mismo que ver a las personas a la cara.

Cuando volviera a Hyrule su primer objetivo sería ir a verlos, había sido muy egoísta dejarlos para comenzar una búsqueda que no le había dado resultado alguno, no la detendría, pero la pospondría un tiempo al llegar, su pueblo, no, su familia era una de las cosas más importantes para él.

También estaba el hecho de que ahora sería conocido como el asesino o cazador de los maltratadores de los niños, de a partir de ese momento, tenía una reputación que mantener que a la larga ayudaría a la causa de una mejor vida para los marginados semi-humanos a costa de su propia imagen pública…

_Pero se prometió ayudar a los esclavos, no importa el costo._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias a un grito femenino que escucho, giro su vista en dirección a él, venía desde la dirección donde había dejado a su grupo…

_No puede ser…_

-¡Raphtalia! ¡Naofumi!-Link se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba a correr hacia su dirección, desenfundo sus armas en el camino y todo monstruo que se le pusiera por enfrente lo partía en dos.

Unos segundos más tarde llego a su campamento bastante agitado, en posición de pelea preparándose para cualquier enemigo que pudiera haber, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no vio a nadie hostil en las cercanías.

De hecho, las únicas personas que diviso fueron en la fogata… Vio a Naofumi abrazando a una Raphtalia somnolienta y sollozando…

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! No me dejen, por favor…-Ella lloraba mientras era abrazada fuerte y reconfortantemente por Naofumi, Link empezaba a comprenderlo todo...

_Ella estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla._

Link miro al piso con lastima, no había de ser un genio para saber porque ella tenía ese tipo de pesadillas, sus padres debían de estar muertos, eso respondía por qué una niña tan pequeña se había convertido en una esclava, entonces el rubio se preguntó a si mismo tristemente…

_¿Cuánto había sufrido esta niña?_

. . .

* * *

**Continuara…**

. . .

* * *

(*) _Ya que Naofumi es un humano que vino desde el "_**Mundo real**_", coloque una referencia a los videojuegos GTA San Andreas y The Elder Scroll V: Skyrim con los atributos _**Sex-Appeal **_y _**Elocuencia.**

* * *

**¡Buenas! Aquí el capítulo 6 de esta historia, centrado más que todo en Raphtalia. La puse aún más tímida que en el anime, ¿Qué piensan ustedes de su personalidad? Obviamente se volverá más abierta con Link y Naofumi mas adelante.**

**Oh, sí. Referente a Link, se ha autoproclamado como un "**_**Cazador de Esclavistas"**_**, la verdad, la conclusión de la mayoría de estas afirmaciones se verán en un futuro próximo, cuando el esclavismo este un poco más presente.**

**Sé que querían que Link comprara directamente una montura, pero no me pareció correcto ya que aunque una las opciones sugeridas era Filo, al final no me acabo de convencer completamente por lo cual la deseche como Montura de Link, al hacer eso no podía poner que Link comprara una montura porque en ese caso la compra de Filo sería inútil ya que en el grupo ya habría un animal de transporte.**

**Lamento la actualización tardía, iba a actualizar el 19 de Julio (Día de mi cumpleaños) pero por algunas cuestiones no pude actualizar hasta este momento, son como las 1 AM y el sueño me está matando así que no me extenderé mucho más.**

**Me he decidido por capítulos de mediana longitud, ni muy cortos ni muy largos (Entre 4-12K) de palabras, así se me hace más cómodo escribir, además creo que mi ritmo de actualizaciones se volverá semanal, para poder administrar mejor la información y corregir de manera más eficiente los capítulos.**

**¡Me gustaría agradecer a Berrus-Sama, DreitXG y AlexxD904 por sus reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también les guste. También me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos anónimos que se toman la molestia de leer, también a los que me dieron sus favs y follows, en serio, estoy muy agradecido de que les guste la historia.**

**¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**


	7. Pequeño entrenamiento

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Pequeño entrenamiento.**

* * *

Link se hallaba ahora junto a Raphtalia, era ya de día, la niña había sido calmada por Naofumi y a primera hora de la mañana habían partido hacia la ciudad de nuevo, Naofumi quien se encontraba el resto de la noche preparando pociones ahora los había dejado temporalmente mientras se iba a vender lo que había hecho.

Raphtalia se encontraba sentada en una caja con Link a su lado, estaban en plena calle y una de las casas tapaba el sol que les daría directamente a su cara, la chiquilla jugaba con sus pies mientras se fijaba en unos niños que retozaban con una pelota.

Naofumi llegó poco después, percatándose de como Raphtalia miraba a los niños que jugaban, se aclaró un poco la garganta para preguntarle:

-¿Quieres una pelota?-El Héroe del Escudo pregunto, sorprendiendo a Raphtalia, la cual se acercó a Naofumi y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! No quiero una pelota para nada.-Ella respondió, Link miro su cola que se movía de un lado a otro, dejándola en evidencia que lo que decía no era cierto.

_En definitiva, Raphtalia era una pésima mentirosa._

Naofumi simplemente asintió mientras le dirigía unas palabras al rubio que la niña no pudo escuchar, además de darle una pequeña bolsa y luego de decirle a Raphtalia que se quedara con Link se separó del grupo de nuevo.

Link se acercó a la semi-humana y le hizo un ademan para que caminara junto a él, la niña lo siguió y ambos empezaron a caminar por la ciudad.

Las malas miradas aun persistían, sin embargo eran menos intensas que antes, como si ya el chisme hubiera perdido su gracia, Link estaba bastante complacido con eso ya que era realmente incomodo tener que aguantar las miradas de una multitud de extraños que no te están deseando nada bueno por decir lo menos.

La pequeña niña detuvo la marcha, sorprendiendo un poco a Link, este se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado que ella se detuviera; _Un puesto de dulces_. Raphtalia miraba al puesto con bastante ilusión, pero sacudió la cabeza y reanudo su marcha.

Link se acercó al puesto, siendo atendido recelosamente por el tendero del establecimiento, compro el dulce con mejor aspecto de todos ellos; Una tortilla que estaba bañada en varios dulces que el rubio no podía identificar, emanaba un olor apetitoso que prácticamente te decía "_Cómeme_"

-Toma, para ti.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo le dio la tortilla a Raphtalia, ella simplemente la tomo en sus manos mientras la miraba, asombrada, al poco tiempo cerro los ojos y sonrió felizmente.

-¡Gracias!-Ella dijo mientras le daba un gran bocado a su tortilla, Link se rio en voz alta y ambos siguieron caminando, ella siempre con una sonrisa en la boca…

_Al menos, ya sonreía genuinamente._

* * *

. . .

Caminaron por toda la localidad sin un rumbo en particular, al final terminaron sentados en una fuente que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, no había mucha gente, lo que al rubio le resulto un poco raro, sin embargo no comento nada al respecto.

Raphtalia aprovechando, corrió y se sentó en una banca mientras volvía a juguetear con sus pies, subiéndolos y bajándolos, Link se sentó a su lado, solo esperarían a Naofumi quien se había separado de ellos para darle una pequeña sorpresa a la niña.

-Señor Link.-Raphtalia llamo.

-No me acuerdo de si lo dije antes, pero no me digas así, me hace sentir viejo. Solo llámame por mi nombre, bueno... ¿Qué necesitas, Raphtalia?-El rubio pregunto curioso.

-Señor… Digo, Link.-Ella misma se corrigió mientras sacudía la cabeza para luego continuar.- ¿Es cierto que usted es el héroe del crepúsculo?

-Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nunca antes había escuchado sobre él, lo siento, no sabía que ese héroe existía hasta ahora…-Raphtalia dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, la verdad, mi título no existe, la corona me lo dio gracias a unos… _Pequeños _inconvenientes.-Explico el rubio haciendo un pequeño énfasis en la palabra "_Pequeños_"

-Entonces… ¿Usted no es un héroe de verdad?

-Bueno, si lo pones así… No, no soy un héroe de verdad.-Link respondió algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca, Raphtalia noto esto y se levantó, colocándose en frente del rubio con las dos manos hechas puños sobre su pecho.

-¡No es cierto! El amo y usted me salvaron, pensé que eran personas malas pero ustedes son las mejores que he conocido, así que no este triste, usted es un héroe de verdad.-Ella dijo enérgicamente con el ceño fruncido, mientras su cola se erizaba.

Link sonrió, la verdad no estaba deprimido ni nada por no ser un héroe de "_verdad_", solo es que le avergonzaba que todo el rato le hicieran la misma pregunta, Raphtalia había malinterpretado esto y había intentado animarlo, a su manera.

_Pero era un bonito gesto de su parte._

El Héroe del Crepúsculo levanto su mano con suavidad, dirigiéndola hacia Raphtalia, esta retrocedió un paso asustada, Link noto esto y chasqueo la lengua mientras una ligera molestia empezaba a golpearlo, sin embargo termino su cometido mientras colocaba la mano en la cabeza de la semi-humana y revolvía sus cabellos.

Ella permaneció alarmada por un momento, pero luego se rio mientras su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro, Link también sonreía sin embargo en sus adentros no pudo evitar pasar por alto la acción anterior de Raphtalia, que un gesto tan evidente como ese la asustara solo quería decir una simple cosa;

_Ella había sido abusada de esta forma antes._

Es decir, su anterior dueño podría haberla engañado haciendo ver como si la trataría bien para luego… Link no quería ni pensar, aunque no podía evitarlo, sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Raphtalia jalaba su túnica.

-¿Esta bien, Link?-Ella pregunto preocupada, el rubio sacudió la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es que me perdí en los caminos de la vida.-El bromeo, Raphtalia suspiro y sentó de nuevo al lado de Link.

_-¡Oigan!_

Ambos escucharon una voz, dirigieron sus miradas en su dirección para ver a Naofumi quien corría hacia ellos cansadamente, esperaron a que llegara a donde ellos se encontraban, una vez lo hizo empezó a intentar recuperar el aliento.

-¿Esta bien, amo?-La niña corrió alarmada hacia su amo, quien jadeante asintió para luego mirar a Link.

-¿Dónde demonios han estado? Me han hecho dar vuelta por toda la ciudad como un loco.-Reclamo entre jadeos, Link simplemente encogió los hombros restándole importancia y Raphtalia agacho la cabeza avergonzada.- Oh, se me olvidaba, Raphtalia… Esto es para ti.

Naofumi se levantó con pesar mientras de dentro de su capa sacaba una pelota, la semi-humana abrió los ojos con asombro mientras sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa de felicidad, la tomo con asentimiento mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia.

-Puedes jugar cuando terminemos de trabajar.-El Héroe del Escudo índico mientras se sentaba para seguir recuperando el aliento.

-¡Gracias, amo!-Ella alzo la pelota felizmente mientras daba grandes saltos, Link sonrió y se dirigió a Naofumi.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente destino?-El rubio pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos, El Héroe del Escudo alzo la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Vamos a la tienda de Erhard, la daga de Raphtalia no es de muy buena calidad y no creo que resista mucho contra monstruos mucho más fuertes que los globos, así que compraremos equipo nuevo para ella y empezaremos con el entrenamiento, ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece bien, luego del entrenamiento creo que jugare a la pelota con ella.-El rubio respondió, las orejas de Raphtalia se alzaron y volteo en dirección hacia Link, había escuchado todo y ahora estaba aún más feliz, pareciera como si la pesadilla que había tenido anoche hubiera sido olvidada completamente.

_Bueno, era mejor así._

* * *

. . .

Ahora se encontraban en la tienda de equipo del calvo, tuvieron que esperar que Naofumi recuperara el aliento para poder continuar, ahora el pelinegro se encontraba en un gran debate con Erhard sobre las raíces del descuento y como él le tendría que vender más barato, en pocas palabras le estaba regateando.

-¡Me darás un arma de buena calidad para Raphtalia! ¡Y me darás un descuento también!-El pelinegro dijo mientras golpeaba el mostrador con su puño y afilaba su mirada, intentando persuadirlo.

-¡Ja! No te creas mucho, chico. ¡Odio los que regatean la mercancía de manera tan descarada! ¡Y aun más a los que regatean sin siquiera ver la mercancía! ¡Te cobrare el doble!-Respondió el calvo con voz alta y una mirada competitiva.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Me darás un descuento del 60%!

-¡No voy a hacer eso, no ganaría mucho! ¡Te lo venderé por un 30% más!-El Herrero contraataco.

-¡No aceptare algo como eso! ¡100% de descuento!

-¡Eso te saldría gratis! ¡800% más!

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Naofumi asombrado por el sobreprecio.

Link aburrido de la discusión, empezó a caminar por el lugar mientras miraba las multitudes de equipo que el herrero ofrecía en venta, desde armaduras femeninas bastante reveladoras hasta robustos equipos que el rubio no sabía cómo un mortal podría cargar algo de peso semejante encima.

Exploro un poco dirigiéndose más que todo a las armas, divisando en varios estantes de armas algunas como lanzas, arcos y espadas, le llamo la atención una de ellas por lo que acercándose, la tomo para verla más de cerca.

Era una daga, su filo era bastante largo, tanto así que podría ser confundida fácilmente con una espada corta, además de que su diseño era bastante peculiar, ya que de la hoja estaba ligeramente curvada en la punta, dándole un aspecto de cimitarra a medio hacer. La empuñadura era extraña ya que tenía forma de "Y" lo restante del mango estaba cubierto por vendas, a través de ellas se podía apreciar el hierro con el que fue forjada.

_De seguro podrías partirle la cabeza alguien si la golpearas con el mango._

Esta arma le parecía ideal para empezar a entrenar a Raphtalia, ya que era bastante ligera. Decidió probarla, por lo que desenfundo su escudo, lo coloco en su mano izquierda y con la daga intento atravesarlo fuertemente, la hoja reboto mientras las chispas saltaban y el sonido de dos metales sonando se hacía presentes, Link retrocedió unos pasos mientras agitaba la mano en la cual estaba su escudo.

Abrió los ojos para mirar el arma, aun se encontraba en perfecto estado, había hecho la prueba ya que la mayoría de espadas que tocaban el escudo del rubio rebotaban, se doblaban o directamente la hoja se partía. Su vista se dirigió a su escudo Hyliano, el cual ahora tenía un ligero magullón por la punta de la daga que había impactado con él.

_Es un arma muy buena por lo que se ve._

Asintiendo, Link la tomo y se dirigió al tablero donde Erhard y Naofumi seguían peleando mientras la pequeña Raphtalia solo miraba ligeramente entretenida, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de cuando intento hundir la daga en su escudo, así se acercó a preguntar.

-¿Cuánto cuesta esta daga?-Link pregunto, el calvo lo miro mientras se olvidaba de Naofumi y se colocaba una mano en el mentón, pensativo.

-Esa daga me la vendió un aventurero en mis años mozos, la calidad de los materiales en su fabricación es exquisita, pero su extravagante diseño hace que la mayoría de los aventureros pasen de ella, por lo que la tengo en liquidación.-El respondió tomaba el arma.- Su precio inicial fueron unas 40 monedas de plata, pero ahora las he rebajado a 2 ya que ha estado allí en las estanterías por más de 5 años.

-Creo que es el arma ideal para Raphtalia.-Link le comento a Naofumi.- Es ligera, fácil de empuñar y de muy buena calidad.

Naofumi asintió mientras sacaba con la cabeza gacha dos monedas de plata, regatear ahora era una pérdida de tiempo, recursos y dignidad, así que le pago con pesar a Erhard mientras miraba hacia otro lado cuando este le dio una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa.

-Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, héroes.-Le dijo de manera burlona a Naofumi el cual solo chasqueo la lengua mientras recibía la daga y se la pasaba a Link.

Este se acercó a Raphtalia y se la dio, ella alzo las cejas algo confundida sin embargo recibió el arma que le estaba dando el rubio.

-Esto es para ti, en un rato saldremos a entrenar así que es conveniente tener mejor equipo.-Link explico mientras Naofumi caminaba hacia la niña, luego miro al rubio.

-Supongo que es hora de irnos, se nos hará tarde si nos demoramos mas.-El Héroe del Escudo dijo con aire de derrota, Erhard aun lo miraba con burla contenida mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Link asintió mientras se despedía del calvo con un apretón de manos, luego siguió a sus compañeros los cuales ya habían salido dejándolo atrás. Los alcanzo rápidamente y emprendieron camino hacia el bosque donde habían estado el día de ayer.

* * *

. . .

Habían llegado al bosque, les tomo alrededor de una hora el camino debido a que esta vez no habían trotado para ahorrar las energías, se hallaban en el mismo lugar donde habían establecido su fogata el día anterior, podían considerarlo un espacio perfecto para entrenar ya que era un área abierta sin ningún tipo de obstáculos y lo suficientemente grande para dar libertad de movimiento.

Link avanzo y se puso en frente de Raphtalia y Naofumi, girándose para mirarlos.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de empezar.-Link camino hacia enfrente mientras hablaba.- La dinámica es sencilla, ustedes me atacaran con todo lo que tienen para poder ver su nivel en lo que ha lucha se refiere.

-¿Ustedes?-Naofumi pregunto.

-Si. Prometí que también te ayudaría, ¿No?-El rubio respondió, Naofumi simplemente sonrió con el ceño fruncido mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha.

-Bueno… Está bien, acepto. Raphtalia, es hora de empezar.-El pelinegro le dijo mientras le enviaba una sonrisa competitiva a Link, la niña simplemente retrocedió.

-¿T-tenemos que luchar contra Link?-Ella pregunto con miedo en su voz, la idea de luchar contra el rubio no le agradaba nada, sin importar si fuera un simple entrenamiento, ella no quería herirlo por accidente y perderlo…

_Así como perdió a sus padres._

El rubio noto los millones de pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Raphtalia, por lo que se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros y la miro.

-No te preocupes, te juro que estaré bien.-Link le dijo, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras asentía repetidamente, aun le incomodaba pero haría todo lo posible para poder ser útil para el grupo.

-L-lo haré lo mejor que pueda.-Raphtalia respondió con ligero tartamudeo mientras desenvainaba su daga.

-Así se habla, Raphtalia. Prometo que cuando terminemos jugaremos contigo a la pelota.-El Héroe del Escudo dijo y las orejas de la niña se levantaron en respuesta, evidenciando que le gustaba la idea.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo coloco su escudo en su mano izquierda, sin embargo la espada maestra se quedó en su funda, no la usaría para luchar ya que no era necesaria.

Link estaba preparado para una embestida de cualquiera de ellos, sin embargo ningún se movía, Raphtalia por miedo y Naofumi porque no sabía cómo atacar al rubio efectivamente. Viendo el panorama el Héroe del Crepúsculo decidió da r el primer paso.

Corrió hacia el Hyliano en una embestida directa, este respondió avanzando con su escudo en frente para poder bloquear a Link, sin embargo el rubio tomo la mano en la cual estaba el escudo del héroe y lo atrajo hacia el para darle un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que retrocediera bastante.

-¡Amo!-Raphtalia grito preocupada.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, Raphtalia, atácalo!-Ordeno Naofumi mientras se levantaba intentando recobrar el aire.

La niña cerró los ojos mientras con un grito corría hacia Link con daga en mano, El Héroe del Crepúsculo vio su ataque increíblemente fácil de esquivar, solo se hizo un lado y Raphtalia por la fuerza de sus propios pies se tropezó y cayó al piso con fuerza.

-Así no lo lograras nada, Raphtalia.-Link regaño mientras tomaba distancia de Naofumi, el cual ya se había levantado.- Al enemigo debes atacarlo sin miedo, atácame con todo lo que tienes.

El Héroe del Escudo levanto la mano, esta empezó a brillar por lo que Link se preparó para cualquier ataque por su parte mientras su vista viajaba entre él y Raphtalia, lo que ocurrió lo dejo bastante descolocado…

-_**¡Prisión de Escudo!**_-Naofumi grito mientras su escudo brillaba, Link por instinto coloco el suyo en frente, pero de un momento a otro dejo de poder ver cualquier cosa.

Alarmado toco el área alrededor de su cabeza, al parecer un circulo de metal se había formado en torno a esa parte, Link chasqueo la lengua para sus adentros, estaba en desventaja ahora, pero el material del círculo se sentía muy endeble por lo que sería fácil partirlo.

Un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras era lanzado hacia atrás y caía de espaldas al suelo, rápidamente se levantó usando sus manos para dar un mortal y caer de pie, aprovecho ese momento para darse a sí mismo un puñetazo al área de su cabeza, agrietando bastante su prisión de metal ligero.

Iba a darse el golpe final para poder romper su prisión, sin embargo uno de sus pies recibió una barridilla, obligándolo a arrodillarse con el pie afectado para mantener el equilibrio, para ser posteriormente tacleado y caer al piso fuertemente, partiendo la esfera de metal alrededor de su cabeza y revelando a Raphtalia encima de él, apuntándole con la daga de manera sumamente cuidadosa, temiendo dañarlo por error.

-Supongo que perdí.-Link se rio mientras bajaba la cabeza y la recostaba en el verde suelo.- Eso de encerrar mi cabeza fue ingenioso, Naofumi.

-Sí, la verdad intentaba encerrarte a ti, pero parece que aun mi nivel y PM son insuficientes para crear algo que pueda abarcar un cuerpo entero.-El Héroe del Escudo respondió mientras se sentaba en el césped al lado de los dos, jadeando.- Bien, ¿Qué te parece nuestra forma de luchar?

-Fatal.-Link respondió sin rodeos, la cara de Naofumi mostraba asombro y la de Raphtalia tristeza al no poder cumplir las expectativas.- Raphtalia, ya puedes bajarte de encima de mí.

La niña parpadeo pero luego se bajó del torso del rubio, sentándose al lado de Naofumi con vergüenza, Link siguió acostado en el suelo, pensando cómo dar una valoración entendible de las capacidades de sus ahora aprendices, carraspeo su garganta mientras se sentaba apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos para empezar a hablar.

-Naofumi. Aunque eso de nublar mi campo de visión fue muy ingenioso, tu capacidad para pelear es simple y llanamente mala.-Link expreso, para después continuar.- No puedes usar armas, así que dependes completamente de tus habilidades físicas o de los poderes de tu escudo, ¿No?

-Sí, es cierto.

-Entonces, tendrás que concentrarte en mejorar tu escudo aún más, por otra parte yo te ayudare con la defensa personal, no soy el mejor, pero aprendí una o dos cosas en mis días de aventuras.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo dijo mientras la imagen de Ashei venía a su mente, ella le había enseñado defensa personal para no tener que depender siempre de su espada, y esos conocimientos le habían servido de mucho en sus viajes por todo Hyrule.

-Bueno, la defensa personal me vendría muy bien ya que así no quedaría relevado a simple soporte para el grupo.-Naofumi dijo dándole la razón, Link asintió mientras giraba hacia Raphtalia.

-Raphtalia. Tienes mucho miedo a la hora de empuñar un arma, y cuando finalmente atacas lo haces de una manera muy predecible y fácil de evadir, con monstruos puede no notarse mucho, pero si peleas contra seres inteligentes estas destinada a perder.-El Hyliano le dijo para después continuar.- Solo hay que quitarte ese miedo, yo te ayudare a hacerlo pero necesito que tu también me ayudes, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-S-si.-Ella respondió tartamudeando, sin embargo en sus ojos se veía ligera determinación.

_Ella daría todo de sí._

-Así se habla.-Link se levantó y le hizo un ademan para que ella también lo hiciera, la niña miro a Naofumi, el cual asintió y finalmente se levantó.-Bien, ahora quiero que me ataques, piensa que soy un enemigo.

Ella se tensó de inmediato, mientras sus manos, que sostenían su daga empezaban a temblar. La niña intento calmarse, cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba aire, si quería ser útil debía quitarse a sí misma ese miedo que tenía, apretó su daga fuertemente, el temblor de sus manos se había reducido mientras volvía a abrir los ojos con mucha determinación.

_Aún tenía miedo, pero daría lo mejor._

-Bien, así es, calmada. No tengas miedo.-Naofumi le dijo suavemente mientras veía como Raphtalia ahora intentaba dominar sus aprensiones.

-Link.-Ella empezó.- Quiero que no se contenga conmigo solo porque soy una niña.

_El susodicho solo curveo su boca en una ligera sonrisa._

_Esa entereza de Raphtalia jugaría a su favor en el futuro._

-Bien. Acepto, ven a mí con todo lo que tienes.-Link reto mientras ahora sacaba su espada maestra, Naofumi se sorprendió por ese hecho, al igual que Raphtalia.

La niña cargo contra Link de frente nuevamente, este esquivo de nuevo moviéndose a un lado pero esta vez Raphtalia no cayó al suelo, sino que cambio su marcha dirigiéndose hacia el rubio, atacándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Las chispas saltaban y los brazos de Raphtalia se cansaban poco a poco ya que el escudo de Link bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques, haciendo que sus brazos tuvieran que resistir el rebote efecto de su propia fuerza al atacar.

-No ataques de esa manera, intenta ver una abertura en la defensa de tu oponente para atacar.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo le dijo a Raphtalia mientras avanzaba unos pasos con su escudo en frente, empujando con un poco de fuerza a la niña, haciéndola retroceder.- A no ser que tengas una fuerza sobrehumana nunca podrás ganar de esa manera, cuando luchas debes usar la cabeza.

-…-Raphtalia no respondió, solo buscaba intentar recuperar el aliento para seguir los consejos de Link para atacar próximamente. El miedo había sido remplazado casi por completo por la adrenalina que ahora corría por todo su cuerpo, aun sentía algo de pavor, pero no era tanto como paralizarla.

-Bien. Ahora voy yo.-Musito el rubio.

Link dio un gran salto hacia Raphtalia con la espada levantada para dar un corte vertical descendente, la niña salto hacia un lado con miedo, evadiendo el ataque, el rubio miro a Raphtalia que ahora tenía pavor en su rostro, el suspiro mientras guardaba su arma en su funda y se sentaba de nuevo en la hierba.

-No te iba a hacer daño con ese ataque, salte de esa manera para dejar aperturas en mi defensa a propósito, quería comprobar si en una lucha te dejas llevar por el instinto.-Link se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la niña con una mirada suave.

-Fue algo muy repentino. Yo pensé por un momento que te habías vuelto loco.-Naofumi le dijo al rubio mientras suspiraba.

-Lamento mucho si te asuste, creo que me excedí con eso.-Se disculpó el rubio.

Raphtalia aun lo miraba con miedo, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños en frente de su pecho.

-¡No se preocupe! Es parte del entrenamiento. Es cierto que me asuste, ¡Pero prometo que no volverá a pasar! Así que enséñeme, por favor.-Ella pidió, Link simplemente se rio, Naofumi hizo lo mismo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña y le revolvía sus cabellos.

La verdad es que otra vez ella había malinterpretado los hechos, Link solo se estaba disculpando pero ella lo había tomado como si el rubio no fuera a entrenarla más, por eso estaba intentando convencerlo de que no volvería a asustarse.

-Vale, seguiré entrenándote.-Link dijo, Raphtalia le extendió el dedo meñique y el rubio levanto una ceja.

-¿Lo prometes?-Ella pregunto, el rubio asintió con una sonrisa mientras le daba su meñique y sellaban un juramento infantil.

-Lo prometo.-Dijo el rubio finalmente, para luego agregar.- Aunque deberíamos seguir mañana, así podre trazar un plan de entrenamiento para ustedes, además, también tenemos que subir de nivel, no se olviden de ello.

Naofumi asintió, por un momento se había olvidado de subir de nivel. Miro hacia el cielo, el sol apenas iba a empezar a ponerse así que siguiendo lo que Link había dicho, les comento al grupo que se quedaran a "_Farmear_ _Experiencia_", aún quedaba tiempo para poder acumular un poco para poder subir de nivel y en el caso del Héroe del Escudo, hacer su entrenamiento más fácil.

Y así lo hicieron, entrenaron toda la tarde, adentrándose un poco más al bosque, los globos hacían acto de presencia pero eran rápidamente eliminados por el trio, Link pudo darse cuenta del pequeño cambio que tenía Raphtalia, aun peleaba torpemente ya que no le había enseñado nada hoy, sin embargo el miedo al empuñar un arma había desaparecido casi por completo, el sonrió…

_Al menos, Raphtalia quería ser útil y superarse a sí misma._

. . .

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: ****Buenas, ¿Cómo están? Aquí vengo con el capítulo 7 de esta historia, este capítulo está más centrado en la relación que se formara entre Link y Raphtalia más que otra cosa.**

**Lamento la tardanza, empecé a escribir este capítulo inmediatamente después de terminar el 6, sin embargo en mi país (Venezuela) hubo un "Apagón" nacional y estuve 3 días sin luz, por lo que mis planes de terminar el capítulo se retrasaron. Sumando al hecho de que me vicie de nuevo a Skyrim y Monster Hunter perdí algo de tiempo, pero finalmente está listo y aquí lo tienen.**

**Aquí nos centramos en un ligero entrenamiento entre Link y Raphtalia, me gusta poner a Link como maestro y también es sensei de Naofumi ahora, por lo que intentare llevar esto del entrenamiento lo mejor posible.**

**Ya falta poco para que empiecen los viajes por todo Melromarc, hasta el momento solo tenemos pocos escenarios como lo son la ciudad-tienda-campo-taberna-bosque, pero más adelante empezaremos la parte por la que estoy más ansioso: **_**Los viajes**_**.**

**¡Me gustaría agradecer mucho a Fox McCloude, DreitXG, Berrus-sama y AlexxD904 por sus reviews!**

**¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**

* * *

**Con respecto a los comentarios de Fox: No, no me molesta en absoluto, de hecho agradezco mucho tú opinión, tomare consejos de lo que has dicho. Sé que hasta los momentos los cambios a la trama han sido mínimos más allá de la presencia de Link, pero esto tengo pensarlo cambiarlo en un futuro, más que todo cuando las Olas empiecen a llegar y algunos acontecimientos de la trama del fic empiecen a salir en los cuales los acontecimientos argumentales originales cambiaran.**

**En lo referente a las luchas, creo que es más que todo por mi forma de escribirlas, aun soy algo novato escribiendo ese tipo de escenas, pero gracias por el detalle, intentare mejorar eso para las próximas escenas de lucha y para cuando corrija el fic, aunque intente aplicar en parte lo que me has dicho en este capítulo (El 7)**

**Lo de la personalidad creo que vendría siendo algo de cada quien, yo también me imagino a la encarnación de TP como un tipo amable, pero en el fic solo estaba aparentando, es como un cambio fingido de personalidad para poder lograr un fin (**_**En este caso, el cese de maltratos contra los niños esclavos**_**) y no representa como es realmente más allá de expresar que Link puede fingir para lograr un objetivo mayor, aunque entiendo perfectamente tu punto de vista y tomare los consejos que me dices. **

**Oh, y si, Motoyasu es rubio, solo que soy daltónico y confundí los colores xD, sin embargo me di cuenta muy tarde para cambiarlo y al final lo deje así.**

**Gracias por la corrección del título, error mío xD. Me asegurare de corregirlo luego.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, tendré muy en cuenta los consejos y anotaciones que estás haciendo para mejorar esta historia en los siguientes capítulos, espero recibir mas reviews sinceros como los tuyos, son de gran ayuda y los aprecio mucho.**

* * *

**Bueno, ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	8. El Monstruo de la mina

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: El Monstruo de la mina.**

* * *

El grupo de Naofumi se encontraba en el bosque, el sol había salido ya hace algunas horas, serian alrededor de las 9AM, pasaron toda la tarde del día anterior matando globos, no les reporto mucha experiencia, sin embargo funciono como un gran entrenamiento, el miedo de Raphtalia había desaparecido casi por completo gracias al hecho de acostumbrarse a portar un arma.

El Héroe del Escudo se encontraba recostado en el tronco de un árbol, diversas ramas y todo tipo de flores yacían a su alrededor, así como varias frutas silvestres con formas bastante extrañas, se encontraba creando tónicos y pociones, se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos ya que era algo entretenido, lucrativo y podría ayudar mucho si se diera el caso.

Raphtalia y Link se encontraban algo alejados del pelinegro, el Héroe del Crepúsculo estaba entrenándola en el dominio de la espada, por petición de Naofumi había retrasado temporalmente su propio entrenamiento para concentrarse en el de la niña, algo a lo que Link había accedido.

La semi-humana se encontraba practicando, el rubio le enseñaba como atacar y cortar correctamente, a la niña le sorprendió el hecho de que era verdaderamente difícil y no podía emular lo que hacía su maestro, pero intentaba todo lo que podía sin rendirse.

-Así no, Raphtalia.-Link reprendió con los brazos cruzados mientras se dirigía a la niña, ella aun no entendía en que fallaba, su sujeto de pruebas era un simple árbol y ella veía personalmente que estaba progresando mucho, por ello le sorprendía el hecho de que Link no pensara lo mismo.

-¿En qué me estoy equivocando?-Pregunto ella con curiosidad urgente, quería saber lo que estaba haciendo mal, Link le extendió una mano y Raphtalia le facilito su daga.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo giro su vista hacia el árbol en el que la niña practicaba, tomo fuertemente el arma de la niña y dio un corte rápido a través del tronco del árbol, dejando una gran abertura en la parte que él había cortado.

-Cuando vas a atacar, debes dejar que todo tu cuerpo vaya con tu ataque mientras al mismo tiempo no dejas aberturas visibles.-Link empujo el árbol hacia un lado, con el corte que él le había hecho solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera así que mejor empujarlo para evitar daños futuros.

-Increíble…-Raphtalia dijo con asombro y admiración a la vez, Link solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo es, Raphtalia. El truco es darle toda la fuerza al brazo en el último momento, mientras apoyas todo el ataque en la punta de tu arma.-Link apunto a la punta de la hoja para ejemplificar mejor lo que decía.- Con un enemigo en movimiento hacer esto resulta muy difícil, pero con practica esto será muy efectivo.

Raphtalia recibió su arma de nuevo, la niña miro el árbol que ahora se hallaba tirado en el piso… _¿Ella podría hacer eso? _Por un momento ella se sintió con toda la fuerza del mundo, así que giro la vista hacia el árbol más cercano.

_¡Lo hare!_

Con un grito de guerra ella corrió hacia el árbol mientras copiaba todos y cada uno de los pasos que Link había hecho para cortarlo…

_TOC._

Su daga había quedado clavada en el árbol, su tajo había sido profundo, sin embargo le había faltado fuerza sumando al hecho de que había atacado con la totalidad del arma, olvidando por un momento el consejo de Link de concentrar el ataque con la punta, gracias a eso y a su poca fuerza física ahora ni siquiera era capaz de sacar su daga del árbol.

Jalo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo lo único que logro fue caer de espaldas al verde suelo, miro a su arma con enojo mientras inflaba los cachetes, Link vio que Raphtalia no podría sacar su arma por si misma por lo que se acercó y la extrajo fácilmente, dándosela de nuevo.

-Ese corte fue bueno, aunque te falta mucha práctica.-El rubio dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña, esta sonrió felizmente mientras asentía en respuesta.

Naofumi no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver la escena, siguió en lo suyo, mezclando diversos materiales para crear pociones, se detuvo cuando escucho ruido salir de los arbustos cercanos a él, por lo que dejo las cosas en el piso mientras se preparaba en el caso de que fuera un enemigo, Link había hecho lo mismo, la única que estaba fuera de lugar era Raphtalia, que no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando.

El ruido ceso por momentos, en los cuales algo que parecía ser un conejo salió de los arbustos. Naofumi suspiro y bajo su arma al igual que Link, era un simple conejo inofensivo, o eso pensaban ellos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando el conejo salto con su boca abierta directamente hacia Naofumi, este estaba con la guardia baja así que no pudo reaccionar correctamente, por lo que solo agarro torpemente una rama que tenía cerca mientras coloco su mano izquierda para cubrirse y el animal lo mordía fuertemente, haciendo que la sangre del brazo del pelinegro corriera por el piso.

-¡Amo!-Grito Raphtalia preocupada, Link estaba sorprendido de que Naofumi pudiera agarrar una rama y portarla, iba a correr para auxiliarlo, pero una mirada crítica de pelinegro insto a no hacerlo, instintivamente el rubio miro a Raphtalia.

_Así que eso planea Naofumi, ¿Eh?_

-¡Raphtalia, mátalo!-Grito Naofumi mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos por el dolor, los dientes del animal se clavaban fuertemente en su carne, dando un sentimiento fuerte de opresión que para Naofumi era insoportable.- ¡Ahora, Raphtalia!

Ella apretó su arma y sin pensarlo dos veces fue en ayuda de su amo y salvador, Naofumi apunto el brazo con el cual tenía al conejo hacia Raphtalia, ella lo atravesó con fuerza, desgarrando su carne haciendo que la sangre salpicara por todo su cuerpo y el de Naofumi.

_Sangre._

El mundo de Raphtalia se detuvo por un momento, mientras bastantes recuerdos viejos y algunos recientes estaban llegando a su mente…

La primera Ola…

_Sangre._

El ataque a su aldea…

_Sangre._

La muerte de sus padres…

_Sangre._

Su tiempo torturada…

_Aún más sangre…_

Volvió al mundo real, estaba de rodillas en el piso mientras miraba a sus dos manos ahora manchadas con ese líquido rojo que tanto había marcado su vida y que detestaba. Sintió que lagrimas bajaban a través de sus mejillas, mientras sollozaba, Link se alarmo con esto y se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el preocupado, se hacía una idea de lo que podría estar pasándole y sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer en una situación como esta, la niña simplemente miro al suelo sin responder, las lágrimas aun caían por sus mejillas.

Naofumi comprendía por lo que la niña estaba pasando, pero no podía detenerse ahora, el la ayudaría a mejorar aunque tuviera que tomar acciones severas.

-Raphtalia, mírame.-Ella obedeció la orden y lo miro, mientras trataba en vano de ocultar sus lágrimas.- Sé que eres pequeña y que has pasado por mucho, pero somos guerreros…

-Naofumi tiene razón, Raphtalia, esto es algo necesario.-Link apoyo al pelinegro.

-…-Ella no respondió solo miraba a Naofumi, quien le devolvía la mirada severamente, intentando hacerle ver su punto de vista.

-Raphtalia, si no puedes luchar, entonces te dejare atrás.-El Héroe del Escudo sentencio, la niña se sorprendió por la declaración.

_¿Ser dejada atrás? ¿Perder todo lo que ha conseguido? ¿Perder a Naofumi y a Link?_

-E-espere, amo.-Ella dijo mientras lloraba, intentaba dejar de hacerlo, pero más y más recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza.- L-luchare, pero por favor, n-no me deje.

Link decidió mirar hacia otro lado, no le gustaba la escena que estaba teniendo frente a él, entendía lo que intentaba hacer Naofumi pero creía que presionar a Raphtalia de esta forma, usando el cariño que le había tomado para obligarla a cambiar no era algo que el aprobara.

El Héroe del Escudo se giró, dándole la espalda a la semi-humana.

-Bien, no te dejare atrás…-Naofumi dijo con un tono severo, se sentía mal por dentro.- Tengo hambre y no quiero comer nada del bosque, vamos a la ciudad a comer.

Dicho esto, el héroe del escudo emprendió camino hacia la ciudad, poco tiempo después Raphtalia se levantó cabizbaja y lo siguió, finalmente les alcanzó Link y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

* * *

. . .

Su siguiente destino fue la ciudad, hacía ya un rato que no la visitaban, entraron por el gran portón siendo observados con recelo por los guardias y ganando una que otra mirada mala de los civiles, ignorándolas el grupo se dirigió a su destino.

El restaurante el cual Naofumi había aprendido que se llamaba "_La Cúrvesela_", era el mismo al que habían ido y sido atendidos la vez que compro a Raphtalia, la presencia de ellos sinceramente ya no incomodaba al personal que trabajaba allí y ni siquiera intentaban usar la excusa de "_La Semi-humana_" para intentar echarlos.

_Siempre que pagaran eran bienvenidos al lugar._

Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba más alejada de todas, era un método para no llamar la atención, no era que a Naofumi le importara mucho, sin embargo servía para evitar posibles peleas o problemas con gente que se quería pasar de lista.

Una vez todos estuvieron en la mesa, Naofumi llamo al camarero y pidió un menú infantil para los 3, no se arriesgaría a pedir cualquier otra cosa, la comida más barata sabia a porquería (_O en su caso, a nada_), y por experiencia propia, las comidas más caras son solo 3 cosas con flores y adornos que la hacen ver lujosa, el menú infantil era algo que se veía y sabia según Raphtalia, delicioso así que es la opción sensata y segura.

Su comida llego al poco tiempo y Naofumi la pago, el mesero tomo el dinero y lo conto descaradamente frente a él, cuando supo que no faltaba nada se retiró.

-Bueno, ¿Qué piensas, Link?-Naofumi pregunto mientras probaba su comida.

-La comida esta buena.-Respondió el simplemente mientras comía.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿No crees que ya es momento de viajar?-El pelinegro cuestiono, Link levanto una ceja pero asintió sin hablar debido a tener comida en la boca.- Deberíamos buscar la ciudad, aldea o pueblo más cercano.

-Cierto. A lo mejor nos encontramos más variedades de enemigos, subir de nivel se está volviendo difícil solo matando globos.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo respondió luego de tragar su comida, actualmente su nivel era 11.- Aunque lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguir un mapa para orientarnos mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Tu qué piensas, Raphtalia?-Pregunto el Héroe del Escudo.

La niña se encontraba sentada al lado de Link, cabizbaja, ya no estaba llorando pero su tristeza era palpable, ella levanto la cabeza un poco para mirar a Naofumi, el cual le sostuvo la mirada con mucha facilidad.

-Lo siento mucho, amo.-Ella dijo con tristeza mientras sus mejillas se colocaban rosadas y sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos.- Por favor, no me deje.

Naofumi suspiro con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, al parecer la niña tenía una pequeña tendencia a malinterpretar las cosas, así que solo extendió su mano y acaricio su cabello.

-No te dejare atrás, pero intenta superar todos tus problemas, no es fácil, pero nosotros te ayudaremos. ¿No, Link?

-Por supuesto.-Respondió este mientras asentía.

La niña solo uso sus manos para limpiar las pocas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos mientras regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, genuina y feliz de que no fuera a ser abandonada.

Luego de eso siguieron normalmente, comiendo mientras hablaban de cualquier tipo de trivialidades, más que todo contaba historias graciosas de ellos mismos para hacer reír a Raphtalia. Siguieron así hasta que la niña pareció estar contenta verdaderamente y Link interrumpió la conversación para tratar otros temas.

-Ahora que hemos terminado de comer, necesito que vayamos a la tienda de Erhard.-El rubio expreso.

-¿Compraras equipo?-Naofumi pregunto curioso.

-Algo así.-El Héroe del crepúsculo respondió, realmente solo quería probar una teoría bastante fácil la cual surgió cuando entrenaban hace unas horas y el conejo los ataco, no podía obviar el hecho de que Naofumi tomo una rama empuñándola como una espada…

_¿Sera posible de que pudiera empuñar un arma?_

-Bueno, vamos, así también podemos ver si conseguimos un mapa por el camino.-Naofumi se levantó de la mesa, seguido de sus dos compañeros, todos se dispusieron a salir para ir a la tienda del calvo.

* * *

. . .

Ya habían llegado, Naofumi fue el primero en entrar seguido de los otros dos, el héroe del escudo alzo la voz para hablar.

-¡Erhard, ven a mí!- Naofumi dijo en voz alta con el ceño fruncido mientras llamaba al herrero, este salió de una puerta que se encontraba detrás de su mostrador.

-¿Vienes por mas, chico?-El pregunto con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.- Soy mejor negociante que tú, acéptalo.

A Link le corrió una gota de sudor por la sien cuando Naofumi se acercó a él y empezó a discutir, el rubio no entendía exactamente lo que quería regatear pero le resultaba chistoso que a su compañero le encantase hacerlo aun sin ver la mercancía.

Se abrió paso mientras Raphtalia lo seguía hasta donde estaba el par discutiendo, se aclaró la garganta lo más que pudo de manera exagerada haciendo que la niña riera y los otros dos lo miraran.

-Oh, pero si es el Héroe del Crepúsculo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, chico?

_¿Y apenas se viene dando cuenta de que estoy aquí?_

-¿Por casualidad no tendrás una vara de madera?-El rubio pregunto, el herrero se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba.

-Si… Creo que tengo algunas, dame un momento.-Erhard desapareció por la misma puerta donde había aparecido momentos antes.

Naofumi giro curioso hacia Link, no entendía muy bien lo que intentaba hacer así que pregunto.

-¿Una vara de madera? ¿Jugaras a lanzar jabalinas o qué?

-Ni idea de lo que hablas.-Respondió el mientras se encogía de hombros.- Solo quiero probar una pequeña teoría.

Erhard salió por la puerta mientras traía en sus manos bastantes varas de madera, de diversos tamaños, algunas reforzadas con hierro en los extremos para mayor potencia al atacar.

_Justo lo que Link necesitaba._

-Estas de suerte, son bastante viejas pero están en buen estado.-El herrero las puso en el mostrador con fuerza.

Link tomo uno, era de tamaño mediano y tenía hierro en ambos extremos, hizo unas pequeñas pruebas básicas, intento doblar la vara y esta no cedía en absoluto, siguió intentando por unos segundos sin conseguir resultado alguno, finalmente se cansó y dejo de intentarlo; eran muy buenas.

-Naofumi, toma.-Link se la dio al pelinegro, este la tomo para ser enviado hacia atrás y ser repelido mientras el palo voló por el establecimiento hasta caer finalmente al piso.

_El arma había rechazado a Naofumi._

-¿No funciono?-Link murmuro para sí mismo, tomo otra de las varas, esta también era de tamaño mediano pero tenía de diferencia el hecho de que no tenía extremos reforzados con hierro.- Naofumi toma esta.

El rubio le extendió el bastón, inicialmente el pelinegro estaba algo descolocado debido a la descarga eléctrica que había recibido, pero acabo tomando la vara que le extendía Link sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario…

_Naofumi estaba empuñando un arma…_

_¡Funciono!_

-¿Para qué carajos quieres que tome esta porquería?-El Héroe del Escudo pregunto fastidiado, Link carraspeo la garganta mientras Erhard solo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-Chico, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Estas portando un arma.-Link respondió simplemente, Naofumi miro su mano izquierda, en la cual portaba el bastón y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-El pregunto asombrado mientras alternaba miradas entre todos, incrédulo.- ¡Estoy empuñando un arma!

-Estuve barajando la idea desde que te vi tomar una rama como si fuera un espada cuando el conejo te ataco antes.-Link explico su razonamiento.- Al parecer si usas una vara completamente de madera no hay problema, pero las rechazas si tienen hierro u otros materiales.

El Herrero se acercó un poco a Naofumi mientras comprobaba el hecho de si sus ojos lo engañaban, pero no era el caso, realmente el héroe del Escudo estaba portando un arma ahora mismo, se giró hacia Link.

-Vaya chico, has encontrado un oyó en el sistema de clases y estadísticas bastante grande, te felicito.-Él dijo sinceramente, en todos sus años no había visto a alguien que lograra hacer algo como eso, y peor aún de manera tan fácil.

-¿Un hueco en el sistema de estadísticas?-El Héroe del Escudo pregunto curioso olvidándose por un momento sobre el hecho reciente.

-Sí, una vara de madera con hierro es obviamente un objeto para la lucha. Pero una vara enteramente de madera sirve como leña para una fogata o bastón de apoyo para los ancianos, es decir, el sistema no la considera un arma como tal y por lo tanto puedes usarla.-Link explico su lógica, era convincente y sencilla.

Erhard se acercó al mostrador y tomo una de las varas mientras la exhibía en frente de los chicos y procedía a explicar.

-El truco de luchar con ellas es complementar la lucha con fuerza física y mágica, es decir puedes usar magia para reforzar la vara, así no se romperá y hará mucho más daño.-El calvo explico mientras ponía el arma de nuevo en su lugar y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Entiendo.-Naofumi respondió mientras movía su arma de un lado a otro emocionado.

Ahora este nuevo hecho cambiaba las cosas, ya no debía de quedar como un "_Semi-soporte_" para el grupo, podría participar directamente en primera línea como un guerrero y no como un tanque.

Link miraba como Naofumi ponía una expresión de emoción bastante visible, pero el pelinegro intento ocultarlo para actuar como el serio de siempre, por lo que recordó otras de las cosas por las que habían venido aquí.

-Erhard, ¿No sabes de alguna ciudad cercana?-El Héroe del Crepúsculo pregunto mientras Raphtalia se colocaba a su lado.

-Sí, hay una aldea cercana a la ciudad, está a unas horas de aquí.-De uno de los bolsillos de su traje de herrero saco un pequeño mapa, arrugado y viejo, pero completamente visible.

Apunto hacia el este de la ciudad, había dibujada una pequeña aldea que ponía "_Riyute_" encima de ella, Link analizo lo que se encontraba alrededor de la Aldea, al este decía "_Pantano_", ya sabía lo que podría encontrarse allí, al norte formaciones rocosas, ergo montañas y al oeste un bosque.

_Ese bosque sería un buen lugar para subir de nivel._

-Los monstruos que se encontraran son más fuertes que los simples globos que se aparecen por aquí, pero creo que ustedes podrán con ellos.-Erhard les dijo con una sonrisa, el rubio miro el mapa algo gastado, lo más probable es que el calvo no tuviera mapas para ofrecerles, pero nunca estaba de más preguntar.

-¿Por casualidad no tendrás un mapa que pudieras vendernos?-Link pregunto esperándose la previsible respuesta.

-Tengo varios, chico.-El respondió sorprendiendo al rubio.- Pero no soy un vendedor de mapas. Como ustedes son mis amigos, supongo que podría darles uno.

Él les dio el que estaba usando en ese mismo momento, Link lo recibió, estaba maltratado pero duraría si lo cuidaba por lo que lo guardo en su bolsa para chequearlo cuando fuera necesario.

-Gracias, Erhard.-Link agradeció de manera sincera.

-No hay de que, chico.- Giro hacia Naofumi mientras palmeaba fuertemente su espalda y reía.- ¡Jajaja! Bueno muchacho, ahora ya no serás tan inútil en batalla.

-Gracias por el cumplido.-Naofumi frunció el ceño mientras sonreía, entre el calvo y él se había formado una extraña relación de amistad-rivalidad por ver quién era el mejor negociante, aunque el pelinegro hubiera perdido la primera batalla, ganaría las siguientes.

_Lo haría por su orgullo._

Posteriormente Naofumi salió sin despedirse, Link agradeció de nuevo al calvo por el mapa que les había regalado mientras alcanzaba a Naofumi seguido de Raphtalia y todos se iban.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Erhard se dio cuenta de que Link no había pagado la vara que se había llevado.

-Maldita sea…-Suspiro el calvo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

. . .

Ahora caminaban por la ciudad directamente al portón para ir hacia Riyute, Naofumi no podía esperar a probar su nueva arma, si, era solo un palo pero era la primera (_Y tal vez única_) arma que portaba y aunque fuera débil la usaría al máximo sacando todo el provecho de ella.

Llegaron finalmente a la salida de la ciudad, cubierta de baldosas de piedra con un puesto donde bastantes carros paraban, allí se podían ver a bastantes carretas, el Héroe del Escudo reconoció a alguno de ellos como comerciantes ya que llevaban mucha mercancía en sus carros, no parecían ser importantes ni otra cosa por lo que el héroe tuvo una idea.

_No tenía ganas muchas ganas de caminar._

Se acercó a una de esas carretas lentamente, era cuadrada y de madera, estaba tirada por un Filolial y varias cajas se veían fácilmente, una mujer que parecía ser la dueña se dio cuenta de que se acercaban, mirando a los dos héroes y a la niña con asombro, miedo y cautela a la vez, retorciendo unos pasos tomando fuertemente lo que parecía ser un arma blanca de un cinturón que tenía.

Los héroes la miraron más de cerca, tenía el pelo rojo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran azules como los de Link, llevaba una túnica roja que le llegaba hasta los muslos y su escote era en forma de V dejando ver que debajo de su túnica llevaba una camisa blanca, el resto de su atuendo consistía en pantalones blancos, botas de tacón marrones y un cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

_Era bastante atractiva, a decir verdad._

-¿Qué quieren ustedes, _profanadores_?-Ella dijo con el ceño fruncido, Naofumi levanto una ceja al ver su extraña elección de palabras al momento de hablar.

-¿Esa carreta es tuya, cierto?-El Héroe del Escudo pregunto mientras apuntaba al carro que estaba detrás de ella.

-Sí, es mía, ¿Alguna _contrariedad_?-La mujer apretó aún más su agarre mientras retrocedía lentamente, preparándose para lo peor.

-No malentiendas, no venimos a robarte la carreta.-Link alzo las manos para dar a entender que no quería problemas.

-Solo queremos que nos lleves.-Naofumi explico mientras seguía el ejemplo de Link y alzaba las manos, Raphtalia al ver que los dos chicos lo hacían también las alzo.

-¿Por qué creen que yo los _trasladaría_, eh? No llevare _patibularios_ en mi carreta.-Naofumi aguanto la risa, le resultaba sinceramente ridículo la forma de hablar de esta chica, a Link le resultaba… _Interesante._

El Héroe del Escudo no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente alzo un poco su capa, revelando un par de globos que lo mordían ferozmente, sin hacerle daño alguno.

-¿Por qué no querrías _trasladarnos_ a nosotros?-Naofumi pregunto divertido imitándola, la mujer simplemente se quedó quieta un momento, luego suspiro y aflojo su agarre mientras los miraba a los tres aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, _accedo_. No soy muy buena _combativa_ y dudo que pueda con ustedes.-Ella admitió mientras continuaba.- ¿A dónde _marcharán_?

-Iremos a la Aldea Riyute, la más cercana.-Link le dijo, ella asintió y procedió a subirse en la parte delantera de su carreta mientras tomaba las riendas del Filolial.

Al principio ninguno de los héroes se movió, ya que pensaban que una vez montada en su carreta ella emprendería la huida, sin embargo se había quedado allí para sorpresa de los tres.

-¿Qué _aguardan_? Muévanse.-Ella les dijo con voz mandona, Naofumi no lo pensó dos veces y subió a Raphtalia al carro, seguido del mismo y finalmente se subió Link, todos teniendo cuidados con las mercancías de la mujer.- Ningún movimiento _escamado_ o nos _arrojó_ de un barranco a todos.

Naofumi no pudo contener la risa y se carcajeo un poco, no por la loca declaración que acababa de decir, sino por el hecho de como ella sacaba palabras raras de la nada para ponerlas en oraciones que de otro modo serian normales.

Ella dio un pequeño grito mientras le indicaba al animal que empezara el viaje, el carro comenzó su movimiento y todos fueron echados a un extremo del vehículo, la velocidad del Filolial era mucha y los lanzo a todos, a excepción de la conductora y su mercancía, a un lado. Se acostumbraron rápidamente a la velocidad y pudieron acomodarse de nuevo.

-_Conjeturo_ que no está de más presentarse, aunque se quiénes son ustedes, pero de todas formas, háganlo.-Ella ordeno, a Link le parecía extraño su forma de actuar, hace un momento estaba bastante alerta con ellos y ahora literalmente los ordenaba a presentarse como si tuviera control de la situación.

_Le pareció divertida esta chica._

-Link. Sin apellido, 18 años, aventurero y Héroe del Crepúsculo.-Se presentó el mientras se guardaba el gorro en su bolsa, con todo el viento que les llegaba por el viaje lo más probable es que se le volara así que era mejor guardarlo.

-Naofumi Iwatani, 20 años, universitario y Héroe del escudo.

-¿Y la _infanta_?-Pregunto ella refiriéndose a Raphtalia, Naofumi ahogo una pequeña risa.

-Raphtalia, preséntate.-El pelinegro ordeno con una ligera sonrisa.

-Eh, soy Raphtalia, no se mi edad… Soy la esclava del amo.-Ella respondió torpemente, la mujer solo le lanzo una mala mirada.

-Bien, soy Alesia, 18 años, comerciante errante.-Ella se presentó, giro hacia ellos mientras soltaba las riendas del Filolial y alertaba a todos.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado, tómalo!-Naofumi le grito por la acción que Alesia había hecho, ella simplemente le resto importancia al asunto sacudiendo la mano mientras se acomodaba en la parte trasera del carro con los demás.

-No te _intranquilices_ por eso, él sabe a dónde tiene que ir. He seguido el mismo _periplo_ por más de 2 años.-Alesia respondió.- Bueno, _recítenme_. ¿Son _verídicos_ los rumores?

-¿Rumores?-Link pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Las lenguas dicen que ustedes fueron acusados _arbitrariamente_ de violación.-La pelirroja dijo mientras se estiraba, Naofumi negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Definitivamente, eres la persona más rara que he conocido hasta ahora. ¿Tienes muchas personalidades o qué?-El pregunto ignorando lo que había dicho.

-No. Solo que _representaba_ hostilidad ya que estábamos en _propiedad_ de la ciudad, si no lo hacía seria el objeto de _vilipendio_ de los guardias.-Ella explico mientras cruzaba los brazos.- ¿No se les hizo _anómalo_ que cambiara tanto de ser en tan poco tiempo?

-Pensaba que eras una loca, sinceramente y aun lo sigo pensando.-Naofumi dije mientras sonreía.- Creo que nos equivocamos de carreta, Link.

-Eres cruel, Naofumi.-Link se rio un poco, pero luego aclaro.- Pero respondiéndote, no, no violamos a nadie.

-En realidad, lo sospechaba. Estaba allí el día de lucha en la posada, vi lo que _objetivamente_ paso y las _ficciones_ que se inventaron después, El Sr. Link _traspasó_ la pared de mi cuarto con una lanza en su escudo.-Link se rasco la cabeza avergonzado por su declaración.

-Entiendo…-El Héroe del Escudo asintió, comprendiendo todo lo que le contaban, es decir ahora hasta los comerciantes tenían prohibido tratar mucho con ellos, por eso ella había fingido hostilidad hacia ellos, en el caso de que guardáis estuvieran mirándolos.

_Bueno, no habría problema._

-Bueno, yo _retornaré_ a lo mío. Solo quería dejarles saber que no los odio, chicos.-Ella les dio un pulgar arriba mientras guiñaba un ojo y se sentaba adelante, tomando las riendas del Filolial.

-_Vaya loca, ¿No crees?-_Le susurro Naofumi a Link, este simplemente asintió lentamente dándole la razón.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, Raphtalia miraba al paisaje que pasaba rápidamente ante ella, Link hacia lo mismo y le recordaba mucho a los tiempos en los que cabalgaba a toda velocidad por la pradera de Hyrule, muchos árboles, montañas y agua se divisaban, realmente ansiaba mucho conseguirse una montura propia para explorar todo por sí mismo, pero primero necesitaba conseguir dinero para ello.

_Bueno, todo a su tiempo._

* * *

. . .

-Listo, ya _embarcamos_.

Habían llegado sorprendentemente rápido, solo había tomado alrededor de 1 hora y media el viaje, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, vendrían siendo las 3 PM. Estaban entrando ya a la Aldea, para Link se veía algo vieja y descuidada, las casas estaban algo maltratadas, algunas que otras destruidas, como un primer vistazo se podría decir que la aldea era pobre.

La carreta siguió avanzando a través del pueblo, curiosamente ninguno de los transeúntes los miraba de mala manera, como si no supieran nada de ellos. Finalmente el carro se detuvo y Alesia se giró hacia los héroes.

-Hasta aquí puedo _trasladarlos_, tengo que ir a llevar mi _existencias_.-Ella les dijo mientras se bajaba.

Raphtalia, Naofumi y Link hicieron lo mismo y bajaron, mientras se estiraban ligeramente para destensar su cuerpo, el rubio se acercó a ella.

-Gracias por traernos, Alesia.-El Hyliano agradeció mientras le tendía una mano, la pelirroja lo miro de manera extraña y negó con la cabeza.

-No los traje gratis, _visiblemente_.-Alesia expreso mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa malvada.- Miren esto.

Ella estaba apuntando a su carreta, específicamente donde ellos estuvieron hace un momento, habían varias cajas con cosas desconocidas para los héroes, la pelirroja luego apunto a Link.

-Físicamente, pareces el más fuerte de los 3.-La mujer dijo, Naofumi se sintió un poco ofendido por ese comentario pero ella siguió.- Soy solo una pobre _dama_, ¿No podrías ser un buen hombre y _auxiliar_ a _transbordar_ mi mercancía?

Link suspiro, habían recibido un viaje gratis además de que la mujer en si misma le había agradado por ser una caja de sorpresas, su mercancía parecía bastante pesada siendo que ni siquiera se movieron un palmo durante el viaje, así que decidió aceptar.

-Está bien, te ayudare.-El rubio accedió.- ¿A dónde tendremos que ir?

-Por aquí mismo, _articularemos_ una tienda en una de las esquinas, no tardaremos mucho en realidad.

-Entonces, en ese caso, Raphtalia y yo seguiremos por aquí y hallaremos una manera de ganar dinero, alcánzanos después, ¿Si?-Naofumi expreso y Link asintió, el pelinegro proseguía a irse pero se detuvo para susurrarle al oído.- Y no se te contagie la loquera de esta tipa.

Alesia fingió no escuchar eso y Naofumi se fue junto a Raphtalia, el Héroe del Crepúsculo se acercó al carro y tomo una de las cajas, giro hacia la pelirroja.

-Bien, ¿En dónde puedo colocar esto?-El pregunto, la caja pesaba mucho en realidad.

Ella hizo un ademan para que la siguiera, lo guio hacia una de las esquinas de una de las casas destruidas, de dentro de su túnica saco un pedazo de tela y la coloco en el piso.

-Deja las cosas aquí.-Ella ordeno y Link obedeció, colocando la caja cuidadosamente sobre el pedazo de tela, ella se sentó en el y abrió la caja, empezando a sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Muchas botellas marcadas con papeles que Link no podía leer por la pequeña letra que tenían, la pelirroja a veces abría algunos y los olía, como si comprobara que la mercancía estuviera en buen estado, el olor raro que emitan las botellas llegaban hasta el olfato de Link, este ya se hacía una idea de lo que eran así que decidió preguntar para aclarar las dudas.

-¿Vendes medicinas?-El pregunto, la pelirroja asintió en respuesta.

-Sí, paso cada 2 días por aquí. No sé si lo sabes pero aquí no hay tiendas de medicinas ni nada _semejante_.-Explico mientras acomodaba las botellas a sus costados.- Por lo que decido venir aquí de vez en cuando a venderlas a precios _justicieros_ para ayudar a los aldeanos.

-Entiendo, sino los aldeanos tendrían que viajar a la ciudad para comprarlas, ¿No?

-_Correcto_, y muchos no tienen los medios para pagar las medicinas ya que esta es una aldea _necesitada_.-Empezó a sacar botellas y a olerlas de nuevo, el olor era bastante horrible pero Link sabía que mientras más horrible olía, mejor era la medicina.- Quien no tenga los medios para pagar, puede empeñar algo, aunque hago _miramientos_ con quienes lo necesitan.

-¿Y no pierdes dinero con esto?

-No realmente, a veces participo en _correteos_ de Filolial y si gano pues todo lo que perdí se amortiza además de _agenciarme_ una ligera ganancia.-Ella explico mientras se levantaba.

Link miro al piso en el cual estaba la tela que ella había puesto, todo estaba perfectamente organizado, ella se dirigió hacia el carro de nuevo y el rubio la siguió ayudando con el resto de cajas y colocándolas en el pequeño puesto de la chica hasta que finalmente acabaron con todo.

-Bueno, yo me _ofrendare_ a vender lo que traje, muchas _gratitudes_, Link.-Ella le tendió una mano mientras sonreía que Link estrecho con gusto.

-De nada, yo iré a encontrarme con mi grupo, espero que nos veamos pronto, Alesia.

-Estoy segura de que así será, Link.-Ella le sonrió y Link asintió mientras se retiraba, la pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, le había caído bien el muchacho, giro cuando escucho un carraspeo de garganta para encontrase con su primer cliente del día, ella sonrió de nuevo por cortesía para atenderlo.

_Tal vez muy pronto se encontrara al rubio de nuevo._

* * *

. . .

Link camino un poco por el pueblo, el sol se ocultaría en unas horas, le sorprendió pasar desapercibido entre la gente, sin recibir ningún tipo de mala mirada, pregunto a la gente que pasaba sobre la ubicación del pelinegro, no revelo que era el héroe del escudo sino pregunto de manera sencilla "_¿Han visto a un pelinegro que iba con una niña semi-humana?_" y recibió las indicaciones para ubicarlo.

Las indicaciones recibidas los llevaron hacia un cobertizo de madera, se veía algo gastado pero aun en buenas condiciones, Link se acercó a la puerta y se asomó un poco, la única persona visible allí era Raphtalia.

La niña tenía su daga en mano mientras atacaba al aire, estaba practicando la técnica que Link había mostrado esta misma mañana, podía ver perfectamente todo el esfuerzo que ella estaba invirtiendo en entrenar y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Ella verdaderamente quería aprender._

-¿Qué estas mirando?-Alguien pregunto a sus espaldas, Link se alertó inmediatamente, por reflejo saco su espada maestra y la apunto hacia el cuello de quien le había dirigido la palabra; Era Naofumi, quien tenía una expresión de asombro por la reacción de Link. El rubio suspiro y guardo su espada de nuevo.

-Lo siento, solo veía como Raphtalia entrenaba, ella de verdad quiere mejorar.-El rubio le dijo, y el Héroe del Escudo se asomó también por la puerta, mirando el escenario y asintiendo varias veces.

El pelinegro después de unos segundos abrió la puerta, Raphtalia dio un salto de sorpresa y giro en sus direcciones, Link siguió a Naofumi adentro del cobertizo cuando empezó a percatarse de algo bastante curioso en el pelinegro, en su mano izquierda llevaba su vara, pero en la izquierda llevaba…

_¿Un pico?_

-Vamos a la mina que está en las afueras del pueblo.-Dijo Naofumi como si pudiera leer la mente del rubio.- Dicen que los minerales que allí se encuentran valen muchísimo, pero hay un monstruo fuerte y que nadie se acerca desde que apareció.

-¿Vamos a minar?-Raphtalia pregunto con curiosidad genuina.

-Por supuesto, intentemos evitar al monstruo lo más que podamos, solo necesitamos el mineral para conseguir dinero.-Expreso el Héroe del Escudo mientras apoyaba el pico en su hombro.

-Bueno, vamos entonces.-Link dijo mientras salía de la cabaña.

Los dos restantes salieron tras de él, una vez fuera Naofumi apunto un poco al norte, antes de que comenzaran las montañas se podía apreciar una cabaña y cerca de esta una cueva, según el pelinegro esa era la mina.

El camino hacia allí fue bastante rápido, Raphtalia estaba algo cansada de caminar ya que salvo el viaje que les dio Alesia no había parado en todo el día, aun no estaba acostumbrada a los viajes, por lo que Link decidió llevarla sobre su espalda a caballito, algo que la hizo reír bastante, muy pocas veces la niña había tenido una experiencia como esa.

_A Link esto le recordaba su tiempo con Colín._

* * *

. . .

Los pasillos de la cueva eran bastante estrechos, y por el piso corrían railes de vagonetas destruidos, seguramente con los cuales se sacaban minerales de la mina cuando esta funcionaba normalmente, Naofumi portaba una pequeña antorcha y lideraba la marcha.

Al final del pasillo se apreciaba una luz, como si la parte de arriba de la mina tuviera huecos que dejaran ver al exterior, caminaron un poco más en silencio hasta que finalmente Naofumi hablo para dar indicaciones.

-Hay un monstruo peligroso aquí, si nos topamos con el deberíamos huir en el caso de que sea muy poderoso, pero si no se puede huir debemos luchar.

-Me parece bien.-Link respondió afirmativamente mientras reposaba el pico en su hombro.

-E-estoy de acuerdo, amo, luchare.

Naofumi asintió a ambos. Llegaron al final del pasillo y la vista los deslumbro, era una cueva bastante grande y el mineral estaba más que todo pegado a las paredes, había un pequeño hueco en el cual se filtraba la luz del sol, los rayos eran reflejados en los minerales dando un aspecto brilloso y bonito a todo el lugar.

La mina tenia diferentes terrenos a varias altitudes, todos separados por un pequeño barranco donde había demasiada agua, esta caía a través de una pequeña catarata que había en lo alto del lugar.

-Increíble…-Link admiro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Woah…-Fue lo único que Raphtalia alcanzo a decir.

-Ni siquiera los paisajes de Skyrim me había sorprendido tanto como esto...-Naofumi estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, sacudió la cabeza para dirigirse a sus dos compañeros.- Bueno, es hora de trabajar, primero minare yo, luego le tocara a Link y por ultimo a Raphtalia.

Sin siquiera dar tiempo a protestar, Naofumi le quito el pico a Link y se dirigió a una de las paredes, empezó a dar fuertemente con el pico, intentando arrancar todo el mineral posible, obviamente este no cedía fácil.

Siguió así por un largo rato, picando y picando de la misma veta, aún no había arrancado nada así que suspiro y tomo un respiro.

-Maldición, Minecraft lo hacía parecer tan fácil.-Se lamentó el mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y volvía a golpear con fuerza, esta vez haciendo caer un poco de mineral, el felizmente lo tomo y lo alzo victorioso.- ¡Al fin! Pagaran bastante por esto. Link, te toca.

Link recibió el pico de Naofumi, empezando a golpear la veta de mineral, a diferencia de con el Héroe del Escudo, cada vez que Link picaba, un poco caía, el rubio dejo de trabajar un momento para recoger todo lo que había hecho y amontonarlo en un lugar.

-Suerte de principiante, supongo.-Naofumi dijo de manera presumida, giro hacia Raphtalia y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de miedo que esta tenia…

_¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

La niña miraba hacia la entrada por la cual ellos habían venido, los dos héroes agudizaron su vista y pudieron divisar un monstruo de tamaño humano, era lo que parecía un perro de 2 cabezas con ojos del color de la sangre, camino hacia la luz y cuando fue perfectamente visible Raphtalia dio un grito de terror.

-¡Ahhh!

Esto alerto en sobremanera al monstruo, el cual sin perder tiempo empezó a correr a una velocidad muy grande para herirla, Naofumi, quien estaba cerca de Raphtalia la tomo y se lanzó por el barranco para evitar al monstruo que iba tras ellos.

Link por su parte estaba preocupado por su grupo, lanzarse de un precipicio así era peligroso, pero no podía pensar mucho en eso, ahora tenía un enemigo en frente que había de eliminar. Al parecer aun el monstruo de 2 cabezas no le estaba haciendo mucho caso.

Para cambiar eso, el rubio saco su espada maestra y empezó a chocarla con su escudo, generando un gran ruido que llamo la atención de la bestia e hizo que se concentrara en él.

La bestia salto para caer encima de Link, pero este giro por los suelos, esquivando el ataque y poniéndose detrás de su enemigo dando un tajo trasero que hizo al cerbero gritar de dolor.

El monstruo giro para atacar a Link pero este salto hacia un lado esquivando una de las cabezas, sin embargo la segunda pudo morder un costado de su escudo, jalando al rubio y empezando a zarandearlo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, la espada maestra se le resbalo de las manos y Link fue enviado a volar estrellándose duramente contra el suelo, quedando ligeramente aturdido y desorientado.

* * *

. . .

-¿Estas bien, Raphtalia?-Naofumi pregunto, había usado las habilidades del escudo para salir del agua, ahora estaban siendo sostenidos por una cuerda y subiendo lentamente, en su otra mano tenía su vara y sostenía a Raphtalia en un fuerte agarre.

-Un monstruo con forma de perro ataco mi aldea… Mapa y papa…-Ella explico tristemente mientras lagrimas amenazaba con salir.

_Durante la primera Ola, ¿cierto? Por eso grita en las noches…_

-¿Fue ese el mismo que ataco tu aldea?-Pregunto el pelinegro mientras subía, ya casi llegaban arriba para ayudar a Link.

-No.

Habían llegado ya hacia la cima, y vieron como el monstruo tenia a Link sacudiéndolo por los aires, el rubio soltó su espada maestra y fue lanzado por los aires hasta caer dolorosamente al suelo. Naofumi puso escudo en guardia mientras tomaba su vara

-Tenemos que matarlo.-Naofumi dijo.

-A-amo, n-no puedo… Yo…-Ella miraba al monstruo con miedo, mientras sus manos estaban en su pecho intentando calmarse en vano, el Héroe del Escudo suspiro.

-Escucha, Raphtalia. Tus padres ya no volverán, pero podemos impedir que más niños pasen lo mismo que tu.-Naofumi dijo mientras se preparaba para la batalla.- Te escogí a ti porque eras fuerte y no creo que me haya equivocado, pero si no te crees capaz es mejor que te marches.

Sin dar oportunidad de responder Naofumi se lanzó a la batalla. El can iba directo a matar a Link, pero fue interceptado por un fuerte palazo en su costado que lo hizo gritar de dolor y retroceder, ahora el nuevo punto de atención era el pelinegro, el cual solo se tenía a sí mismo para valerse en este momento.

La bestia se lanzó de nuevo a atacar, pero Naofumi salto hacia un lado y contrataco con otro varazo a los pies del monstruo, este enojado intento morder al pelinegro el cual solo pudo esquivar torpemente.

Su vara fue mordida por el can y se le fue arrebatada de las manos, ahora ya no tenía un arma con la cual atacar, solo podía defender y esperar lo mejor, el monstruo se lanzó hacia el de nuevo y por instinto Naofumi salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia…

_Grave error._

El monstruo cayó encima de él, ahora quedando apresado debajo de la bestia, sin armas ni escapatoria Naofumi barajaba sus opciones rápidamente, pensando en un plan para poder salir de esta.

_Nada._

Las 2 cabezas del monstruo se acercaron al cuerpo de Naofumi con expresión enojada, mientras espuma caía de sus bocas y el olor fétido de su aliento gracias a todos aquellos que habían devorado se hacía presente. La bestia abrió grande ambas fauces mientras se disponía a morder al pelinegro sin piedad hasta matarlo.

_Luego, Naofumi solo sintió la sangre caer por su cara_…

* * *

. . .

_-Te escogí a ti porque eras fuerte y no creo que me haya equivocado, pero si no te crees capaz es mejor que te marches._

_¿Marcharse?_

_¿Perderlo todo de nuevo?_

_-Tus padres ya no volverán, pero podemos impedir que más niños pasen lo mismo que tú._

_¿O luchar contra sus miedos?_

La mente de Raphtalia era un lio en este momento, ella no sabía qué hacer, pensaba que iba a superarlo, pensaba que podría seguir adelante, pero ahora ver a un monstruo tan parecido a aquel que le arrebato todo en el pasado hizo que recordara lo dura y triste que había sido su vida desde la primera ola.

**No**. Ella quería atacar, pero el solo hecho de acercarse a esa bestia le hacía tener un miedo terrible, aun tenia pesadillas sobre el ataque a su aldea y los vivos recuerdos de ese monstruo de tres cabezas estaban frescos en su mente, aunque este fuera diferente el inminente parecido le hacía recordar y los recuerdos le transmitían un miedo que le impedía moverse.

_¿Qué es lo que ella quería realmente?_

_¿Por qué no atacaba?_

_¿Sera porque en serio tenía miedo?_

_¿O será que buscaba poner fin a su existencia usando el miedo para justificarlo?_

Miro hacia el campo de batalla, Link estaba tirado en el suelo, intentando levantarse torpemente, desorientado por el hecho de ser agitado tantas veces e impactar con el suelo, Naofumi por su parte no le iba bien con el can, estaba esquivando torpemente los ataques.

_¿Por qué lucha el amo? Él puede escapar…_

_¿Está…?_

_¿Está luchando por nosotros?_

En su mente paso la imagen de sus padres, ellos le habían dicho mucho sobre el héroe del escudo, que era una persona amable que apreciaba bastante a los Semi-humanos, justo con todo el mundo y heroico como ninguno.

_Ahora el héroe del escudo era su amo y luchaba para darle una vía de escape._

_¿Y ella iba a abandonarlo?_

_No._

El héroe del escudo no le fue nada bien, ahora estaba siendo aplastado por la bestia, la cual tenía intenciones asesinas, Link apenas se estaba levantando, Raphtalia apretó los dientes, ahora tenía una nueva familia, Link y Naofumi…

Ella no quería dejar que la historia se repitiera, no quería perderlo todo otra vez, sintió por un momento que el valor se apodero de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba y apretaba su daga con fuerza…

_Lucharía, lo haría por su nueva familia, no perdería todo de nuevo._

Corrió rápidamente hacia Naofumi, quien seguía aplastado, el monstruo iba a terminar con su vida mordiendo su cuello, pero Raphtalia fue rápida y usando la técnica que Link le había explicado antes corto una de las cabezas del can de un solo tajo.

La sangre cayo a mares sobre Naofumi y Raphtalia, ella ignoro todos los sentimientos que esta le provocaba y se concentró en su amo, el cual la estaba mirando con bastante asombro, incrédulo.

-¿Esta bien, amo?-Ella pregunto con voz quebradiza pero determinada.

-S-si.-Respondió el Héroe del Escudo.- ¿P-pero, Raphtalia tu…?

-Luchare, amo, no quiero perderlos ni ser una carga para el grupo…-Ella dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Lo siento…

-No te preocupes.-El pelinegro se levantó lentamente mientras Raphtalia corría de nuevo hacia el monstruo el cual había retrocedido.

El monstruo se percató de eso y aun con dolor se giró hacia a Raphtalia y salto para caer encima de ella, Naofumi previo eso y probó una de sus técnicas.

-_**¡Escudo de Aire!-**_El grito mientras apuntaba su escudo al frente, encima de la cabeza de Raphtalia un escudo de energía apareció deteniendo por completo al monstruo y haciendo que cayera al piso una vez la técnica se disipo.

El can se levantó de nuevo y corrió hacia Raphtalia a una velocidad bastante grande, sin darle tiempo a la niña para esquivar, ella lo único que podía hacer era esperar el impacto…

-¡Raphtalia!-Grito el Héroe del Escudo con preocupación pero se detuvo al ver lo que paso…

_El monstruo nunca llego hasta donde esta ella. _

_¿Qué?_

Giro su vista y distingo a Link, su cabeza sangraba un poco manchando su cabello, tenía en su mano derecha una zarpa la cual había disparado para tomar el cuello del monstruo e impedir que fuera en la dirección de Raphtalia, con la otra mano tomaba la cadena de la zarpa con fuerza para reforzar su agarre.

El monstruo no se podía mover hacia donde Raphtalia ya que la fuerza física de Link era la suficiente para mantenerlo allí, Naofumi se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que tenían ante ellos ahora mismo y decidió usar otras de sus técnicas.

**-**_**¡Prisión de escudo!-**_ Una esfera igual a la que había usado contra Link en los entrenamientos se materializo en una de las patas del monstruo, haciendo que fuera difícil el apoyarlas para él y dejara de moverse tanto al comprender el riesgo de caerse.

Naofumi se lanzó hacia donde estaba la bestia y lo tacleo, con el poco equilibrio que el monstruo tenia se fue a parar al piso junto con el pelinegro mientras el can se retorcía para levantarse de nuevo, sin excito gracias al Héroe del Escudo que estaba recibiendo algunas mordidas y arañazos.

-¡Ahora, Raphtalia, mátalo!-Grito Naofumi.

La niña estaba paralizada, aun no asimilaba el hecho de ser casi comida de monstruo, pero recupero la compostura rápidamente y corrió hacia la bestia, Link soltó su zarpa, guardándola, Naofumi se lanzó a un lado para darle vía libre y con un grito de guerra Raphtalia cayo con un corte que decapito la única cabeza restante del monstruo, asesinándolo.

Raphtalia estaba en silencio, al igual que los otros dos, solo respiraban agitadamente mirándose unos a otros, hasta que la niña rompió en llanto al final.

-¡Amo Naofumi!-Ella grito mientras lloraba y se le lanzaba encima a abrazarlo, el pelinegro correspondió su abrazo mientras sobaba su espalda de manera paternal.

-Lo hiciste bien, Raphtalia. Sabía que podías

-¡Lo siento, amo Naofumi y Link! ¡Casi los dejo morir!-Ella abrazo aún más fuerte haciendo que el pelinegro pusiera una mueca.- ¡N-no podía pensar con claridad, lo siento mucho! ¡No quiero perderlos, no me dejen!

-Tranquila, tranquila. No te dejaremos, lo prometo.

Link sonrió, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero nada que unas cuantas medicinas y un buen descanso no ayudara, aun le quedaba algunas pociones pero las guardaría para casos extremos, le sorprendió el hecho de que Raphtalia se lanzara voluntariamente a la batalla, pero ella los había salvado a ambos.

-No te preocupes Raphtalia, gracias a ti estamos vivos. Fuiste muy valiente y una verdadera heroína.-Link le dijo con una sonrisa dolorosa, Naofumi puso los brazos sobre los hombros de la niña.

-Raphtalia…-Naofumi empezó para intentar soltarse del agarre de la pequeña, pero esta lo apretó aún más fuerte.

-Solo un poco más.-Ella respondió en voz baja y Naofumi suspiro.

La vista de Link se dirigió hacia el monstruo que yacía muerto cerca de ellos, miro a Raphtalia de nuevo mientras pensaba en el coraje que ella tuvo que reunir para hacerle frente a sus miedos y la bestia al mismo tiempo, pero al final se armó de valor y lucho valientemente, él estaba seguro de algo…

_Raphtalia sería una fantástica persona en el futuro._

_Una excelente guerrera._

_Y toda una heroína._

. . .

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: Buenas, ¿Qué tal? Aquí vengo yo con el capítulo 8 de esta historia, es el más largo hasta ahora (Casi 9K de palabras).**

**Aquí tenemos algunos eventos importantes. Primero vemos un pequeño entrenamiento entre Raphtalia y Link, el entrenamiento seguirá para los siguientes capítulos e intentare detallarlo más.**

**¡Ahora Naofumi puede empuñar un arma! Aunque sea una tan sencilla como una vara, aunque en este capítulo la usa, no hace nada más allá de dar palazos ya que no sabe usarla aun.**

**Oh, en este capítulo hace aparición un OC, se llama Alesia, lo de su personalidad variable lo hice muy aposta al igual que su forma de hablar, no se preocupen, no voy a colmar la historia de OC's, solo este OC's será parte de la trama, así que no se preocupen aquellos que no les gustan los OC. Pero en fin, ¿Qué les pareció el personaje de Alesia? xD**

**La pelea contra el cerbero fue bastante diferente a la del anime, principalmente por el hecho de que Naofumi pudo participar activamente en la batalla, además de que este no uso el sello con Raphtalia, solo le dijo algunas cosas y se lanzó a la batalla confiando de que ella escaparía, aunque no se esperaba que ella atacase.**

**No sé si Link pareció bastante débil en la pelea, intente que ese no fuera el caso, ya que Link actualmente es bastante más fuerte que los 4 héroes, solo que no se ha presentado una batalla donde esté obligado a luchar al 100% desde el principio.**

**¡Me gustaría agradecer a Berrus-Sama, Max-Aventure, Fox McCloude, DreitXG y a mi Tocayo el Guest xD! Me agrada que les guste la historia.**

**En fin, lo de siempre, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**

**Quiero agradecer muchísimo a mi amigo Berrus-Sama por las ideas que me ha dado para este capítulo, ¡Gracias colega!**


	9. Un día de prácticas y pensamientos

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Un día de prácticas y pensamientos.**

* * *

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que el monstruo de la mina había sido eliminado por el grupo del héroe del escudo, la noticia de que el monstruo fue derrotado corrió rápidamente por todo el pueblo de Riyute, siendo el trio inmediatamente reconocidos como los salvadores del lugar, todos estaban agradecidos con ellos.

Al principio al haber sido reconocidos los rumores que corrían por el reino llegaron, es decir, los rumores de la supuesta violación de ellos a la Segunda princesa, Malty Q Melromarc hicieron acto de presencia, sin embargo y para sorpresa de los héroes, los aldeanos no les pusieron mala cara y aun agradecidos les ofrecieron estadía gratuita en la única posada del pueblo por todo el tiempo que estuvieran allí.

La mina de la aldea aún no había comenzado a funcionar, aunque los aldeanos estaban montados a ello, apenas estaban restaurando los canales y carriles mineros para el normal funcionamiento de la mina, aunque las actividades mineras se habían reanudado, estas estaban bastante limitadas hasta que el lugar no fuera restaurado correctamente, no obstante gracias a esas pequeñas actividades la prosperidad del pueblo estaba mejorando poco a poco.

_Al igual que la reputación de los héroes._

* * *

. . .

El grupo de héroes se encontraba actualmente en el pantano que estaba a las cercanías del pueblo, los alrededores eran bastante arbolados pero apagados en su tonalidad, como si fueran bastante viejos, las aguas corrían por casi todos lados, pero no eran muy profundas, bastante flora acuática se podía apreciar además de todo tipo de animales, la mayoría de ellos con apariencia asquerosa.

Su meta ahora era subir de nivel, entrenaban mucho para ello, alternaban entre el pantano y el bosque ya que Naofumi había deducido el "_Respawn_" de los monstruos, comentándoles a ello que cada vez que derrotaban a los monstruos tenían que esperar 48 horas a que volvieran a aparecer de nuevo, a veces teniendo que esperar 1 día entero porque habían agotado los monstruos de ambos lugares por los que les tocaba caminar a campo abierto para encontrar más.

Actualmente el que tenía la delantera en la cuestión de nivel era Link, cuyo nivel era 18, seguido de Raphtalia que tenía 15 y Naofumi 12, luchaban contra unos monstruos llamados por los aldeanos "_Flanes_", masas gelatinosas de diferentes colores con una cara de expresión maligna, los colores de estos monstruos variaban desde el blanco al amarillo, su forma de luchar se basaba en la magia y por cada color dominaba una magia diferente.

Es decir, el Flan celeste dominaba la magia de rayo, el amarillo de fuego, el verde de tierra y así sucesivamente, estos monstruos eran bastante resistentes ya que un golpe no hacía casi nada contra ellos, su punto débil era su "_Centro_", donde tenían su núcleo, si golpeabas o apuñalabas allí los monstruos morían.

_Link lo había deducido después de analizarlos detenidamente._

-¡Muérete, maldición!-Grito Naofumi mientras con su bastón atravesaba al monstruo, fallo de lleno al intentar darle al centro, por lo que saco su vara y retrocedió.

El flan, que era de color azul solo dio una gran escupida de agua que Naofumi bloqueo con su escudo, siendo empapado de todas formas.

-Huele a porquería, odio a los flanes…-El Héroe del Escudo tenía expresión enojada e iba a avanzar, pero Raphtalia tomo su lugar, corriendo rápidamente y atravesando el corazón del enemigo, haciendo que el flan se desinflara y finalmente muriera, repartiendo experiencia entre todos.

-Gracias, Raphtalia.-Naofumi agradeció con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

A Link le costaba asimilar una cosa, en el transcurso de la semana, Raphtalia había _crecido, _y no se refería al crecimiento de una niña normal, no, Raphtalia _había crecido bastante, _su apariencia ahora era la de una adolescente.

Su ropa empezó a quedarle pequeña y tuvieron que hacer malabares para conseguir una nueva, siendo salvados por los aldeanos que les suministraron ropa para ella, curiosamente la ropa que le habían regalado era casi exactamente igual a la que ella usaba anteriormente, solo que el vestido era algo más corto y le llegaba un poco debajo de los muslos y encima de las rodillas

Lo que más le pareció curioso era Naofumi, aun la veía como si fuera una niña pequeña siendo el cambio tan evidente de ella en tan poco tiempo, la personalidad de Raphtalia había cambiado, aún era una persona amable y educada, solo que ahora peleaba mucho con Naofumi y la razón de esto era eso mismo, que la trataba como a una niña.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo avanzo mientras cortaba a un Flan por la mitad, giro a su izquierda dándole muerte a otro y bloqueo una pequeña llamarada que estaba en su dirección.

A Naofumi le costaba bastante matar a estos monstruos porque no tenía un arma de filo, esa era una gran desventaja ya que ellos cortaban el núcleo, él tenía que arrancarlo del cuerpo y destruirlo posteriormente, por eso Raphtalia estaba en su ayuda.

-¡Muere, maldita sea!-Naofumi grito mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al flan, su vara simplemente paso a través del mientras se quedaba atascada, el monstruo simplemente aminoro el semblante mientras reía con expresión burlona haciendo a Naofumi enojar.- ¿Así que vas a reírte de mí, no? ¡Pues adiós!

El Héroe del Escudo pateo la cara del monstruo, su pie también se hundió en el monstruo, este aún seguía burlándose hasta que una espada atravesó su centro y con una expresión de dolor, murió, dejando libre a Naofumi quien tenía una expresión bastante fastidiada.

-¿Esto es un mal chiste, no?-El pregunto frustrado por ser bastante inútil contra este tipo de monstruos, solo había matado a un par sin ayuda, cuando Link y Raphtalia ya habían matado veintenas de ellos.

-Amo Naofumi, anímese, no se sienta enojado, es solo su arma que no es efectiva para luchar contra este tipo de monstruos.-Raphtalia le dijo intentando animarlo, este simplemente la miro.

-Tú al menos puedes portar una espada, si yo pudiera hacer lo mismo me apodaría Goku porque estaría tan OP que sería invencible.-El respondió mientras Raphtalia reía nerviosamente al no entender nada de lo que había dicho.

Link mato al último de los flanes para luego caminar hacia el par, guardo sus armas mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Odio venir a este lugar, los monstruos son muy fuertes para mi arma y de paso los de agua siempre me buscan para escupirme y hacerme oler a algo podrido, como ahora.-El héroe del escudo se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba un poco, fue seguido por Link y Raphtalia.

-Bueno, es cierto que hueles mal, pero es parte del entrenamiento, has mejorado en esta semana.-Link le dijo mientras lo alcanzaba.

Tanto Naofumi como Raphtalia habían mejorado bastante desde la vez del monstruo de la mina, Link no le había enseñado a la semi-humana ninguna técnica de las que le fueron legadas por la Sombra del Héroe, él se estaba centrando ahora mismo en enseñarle el dominio general del arma y como desenvolverse en una pelea, las técnicas se las enseñaría después.

El rubio pensaba que Raphtalia tenía un talento especial en lo referente a las armas, al igual que él, ya que Link aprendía todo muy rápido, él nunca tuvo entrenamiento en cuestiones como la arquería por ejemplo y pudo aprender en un momento, al igual que las técnicas de la sombra del héroe, solo le bastaba con verlas para poder aprenderlas, el creía que Raphtalia era igual, solo necesitaba un poco más de instrucción para poder sacar todo su potencial.

-Tal vez tengas razón, he mejorado, pero eso no quita que odie a estos monstruos.

-Amo Naofumi, para la próxima déjemelos a mí.-Raphtalia le dijo con determinación.

-Tal vez lo haga, de todas formas, vámonos de este lugar. Estos monstruos me traumaron ya.-El héroe del escudo expreso mientras caminaba hacia la aldea, seguido de sus dos compañeros.

* * *

. . .

Caminaban, apenas estaban entrando a la aldea, varios aldeanos los saludaban, pero a Naofumi se le hacía bastante extraño el hecho de que los residentes varones se le quedaran mirando a Raphtalia como unos babosos, a ella le llegaban saludos con voces melosas y otros con sonrisas bobas, él se había dado cuenta de esto hace varios días, frunció el ceño mientras dejaba que Raphtalia avanzara un poco, llevándose a Link consigo para hablar con él a una pequeña distancia de ella.

-¿Acaso soy el único que se da cuenta de la manera en como los hombres de este lugar miran a Raphtalia?-El pelinegro pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras le lanzaba miradas a los aldeanos y estos al darse cuenta dejaban de mirar a la chica.

-Bueno, Raphtalia se ha convertido en una joven bastante hermosa, es normal que los demás la miren, no sé cómo funciona la edad en los semi-humanos, pero ella ya no es una niña.-Link le respondió mientras caminaban, aun Raphtalia no se había percatado de la distancia entre los héroes y ella.

-¿Qué? Claro que es una niña, y las personas de este pueblo son unos pervertidos.-El protesto mientras levantaba su puño, Raphtalia quien ahora les miraba, escucho la declaración de Naofumi, su cola se erizo mientras tenía una expresión entre ofendida y enojada.

-¡Amo Naofumi! Ya no soy una niña, ahora soy una mujer.-Raphtalia se quejó mientras inflaba las mejillas en un gesto infantil.

-Di lo que quieras, pero aun sigues siendo una mocosa.-El Héroe del Escudo se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía caminando

Link se rio mientras el par empezaba a discutir, aun sin detener la marcha, Raphtalia porque decía que Naofumi la trataba como a una niña y por qué decía que Raphtalia quería ser una mujer siendo ella una niña pequeña, era una discusión infantil que no estaba llegando a ningún lado porque ambos tenían algo de razón.

Mientras caminaba la vista del rubio viajaba de lugar en lugar, el par seguía discutiendo y no parecían tener intenciones de parar, por lo que Link miraba a todos lados para distraerse, su vista recayó en una persona que no veía desde hace algunos días.

_Alesia._

Se hallaba sentada en su pequeño puesto improvisado exactamente en el mismo lugar que la última vez, le vendía medicinas a dos hombres de aspecto viejo, al rubio se le paso por la mente ir a saludarla, por lo que se giró a Naofumi y Raphtalia quienes se miraban el uno al otro, mientras chispas imaginarias salían de sus ojos chocando entre ellas.

-Naofumi, los alcanzare luego, iré a saludar a Alesia.-Link le comento mientras apuntaba al puesto de la mujer, el pelinegro giro su vista en su dirección mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Ya te encariñaste con la loca?-El Héroe del Escudo sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Link simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Me cae bien, así que pasare a saludarla.

-Bueno, yo estaré con esta niña en la posada, vámonos Raphtalia.-Naofumi ordeno mientras ella lo seguía y protestaba por ser llamada niña.

Naofumi aún no había notado mucho el crecimiento de Raphtalia, aunque él sabía perfectamente que no era la misma niña que cuando la compro y que se refería a ella así solo para molestarla.

Link se giró mientras se dirigía poco a poco hacia el puesto de la pelirroja, camino lento y calmado hasta que estuvo cerca, ella volteo a verlo mientras levantaba una mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola, Link. ¿Qué cuentas?-Ella pregunto con una sonrisa de manera informal, pero siguió sin darle tiempo a Link de responder.- ¿Has venido a _obtener_ algo?

-No.

-Pero bueno, eres una _impureza_ tacaña.-Ella le reclamo mientras acomodaba su mercancía, Link se rio mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente, ya estaba la chica con su comportamiento impredecible de nuevo.

-Lo siento, es que ahora mismo no tengo necesidad de comprar medicina.-Él dijo, Alesia tenía una expresión enojada, pero luego aminoro su semblante hasta finalmente reírse.

-Va, no te _intranquilices_ por eso, solo bromeaba.-Ella se rio fuertemente por unos momentos hasta que por fin ceso de reírse, miro a Link mientras le hacía un ademan para que se sentara en una de las cajas vacías cerca de ella, este lo hizo.- Link, hay algo que quiero _curiosear_.

Su tono de voz era un poco serio, Link no sabía que esperar de una pregunta así, con la personalidad variable de la chica no podía hacerse una idea, pero accedió.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-En la capital se está _difundiendo_ el rumor de que uno de los héroes está _batallando_ contra el esclavismo, aunque la noticia solo ha corrido entre los comerciantes y algunos nobles locales, todos los _cuchicheos_ te señalan a ti, ¿Es _positivo_ eso?-Ella pregunto mientras se estiraba, Link asintió.

-Sí, todo es cierto. Yo soy el que está en contra de todo el asunto de los esclavos.

-Sin embargo, _consientes_ que tu compañero tenga una esclava, es un poco _tramoyista_, ¿No crees?-Alesia hablo con los brazos cruzados mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero una cosa no quita la otra, realmente lo que hice fue usar mi reputación de criminal para iniciar una revolución, empecé con los más pequeño; ayudar a los niños esclavos.-Link explico mientras hacia una "balanza con sus manos".- Quiero tener más renombre para que poder ir abiertamente contra todo el sistema.

-¿Piensas _destituir_ a la corona?-Ella coloco un semblante serio, malinterpretando las intenciones de Link.

-No. Solo busco un cambio de políticas con respecto al asunto de los esclavos.

-¿Es cierto esas amenazas que diste? ¿Matarías gente por la causa?-La pelirroja seguía en su pequeño interrogatorio, pero Link respondía para dejar en claro sus intenciones.

-No. Sé que eso de matar gente fue algo muy exagerado de mi parte y que solo hundí mi reputación con eso.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo expreso.- Fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento, debía hacer algo, no podía quedarme a ver como maltrataban a los pobres niños.

Alesia asintió lentamente ante lo que Link decía, cerro un poco los ojos mientras meditaba, los abrió de nuevo y estiro su mano hasta tomar un palo pequeño que estaba cerca de ella, una vez lo tuvo golpeo a Link en la cabeza, el sonido fue hueco y el rubio cayó de espaldas mientras se sobaba en la parte que le habían dado.

-Auch, ¿Y eso porque?-Se quejó el.

-Uf, fuiste un imbécil. No _falsearé_, según lo que veo ahora algunos de los _mayoristas_ y uno que otro noble ha dejado de usar a los niños, siendo vendidos de nuevo a los vendedores de esclavos, has mejorado su _realidad_ en parte, pero hubieras _aguardado_ a tener mucho más renombre para poder arremeter directamente contra ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Acaso no piensas? Con las leyes _existentes_, no puedes hacer nada. Los niños esclavos han ido a parar a los vendedores como siempre, si hubiera esperado a tener más _notoriedad_ hubieras podido hablar directamente con los altos mandos y cambiar de una las leyes.-Ella explico con voz seria.-El punto de todo es _aprehender_ a los vendedores, si lo haces pues se acabó, lo único que estás haciendo ahora es estar en un bucle infinito en donde no _alcanzaras_ nada.

Link pensó, lo que decía ella era cierto, si seguía de esta manera solo caería en el circulo vicioso, el ayudaría a los niños, pero entonces los niños caerían de nuevo a los vendedores de esclavos y el no podía hacer nada contra ellos porque las leyes permitían la venta; No podía hacer nada ahora mismo…

_Solo perdía el tiempo._

-Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón. Fui bastante impulsivo con eso, pero ya nada se puede hacer.

-Claro que sí, sigue como hasta ahora, pero en vez de usar tu mala _nombradía_, usa la buena _notoriedad_ que vas a _obtener_ para lograr tu fin, es más fácil, practico y da mejores resultados aunque es un poco más _atrasado_.-Ella le dio un pulgar arriba.- Así es como se hacen las cosas, _saltamontes_.

Ella revolvió los cabellos de Link mientras sonreía, el rubio agradeció mientras pensaba seriamente en lo que le había dicho Alesia, aun pensaba que la chica era extraña ya que empezó con ligeras acusaciones de tracción al reino y termino finalmente aconsejándolo.

_Era una chica rara, pero buena._

_No cualquier extraño te daba consejos._

-Gracias, Alesia.-El rubio agradeció sinceramente.

-No hay de que, solo _suplico_ que luches valientemente en la Ola que está por venir estos días.-Ella le dijo mientras sonreía.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Lo Ola vendrá estos días?-Link pregunto curioso, sabia de boca del propio rey que faltaba menos de un mes para la llegada pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

-Sí, puedes ver en la capital en la iglesia el tiempo que falta, yo _encargaría_ que fueras hacia allá, yo puedo _trasladarlos_, pero tendrían que esperar a mañana y para mantener la _portada_ solo puedo llevarlos hasta la mitad del _recorrido_.

-Me parece bien, ya que tengo que avisarle a mi grupo que nos iremos mañana.

-Bueno, está bien. Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte así que _lárgate_, soy una mujer muy profesional y estas _obstruyendo_ mi trabajo, te veré de nuevo _posteriormente_.

Link se rio ante el hecho de seré botado, sinceramente le agradaba la actitud de la pelirroja, así que sin decir nada asintió con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a irse a encontrarse con su grupo y comunicarles las nuevas noticias.

Reflexiono un poco, Alesia tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, lo que él hizo ese día, amenazando a alguien fue algo precipitado y desesperado, si, había mejorado un poco la situación, pero se estaba creando el circulo vicioso que la pelirroja le dijo.

Decidió no comerse mucho la cabeza, solo seguiría lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, tomaría los consejos que le habían dado y no usaría su reputación negativa, si no la reputación positiva que obtendría con sus heroicos actos; No nadaría contra la corriente, nadaría con la corriente y usaría sus propios méritos para cambiar las cosas de raíz.

_Eso era lo mejor que podría hacer._

* * *

. . .

El rubio finalmente llego a la única posada del pueblo y entro en ella, su interior no era nada del otro mundo, las paredes eran de piedra y la iluminación eran unas simples velas esparcidas inteligentemente por todo el lugar para lograr iluminar todo, el lugar tenía una sala dedicada a los negocios de taberna y una escalera llevaba hacia el segundo piso, que era donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Link busco con la mirada a sus dos compañeros, divisándolos en una de las mesas algo alejadas de la entrada, al parecer estaban discutiendo o mejor dicho, Raphtalia estaba discutiendo, ya que Naofumi parecía tener una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara.

No pensó dos veces antes de caminar hacia ellos y sentarse, estos detuvieron su pequeña discusión un momento para saludar al rubio, Naofumi después de saludarlo lo miro con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita con la loca?-Pregunto Naofumi con una media sonrisa, Raphtalia solo coloco una cara de asombro mientras ponía ambas manos en la mesa.

-¿C-cita?-Pregunto ella incrédula.- ¿Es cierto, Link?

-No, solo me quede hablando con ella.-El respondió desmintiendo a Naofumi.- Me entere de que la siguiente Ola vendría en los días siguientes.

La expresión tanto de Naofumi como de Raphtalia se tensó inmediatamente, mientras miraban a Link esperando que este soltara más detalles.

-Alesia me comento que la Ola vendría en cuestión de días, y que tenemos que viajar a la capital, según lo que me conto podemos saber el tiempo exacto si revisamos un reloj de arena en la iglesia.

-Entiendo…-Naofumi expreso mientras asentía para posteriormente preguntar.- Esa mujer… ¿Confías en ella?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Link pregunto, obviamente sabía lo que Naofumi quería decir.

-Después de lo que nos hizo Mein me es difícil confiar así de fácil en las personas de nuevo.-El explico.- Pero si tú confías en ella, yo confiare en tu juicio.

-Sí, si confió en ella, no puedo asegurarlo pero siento que Alesia no nos traicionara.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo dijo.

El confiaba en Alesia a pesar de no haberla conocido mucho, ya que pensándolo, a diferencia de Mein, su personalidad es extraña, pero no se sentía antinatural, sin embargo la comerciante incluso se prestó a darle consejos, además si se diera el caso, Alesia no tenía mucho terreno del que tomar ya que a diferencia de Mein ella no puede inventarse violaciones u otras cosas para hundirlos más, considerando que no ganaría nada.

La propia Mein había dicho que los traicionaba por el hecho de que Naofumi era muy débil y necesitaba tener a uno de los héroes en bolsa, ahora que lo había conseguido no veía ninguna razón aparente para que Alesia pudiera traicionarlos o fuera una espía de Mein.

_Aunque si cabía la posibilidad, pero el decidió no pensar en eso._

-Bueno, Alesia se ofreció a llevarnos, le dije que si así que nos estaríamos yendo mañana para la capital.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo les comento, Naofumi asintió y Raphtalia lo miro.

Link le sostuvo la mirada un buen rato, ella lo veía insistentemente, algo que hacia al rubio ponerse incomodo al estar en la mira de alguien, por lo que decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede, Raphtalia?

Ella retrocedió un poco con expresión asombrada pero después cambio a una determinada mientras colocaba ambos puños en su pecho, su cola se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro.

-Quiero hacer una prueba.

-Eh… Bien, ¿De qué tipo?-Ella se levantó ante la pregunta y camino un poco por las alrededores de la mesa mientras los dos héroes la seguían con la mirada.

-¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento que hicimos días antes de llegar al pueblo? El que hicimos cuando era una niña…

-Sigues siendo una niña.-Naofumi la interrumpió de brazos cruzados y expresión indiferente, Raphtalia se giró furiosa ante el mientras su cola se erizaba.

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, ejem.-Ella se aclaró la garganta para después continuar.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, perdí contra ustedes.-El Hyliano dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Sí, pero fue porque no usaste armas, lo que quiero es que entrenemos de nuevo, esta vez quiero que uses tus armas contra nosotros dos.-Ella dijo mientras sacaba su daga y la alzaba.-En todo el tiempo que ha pasado…

-Solo ha pasado poco más de una semana, Raphtalia.-Fue interrumpida de nuevo por el héroe del escudo.

-¡Amo Naofumi!-Ella protesto al ser interrumpida de nuevo.- En fin, en esta semana creo que ambos hemos aprendido lo suficiente, así que quiero ver si podríamos contra ti, ¿Qué dices?

Raphtalia le extendió una mano al rubio, Link lo pensó, era un buen entrenamiento y un excelente punto de partida para ver cuánto habían mejorado desde la última vez, sonrió de medio lado mientras le daba la mano a Raphtalia.

-Acepto.

Ella feliz dio un pequeño saltito de alegría, mientras tomaba a Naofumi con su otra mano y empezaba a arrástralos para desgracia del pelinegro quien empezó a protestar por todo el camino.

* * *

. . .

-¡Llegamos!

Link fue empujado hacia adelante, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, pero pudo mantener el equilibro, Raphtalia los había llevado al bosque, los enemigos habían sido derrotados por ellos hace ya un día, por lo que aún no reaparecían hasta el día de mañana, el rubio miro al cielo, apenas el sol empezaba a ponerse.

No había mucha diferencia con el bosque cerca de la capital más allá del hecho de que la hierba le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos a Link, actualmente sin la presencia de monstruos sería un lugar perfecto para entrenar sin ser interrumpidos.

Con eso en mente saco sus armas mientras miraba al par que tenía delante de ellos, unos cuantos metros lo separaban de sus enemigos de práctica, estos ya habían sacado sus armas, Raphtalia su daga y Naofumi su simple vara acompañada de su escudo.

-¿Están listos?-El rubio pregunto.

-Por supuesto, Link, quiero que estés al 100% con nosotros.-Naofumi le dijo con una mirada competitiva.- De nada nos sirve ganar si no lucharas al máximo.

-Cierto, ven con todo, Link.-Raphtalia apoyo a su amo mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha.

Link simplemente asintió mientras retrocedía un poco, Naofumi y Raphtalia se susurraban uno al otro, el no lucharía al cien contra ellos, sin embargo si los tomaría en serio, sería un insulto no hacerlo siendo todo lo que se habían esforzado para aprender a luchar.

La primera en atacar fue Raphtalia, quien corrió directamente para acortar la distancia entre ella y Link, este se preparó para recibirla, al parecer la semi-humana apostaba todo por ataques directos, algo no muy bueno en el mejor de los casos.

Aún estaba a medio camino de llegar a donde el, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Raphtalia dio un gran salto y Naofumi apunto su escudo hacia ella.

-_**¡Escudo de Aire!-**_Debajo de Raphtalia se formó un gran escudo de energía que ella uso como soporte para saltar aún más alto y llegar hacia donde Link se encontraba, el pelinegro desintegro el escudo poco después mientras corría a la batalla.

Raphtalia cayo dando un fuerte espadazo que Link bloqueo con su escudo, retrocediendo por la fuerza de la gravedad producto de la caída de Raphtalia, el rubio tomo un poco de distancia y contraataco con un corte que ella bloqueo mientras empezaba un duelo de fuerza.

Link vio que Naofumi se acercaba por el rabillo del ojo, dio un fuerte golpe con su varilla que el rubio atajo con la mano, gruño ligeramente de dolor cuando impacto con él, pero lo sostuvo e inmovilizo el arma de Naofumi.

_Estaba en una mala situación._

Tanto Raphtalia como Naofumi intentaban forcejear con Link para cansarlo, pero este no se doblegaba ni un poco a pesar de toda la fuerza que ellos aplicaban, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se cansara.

Sabiendo esto, Link aplico toda la fuerza que pudo en la mano donde tenía la espada maestra, haciendo retroceder a Raphtalia, aprovechando la distancia el rubio pateo su estómago para enviarla hacia atrás y hacerla caer.

Link aprovecho la oportunidad y se hizo a un lado soltando el arma de Naofumi mientras tomaba fuertemente su espada y la levantaba en el aire, con un grito dio un giro sobre sí mismo mientras cortaba el aire a su alrededor y dejaba una estela donde su arma había pasado por la velocidad de su ataque.

_Había usado su ataque circular…_

Naofumi bloqueo con su escudo, pero tal fue la fuerza del ataque del rubio que fue enviado a volar varios metros, cayendo al suelo mientras rodaba.

Raphtalia quien se había levantado, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la técnica que Link había usado, pero agito la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y empezaba a dar una serie de tajos, estocadas y cortes desesperados para intentar hacer mermar la resistencia de Link.

Link contraataco y la semi-humana se agacho para esquivar, aprovechando la oportunidad, dio una barridilla a los pies del rubio, haciéndolo caer al piso, este se levantó rápidamente pero Raphtalia aprovecho ese pequeño tiempo para reagruparse con Naofumi, quien se estaba levantando.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo no espero a sus enemigos y avanzo, Raphtalia se preparó para contrarrestarlo pero el rubio no ataco con su arma sino con su escudo, haciendo que la daga de la semi-humana rebotara y él le diera una fuerte patada en el estómago, enviándola al piso en posición fetal, sin aire.

Naofumi ataco a Link quien esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques, el rubio giro por el piso para posicionarse detrás del pelinegro pero este esperando su ataque cubrió por su espalda mientras se preparaba para contraatacar…

_En vano._

Ya que Link de un solo espadazo corto la vara de Naofumi por la mitad, dejándolo asombrado y ligeramente enojado.

-¡Oye, ahora tendré que comprarme una nueva!-El héroe del Escudo de quejo.

Link simplemente lo ignoro mientras le daba un golpe con el escudo en el torso, haciéndolo caer al piso sin aire. Ahora con ambos alumnos en el suelo, recuperándose de los golpes del rubio, él se acercó a Raphtalia quien aún se encontraba en el piso mirando hacia las nubes recuperando el aliento, el Hyliano le tendió una mano.

Ella la acepto mientras se levantaba con dolor, el rubio se disculpó con ella por esa patada, ya que se metió mucho en el papel y le dio bastante fuerte.

-Como siempre, yo olvidado.-Naofumi se quejó mientras se sentaba en el pasto.- Bueno Link, danos tu veredicto.

El rubio se colocó una mano en el mentón mientras pensaba lo que había pasado en el transcurso de la pelea, haciendo memoria de aspectos que debían trabajar.

-Bueno, han mejorado mucho.-Link empezó con felicitaciones.- Sin embargo creo que como grupo deben trabajar en su química.

-¿Nuestra química?-Raphtalia pregunto curiosa.

-Es decir, refuercen su trabajo, cuando Naofumi uso su escudo de aire para que tu saltaras en él fue algo que me tomo mucho por sorpresa y eso de desgastarme atacándome por diferentes flancos fue bastante ingenioso.-Él les dijo con un pulgar arriba para después seguir.-Pero luego de eso como que sus planes se acabaron, sus movimientos se volvieron torpes y atacaban desesperadamente.

Link termino de decir lo que pensaba y el par estaba pensativo, esto de la química entre ellos era algo que deberían trabajar posteriormente, el rubio guardo las armas mientras pensaba en lo que habían mejorado sus "_pupilos_" en tan solo una corta semana, obviamente aun no eran muy fuertes pero si el par se coordinaba eran enemigos a tener muy en cuenta.

Naofumi se levantó mientras asentía a lo que Link había dicho, iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido incluso antes de empezar.

-EN. **HORA**. _BUENA_.-Escucharon una voz que les gritaba felicitaciones, todos voltearon para encarar a la persona de quien provenía la voz.

En una de las ramas de un árbol alto estaba una mujer sentada, jugaba con sus pies distraídamente, su cabello pelirrojo era lo que más destacaba de ella, Naofumi puso una expresión de fastidio mientras Link y Raphtalia una de asombro.

_Alesia estaba sentada allí._

-¡Oye, baja de allí, loca!-Naofumi le grito, ella simplemente se rio mientras se lanzaba desde lo alto, aterrizando como si nada y acercándose al grupo.

-Alesia, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Link pregunto curioso de saber.

Ella se estiro mientras caminaba dando círculos alrededor de los héroes para finalmente responder:

-Bueno, después de _ofrecer_ mis _bienes_ venia aquí a subir de nivel, pero no habían enemigos por lo que me disponía a irme, pero los vi _ingresando_ aquí y _pretendía_ ver que harían.-Ella explico mientras asentía varias veces.- En pocas palabras, estaba _chismoseando_.

-¿Viste todo nuestro entrenamiento?-Raphtalia cuestiono queriendo saber la opinión de ella.

-Claro... Link, peleas genial, Raphtalia, tu peleas muy bien y eres una _ternurita_.-Ella le guiño un ojo a Link y luego jalo las mejillas de Raphtalia como una abuela con su nieta, posteriormente coloco una expresión seria mientras miraba a Naofumi.- Tu, héroe del escudo, peleas _horroroso_, casi vomito al ver lo _inservible_ que eres.

-Ja, gracias por el cumplido.-Naofumi se giró ofendido mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, ya me descubrieron, así que yo me voy, tengo que entrenar también, los _traslados_ no son un _jardín de rosas_, ¿Saben?-Alesia comento mientras se disponía a irse, se detuvo cuando recordó algo por lo que se giró para decirle.- Oh, sí, nos _marcharemos_ mañana a primera hora, así que _dormiten_ bien.

Alesia se fue, desapareciendo entre los árboles, Link la siguió con la mirada mientras varios pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. La mayoría de ellos referentes a sus acciones en el futuro, debería afrontar las Olas los próximos días, también el hecho de los rumores que apenas se estaban esparciendo sobre él, seguiría los consejos que la pelirroja le dio para cambiar las cosas, también debería entrenar a sus pupilos, aunque el entrenamiento debería ser retrasado un rato por las cuestiones de la Ola, ahora lo más importante…

_Es estar preparados para afrontar la calamidad que viene._

. . .

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: ****Hola, aquí vengo yo con el capítulo 9 de esta historia. Es un capitulo mayormente tranquilo donde trato diversas cuestiones como el crecimiento de Raphtalia, su cambio de actitud, el cómo los rumores sobre Link se esparcen poco a poco y el avance de todos en su entrenamiento.**

**Jejeje, los Flanes por si alguien no lo sabe, son monstruos de la saga "Final Fantasy Tactics".**

**También quise darle algo más de protagonismo a Alesia, obviamente y como he dicho antes, no colmare esta historia de OC's ni Alesia estará zampada en todos los caps, ella será importante para la trama en el futuro, por eso quiero desarrollarla un poco y darle presencia.**

**Además también quise plasmar en este capítulo un poco sobre lo que paso con la aldea después de que derrotaran al monstruo de la mina, como la prosperidad de Riyute poco a poco empezara a mejorar.**

**En el siguiente capítulo retomaremos la historia y seguiremos con los asuntos concernientes a las Olas de la calamidad.**

**Como curiosidad, ¿Sabían que Alesia no se iba a llamar así? Inicialmente iba a llamarla "**_**Aselia**_**", pero el auto corrector hizo de las suyas.**

**¡Muchas gracias a Berrus-sama, SpartanV626, Max-Aventure, Fox McCloude y Leozx95 por sus reviews!**

**Lo de siempre, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**

**¡Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	10. Tiempo antes de la Ola

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo X: Tiempo antes de la Ola.**

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, Alesia había cumplido lo que había dicho y paso por los héroes a primera hora de la mañana, despertándolos a todos y siendo echada de la posada por armar un pequeño espectáculo a plena amanecida.

Ella le regalo a Naofumi una vara nueva ya que el pelinegro había perdido la anterior en su entrenamiento con Link, el Héroe del escudo se sorprendió por ese gesto sin embrago acepto el arma sin protestar.

Salieron poco después de la aldea, siendo despedidos por algunos aldeanos que estaban despiertos a esa hora, la pelirroja fue a máxima velocidad en su viaje, por lo que no tomaron mucho tiempo en acercarse a la capital.

Alesia detuvo su marcha ya cuando la capital era visible a la distancia, había ido más de la mitad del camino, diciéndoles que hasta allí podría llevarlos, los héroes le agradecieron y siguieron su camino hasta la ciudad por cuenta propia.

Mientras caminaban, los monstruos se hicieron presentes, estos eran globos y más globos, a veces portaban algunas variaciones de color pero mayormente eran los mismos que morían simplemente al apretarlos.

Los héroes no prestaron mucha atención a ellos salvo cuando se amontonaban muchos que Link o Raphtalia iban a eliminarlos, la excepción era Naofumi quien no prestaba ningún tipo de atención a ellos y dejaban que lo mordieran, guardándolos debajo de su capa para usarlos en el futuro como método de persuasión.

* * *

. . .

El trio se encontraba actualmente en la capital, ya era más de medio día, la primera parada del grupo había sido la _Cúrvesela, _el restaurante al que iban siempre que venían por la ciudad.

En el lugar el grupo había discutido sobre sus siguientes movimientos, Naofumi había sugerido comprar una montura inmediatamente ya que no estaban cortos de dinero como antes.

Link estuvo en contra de esa idea, ya que aunque él quería una montura y les vendría muy bien al grupo para futuros viajes, no era beneficioso en estos momentos, todo debido a que el Hombre de traje vendía huevos, por lo tanto deberían esperar a que eclosionen y con la Ola a la vuelta de la esquina no podrían estar al pendiente de un huevo, con la reputación que tenían nadie estaría dispuesto a cuidarlo, por lo que les sugirió al par esperar a que afrontaran la Ola.

Naofumi entiendo sus razones, por lo que finalmente termino aceptando la idea y aplazando la compra de una montura hasta después finalizada la Ola que estaba por venir.

Como siguiente parada y antes de ir a la Iglesia se dirigieron a la tienda del calvo, para saludar y comprar equipo para Raphtalia y Naofumi.

* * *

. . .

Llegaron a la tienda, estaba igual que la última vez que habían venido, solo que había unas cuantas mercancías nuevas en los mostradores y el piso de madera se veía un poco más limpio, el olor a fragua de herrero permanecía dándoles a los héroes un raro sentimiento de familiaridad con el lugar.

Erhard, quien estaba sentado en una silla detrás de su mostrador levanto la cabeza y diviso a los héroes, brindándoles a Link una sonrisa mientras que a Naofumi una mirada ligeramente burlona que este correspondió frunciendo el ceño con orgullo, por su parte al mirar a Raphtalia no pudo evitar colocarse una mano el mentón mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Vaya, chica. Eres ya toda una belleza, no eres la misma mocosa que vino la última vez.-Alagaba Erhard con una sonrisa, Raphtalia coloco una mueca enojada al ser llamada mocosa, Naofumi se apoyó en el mostrador con los codos.

-A mí me sorprende mucho que en este reino a todos les encanten las niñas.-Naofumi comento con molestia por lo bajo, siendo escuchado por el calvo y Link.

El rubio estaba de acuerdo con Naofumi, era cierto que Raphtalia ahora era una mujer de bastante belleza, pero era simplemente demasiado el cómo eran detenidos en la calle para regalarles cosas a ella, cada 5 minutos alguien los paraba para darles algo.

_Gracias a ello perdieron casi toda la mañana cuando llegaron._

El herrero se inclinó también en el mostrador mientras le susurraba unas cosas a Naofumi.

-_¿Chico, acaso no sabes? Los semi-humanos…-_El no termino ya que Raphtalia choco fuertemente su mano frente a ellos, reaccionando por impulso y acomodándose ambos, ellas observo a ellos con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Amo Naofumi! Hemos venido a comprar equipo para usted y para Link, ¿Tiene algo, Señor Erhard?-Ella pregunto con su forzada sonrisa, Naofumi y Link la miraron algo confundidos con una ceja levantada.

-¿Para mí?-El rubio pregunto incrédulo, la verdad, no le molestaba la idea de cambiar la túnica que portaba, ya no era Héroe de Hyrule, por lo que un cambio le vendría bien pensaba él.

-¡Si, para ti!

-¿Sabes que también vinimos a comprarte equipo a ti, no?-El héroe del escudo le comento.

Ella cerro los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona, giro tomando una de las espadas que Erhard vendía y la blandió, mientras posaba el filo del arma en su mano y esta lo colocaba en frente de su cara, poniendo una cara dominante.

-Amo, debes preocuparte por ti. Si no lo haces… **Morirás**…-Dijo ella con voz tétrica en la última frase.

Los 3 hombres la miraron con expresión indiferente, pero finalmente Erhard rompió en risas mientras era seguido de Naofumi y finalmente Link, quien disimulaba mejor, riéndose por lo bajo.

Ella iba a protestar ofendida, pero sin querer jalo un poco el filo de la espada, haciéndose un pequeño corte en uno de los dedos por accidente, mientras saltaba para contener un gritito de dolor, los demás siguieron riendo.

-¡No se rían, esto duele! Ay…-Ella se quejó mientras tomaba su dedo con la mano, apretando la herida mientras inflaba los cachetes enojada y ligeramente avergonzada.

-¡Jojojo! Veo que sigues siendo una mocosa en tu forma de actuar.-Erhard se rio pero después continuo directo al grano.- ¿Y bien, que han venido a comprar?

Raphtalia lo miro mientras se recomponía y se acercaba al mostrador del calvo.

-¿Podrías enseñarnos algunas armaduras?

El herrero asintió y salió del mostrador caminando un poco, los llevo hacia una de las esquinas del local, varias armaduras se veían por todos lados, pesadas armaduras de metal y algunas ligeras de malla.

Erhard se detuvo mientras les enseñaba una gran armadura pesada de hierro, el equipo en si se notaba que era para personas de mucha estatura y masa corporal, ya que media casi 2 metros de alto además de que era muy robusta.

_Ellos no estaban interesados en esta, y se lo hicieron saber._

-Sinceramente, prefiero cosas livianas como ropa y debajo de ella es que uso armadura ligera, como ahora con mi túnica.-El rubio dijo mientras jalaba un poco su túnica para expresar mejor su punto.

-Yo quiero cualquier cosa que me deje moverme.-Naofumi comento por su parte.

El calvo se coló una mano en el mentón, mientras pensaba en equipo ideal para Link y Naofumi en base a los criterios que recién le habían dicho, una idea paso de inmediato en la cabeza y se lo comunicó a ellos.

-Héroe del Crepúsculo, creo que tengo lo ideal para ti.-Dijo el herrero.-En cuanto a ti, héroe del escudo, creo que podría hacer una armadura a medida.

Naofumi asintió y Erhard se perdió un momento mientras se dirigía a la puerta que estaba detrás de su lugar, salió un poco de tiempo después con lo que parecía ser ropa de un color azul, se la dio a Link y le dirigió a los probadores para que se midiera la ropa.

El rubio demoro un buen rato allí dentro, pero finalmente salió de los probadores portando un conjunto diferente al usual; ahora tenía una túnica azul, esta tenia algunos tejidos blancos por las mangas y en la parte del torso, un dibujo que era una espada apuntando hacia abajo era visible desde la parte del cuello, debajo de ella usaba una camisa de mangas largas blanca.

En el brazo derecho usaba protecciones ligeras de metal y en el izquierdo un brazal con algunos garabatos que Link no podía entender muy bien, al igual que con la túnica verde, esta era sujeta por dos cinturones, aunque uno de ellos parecía más que todo como una simple decoración.

La parte inferior del cuerpo seguía igual, usaba los mismos pantalones blancos y las botas marrones con protecciones de hierro que compro hace rato, decidió quitarse la capa que había comprado ya que no le era de mucha utilidad, además de también guardar su gorro verde junto a su túnica anterior en su bolsa dejando su cabello en libertad.

Link no sentía esto como un gran cambio, pero los demás no pensaban lo mismo, a Raphtalia le brillaban los ojos, Erhard tenía una mano en el mentón y Naofumi asentía repetidamente.

-¡Te ves genial, Link! ¡El azul te queda fantástico!-Raphtalia dio un saltito mientras se dirigía hacia donde el rubio y caminaba en círculos a su alrededor examinándolo.

-Concuerdo con ella.-Naofumi dijo con los brazos cruzados mientras asentía.

El calvo se acercó a Link y le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Sabes, chico? Esa túnica que estas usando me la vendió un reconocido aventurero en mis años mozos, era bastante parecido a ti, luego de que me la vendiera nunca más supe del.-Explico Erhard mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba un poco la cabeza.- ¡Bueno, pero creo que tu podrías seguir el legado del aventurero, chico!

Esas palabras de Erhard le recordaron mucho a la realidad, la túnica verde que portaba hace unos momentos tenía una historia similar, ya que esta iba pasando de generación en generación de héroes. Su mentor, la Sombra del Héroe la había usado en su tiempo y él había heredado como el siguiente héroe en la línea, algo ligeramente parecido estaba pasando ahora solo que en teoría, el sería el primer descendiente.

-Bueno, creo que me la llevo.-Link dijo finalmente.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Mm… Es algo vieja pero muy resistente…-El Herrero pensó un momento.- Pero rebajándotela, te la daré por 40 monedas de plata.

Link asintió y le dio a Erhard su paga, ahora tenía una nueva túnica, abandonaría el uso de la legada por los antiguos héroes de Hyrule, el mismo pensaba que necesitaba un cambio de aires, ya no era el Héroe de Hyrule, ahora era el Héroe del Crepúsculo, uno de los Héroes de Melromarc, ¿Por qué no vestir diferente?

Erhard después les había dicho al grupo sobre el hecho de que tenían que volver mañana a buscar la armadura de Naofumi ya que empezaría a hacerla de inmediato, los héroes estuvieron de acuerdo y el calvo tomo las medidas de Naofumi para usarlas en la creación del nuevo equipo.

El héroe del escudo les comento que su siguiente parada debía ser la iglesia para cerciorarse del tiempo que tienen antes de que la siguiente Ola azote Melromarc, finalmente se despidieron del herrero mientras todos salían hacia la Iglesia de la ciudad.

* * *

. . .

No les tomo mucho llegar a la Iglesia en realidad, encontrar el edificio se hizo bastante sencillo por el hecho de que lo divisaron a simple vista, desde fuera se apreciaba 3 pequeñas torres, cada una con un arma respectiva, estas eran; Lanza, Arco y Espada. El escudo no se veía por ningún lado, haciendo que Naofumi chasqueara la lengua por la discriminación que tenían ante él.

Entraron todos, el lugar era muy hermoso por dentro, las losas de piedra del piso estaban perfectamente pulidas, varios adornos colgaban en lados de las paredes además de que la arquitectura en si del lugar era muy atractiva.

Fueron conducidos por una mujer que Link identifico como aquella a la que había salvado el día que fue invocado, cuando los 3 héroes amenazaron con herirles por invocarlos sin permiso, aunque al parecer ella no lo había reconocido o no quería hacerlo para no tener problemas.

Finalmente los guiaron a una sala, esta tenía varias escaleras que acaban finalmente en un gran reloj de arena, este tenía diversos mecanismos que Link no entendía como funcionaban, la mujer se puso en frente de ellos mientras apuntaba con una mano hacia el reloj.

-Héroe del Escudo, acérquese al reloj, por favor.-Ella pidió con voz suave, Naofumi asintió y camino subiendo un poco las escaleras.

Se detuvo cuando su escudo empezó a brillar, retrocedió un poco cauteloso de lo que pudiera ser. La luz se dirigió a su escudo mientras se intensificaba y cegaba a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

* * *

**Notificación:**

**Tiempo restante para la Ola: 22 Horas, 18 minutos y 34 segundos.**

* * *

En el campo de visión de Link se hizo presente el mensaje, el rubio abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, faltaba menos de un día para la Ola, era algo que se esperaba sinceramente.

-¿Solo nos queda menos de un día?-Raphtalia pregunto asombrada mientras miraba a Naofumi y luego a Link.

-Sí, mañana mismo empezara la Ola…-Naofumi susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza, aun no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para afrontar la Ola.

-Me temía algo así, pero no se preocupen.-Link les dijo mientras se acercaba a Naofumi, seguido de Raphtalia.- He visto sus progresos, sé que están listos y mucho más si luchan en equipo.

-Cierto, Link.-Raphtalia expreso mientras levantaba una mano.- Solo debemos hacer un buen equipo y ganaremos esta fácil.

-Pues claro.-Naofumi sonrió mientras asentía y chocaba las cinco con Raphtalia, no era bueno pensar en cosas negativas como el hecho de no estar preparado, no, debía pensar en cómo afrontar eficientemente la Ola que mañana vendría.

Link sonrió al ver que ahora tenían más confianza entre ellos hasta que una voz lo saco de la escena.

-_Oh, están aquí…-_Escucharon ellos, todos se voltearon y vieron a los 3 héroes, Ren, Itsuki y Motoyasu…

_Junto a Mein y su grupo._

La atmosfera del lugar inmediatamente se tensó, Naofumi miraba a Mein con molestia y Link tenía una mirada seria, Raphtalia era la única que no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente. Ren carraspeo la garganta para hablar.

-Hola.-Expreso el con la intención de relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Hola.-Respondieron Naofumi y Link al unísono entendiendo lo que el buscaba hacer, pero el héroe de la espada se percató de algo raro…

_Naofumi tenía en su mano un palo._

_¿Qué?_

-Naofumi… Eso que estas usando…-Ren abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, Naofumi solo levanto su vara mientras la giraba.

-Sí, es un arma.-El respondió y todos quedaron atónitos.- Descubrimos un pequeño error en la matrix que me permite portar un arma.

-Ya veo… Muy ingenioso de su parte.-Ren dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a su actitud seria.

-Increíble.-Expreso Itsuki mientras asentía, mientras asimilaba el hecho, Motoyasu también estaba sorprendido pero por orgullo no preguntaría.

Raphtalia levanto una ceja muy confundida.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Link?-Pregunto ella confundida.

_Grave error…_

Motoyasu quien hasta este momento no había dicho mucho, miro a la chica e inmediatamente el corazón se le acelero, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la gran belleza de ella y se lanzó corriendo hasta donde estaba.

El héroe de la lanza llego hacia ella mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba de manera muy melosa, Raphtalia se sentía muy incómoda e intento alejarse sin éxito.

-¡Magnifico! ¡Eres hermosa!-Él dijo con voz aguda mientras miraba al techo buscando calmar su felicidad.- ¡Mi nombre es Motoyasu Kitamura, soy el Héroe de la Lanza! ¡Ven conmigo, yo te protegeré, las mujeres como tú no deberían portar armas!

Link ya tenía el respeto por el héroe de la lanza por los suelos, era un pervertido, tonto, crédulo y de paso machista, si Ashei estuviera aquí hubiera partido en dos a Motoyasu con esa declaración, suerte para el que no se encontraba.

Sin embargo Raphtalia pareció ofenderse por eso y lo empujo, casi haciéndolo caer de las escaleras si no fuera por Itsuki, quien lo tomo para que no cayera, ella lo miro aun ofendida.

-¿Qué sucede linda…?-Pregunto Motoyasu ligeramente dolido.

-No eres quien para decir quien debe o no debe llevar armas.-Ella le dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de Link.- Y rechazo tu oferta, he decidió pelear al lado del amo Naofumi y Link.

_Silencio._

Los 3 héroes quedaron en silencio, asimilando la declaración que Raphtalia acababa de decir, ¿No será que…?

-¿Amo?-Pregunto Itsuki sorprendido.- ¿Ella es tu esclava, Naofumi?

-Eres horrible…-El héroe de la lanza le dijo con desprecio.

_Silencio…_

_._

_._

Naofumi ahora estaba considerando seriamente la pregunta que Itsuki le acababa de hacer, si, era su esclava, pero…

_¿En realidad lo era?_

Luego de que Mein lo había traicionado, él había tenido una crisis de confianza en los demás, por eso, cuando el vendedor de esclavos se presentó ante él, no dudo en comprar un esclavo, alguien que no pudiera traicionarlo.

_Luego la vio a ella._

Una niña, sucia y maltratada por la vida, su existencia siendo una miserable cadena de eventos uno tras otro, la había comprado y junto con Link, la cuidaron de todo, cuando ella tomo confianza con él, la actitud de la chica hizo que se encariñara mucho con ella.

Había pasado poco más de una semana de haberla conocido, pero no podía negar el hecho de que junto con Link, Raphtalia era una de las personas más importantes para el en este lugar.

_Era en las únicas personas en quien podía confiar._

Él estaba seguro de que Raphtalia nunca lo traicionaría o abandonaría, al igual que él nunca lo haría con ella. El jamás le ordenaría hacer algo a Raphtalia que no quisiera, porque desde el principio él no la vio como una esclava…

_La vio como una compañera._

Si, Raphtalia no era su esclava, aunque tuviera el sello, ella era una valiosa compañera de Naofumi que el siempre cuidaría y protegería… Ella no sería esclava de nadie, se hizo una promesa a sí mismo.

_Después de la Ola, Raphtalia ya no sería más su esclava…_

… _Sería su compañera... __Y el tomaría medidas para eso._

-Itsuki, no. Raphtalia no es mi esclava, ella es mi amiga y mi compañera.-Naofumi dijo finalmente, Link sonrió y Raphtalia sintió que un sentimiento de felicidad la embargaba por dentro.- Es cierto que la compre como una esclava, pero no, ella es más que eso, ella es nuestra igual, ¿No, Link?

-Por supuesto.-Link respondió con una sonrisa, Motoyasu frunció el ceño.

-Contratando esclavas, eres un monstruo.-El héroe del lanza lo apunto con el dedo cuando lo decía.

-No importa lo que digas, héroe del escudo, esa chica debe ser la muñeca sexual de ambos, para eso es lo único que sirven las semi-humanas.-Acuso Mein mientras se colocaba a un lado de Motoyasu.

Naofumi y Link se molestaron ante esa declaración mientras Raphtalia se sonrojaba y ofendía al ser catalogada como una muñeca sexual, el héroe del escudo avanzo un poco.

-Ja, Raphtalia no es una muñeca sexual de nadie.-Naofumi contradijo mientras sonría ligeramente.- Querrás decir que esa muñeca eres tú con Motoyasu.

_Silencio._

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-La pelirroja dijo enojada mientras Motoyasu avanzaba hasta quedar en frente de Naofumi.

-¡No le faltes el respeto a Mein, escoria!-El peliverde reclamo con furia mientras quedaba cara a cara con Naofumi, quien sonreía ligeramente al saber que había tocado un nervio.

Link se percató de una cuestión; El grupo de Motoyasu tenía las armas desenfundadas, listos para una pelea, el rubio sintió la tremenda hostilidad que emanaba del héroe de la lanza, por lo cual intento ponerle un alto a la situación sabiendo lo que podría pasar.

-Oigan, no peleen aquí. Estamos en una iglesia, debemos tener respeto.-Link dijo intentado calmarlos, tomando a ambos de un hombro y separándolos, Ren avanzo al frente mientras asentía.

-Él tiene razón, soy ateo pero debemos tener respeto por estos lugares sagrados para las personas.

-Cierto, cálmense ya.-Itsuki fue esta vez el que se metió.

Naofumi chasqueo la lengua, pero empezó a salir del lugar seguido de Raphtalia y Link, siguieron caminando por un pasillo hacia la salida hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente del héroe de la lanza.

-¡Raphtalia, cuidado con ellos! ¡Estoy seguro que has escuchado los rumores! ¡Ellos son malos! ¡Son…!-El Héroe de la lanza grito a lo lejos pero fue callado por un zape en la cabeza por parte de Ren.

-¿Rumores?-La chica pregunto confundida.

-Te lo contaremos luego.-Link respondió mientras reanudaban la marcha.

Salieron de la Iglesia, ya era bien entrada la tarde, en pocas horas la noche llegaría por lo que Raphtalia sugirió ir a una posada a lo que el resto del grupo estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

. . .

Ahora se encontraban en la posada de la ciudad, la misma en la que habían estado la noche en que Mein los traiciono, al principio no querían que fueran alojados allí, pero después de "_convencer_" al encargado del lugar con unos cuantos mordiscos de monstruo se les fue dada una habitación para 3 con la condición que no armaran un alboroto y no salieran mucho de la habitación salvo para cosas necesarias.

_Ellos habían aceptado._

_Era eso o dormir en la calle._

Era ya de noche, habían pasado ya horas desde el encuentro en la iglesia, habían ordenado comida del mini restaurante que había en la posada, no era tan buena como la de la _cúrvesela, _pero era bastante más rica que la porquería del platillo más barato.

Actualmente los 3 héroes estaban exactamente en la habitación que se les había asignado, esta era no muy espaciosa ya que tenía tres camas, además de eso solo una pequeña mesa de noche donde guardar algunas cosas, no había nada más allá de eso.

Link estaba acostado en una cama mirando al techo, Naofumi estaba en el suelo preparando pociones y otras cosas mientras que Raphtalia se encontraba sentada en una de las camas, pensativa.

Pensaba en los rumores que Motoyasu había mencionado antes, ella había escuchado algo al respecto cuando estuvieron en Riyute que mataron al monstruo de la mina, pero los rumores nunca decían nada concreto fruto de la desinformación que tenía la aldea.

_Decidió preguntar para salir de dudas._

-Amo Naofumi, Link… ¿Cuáles son los rumores a los que se refería el Héroe de la lanza en la Iglesia?-Ella pregunto con timidez temiendo haber tocado un asunto delicado.

Y así fue, porque la habitación quedo en silencio por unos momentos en los que Naofumi dejo de hacer Alquimia, como si estuviera meditando el hecho de contarlo o no, ella iba a retirar su pregunta cuando Link se sentó en la cama.

-Supongo que debes saber, es mejor que te enteres por nosotros que por otra gente.-El héroe del crepúsculo dijo mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta.

-Si no quieren contarlo no hay problema.-Raphtalia levanto ambas manos pero Naofumi se giró hacia ella.

-No. Deja que te lo contemos.-El pelinegro hablo para después seguir.-Veras, cuando fuimos invocados conocimos a una mujer llamada Mein Sophia, la chica que te insulto en la Iglesia.

-Sí, la recuerdo…

-Ella fingió ser nuestra amiga, nos trató con amabilidad pero al día siguiente invento una historia de violación en nuestra contra.-Link procedió a explicar la siguiente parte.- Yo descubrí sus planes y advertí a Naofumi, gracias a eso me vi envuelto en todo esto.

-Fuimos llevados a un Juicio con el Rey, nuestro castigo no fue nada porque somos héroes, pero nuestra reputación se fue a los suelos y nadie quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros. Y esa es toda la historia, somos criminales.-Termino de contar Naofumi.

Raphtalia analizaba todo lo que le habían dicho, mientras las piezas empezaban a encajar, era bastante lógico que por eso cuando ella era una niña todos los repudiaban, pensaba en ese tiempo que se debía a ella, pero ahora sabía que su pensamiento era erróneo además era por eso que Alesia los había llamado "_profanadores"._

-Pero…-Ella empezó pero dudo.- Pero… ¿Por qué no han intentado detener los rumores? Cuando a Link le preguntan él niega las acusaciones, pero, ¿Por qué no han intentado acabar con todo revelando lo que verdaderamente paso?

-No funcionaria, Raphtalia.-Link le respondió.- Nadie nos creerá, solo unos pocos como Erhard o Alesia saben la verdad, que nosotros no hicimos nada, Erhard porque nos conoce desde que llegamos y Alesia porque estuvo allí el día de la pelea pero los demás no tienen razones para creernos, anqué siempre que me pregunten diré la verdad.

-Todo por culpa de Mein…-Naofumi dijo con odio pero luego suspiro.- Pero soy creyente de que quien escupe para arriba se traga su saliva, Mein será descubierta con el tiempo y expuesta como la basura que es, estoy seguro.

Raphtalia asintió repetidamente, entendiendo las razones de ambos héroes, sin embargo de un salto bajo de la cama y se levantó mirando a al par con determinación.

-Aunque los rumores estén, no importa cuales sean, yo siempre estaré de su lado, siempre les creeré porque los conozco y porque los aprecio mucho.-Ella dijo mientras colocaba sus puños en frente de su pecho.

Link sonrió mientras volvía a recostarse para mirar al techo, Naofumi por su parte sonrió de igual manera mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en una de las camas vacías.

-Bueno, mocosa. Deberíamos dormir ya, mañana será un día cansado y deberemos estar al máximo para afrontar la Ola.-El pelinegro comento mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Apoyo eso que dijo.-Link expreso aun acostado.

Raphtalia asintió con una sonrisa mientras también se acostaba en la única cama libre de la habitación, todos se dieron las buenas noches mientras caían fácilmente dormidos a un profundo sueño, todo en parte gracias a ser despertados en la mañana por parte de Alesia.

* * *

. . .

La mañana del siguiente día llego rápido, los héroes se levantaron y salieron de la posada con el objetivo de buscar la armadura que Erhard había preparado para Naofumi.

Este al probarla se quejó bastante por el hecho de que la armadura era de placas de acero combinada con cuero y pieles, lo hacía específicamente parecer un bandido, algo que según Erhard lo hacía ver genial, Raphtalia apoyo eso y Link prefirió no hacer comentarios.

A regañadientes y para no ser grosero, Naofumi tomo la armadura y se la quedo, el herrero dijo que como faltaba poco para la Ola podía dársela como un regalo, por lo que la armadura le salió gratis al pelinegro.

Posteriormente Link le pediría un favor a Erhard, este era ayudarlo a reparar un objeto que el uso antes, el Herrero estaba sumamente interesado en lo que Link tenia para arreglar por lo que acepto la oferta, dejándole el objeto envuelto en una caja en su local, el calvo le prometió que lo tendría listo después de finalizada la Ola.

La siguiente parte de la mañana fue un entrenamiento bastante normal, salieron un rato a la pradera y mataron unos cuantos globos además de un ligero combate entre ellos en el cual la victoria de Link fue aplastante, sin embargo procuraban no excederse ni esforzarse demasiado para no ir cansados a la Ola.

Luego del entrenamiento se quedaron en la plaza, en donde muchos aventureros estaban reunidos en grupos, algunos hablando animadamente, otros estaban como el lobo solitario a la espera de que la Ola viniera para aportar toda la ayuda que pudieran.

Los soldados estaban desplegados en pelotones por todas partes de la ciudad, resguardando la seguridad de los ciudadanos, la mayoría de ellos tenían expresiones serias en su rostro, algunos emoción, otros miedo, esperando la calamidad que estaba por venir. Faltaban alrededor de unos diez minutos para que la Ola empezara, Link se giró a su grupo.

-¿Están preparados?-El pregunto con determinación, Naofumi y Raphtalia asintieron, pero esta última estaba con la cabeza gacha, como si quisiera decir algo por lo que Link le dio un empujón preguntado.- ¿Qué sucede, Raphtalia?

-Es solo que… Yo…-Ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlos a ambos.- Quiero agradecerles a ambos.

-¿Por qué?-Naofumi pregunto ella simplemente dio una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ustedes me dieron ropa, comida y una nueva vida. No importa que digan los rumores ustedes son excelentes personas y mi familia, sin ustedes, hubiera muerto por mi enfermad…-Ella inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento.- Por eso quería agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí y decirles que los quiero.

Mientras aún tenía la cabeza gacha, Link se acercó un poco para acariciarle el cabello, ella levanto la cabeza por eso, pero antes de que hablara Link le dijo:

-No hables como si fueras a morir, eres una excelente guerrera. Yo también te quiero mucho, de hecho, cuando superemos la Ola tengo algo para ti.-El rubio le dijo mientras seguía acareando su cabello, Naofumi se acercó a ella con expresión muy seria, ella se sorprendió un poco al verlo de esa manera pero se sorprendió mas con su gesto.

_Naofumi la abrazo._

-También te quiero, Raphtalia.-Naofumi le dijo mientras la soltaba.- No tienes por qué agradecer, siempre puedes contar conmigo y con Link, porque eres nuestra valiosa compañera y mi mocosa preferida.

Raphtalia, quien tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, se las limpio mientras sonreía y asentía.

-Bueno, falta poco para la Ola, saldremos de esta.-Naofumi dijo con una media sonrisa mientras colocaba su puño al frente.

-Por supuesto.-Link contesto mientras colocaba su puño junto al de Naofumi determinado.

-Claro, Amo Naofumi.-Raphtalia quien fue la última en colocar su puño, asintió rotunda.

Ya faltaban menos de un minuto para la Ola, todos estaban ansiosos y emocionados por lo que estaba por venir, Naofumi sentía miedo y adrenalina, miedo a lo desconocido y adrenalina porque su cuerpo ya se estaba preparando para la batalla.

Raphtalia por su parte se sentía con un poco de miedo ya que al igual que Naofumi, ella no sabía con qué iba a encontrarse en la Ola, pero estaba determinada a luchar usando todo lo que había aprendido y para que más niños no pasaran lo mismo que ella.

Link sentía solo emoción, era natural para el al entrar al campo de batalla, otras emociones como el miedo habían sido superadas antaño cuando viajaba por Hyrule ya que era algo cotidiano para el estar sumergido en la lucha, daría todo de sí para contener la Ola que estaba por venir.

Pocos segundos faltaban para el comienzo de la Ola, el grupo se miró mientras asentían entre ellos, preparados para lo que viniera.

_5 Segundos._

_4 Segundos._

_3 Segundos._

_2 Segundos._

_1 Segundos._

* * *

**Notificación:**

**La Ola ha comenzado, los Héroes serán transportados a la Ola de inmediato.**

* * *

La notificación apareció frente a Link, mientras los colores del cielo se volvían rojizos y apagados, varios de los que parecían ser portales de diversos colores aparecieron en el cielo.

Una luz empezó a cubrir a Naofumi, Raphtalia y a él mismo, mientras sentía que era jalado de la tierra y transportado a otro lugar…

_Transportado a la Ola…_

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: ****Buenas, aquí vengo yo con el capítulo 10 de esta historia, aquí volvemos a la trama principal pero con varios cambios que influirán en los capítulos siguientes.**

**Aquí Link cambio su vestimenta a la del Link de Breath Of The Wild, específicamente a la túnica del elegido, no sé si me habré equivocado con los colores, es que soy daltónico xD. También coloque un pequeño guiño con el aventurero desaparecido de Erhard en sus tiempos mozos.**

**También vemos cómo ve realmente Naofumi a Raphtalia, no la ve como una esclava, sino como una amiga y valiosa compañera, ademas de que estas nuevos pensamientos de Naofumi cambiaran los eventos futuros. Raphtalia se entera de los rumores xD, pero aun así cree en Naofumi y Link.**

**Creo personalmente que lo mejor es abarcar la Ola en el siguiente capítulo. Oh, sí, creo que me retrase un poco con la elaboración de este capítulo, lo siento. Es que estaba ocupado con otros fanfics además de unos asuntos personales, pero aseguro que seguiré este ritmo semanal de actualización.**

**También notificar que estaré corrigiendo los primeros 6 capítulos del fic, no cambiare nada importante, solo mejorare algunas partes, solucionare algunos errores que me han notificado y otros que yo mismo me he dado cuenta, todo con la finalidad de mejorar el fic y hacer una mejor lectura.**

**Las correcciones vendrán poco a poco y no retrasaran de ninguna manera el ritmo de actualización, cuando un capitulo allá sido corregido lo notificare en una nota de autor.**

**¡Me gustaría agradecer a Berrus-Sama, Fox McCloude y SpartanV626 por sus reviews! Tambien me gustaria agradecer a todos los que dan sus favs y follows a esta historia.**

**Como siempre, me gustaría saber su opinan sobre este capítulo.**

**¡Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Quiero agradecer a mi amigo Berrus-Sama por algunas ideas que me dio para la elaboración de este capítulo!**


	11. La Ola de la Calamidad

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: La Ola de la Calamidad.**

* * *

El grupo sintió que estaba siendo absorbido, una sensación que a Link no le agradaba mucho desde la vez que tuvo esa experiencia cuando fue invocado, la sensación no duro mucho para el alivio del rubio.

Sintió que pisaba tierra de nuevo, abrió los ojos y vio arboles a su alrededor; Estaban en lo alto de un bosque, ya que había una pequeña colina donde se veía un camino. El rubio miro hacia el cielo y lo vio de colores rojizos y apagados, además de los portales que aparecían por doquier, estos se movían de manera bastante rara, como si fueran cuerpos de agua.

_Debe ser que por eso se les llamaba Ola._

En otros casos el rubio hubiera considerado que el cielo se veía bonito, pero ahora con la gravedad de la situación no podía darse el lujo de decir eso. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Raphtalia dio un pequeño grito para llamar la atención de ellos.

-¡Miren hacia allá!-Ella les dijo a ambos mientras apuntaba a un punto en concreto, había una aldea que ellos conocían bastante bien.

_La aldea de Riyute._

-¿Riyute?-Link pregunto con asombro.

-¿La habrán evacuado?-Naofumi cuestiono mientras afilaba la vista para intentar cerciorarse de eso, sin resultado.

Como si de casualidad se tratase, desde la aldea una bengala salió disparada, llamando la atención del grupo los cuales se miraron entre ellos sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Debajo, por el camino que estaba allí, varios soldados corrían, sin embargo no hacia Riyute, ya que el camino apuntaba muy claramente en dirección a la capital.

_Riyute estaba solo._

-Ellos no se dirigen hacia Riyute…-Raphtalia dijo con voz apagada mientras retrocedía unos pasos.- Amo Naofumi, ¿Qué hacemos?

Naofumi iba a hablar, pero no pudo siquiera empezar debido a que Link ya había emprendido carrera hacia la Aldea de Riyute, el pelinegro se quedó asombrado un momento pero finalmente lo siguió junto a Raphtalia.

-¡Vamos a Riyute!-Grito Naofumi mientras corría intentando alcanzar al rubio.

Por el camino no se toparon a ningún tipo de monstruo, algo que asombro al pelinegro, pero agradeció por dentro eso, ya que así no se retrasarían tanto para llegar al pueblo.

Finalmente llegaron después de unos cuantos minutos, ingresaron por la entrada principal y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron…

_La aldea estaba infestada hasta el cuello de monstruos._

Por donde se viera habían bastante, desde esqueletos hasta lo que parecían ser Goblins y otros tipos de duendes, varios monstruos voladores como abejas gigantes también estaban. Algunos aldeanos estaban con palos, trinches y fuego intentando mantener a raya a los monstruos.

-Diablos… Tenemos que ayudar a los Aldeanos.-Naofumi les comunico al grupo mientras miraba al rubio.- Link, encárgate de evacuarlos, nosotros nos encargaremos de mantener a raya todo lo que podamos a los monstruos.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo sin ningún tipo de protesta asintió y avanzo hacia los monstruos mientras partía en dos a cualquiera que se le cruzase, los pobladores de la villa se percataron de la presencia de los héroes cuando estos entraron a la batalla.

-¡Los héroes han venido a ayudarnos!-Grito uno de ellos con esperanza.

Naofumi quien había entrado en batalla le estaba yendo bastante bien, podía mantener a raya a los monstruos que venían a por el sin muchas complicaciones y en caso de que tuviera problemas Raphtalia estaba allí para cubrirlo.

Por su parte, Link esquivo un hachazo de un esqueleto mientras de un golpe con su escudo arranco la cabeza de su cuerpo, salto hacia adelante con su espada en el aire para matar a uno de esos insectos gigantes llenando el suelo a su alrededor de una sustancia morada muy parecida a la sangre.

Después, el rubio se acercó a los monstruos que estaban cerca de los aldeanos y de un tajo los partió por la mitad a todos, se aproximó a ellos para comunicarles lo que harían.

-Debemos evacuar este lugar, necesito saber dónde están las personas del pueblo.-El ordeno, el Aldeano lo miro asintiendo para hablar con los que tenía a su lado.

-Todos están refugiados en la posada de la aldea, Héroe del Crepúsculo, síganos, por favor.-Uno de ellos respondió, todos se adentraron en las calles del pueblo mientras Link los seguía y mataba a todas las bestias que se atravesaban por el camino.

* * *

. . .

Navegar por las calles del pueblo no fue nada difícil, sin embargo los monstruos estaban muy presentes, aunque no fueron mucha amenaza gracias a Link, quien daba muerte a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a acercarse.

El grupo de aldeanos lo condujo hacia la posada, entraron de manera muy suave, para no alarmar a las personas que estaban adentro. El rubio vio a bastantes personas recostadas a las paredes, desde hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, no podía distinguir bien sus caras ya que la iluminación del lugar era muy poca, pero todos ellos estaban aquí refugiándose e intentando salvar su vida.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo cuando avanzo hasta quedar en el medio de la sala, donde podía ser visto con claridad por las personas que estaban allí, Link tenía la espada maestra desenfundada aun mientras miraba furtivamente a la puerta, estando al pendiente de que ningún enemigo intentara entrar.

-¡U-un héroe! ¡Un héroe ha venido a ayudarnos!-Una mujer grito con felicidad cuando reconoció a Link, muchos suspiros de alivio y algunos pequeños llantos se escucharon, todos contentos de que alguien viniera a prestarles ayuda.

-¡Escuchen!-Link hablo en voz alta para callar a todos.-Este lugar no es seguro, si se quedan aquí, lo más probable es que tarde o temprano los monstruos lleguen por ustedes.-Algunos gritos de niños se escucharon mientras eran abrazados por sus madres, pero el rubio continuo.- Necesito que evacuemos el pueblo…

-¡No podemos salir, moriremos si lo hacemos!-Grito uno de ellos con miedo.

-¡No, no morirán!-Link grito en respuesta para acallar los murmullos que empezaron a hacerse presentes.- Necesito que colaboren conmigo, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí para garantizar su seguridad.

-¿Y a donde planeas llevarnos?-Otra voz dijo, el rubio se tensó un poco con esa pregunta, no sabía realmente a donde ir, pero los llevaría a cualquier lugar menos aquí, donde estaban en medio de un fuego cruzado y podrían salir heridos.

-Este…-El empezó dudoso, no podía decir que no tenía ningún lugar en mente, si no pensaba algo rápido nadie iría con el…

_Piensa, piensa…_

-¿Esa _interrogación_ fue algo tonta, no? Pues es _incuestionable_ que iremos a la mina.-El escucho una voz familiar, desde la parte de las escaleras alguien bajo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el rubio, Link la reconoció instantáneamente.

_Era Alesia._

A pesar de la situación, tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras estaba cruzada de brazos, le guiño un ojo a Link mientras sacaba un poco la lengua, burlándose discretamente de el por salvarle el pellejo.

-Ustedes saben que en la primera Ola los _terrenos_ cerca de la mina _quedaron_ bastante seguros, ya que no se _desplegó_ ningún tipo de monstruo…-Ella explico mientras caminaba un poco, luego se colocó una mano en el mentón mientras fruncía los labios y recordaba.- Bueno, ninguno salvo el que escapo de aquí y se _guareció_ dentro de la mina.

Todos se quedaron callados, mientras se miraban entre si analizando seriamente la idea, el miedo era palpable en toda la sala, Link no tenía idea pero todo debía ser a raíz de cuando la primera Ola asolo el lugar.

-¿Nadie está en contra?-La pelirroja pregunto con brazos cruzados.

_Nadie respondió._

El rubio agradeció la ayuda de Alesia en silencio con una pequeña palmada en la espalda, la gente ahora parecía estar dispuesta a cooperar con él, ahora debía explicar la situación y decir lo que iban a hacer.

-Bien, el Héroe del escudo está cerca de la entrada de la Aldea, conteniendo a los monstruos y dándonos tiempo para huir.-Link explico con expresión seria.- Debemos aprovechar esto para poder llevarlos hasta la mina.

-_Positivo_. El Héroe del crepúsculo y yo nos encargaremos de los _engendros_ que se aparezcan por el camino.-La pelirroja les comunico mientras algunas personas empezaban a levantarse y avanzar con algo de miedo, pero determinados a huir del lugar.

_Al poco tiempo, ya estaban organizados._

No demoro mucho en que el resto de personas se levantara para unirse a la evacuación, finalmente todos estuvieron formados, Alesia los ordeno a todos para según ella "_Llevar un mejor control_" de la evacuación.

Salieron de la posada mientras se dirigían en camino hacia el norte, hacia la mina para guarecer a todos los aldeanos en el lugar, Link encabezaba la marcha y junto a algunos valientes se encargaban de los monstruos que amenazaban la integridad del grupo.

La parte trasera era defendida por otros aldeanos resguardando la seguridad, aunque esa parte estaba bastante tranquila, siendo que a veces aparecía uno que otro monstruo que era rápidamente eliminado por ellos.

Los lados del grupo eran defendidos por Alesia, quien seguía a la multitud saltando entre los techos de las casas como si de un ninja se tratase, dando saltos mortales como si nada y lanzando cuchillos arrojadizos que no parecían tener fin a los enemigos que se acercaban.

Todo les estaba yendo bien, estaban cerca de por fin salir del pueblo y hasta el momento todo el grupo estaba a salvo, hasta que…

_Alesia noto algo…_

Por las calles del sur, es decir por la entrada de la ciudad, donde Naofumi y Raphtalia se habían quedado, una gran turba de monstruos empezaba a acercarse hasta donde ellos se encontraban. La pelirroja abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras gritaba para alertar al grupo.

-¡Se _avecina_ una Ola de _monstruosidades_ por el sur!-Grito ella alertando a todos, algunos quienes gritaron de miedo temiendo por su vida.

Link giro su vista hacia ella, alarmado mientras apretaba los dientes, ¿_Una horda de monstruos venia por el sur_? Allí había dejado a Naofumi y a Raphtalia…

_No…_

_Ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en ellos._

_Debía concentrarse en una forma de salir de este problema._

Atravesando la multitud, llego hasta el final para ver la horda de monstruos que se dirigían hacia ellos, estaban los Goblins, esqueletos y un tipo de duende gigante bastante fornido entre los enemigos que se acercaban a paso rápido.

Giro hacia la multitud quien yacía ahora alarmada, para su beneficio aún no se habían movido ni un pelo, volvió a mirar hacia los enemigos que se aproximaban, trago saliva mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes, era hora de tomar medidas drásticas para poder cumplir su parte y asegurar la seguridad de quienes se le encomendó proteger.

_Alzo la cabeza con determinación._

-¡Todos sigan a Alesia hasta la mina!-Grito Link mientras levantaba su espada.- ¡Yo me encargare de contener a los monstruos!-Giro hacia los valientes que defendieron a la multitud para decirles.- Cuento con ustedes para que todos lleguen seguros.

Alesia cerró los ojos mientras asentía, dio un grito dándole luz verde para que todos avanzaran, la multitud rápidamente lo hizo siendo seguidos por ella de cerca, quien saltaba de techo en techo cubriéndolos y dejando a Link atrás a su suerte contra una gran cantidad de monstruos…

_Esperaba que Link resistiera lo suficiente._

* * *

. . .

_Cree en tus fuerzas._

Eso le había dicho su maestro, La Sombra del Héroe, y era un consejo que siempre seguía, en cualquier situación adversa, como la que acababa de darse siempre creería en sus fuerzas para poder salir y cumplir con su deber.

Observo como la multitud lo dejaba atrás, mientras apretaba fuertemente su espada maestra, los monstruos se acercaban a paso rápido y Link no espero mucho antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

Su primera víctima fue uno de esos Goblins, al cual decapito sin compasión, seguido de un esqueleto al cual partió en dos de un solo tajo mientras tomaba un poco de distancia al ver que el siguiente que se acercaba era un duende gigante, media alrededor de unos 2 metros y era bastante musculoso, de arma usaba una gran hacha que blandía como si nada.

El gigante tomo paso mientras dio un gran hachazo para cortarle la cabeza a Link, pero este se agacho y esquivo el ataque, el cual incluso mato a varios de los monstruos que se suponen que eran los aliados de esa bestia.

El rubio se levantó mientras salto en un corte descendente que partió en dos a uno de los Goblins presentes, mientras vio como a su alrededor se amontonaban bastantes monstruos, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

_Sonrió para sus adentros._

Levanto su espada maestra mientras la apretaba, un brillo apareció desde el filo de la espada hasta la punta, que es cuando Link dio un gran grito mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, cortando el aire a su paso y matando a los monstruos que tenía a su alrededor.

_Era el gran ataque circular, técnica heredada por su maestro._

Dio un mortal hacia atrás para evitar otro hachazo de ese gigante de nuevo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla para aguardar el siguiente ataque del monstruo.

El siguiente hachazo llego rápidamente, este fue vertical, que Link esquivo rodando hacia un lado, el hacha del monstruo se clavó en el suelo, el rubio aprovecho esto para correr y de un solo espadazo cortarle uno de los brazos al monstruo, rematándolo con un ataque circular con el cual corto su estómago, acabando con su vida.

Jadeo un poco mientras veía que más y más monstruos se acercaban, giro rápidamente la vista hacia atrás y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los monstruos a pesar de tener vía libre, no se habían ido a por la multitud, eso quería decir…

_Los monstruos estaban concentrados en él._

_Podría aprovecharse de eso._

Si se quedaba parado luchando contra los monstruos eventualmente se cansaría y seria derrotado ya que estos no paraban de llegar, pero si usaba la cabeza podría ganar.

Matando, se abrió paso a través de las calles mientras los monstruos empezaban a perseguirlo, el rubio corría a todo pulmón mientras mataba todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

Siguió corriendo a través de las calles hasta que en el acto, su vista se posó en un lugar que podría darle una ventaja absoluta.

_Una torre de vigilancia._

Esta era alta y construida con madera, si lograba subirse allí podría disparar con su arco y deshacerse de una gran cantidad de enemigos, Link cruzo en la calle mientras se dirigía hacia allá.

Corrió mientras miraba furtivamente hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que aún lo estuvieran persiguiendo, ya estaba al lado de la torre pero aun así cruzo de nuevo como parte del plan.

Necesitaba que los enemigos lo siguieran, si subía ahora mismo a la torre, lo más probable es que los monstruos la derrumbaran y todo su plan se fuera por la borda, así que debería hacer un poco de distancia y usar su zarpa para llegar allí y tener ventaja.

Detuvo su marcha y empezó a escalar las paredes de una casa que tenía al lado, se subió sin muchas dificultades mientras los monstruos empezaban a intentar escalarla sin éxito.

El rubio de su bolsa saco una bomba, lanzándola con fuerza donde había más concentración de enemigos, saco otra más y la lanzo a los monstruos que querían escalar el lugar donde estaba mientras rápidamente salto hasta otra casa que estaba cerca.

Las bombas explotaron mientras varias bestias salieron volando en todas las direcciones, sin vida, el rubio corrió por encima del techo, al llegar al final del recorrido salto y disparo su zarpa hacia la torre de vigilancia.

Su zarpa tardo un poco en llegar, pero se agarró firmemente a la madera de la torre mientras era jalado hacia ella, aterrizo duramente, tomándose con una mano del borde para poder subirse, una vez arriba miro hacia los monstruos que empezaban a dirigirse a donde él estaba.

Link de su bolsa de objetos saco varias cosas, primero el arco más su carcaj, luego bombas y por último el ojo de águila, era hora de ponerse agresivo, el rubio se equipó sus objetos y combino las flechas junto con las bombas mientras apuntaba hacia los enemigos que aún estaban a distancia del lugar.

_BOOM._

La primera flecha fue disparada estallando fuertemente y matando bastantes monstruos, Link tenso su arco preparando otro disparo, con trayectoria perfecta impacto en el centro de una horda que se acercaba generando otra explosión que mató a casi todos los monstruos que lo seguían.

Ahora con el camino despejado intento mirar a su alrededor para localizar a sus compañeros, su vista se dirigió hacia el sur donde había dejado a su grupo…

_Los vio._

Bastante monstruos estaban amontonados a su alrededor, Naofumi estaba en el piso mientras Raphtalia intentaba mantener a raya a los monstruos, ahora entendía perfectamente como las bestias habían llegado hasta ellos cuando evacuaban, ellos estaban en una mala situación…

_Tenso una flecha…_

_¡BOOM!_

Disparo de tal forma que la explosión no les hiciera daño a sus amigos, matando a muchos de sus enemigos, y dándoles un respiro, siguió lanzando muchas más flechas para deshacerse de todos los que pudiera.

Por el campo de batalla se apreciaba una gran cortina de humo debido a las bombas que Link había lanzado, este al ver su vista obstruida pero con la seguridad de que sus amigos estaban en mejor situación, guardo sus objetos en su bolsa.

Desde lo alto intento divisar personas que pudieran haberse quedado atrás, rogando que sus explosiones no les hicieran daño en el caso de que si hubieran, sin embargo no vio a nadie para su tranquilidad.

Iba a bajarse para ir en ayuda de Naofumi y Raphtalia pero una luz proveniente del cielo lo cegó, como si fuera una especie de magia, Link se cubrió los ojos mientras retrocedía un poco y el brillo baja la intensidad. A su lado escucho un sonido hueco de algo con filo atravesando madera mientras el Olor a quemado se hacía presente.

_Abrió los ojos._

-¿Una flecha en llamas?-Pregunto desconcertado mientras miraba asombrado al objeto que se había clavado en la madera, corrió a intentar sacar la flecha cuando otras más empezaron a caer…-¿Pero qué sucede…?

_Estaban lloviendo flechas._

Link por instinto se colocó en una esquina en donde hubiera madera y no se le pudieran clavar flechas en la espalda, mientras colocaba el escudo Hyliano en frente y este detenía bastantes saetas que llovían en todas las direcciones.

El brillo se empezó a intensificar de nuevo mientras más y más flechas salían disparadas a velocidades ridículas, Link sentía que todo a su alrededor estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, pero no podía moverse.

_O moriría._

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, Link dejo de sentir el impacto de objetos contra su escudo, mientras poco a poco lo bajaba y empezaba a asomar la cabeza, gran parte de la torre estaba en llamas, el rubio iba a moverse para salir pero un crujido hizo que se quedara estático.

Sonidos de madera rompiéndose inundaron sus oídos, mientras perdía la sensación de la gravedad…

_La Torre se estaba cayendo con el adentro…_

* * *

. . .

A Naofumi no le estaba yendo muy bien, a pesar de cómo habían empezado las cosas, los enemigos se hicieron más y más presentes conforme pasaba el tiempo hasta que llego un punto en el cual se hicieron demasiado para los dos.

Estaban ellos dos, él y Raphtalia, espalda contra espalda, cubriéndose ambos sus puntos ciegos mientras intentaban resistir, era consciente de que muchos monstruos habían corrido hacia donde Link había ido, así que rogaba para sus adentros que al menos haya podido completar la retirada exitosamente.

Raphtalia estaba jadeante, producto de luchar contra monstruos sin descanso, el panorama no pintaba para nada bien, los enemigos no eran muy fuertes, mas sin embargo el gran número de ellos era que lo ponía al par en desventaja.

Varios monstruos avanzaron para atacarla pero ella contraataco picándolos en dos con un corte horizontal mientras tomaba distancia de nuevo, Naofumi por su parte mantenía a raya a los enemigos a punta de bastón y puñetazos.

Uno de los gigantes preparo un hachazo para matar al pelinegro pero este bloqueo a duras penas, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Naofumi perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el piso, agrietándolo.

-¡Amo Naofumi!-Raphtalia grito mientras saltaba sobre el hacha del gigante y corría encima de ella hasta llegar a el monstruo y matarlo decapitándolo, una vez muerto se colocó en posición de batalla de nuevo, preparada para cualquier ataque enemigo que pudiera venir.

Naofumi seguía en el piso, su espalda le dolía bastante ahora, intento forzarse a levantarse, pero no pudo, siguió intentado, no podía dejar a Raphtalia sola contra todos ellos.

La Semi-humana vio como varios enemigos empezaba a acercarse aprovechando que el héroe del escudo estaba en el piso, ella apretó los dientes mientras pensaba en algo…

_Tuvo una idea._

Era una técnica que ella había visto a usar a Link, su maestro, anteriormente en las practicas, imitando lo que recordaba, tomo su espada y la levanto en el aire, con un grito dio un giro sobre sí misma mientras cortaba el aire a su alrededor, matando a todos los monstruos que intentaron acercarse a ella, retrocedió un poco producto de haber perdido el equilibrio al no dominar ni haber practicado la técnica.

Jadeando, una estela de cadáveres de enemigos yacía a sus pies, mientras se colocaba al lado de Naofumi, para cubrirlo, ya no resistirían mucho tiempo más, el pelinegro estaba en el piso y ella bastante cansada, apretó los dientes de frustración cuando…

_¡BOOM!_

El sonido de una explosión cercana tomo por sorpresa a Raphtalia, haciendo que su cola se erizara y diera un salto, escucho el grito agudo que emitían varios monstruos al ser lastimados y vio que algunos hasta salieron volando y cayeron, muertos.

-¿Pero qué…?- Se preguntó a si misma asombrada.

Mas explosiones se hicieron presentes y ella rápidamente guardo su arma y se arrodillo para tomar a Naofumi y cubrirlo de cualquier peligro, abrazándolo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Los gritos de los monstruos se siguieron escuchando, al igual que el sonido de explosiones, alguien estaba disparando, posiblemente ayudándolos a ellos, ¿Pero, quien sería?

El sonido de explosiones ceso, pero la semi-humana podía olfatear el olor a humo cerca, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya no habían monstruos a su alrededor, viendo el panorama a simple vista seguro, soltó un poco Naofumi y lo acostó en su regazo.

Estaba consciente, pero con expresión algo adolorida y cansada, no podía culparlo, lucho sin descanso para garantizar la seguridad de los aldeanos, como un héroe. A pesar de la situación, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en eso.

De pronto, un gran brillo en el cielo llamo su atención, era bastante cegador por lo que se cubrió con su mano mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto ella, pero sus dudas fueron respondidas rápidamente cuando una flecha en llamas cayó cerca de donde ellos se encontraban…

_¡Estaban lloviendo flechas!_

-No otra vez…-Ella susurro con expresión miedosa, no podía hacer nada para detenerlas así que solo cerró los ojos esperando lo mejor.

Naofumi se dio cuenta de esto por lo que con pesar alzo una mano mientras su escudo empezaba a brillar, formando una barrera alrededor de ambos mientras las saetas empezaban a caer sobre ellos.

La lluvia de flechas se detuvo unos segundos después, Naofumi dejó caer su mano mientras Raphtalia aún tenía una expresión de asombro y miedo, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Giro su vista cuando escucho unos pasos metálicos acercarse a ellos, ella los vio de cerca, era una hueste de caballeros del reino, usaban armaduras de metal regulares y parecían estar liderados por un hombre con bigote que tenía una cola de caballo saliendo de su yelmo, este tenía una expresión burlona.

-Je, los abrasamos a todos, pero el grupo del héroe del escudo si es resistente.-Se burló el bigotudo fuertemente.

-A-así que pensaban matarnos…-Naofumi susurro con molestia en su voz.

La expresión de Raphtalia pasó de una desconcertada a la ira pura, ni siquiera intentaba disimularla, dejo delicadamente a Naofumi en el suelo mientras de un salto desenfundo su espada dispuesta a asesinar al capitán.

_Estaba consumida por la ira._

Fue interceptada por uno de los caballeros, quien con su espada paro el ataque de ella sin mucho esfuerzo, Raphtalia lo miro, una gran cicatriz adornaba su cara y su expresión era indiferente, como si no la tomara en serio.

-Ustedes… ¡Intentaron matarnos a nosotros!-Ella grito con furia mientras forcejeaba con el hombre.- ¡Malditos…! ¡Acaban de destruir lo que tenían que proteger!

-Desenfunden.-El caballero con cicatriz ordeno y todos los demás hicieron caso a la orden, ella tomo distancia mientras blandía su espada dispuesta a luchar contra todos ellos.

_Aunque estaba segura de que perdería._

* * *

. . .

_-Oye, ¿Estas bien?-_Alguien lo llamo.-_Respóndeme, maldición._

Su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro de que alguien lo estaba llamando, con pesar los abrió, veía todo borroso pero intento concentrarse en la persona que lo llamaba.

-Vaya, al fin te _facultaste_ a despertar. Casi que no _alcanzo a_ salvarte.-Una pelirroja que él conocía le dijo, era Alesia.

-¿Alesia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y los aldeanos?-Pregunto Link mientras se sentaba en el suelo con una mano en su cara, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor en llamas.

-No te _intranquilices_ por ellos, los _abandone_ en la mina a salvo.-Ella respondió.- Pero, ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes _marchar_?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo un poco desconcertado, es todo.-El héroe del crepúsculo respondió mientras sacudía su cabeza.- ¿Cómo me salvaste?

-Fue fácil, solo salte y te tome cuando estabas _bajando_ junto a la torre.-Alesia respondió con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Link se levantó, tambaleándose un poco pero pudiendo recuperar el equilibrio mientras Alesia lo tomaba cuidando de que no se cayera, el camino un poco mirando todo el lugar de nuevo.

-Esto es terrible, ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?-El pregunto en voz alta para después acordarse.- ¡Naofumi y Raphtalia! ¡Tengo que ir con ellos!

Link salió corriendo a través de las calles en llamas siendo perseguido por Alesia quien lo alcanzo rápidamente, después de un rato doblaron una esquina y se toparon con una escena bastante peculiar…

_Naofumi estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Raphtalia estaba apuntando su arma a los caballeros…_

_Tenía mucha ira en su rostro._

Raphtalia giro su vista hacia él y se sorprendió al verlo y más acompañado de Alesia, pero eso al parecer la calmo un poco ya que su expresión se suavizo, aunque seguía apuntando el arma hacia los hombres.

-¿Acaso te crees alguien para atacar a caballeros? ¡Ja! Maldita semi-humana.-El caballero con bigote se burló.

Link saco la espada maestra, pero no su escudo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero ver a Naofumi en el suelo, Raphtalia enojada y los caballeros burlándose apuntaba a una cosa…

_Ellos habían propiciado todo, de eso estaba seguro._

Mas monstruos empezaron a aparecer por la entrada de la ciudad, eran bastante numerosos pero nadie presto atención a ellos por el momento.

-¡Ustedes casi nos matan a nosotros!-Raphtalia grito ignorando a los enemigos que habían aparecido, ella solo recibió una risa burlona en respuesta.

-Por supuesto. Y si se quedan quietos no cometeremos ningún err…-El caballero no pudo terminar ya que una patada en su cara lo envió a volar, estrellándose con otro hidalgo y rodando dolorosamente por el piso.

Link se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Alesia, quien estaba a su lado en menos de un segundo había emprendido carrera y dejado fuera de combate al hombre de una sola patada.

_Era una mujer bastante fuerte._

-¡Así que trataban de asesinarnos! ¡No soy noble pero no _consintiere_ estas faltas de respeto por nadie!

-¡Son despreciables!-Link les dijo con desdén.- Si verdaderamente quieren hacer algo útil, pues ayúdenos a repeler la Ola.

El Caballero con cicatriz bajo la cabeza mientras pensaba y meditaba el hecho de si ayudarlos o no, esto podía traerle problemas, pero los Caballeros ayudaban al reino y a las personas que lo habitaban, el no sería la excepción, levanto la cabeza con determinación.

-¡Apoyaremos al héroe del crepúsculo en formación enjambre!-El ordeno mientras levantaba su espada, los caballeros restantes sonrieron y gritaron en aceptación mientras hacían formación y empezaban a luchar contra los monstruos que aparecieron.

-Estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen arqueros, pónganlos en lugares altos para tener cobertura y mantener a los monstruos a raya.-Link le sugirió al hombre mientras se acercaba, este simplemente lo miro.

-No te creas con derecho a darme órdenes.-El respondió, Alesia frunció el ceño mientras inflaba el pecho y lo miraba frente a frente.

-¡_Entérese_! ¡Yo pago mis _impuestos_ y eso paga su salario! ¡Por lo tanto **YO** soy su _**Jefa**_ y digo que haga lo que él dice!-Alesia ordeno con autoridad, el caballero la miro mientras tenia media sonrisa.

_Levanto la mano._

-¡Arqueros, a lugares altos! ¡Fuego a discreción!-El ordeno mientras algunos soldados abandonaban la lucha y buscaban cobertura para disparar.- ¿Contenta?

-Si.

-Bueno, nosotros podremos encargarnos desde aquí. Lamento eso que ha pasado antes, no fue decisión mía.-Se disculpó el mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, Link asintió en respuesta mientras se dirigía a Naofumi.

Este estaba medio consciente, mientras su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Raphtalia, está ahora tenía una expresión triste al ver a su amo así, Link se arrodillo junto a ellos.

Busco entre sus cosas y saco una de las pociones rojas que le quedaban, tomo la cabeza de Naofumi mientras le daba la pócima lentamente, una vez bebida la mitad, el rubio la retiro de su boca mientras las heridas del pelinegro empezaban a curarse rápidamente asombrando tanto a Alesia como a Raphtalia.

-Diablos…-Naofumi se levantó rápidamente con una expresión asombrada.-Siento como si acabara de beber porquería.

Raphtalia sonrió y suspiro mientras atraía a Naofumi y a Link en un gran abrazo, estuvieron así por un largo tiempo hasta que el héroe del escudo le palmeo la espalda para que los soltaran, ella tenía la tendencia a pasarse de tiempo con sus muestras de amor.

Alesia iba a preguntar sobre la medicina que Link había usado pero un sonido llamo su atención y la de todos, miro al cielo y vio que este estaba volviendo a la normalidad, después de unos segundos fue completamente despejado dejando ver el radiante sol del día.

_La Ola había terminado._

_La habían repelido exitosamente._

Todos miraban al cielo sorprendidos, en los labios de Link se formó una sonrisa que fue seguida por gritos de los Caballeros que anteriormente estaban combatiendo.

-¡Ganamos!-Gritaron y vitorearon todos.

Link se lanzó al piso a descansar un poco, ya habían superado la primera Ola, con muchas dificultados pero lo habían logrado, se merecía un poco de descanso, se tapó los ojos con una de sus manos para que el sol no le molestara mientras Alesia se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, Link. Primera Ola completada, ¿No es así?

-Sí, siento que ahora somos más fuertes.-El respondió.

Link sonrió, los caballeros seguían gritando mientras Naofumi los miraba con una expresión divertida al ver que celebraban por algo que ellos no lograron, Raphtalia por su parte estaba bastante más calmada que antes, agradecida de poder haber superado la calamidad.

_Hoy se habían esforzado mucho…_

_Ahora eran verdaderos héroes…._

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: ****¡Buenas! Aquí vengo yo como siempre con el primer capítulo de esta historia, aquí abarcamos los sucesos acontecidos en la Primera (Segunda en el lore) Ola de la calamidad.**

**Aquí a diferencia del anime, quise plasmar la Ola como si fuera "**_**difícil**_**" por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que en el anime se ve que ellos superan esta Ola como si de un parque de diversiones se tratase. Tome la decisión de no separar a Naofumi y Raphtalia debido a lo que el propio Link dijo en capítulos anteriores, que ellos formaban un buen equipo.**

**Link se puso de campero xD, disparándole bombas a todo el mundo, aunque el objetivo era ver como nuestro protagonista afrontaba la Ola, tampoco quería dejar a Naofumi sin protagonismo, por ello también explique las cosas desde su punto de vista.**

**Quise representar la batalla de la Ola como un lugar donde los héroes estaban en mucha desventaja numérica y tenían que trabajar en base a sus posibilidades además de que tenían que guardar sus fuerzas para cualquier enemigo que se les apareciera.**

**Por esa misma razón, Link decidió no luchar contra la multitud de enemigos que venían hacia él y decidió huir, ya que aunque habría ganado la pelea, se hubiera cansado al extremo y hubiera quedado en una situación similar a la que quedaron Naofumi y Raphtalia.**

**Aquí también vemos como Link estuvo cerca de morir por casi caer de una gran altura con una torre en llamas a punto de caer encima de él, pero fue salvado por Alesia que hace uso de sus "**_**habilidades**_**" xD. **

**Además también vemos que Alesia no es una simple chica del montón y es alguien de quien cuidarse en una batalla.**

**Bueno, no quiero extenderme mucho con la nota de autor ya que aquí en mi país ya son las 2:30 AM y los ojos me están matando.**

**¡Me gustaría agradecer a MattWagner2012, Roy4, SpartanV626, Leozx95 y Max-Aventure por sus reviews!**

**Como siempre, me gustaría saber que opinan del capítulo. **

**¡Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	12. Dos regalos para ella

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Dos regalos para ella.**

* * *

La Ola en Riyute había sido repelida exitosamente por el grupo de los héroes del escudo y del crepúsculo, quienes dieron su máximo esfuerzo por contenerla, lográndolo, claro está.

Después de la calamidad, el objetivo inmediato de los héroes fue contener a la horda de monstruos que había quedado y que estaba siendo combatida por los caballeros quienes les habían prestado ayuda, fue algo repentino ya que todos pensaban que los enemigos habían sido eliminados.

Con los héroes, sus aliados y los caballeros, derrotarlos fue algo bastante sencillo, coordinándose casi perfectamente y matándolos a todos en un santiamén como si no fueran más que microbios.

Algunos caballeros les pidieron disculpas por lo causado, diciéndole que solo seguían órdenes, algo que Naofumi y Link entendieron, aceptando las disculpas y agradeciéndoles por la ayuda de última hora, también les notificaron el hecho de que, al día siguiente después de la Ola el palacio les convocaba a un banquete para recompensarlos por sus servicios.

Al principio no estaban muy convencidos de ir, sin embargo Naofumi estaba seguro de que con recompensa ellos se referían a dinero y el grupo estaban un poco cortos de él, si, habían ganado algo con todo lo que habían hecho, pero el dinero era bastante fácil de gastarse, por lo que al final accedieron a ir.

Los caballeros se fueron pocos después, mientras los héroes buscaban y traían a las personas de vuelta a la aldea, esta estaba en su mayor parte destruida, solo algunas casas y hogares afortunados pudieron salvarse a la calamidad.

Favorablemente, ningún aldeano murió en la Ola, algunos que defendieron antes de que ellos llegaran salieron heridos, sin embargo estas no fueron de gravedad para el alivio del grupo por los que fueron tratados por los propios locales y las medicinas donadas por Alesia.

Con la aldea destruida, pero felices de sobrevivir, las personas intentaron organizarse y ponerse manos a la obra inmediatamente para intentar reconstruir, apenas el sol iba a ponerse por lo que el grupo de héroes junto con sus acompañantes decididos a ayudar.

Entre todos buscaron una casa o local que no estuviera tan destruido, afortunadamente se encontraron con que la posada estaba bien en su mayor parte salvo algunas paredes calcinadas y caídas, fue un golpe de suerte ya que todo a su alrededor había sido quemado.

Así que en esas Link, Raphtalia y Naofumi junto con varios aldeanos se dirigieron hacia el bosque para cortar árboles y hacer tablas de madera para las paredes, la tarea fue relativamente fácil, pero tardada ya que demoraron alrededor de dos horas para obtener la madera suficiente.

Al terminar se dirigieron a Riyute de nuevo mientras varios aldeanos buscaban las herramientas necesarias para las labores de carpintería, volvieron al poco tiempo y organizándose junto con los héroes que insistieron para ayudar, lograron reparar en su mayoría la parte exterior de la posada.

La parte interior estaba en su mayoría en buenas condiciones, aunque a los héroes les resulto muy extraño el hecho de que se podía notar mucha humedad en la madera del suelo, como si alguien hubiera mojado el lugar, mas allá de eso todo estaba casi perfecto solo que el lugar estaba desordenado.

_Como si se hubiera inundado._

La mayoría de los residentes de la aldea se establecieron allí, a los héroes se les fue dada una habitación para ellos, sin embargo rechazaron…

Los aldeanos la necesitaban mucho más que ellos por lo que decidieron dormir al aire libre. Las labores de reparación iniciadas habían sido detenidas temporalmente ya que arreglar solo las paredes había tomado casi todo el día, siendo que ya era de noche.

Se despidieron de Alesia ya que esta dijo que dormiría en su carro junto a su Filolial, esta les había dicho que los iba a invitar pero declino porque su carreta no era muy grande para dormir todos y en broma diciendo porque no quería a Naofumi.

Finalmente ellos se dirigieron hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de la aldea y durmieron allí en la intemperie, sin ningún tipo de temor ya que en ese lugar lo monstruos que más aparecían eran los globos y estos no les hacían mucho gracias a que con su entrenamiento sus estadísticas de defensa habían mejorado considerablemente.

Conversaron un poco analizando cuales serían sus movimientos a seguir después, Link por instinto propuso el viajar por todo el reino, la verdad quería conocerlo desde que llego y Naofumi apoyo esa idea pero que el primer paso era dirigirse a la capital para hacer unas cosas.

Link recordó lo que él tenía que hacer así que apoyo al pelinegro en su decisión mientras se disculpaba ya que su propuesta la hizo más que todo por su impulso de aventurero. Raphtalia no tenía ningún plan realmente, por lo que termino aceptando la visión de los dos.

Poco después, luego de varias charlas triviales además de alguna que otra broma, todos fueron a dormir a la espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

. . .

Durmieron plácidamente sin ningún tipo de problema, despertaron tarde debido al gran cansancio que les había supuesto el día anterior, afrontar una Ola y ayudar con reconstrucciones no era nada sencillo.

Raphtalia estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, estirándose mientras bostezaba, ella era la que estaba más cansada de todos ya que la semi-humana había estado luchando sin tregua, defendió a Naofumi de los caballeros e incluso ayudo con la reparación de la posada para la aldea.

Link quien estaba sentado en la hierba la miro, en esencia era la misma que había luchado en la Ola, pero ahora se veía más hermosa y… Grande, ya su vestido le quedaba bastante corto, él se colocó una mano en el mentón mientras fruncía los labios.

-Hey, Raphtalia.-Link llamo mientras acomodaba las manos en la hierba para apoyarse.- Creo que ya es tiempo de comprarte ropa nueva.

Naofumi, quien estaba mirando hacia la nada giro y analizo lo que Link había dicho mientras concentraba su vista en Raphtalia, mostraba gran parte de sus piernas y algo como esto era muy mal visto en este mundo.

Aunque eso a Naofumi sinceramente no le importaba, pero si se encontraba con Mein de nuevo de seguro le diría muñeca sexual y usaría en su contra el argumento el hecho de que Raphtalia vista así.

_No, él no lo permitiría._

_No permitiría que a Raphtalia se le falte el respeto de esa manera._

Afilo la mirada mientras fruncía los labios como si estuviera loco, pero no, no lo estaba, se encontraba pensando en lo que le serviría a Raphtalia, varias ideas pasaban por su cabeza, "_¿Algo de Fanservice? ¿Algo conservador? ¿Algo sexy?_"

_¡No!_

Reprimió su lado pervertido y su lucha interna, no debía dejarse llevar por su lado oscuro, por lo que suspiro.

-Raphtalia…-Hablo el con voz apagada.

-¿Q-que?-Pregunto ella, algo nerviosa porque se dio cuenta de que Naofumi la miraba hace rato con una expresión demencial.

-Elige, vamos a la Capital. ¿Qué tipo de ropa quieres comprar?-El pelinegro la apunto con un dedo mientras preguntaba.

Raphtalia se miró a sí misma, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuanto había crecido solo con el pasar de unas cuantas horas, se levantó, ahora sus piernas eran más largas y su vestido le quedaba muy corto, no se sentía muy cómoda con un vestido tan corto, pero tampoco quería deshacerse del así que…

-Amo Naofumi. Quiero comprarme una falda.-Ella finalmente dijo, no quería tirar el vestido, además de que salvo la parte de las piernas, le quedaba perfectamente, sus orejas se movieron, juraría haber escuchado a Naofumi decir en voz baja "¡_Sí_!", a lo que ella se sonrojo.

Link sonrió un poco mientras también se levantaba, Naofumi lo siguió con la mirada y el rubio con un movimiento de cabeza les dijo para que fueran a la aldea, instintivamente el estómago del pelinegro y Raphtalia sonaron para decir que tenían hambre así que siguieron al rubio hasta la villa.

* * *

. . .

Ya en la localidad, los héroes pudieron apreciar el cómo los aldeanos estaban organizados mientras arreglaban todo lo que había sido destruido, al parecer habían empezado bastante temprano ya que varias casas parecían estar ya en buen estado.

Todo el grupo se dirigió a la posada, la cual aunque aún seguía sin brindar alojamiento ya que todos los cuartos estaban ocupados por gente del pueblo, aun el sistema de venta de comida funcionaba, por lo que los héroes ordenaron e intentaron buscar una mesa para sentarse.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno, sin lugar donde los héroes pudieran comer, sin embargo ellos vieron que alguien les hacía señas para que vinieran, afilaron su vista mientras intentaban divisar entre la gente…

_Era ella, Alesia._

Todos se acercaron y vieron a la pelirroja, sentada sola en una mesa comiendo lo que a Link y Naofumi le parecía… ¿_Arroz_? Ella los había llamado para que se sentaran y pudieran comer, por lo que Link lo hizo seguido de Raphtalia.

Naofumi por su parte se cruzó de brazos mientras colocaba una sonrisa arrogante y miraba a Alesia con una ceja levantada.

-Je, ¿Por qué tenemos que sentarnos con una campesina loca de acento raro?-Se burló el intentando provocarla, desde que la conoció se le hizo entretenido molestarla y lo hacía cada vez que podía.

Ella levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Es mejor que _consumir_ con un _profanador_ de princesas.-Respondió ella para volver a probar su comida.

_Crack._

La sonrisa de Naofumi recibió un tic, siempre que intentaba molestar a alguien salía perdiendo, tanto con Erhard o con cualquiera que se encontrara, chasqueo la lengua y se sentó finalmente a esperar la comida en silencio, Link se reía por lo bajo y Raphtalia contenía su risa para no ofender al pelinegro.

Al poco tiempo llego una mujer y les trajo la comida que habían ordenado a los héroes, estos agradecieron y empezaron a comer, acabando rápidamente ya que tenían mucha hambre.

Alesia carraspeo la garganta de manera algo exagerada haciendo que todos en la mesa se fijaran en ella, esta se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo una _interrogación_, ¿Ustedes irán a la _festividad_ que el Palacio tiene hoy?-Alesia pregunto tranquilamente, los héroes se miraron entre ellos pero al final fue Raphtalia quien respondió.

-Si. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Ella curioseo.

-A mí también me invitaron, pero no _marcharé_…-Ella susurro con el ceño un poco fruncido lo que llamo la atención de Link, sin embargo esta luego empezó a reír.- ¡Jajaja! El rey es muy feo y no estoy _pobre_ para tomar ese _tesoro_.

Naofumi la miro con una ceja levantada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que no iras porque el rey es feo y no necesitas su dinero?-El héroe del escudo pregunto, la pelirroja asintió repetidas veces.

-Pues claro.-Ella se rio.- Link, te doy _consentimiento_ para que te quedes con mi _condecoración_, siempre y cuando no le des nada a Naofumi de ella.-Alesia apunto al pelinegro quien solo chasqueo la lengua pero luego coloco una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Necesitar de tu recompensa? ¡Ja!-Respondió el con aire orgulloso.

Alesia lo ignoro y se fijó en Raphtalia mientras inclinaba la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando algo, volvió a mirar a Naofumi con una mirada de lastima mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Raphtalia, no pude _obviar_ notar que te has _tornado_ más alta.-Ella comenzó suavemente.- Pero creo que tu vestido te queda corto…

-Eso es porque…-Naofumi iba a explicarle pero Alesia le coloco el dedo índice en la boca para que se callara.

-_Asumo_ que, en sus fetiches pervertidos el _Cochino del Escudo_ te ha hecho vestir así para que luzcas tus _agraciadas_ piernas por la calle.-Ella negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a Naofumi de manera penetrante.- Pues es una lástima para él, porque tendrás que ponerte algo para cubrirlas o lo _denunciare_.

-¿¡Que tú que!?-Naofumi pregunto sorprendido.

El rubio se rio, dada la rara personalidad de Alesia seguramente ella estaba bromeando al respecto, esta al ver al rubio le guiño un ojo discretamente dando a entender que era cierto.

-Creo que tengo algo para ti, Raphtalia.-Ella dijo, la chica la miro, estaba algo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-¿P-para mí?

-Sí, creo que te quedara.-Alesia le dio un pulgar arria y Raphtalia asintió, ya era incomodo que todo el mundo recalcara el hecho de que su vestido le quedara corto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Naofumi miraba al suelo con vergüenza al ser llamado Cochino del Escudo además de ser amenazado de ser denunciado, Link pensaba en una pregunta para hacerle a la pelirroja, Raphtalia por su parte solo esperaba que Alesia le dijera para darle la ropa y esta última solo se soplaba el dedo para matar el tiempo.

Finalmente Link apoyo su mano en la mesa y miro a la pelirroja con fuerza, esta le devolvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a besarte.-Alesia le dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Qué?-Link pregunto asombrado por esa respuesta, la pelirroja solo se rio.

-Es broma, ¿Qué _ambicionas_?

-¿Tú vas a la capital, por casualidad?-El rubio cuestiono mientras se recuperaba de la última broma de ella.

-Sí, iré por allá para _inquirir_ medicinas para el _poblado_, de hecho se supone que ya debí haberme ido.-Alesia se encogió de hombros.- ¿_Ambicionan_ que los lleve?

Link miro a los demás, Naofumi estaba indiferente y Raphtalia asintió lentamente, el rubio giro hacia ella para decirle.

-Si, por favor.-El héroe del crepúsculo pidió, Alesia asintió mientras se levantaba y colocaba un pie en la mesa e inflaba su pecho.

-¡Bueno! ¡Es hora de _marchar_ a la capital, Cochino del Escudo, Héroe del crepúsculo y mujer _indecente_!-Ella dijo en voz alta, Naofumi se tapó la cara con su escudo y Raphtalia hizo lo mismo con sus manos intentando ocultar sus rostros de la vergüenza, Link por su parte solo se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

_Todos los estaban mirando._

Posterior a ese pequeño espectáculo todos salieron de la posada, pararon un momento en donde los aldeanos construían y les dijeron que cuando terminaran de hacer sus cosas vendrían a ayudarlos a lo que estos les agradecieron y despidieron.

Fueron al carro de la pelirroja, la quien después de buscar un poco entre cajas saco una falda blanca que le dio a Raphtalia, la llevo a un lugar para probársela y le había quedado perfecto por lo que finalmente termino por regalársela.

Terminaron montándose en el carro y saliendo a toda carrera hacia la ciudad, Alesia le había dicho que esta vez si los llevaría hasta la capital y que después se sacaría una excusa para no ser perseguida por los guardias.

El viaje no tomo mucho tiempo, ya que la pelirroja fue a máxima velocidad, los héroes tuvieron que tomarse de los extremos del carro para no salir volando por algunos desniveles que había por el camino que hacían que el carro saltase junto a ellos.

* * *

. . .

Llegaron a la ciudad es menos de media hora, todos bajaron del carro y se adentraron en la urbe, Alesia se separó del grupo diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer y que los vería después, así que se despidió de ellos.

El grupo se detuvo un momento en la plaza central de la ciudad, habían varias bancas para sentarse y una gran fuente de agua en el medio del lugar, todos se sentaron en una de las bancas, tomándose un pequeño descanso y viendo que es lo siguiente que harían.

Raphtalia se levantó y pregunto a ambos.

-Bien, aun es de día, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Ella cuestiono, tanto Link como Naofumi la miraron, mientras a ambos les venían a la cabeza los planes que tenían.

Naofumi se dijo así mismo que se encargaría de que Raphtalia ya no fuera más su esclava, iba a tomar las medidas necesarias para ello, Link por su parte quería regalarle algo que él había usado a la chica, ambos querían darle algo que sirviera para hacerle ver la amistad y el cariño que tenían con ella.

Siendo que la acogieron cuando era una niña desnutrida y sucia, ahora era una mujer de envidiable belleza, de hecho, Link creía que incluso era más hermosa que la Princesa Zelda y eso era ya decir mucho.

Link fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Naofumi carraspeo la garganta, para decir sus siguientes planes:

-Raphtalia, quiero darte una sorpresa.-Naofumi palmeo sus manos mientras se levantaba, Raphtalia inclino un poco su cabeza mientras se colocaba el dedo índice en su barbilla.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-Pregunto ella curiosa.

-Si te lo digo, no será una sorpresa-Naofumi contesto.- Yo te guiare, te ordeno que cierres los ojos hasta que lleguemos.

Raphtalia retrocedió unos pasos cuando Naofumi se levantó, nerviosa de hacia donde la llevaría el pelinegro, pero finalmente termino cerrando los ojos, confiando en el héroe del escudo.

Naofumi giro para buscar a Link con la mirada pero se sorprendió al no verlo, este había desaparecido de la banca, él lo busco por todos lados con la vista, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Se quedó sorprendido un momento pero luego se encogió de hombros, según sabia el rubio también tenía cosas que hacer en la ciudad, así que atribuyo su repentina marcha a eso, tomo a Raphtalia de los hombros y la fue guiando hacia un lugar…

* * *

. . .

Link se había separado del grupo y caminaba a través de las calles de la ciudad, se dirigía hacia la tienda de Erhard, en busca del objeto que le había dado para ser restaurado, no dudo ningún momento en separarse de esa forma del grupo, siendo que era su oportunidad de buscar lo que había enviado.

Giro una calle mientras caminaba rápidamente, las miradas se concentraban en él, pero las ignoraba ya que era lo mejor para no causar problemas, finalmente después de varios minutos llego a la tienda del herrero, entrando con cuidado y viéndolo sentado en el mostrador jugando con sus propias manos para matar el aburrimiento.

El rubio avanzo un poco mientras carraspeaba su garganta sonoramente para dar a relucir que había llegado, el calvo lo miro sorprendido pero después coloco su sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Jo! Pero si es mi amigo el héroe del crepúsculo, ¿Vienes a buscar eso, chico?-El calvo pregunto sabiendo las razones por las cual él había venido, Link por su parte solo asintió.-Bien, dame un momento chico.

El calvo desapareció del mostrador, introduciendo en la puerta que había detrás de este, se escucharon diversos ruidos que iban desde cosas cayendo hasta cosas siendo cortadas, Link se encogió de hombros ante esto para restarle importancia a la situación.

Al cabo de un momento Erhard salió de la puerta con una sonrisa adolorida mientras tenía en sus brazos lo que parecía ser una espada, este se la entregó a Link con sumo cuidado, tomándola el rubio la examino.

Era la espada de Ordon, estaba en excelentes condiciones, anteriormente después de tomar la espada maestra muy poco uso la de Ordon que se había encontrado en la casa de Rusl, su hoja parecía reluciente y su punta muy afilada, la luz se reflejaba sobre ella, el mango, hecho de cuernos de cabra de Ordon estaba como nuevo.

_En definitiva sería un muy buen regalo._

-Vaya, quedo fantástica.-Link dijo mientras la miraba desde todos los ángulos posibles, la verdad se veía bastante bien, Erhard se rio con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador.

-Por supuesto chico, he hecho un buen trabajo.-El calvo se halago con orgullo.- Debes cuidarla muy bien, antes de que me la dieras estaba en muy mal estado…

Link se rasco la nuca con vergüenza, en realidad él le daba continuo mantenimiento en el momento en el que la usaba, pero luego de adquirir la espada maestra dejo a un lado la de Ordon, solo usándola en momentos puntuales y descuidando su mantenimiento completamente, por ende la espada había acabado en muy mal estado.

_Hasta que Erhard metió mano, claro está._

Finalmente coloco la espada cuidadosamente de nuevo en el mostrador mientras miraba al calvo.

-¿Cuánto es?-Pregunto el rubio mientras buscaba su bolsa de monedas, el herrero se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba.

-Bueno, más que todo he afilado en extremo la espada, no estaba tan mal.-El explico.- Con unas cuantas piedras de afilar las mantendrás al cien todo el tiempo, así que te cobro unas… 20 monedas de plata.

Al rubio le pareció un precio asequible, por eso le gustaba la tienda de Erhard, siempre les ofrecía descuentos y buenos precios, además de que sus armas y trabajos gozaban de muy buena calidad, la verdad no sabía porque la tienda no era muy conocida.

Luego de un rato de buscar, saco las monedas necesarias y se las dio al herrero, este las guardo y Link tomo su arma, para posteriormente despedir al calvo con un movimiento de cabeza y salir del lugar en dirección de donde estaban Naofumi y Raphtalia.

* * *

. . .

Raphtalia caminaba prácticamente a ciegas por las calles de la ciudad, sin saber a dónde Naofumi la llevaba, un sentimiento de nerviosismo la embargaba, estaba segura de que el pelinegro le tenía una sorpresa preparada para ella, pero la curiosidad y los nervios la estaban matando, prueba de ello era su cola que se agitaba rápidamente de un lado a otro.

Naofumi se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-Ya casi llegamos.-Le comento el héroe del escudo para intentar calmar sus nervios, sin éxito ya que su cola se empezó a agitar más rápido.

Siguieron caminando lo que a Raphtalia le pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente Naofumi se detuvo, ella estaba impaciente para abrir los ojos.

-Bueno, hemos llegado. ¡Sorpresa!-Naofumi dijo en voz alta, Raphtalia abrió los ojos con una sonrisa ilusionada… La cual se convirtió directamente en una expresión seria.

_Estaban en el frente de la tienda de esclavos._

Instintivamente Raphtalia giro hacia Naofumi con una mirada severa, este solo se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Amo Naofumi, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto ella con tono serio.

-Tengo algo para ti. Vamos.-El respondió mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia adentro, se detuvo cuando vio que Raphtalia no lo seguía, suspiro.-Raphtalia, confía en mí.

Raphtalia se cruzó de brazos, pero finalmente camino siguiendo a Naofumi y ambos entrando al horrible lugar.

* * *

. . .

El interior era tan tétrico como de costumbre, los esclavos estaban enjaulados, la mayoría de ellos semi-humanos, todos miraban al par, algunos con miedo, otros con esperanza de poder ser comprados y otros con indiferencia.

El ambiente era tenso, ellos sentían como si alguien fuera a saltarles en cualquier momento, pero siguieron avanzando, sin encontrar nada más que esclavos enjaulados. Naofumi miro a Raphtalia, quien dirigía su vista hacia el piso para no ver a su gente en tal miserable estado.

Volvió a lo que hacía, intentando no sentir lastima por las personas a su alrededor, no ayudaría en absolutamente nada mas haya de hacerlo sentir mal. La primera vez que había entrado aquí, la ira y el dolor de la traición le hicieron ignorar todos estos sentimientos inconscientemente.

_Que tonto había sido en ese entonces._

Naofumi dio un gran pisotón que resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que Raphtalia se fijara en él, alarmada y varios semi-humanos gritaran de miedo al pensar que les haría daño, el pelinegro ignoro esto y carraspeo su garganta de manera bastante exagerada.

-¡Escoria esclavista! ¿Dónde estás?-Pregunto Naofumi en voz alta una vez había terminado de actuar para intentar llamar la atención del pequeño hombre en el caso de que estuviera cerca.

Paso un tiempo antes de que ellos sintieran pasos a sus espaldas, giraron para encontrarse con el hombre bajito, estaba trajeado como siempre, sin embargo algo destacaba del…

_Estaba enojado…_

Eso decía sus facciones, endurecidas y apretando los dientes, las venas se marcaban en su sien y la oscuridad del lugar lo hacía parecer para Naofumi una especie de Gnomo intimidante.

Por raro que pareciera, volvió inmediatamente a su actitud de siempre mientras ponía esa sonrisa tan desagradable y avanzaba hacia el héroe del escudo.

-Oh, héroe del escudo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por...?-Se detuvo cuando vio a Raphtalia, quien estaba detrás de Naofumi, este por un momento pudo jurar que los ojos se le iluminaron.- ¡Oh, que belleza es esta que tengo ante mí!

-Eh…-Raphtalia retrocedió un paso mientras ponía una expresión indescriptible, el vendedor se acercó a ella con rapidez y esta se escondió detrás del pelinegro.

-¿Es esta la niña que le vendí hace rato?-Naofumi asintió lentamente, el vendedor rio.- ¡Fantástico! ¿Aún es virgen no? ¡Jajá! Claro que no, señor violador, ¡Ofrezco 20 monedas de oro por ella!

-¡O-oye! Todavía soy virgen.-Raphtalia le reclamo con enojo y vergüenza.

-¡Sensacional! ¡Ofrezco 50 monedas de oro por ella!-Dijo el mientras sacaba una bolsa con pesadas monedas, Naofumi se colocó la mano en el mentón pensativo.

_Silencio._

-Está bien, acepto.-Respondió el, el esclavista sonrió victorioso.

-¿Q-que…?- Raphtalia miro a Naofumi asombrada, este al ver su mirada suspiro, al parecer ninguno había captado la broma.

-Solo bromeaba, ella no está en venta.-Explico finalmente Naofumi mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El esclavista zapateo furioso para después colocar de nuevo su sonrisa de negocios, recobrando por completo su compostura.

-Bueno, entonces dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mentiroso del escudo?

Naofumi cerró los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos miro a Raphtalia quien aún no entendía la obvia y única razón por la cual habían venido hasta este lugar, por lo que decidió ser sencillo y directo, apunto hacia el pecho de Raphtalia.

-Quiero que le quites su sello de esclavo.-Pidió Naofumi, la Semi-humana quedo atónita con lo que el pelinegro había pedido, sus hombros se tensaron, iba a acabar el contrato que tenían…

_¿No será que…?_

-A-amo Naofumi, ¿no ira….?-El héroe del escudo sabiendo lo que Raphtalia iba a decir negó con la cabeza mientras volteaba a mirarla.

-No, no voy a abandonarte, Raphtalia.-Naofumi dijo, ella instintivamente relajo los hombros.- Seguiremos viajando juntos, pero ya no serás mi esclava, ahora serás mi amiga y compañera.

-P-pero… A mí no me molesta ser su esclava, usted es una buena persona, Amo Naofumi, este sello representa la confianza que yo tengo en usted.-Raphtalia expreso, Naofumi acaricio sus cabellos mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero es mi decisión, tú también eres buena persona y esta es una forma de demostrarte que confío en ti. Así que por favor, acéptalo. Este es mi regalo para ti.-Naofumi le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Un sentimiento de felicidad corría por el cuerpo de Raphtalia, el que Naofumi confiara tanto en ella como para quitarle el sello la hacía muy feliz, sonrió inconscientemente.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción.-Ella finalmente acepto con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba disimular.

Volvieron a la oscura realidad de donde se encontraban cuando el vendedor se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres quitarle el sello a la belleza, no?-El pequeño hombre pregunto, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Naofumi.

-¿Cuánto costara?

-30 Monedas de plata.-Respondió el sin dudar, al parecer era un hombre de negocios hecho y curtido, incluso hasta Erhard pensaba un poco antes de dictar los precios de sus productos, pero este hombre lo hacía al segundo.

Naofumi asintió y le dio el dinero al vendedor, este los llevo a la misma mini-carpa que estaba dentro del lugar, la cual se veía más amigable que la parte donde estaban "_los productos_", él se acercó al par.

-Bueno, belleza, siéntate allí.-El apunto hacia una silla que estaba en el centro del lugar, Raphtalia siguió las indicaciones en silencio mientras era observada a todo momento por Naofumi, quien se cercioraba que el esclavista no hiciera ninguna cosa extraña.

El pequeño hombre fue hacia un rincón del lugar, buscando unas cosas, volvió al cabo de unos segundos con un pequeño frasco tapado. Al destaparlo libero una pequeña nube de gas que apesto todo el lugar.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Diarrea en frasco?-Pregunto Naofumi mientras agitaba su mano por su cara intentando ahuyentar el olor.

El vendedor no respondió y avanzo a Raphtalia, vertió todo el contenido del frasco sobre su torso, sonidos de vapor empezaron a escucharse al igual que pequeños gemidos de incomodidad.

El sello de Raphtalia se estaba evaporando, no demoro mucho el proceso hasta que Naofumi pudo apreciar en frente de él un mensaje que ponía.

* * *

**Notificación:**

**La posición de Raphtalia ha cambiado de Esclavo (a) a Compañero (a).**

* * *

Naofumi hubiera sonreído si no fuera por el pésimo olor que emanaba de todo el lugar, definitivamente el pelinegro empezaba a pensar que eso que había en el frasco era diarrea o similar, es que olía horrible.

-¡Jojojo! Felicidades, ya no eres una vil esclava, ahora eres libre.-Exclamo feliz el hombre mientras caminaba hacia Naofumi con una mano extendida, este le paso una bolsa con monedas que el vendedor conto cuidadosamente.- Aquí hay 35 monedas de plata.

-Quédatelas, por las molestias, ¿La ibas a pedir de todos modos, no?

-¡Jojojo! Que bien me conoce.

Raphtalia se levantó de la silla, se tapaba su nariz para no oler nada, se acercó a Naofumi quien también hizo lo mismo, inmediatamente entendió que ella también era la que Olía mal al ser mojada con ese líquido.

-Raphtalia, tienes que darte un baño, vámonos de aquí.-Le comento Naofumi a ella quien respondió asintiendo para empezar a salir de allí.

-¡Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted!-Dijo el hombre mientras los veía irse.

Caminaron a través de todo el lugar, pasando por el lado de todos los enjaulados que se encontraban allí, intentaron no mirarlos hasta que finalmente salieron.

Su siguiente objetivo sería una posada en la cual pudieran descansar y bañarse, porque olían a podrido.

Recorrieron las calles, intentando pasar por donde estuviera el menor número de gente posible, esto por petición de Naofumi, no quería ganarse también el apodo del "_Podrido del escudo_", por lo que tomaron todos los callejones y atajos que pudieron.

Obviamente, los iban a descubrir una vez entrada a la posada, pero al menos prolongaría esto lo más posible.

Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con la posada en frente de ellos, no había gente por la calle, lo que era bueno para ellos, entraron finalmente y rápido, afortunadamente tampoco había mucha gente allí dentro, salvo una personilla.

_Link estaba allí._

Link, quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas cerca del mostrador hablando con la maid del lugar, a pesar de su mala reputación no parecía verse muy incómoda, incluso se le notaba algo animada. Ambos voltearon cuando los vieron llegar y el rubio levanto una mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola. Los estaba esperando.-Link los saludo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a ellos, se quedó a medio camino mientras empezaba a oler el aroma que empezaba a inundar el lugar.- ¿Dónde han estado? Huelen horrible.

-¿Dónde crees tú?-Pregunto Naofumi ligeramente ofendido al ser llamado en pocas palabras apestoso.

-¿Con el esclavista? Los estaba buscando pero después me apareció la notificación de que Raphtalia ya no era esclava así que decidí venir aquí y guardarnos una habitación para esperar a la noche.-Link explico.

-Sí, Raphtalia ahora es oficialmente nuestra compañera.-Naofumi expreso.

-Claro, ¡Felicidades, Raphtalia! Sabes que eres una parte importante del grupo.-Link felicito con una sonrisa.

-G-gracias.-Ella respondió tímidamente.

Naofumi frunció los labios mientras le pasaba la mano al rubio por los hombros y lo atraía hacia él, quería consultar algo rápidamente ya que le estaba dando curiosidad un hecho…

-Ps, oye… Pensé que aquí en la posada nos odiaban desde lo que paso con Motoyasu la última vez…-Naofumi le susurro, Link se alejó un poco mientras se olfateaba a sí mismo para cerciorarse de no oler mal también.

-Ni idea, desde que llegue me han tratado bien.-El rubio respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque… Antes el posadero era un hombre, se me hizo raro que ahora fuera una mujer.

A Naofumi le pareció muy extraño ese hecho, sin embargo decidió no decir nada y actuar normal, de todas formas lo único raro era que el maid de la posada cambiara tan repentinamente.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Dónde está la habitación que rentaste? Quiero bañarme.-El pelinegro expreso mientras se olía hacia mismo y hacia caras de asco.

-Yo también quiero saber.-Raphtalia lo apoyo, sin hacer tanto drama.

Link avanzo entre ellos, mientras el par empezaba a seguirlo para alcanzar la habitación y por ende, el baño, después de un rato de caminar llegaron, entrando poco a poco y observando el lugar, con un pequeñísimo detalle que llamo la atención de ambos.

_Había una espada clavada en el piso…_

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto Raphtalia mirando el arma.

-¿Sabes que esto es alquilado, no?-Naofumi le miro con un tic en el ojo.

Link avanzo hasta el centro de la habitación, ignorando a Naofumi y saco la espada del suelo, mientras la miraba, preparándose para despedirse de ella, la extendió a Raphtalia y está sin saber que hacer solo lo miro.

-Esta es un arma que yo use antes en mis aventuras.-Link le dijo.-Fue hecha por mi maestro, no es mágica ni especial, pero tiene gran valor para mi…-El rubio con su otra mano tomo la hoja de la espada y se la extendió de nuevo a Raphtalia.- Quiero que la tengas.

Raphtalia abrió los ojos sorprendida, Link ahora le estaba dando una posición muy preciada para él. El rubio lo hacía como una prueba de que eran compañeros, la espada de Ordon era uno de los grandes recuerdos de su villa pero estaba seguro que con ella estaría en buenas manos.

-¿E-estas seguro, Link?-Ella pregunto nerviosa mientras tomaba la espada con ambas manos y el rubio la soltaba para que ella pudiera tenerla.

-Si. Esa daga que usas ya no sirve de mucho.-El respondió con una sonrisa.-Además, yo todas mis técnicas las aprendí usando esa espada, creo que como mi aprendiz es correcto que la tengas.

Raphtalia asintió mientras miraba la espada desde todos los ángulos posibles, finalmente la aseguro guardándola en su cinturón mientras extendía los brazos dejando a Naofumi y Link curiosos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Link.

-Abrazo.-Respondió Raphtalia mientras abría las manos, el rubio se acercó a ella, abrazándola, Naofumi por su parte solo cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos y fingía una risa malévola.

-No te abrazare, ¿Acaso crees que yo, al que llaman _Máquina Infernal Asesina sin Corazón_ abrazaría a alguien?-Dijo el, Raphtalia negó con la cabeza y lo tomo de uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia el abrazo.

Ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado, Raphtalia yo no era su esclava, ahora era amiga y compañera, ambos héroes demostraron su amistad a través de acciones que la hicieran ver lo que ella valía para los dos, tenían nuevos amigos y su reputación en algunos lugares como Riyute, empezaba a mejorar.

La situación para los héroes iba de buena en mejor, solo tenían que esperar a que anocheciera para dirigirse al castillo para reclamar la recompensa ganada por participar en la Ola, no querían ir hacia allí, sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba ya que el dinero empezaba a escasear.

_Ahora, solo quedaba esperar al anochecer._

-… Raphtalia….-Naofumi hablo lentamente.

-Solo un poco más.-Ella respondió mientras apretaba su abrazo, Link suspiro.

-Abrázame luego, sin ofender pero apestan, ahora tendré que bañarme yo también.-Link les comento con voz apagada.

_Fue allí cuando Naofumi recordó que no se habían bañado y apestaban._

_Maldita sea…_

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N.A: ****Hola, aquí volví yo con el capítulo 12 de esta historia, aquí no seguimos mucho los acontecimientos de la trama principal, sino que desarrollamos unas cuantas cositas.**

**Quería disculparme por no poder actualizar, he tenido problemas con el internet además de que ahora estoy en la universidad estudiando Ingeniería Informática y se me está haciendo difícil el escribir seguido.**

**Pero aclaro, no, no voy a abandonar el fic sin embargo estoy obligado a cambiar el ritmo de actualizaciones a cada 1-3 semanas, ya que solo tengo libres los miércoles y los fin de semana para escribir, pero no puedo dedicar el 100% de ese tiempo porque tengo otras cosas que hacer. **

**Eso contando el hecho de que he tenido bloqueo para escribir, por eso estoy estimulando mi creatividad escribiendo otro fic corto y algunos oneshots (Ya publique el primero, es de Monster Hunter y no es muy convencional… Publicidad barata xD Los invito a leerlo y que me digan que tal) ya que en la creación mi imaginación vuela y salen algunas ideas para la historia además de que es divertido.**

**El progreso es lento, pero seguro, obviamente no me he olvidado de algunas labores que llevo pendientes desde el capítulo 10, es decir editar los primeros capítulos del fic, aún me encuentro en eso, hasta el momento los 3 primeros están editados y mejorados en algunos fallos que tenían. Para el capítulo 13 estarán corregidos la mayoría y subidos.**

**Ahora tengo la agenda algo apretada, pero prometo que las actualizaciones seguirán viniendo, algo más tardadas pero seguras, intentare hacer los capítulos más largos ya que creo que es mejor dada la espera.**

**¡Falta poco para que más eventos importantes empiecen a pasar en la historia!**

**¡Muchas gracias a Roy4, Max-Aventure, SpartanV626, James Birdsong, Fox McCloude, Leozx95 y L por sus reviews!**

**En fin, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**


	13. Capitulo XIII Parte I

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Parte I.**

* * *

Raphtalia, Naofumi y Link se encontraban sentados en la habitación que habían alquilado, cada uno en una cama diferente, esperaban a que se volviera un poco más tarde para ir hacia el castillo a recibir su recompensa, la noche había caído hace ya rato, pero ellos querían llegar lo más tarde posible, bueno, ellos no, Naofumi quería.

Estaban vestidos como lo hacían habitualmente, Naofumi no tenía nada de etiqueta al igual que Raphtalia. Link por su parte no consideraba la vestimenta algo importante, ya que el siempre entraba y salía del castillo de Hyrule con su túnica verde, incluso en festividades importantes.

Raphtalia, quien simplemente estaba sentada sin hacer nada miro a Naofumi con una expresión seria.

-¿Esperaremos así, sin hacer nada?-Pregunto ella impaciente, Naofumi levanto las manos para calmarla.

-Tranquila, es un sacrificio necesario.-Respondió el héroe del escudo tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué es necesario?-Volvió ella a preguntar, el héroe del escudo suspiro.

-Mira, si voy ahora se crearía un vórtice espacio temporal que podría destruir las corrientes del tiempo y los principios de la existencia misma, por eso necesitamos quedarnos aquí, ¿Comprendes?-El explico, Link miro a Raphtalia con expresión indiferente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que el mundo se destruiría si usted va ahora mismo, ¿No?-Ella se cruzó de brazos con expresión pensativa.- ¿Y si nos vamos Link y yo solos?

-¿Nos vamos entonces, Raphtalia?-El héroe del crepúsculo pregunto mientras extendía su mano a la chica, quien sonrió con complicidad.

-¡O-oye!-Protesto Naofumi, sin embargo no pudo decir nada mas ya que la Semi-Humana tomo la mano del rubio y ambos se levantaron dispuestos a salir.

-Lo siento Naofumi, pero no voy a quedarme aquí aburrido, ni siquiera intentaste conversar para matar el tiempo, así que me voy.-El rubio le explico como si fuera algo cotidiano mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Lo mismo digo.-Raphtalia lo apoyo mientras ambos empezaban a salir de allí, El héroe del escudo se levantó y tomo a Link del hombro haciendo que se girara.

-Está bien, está bien, nos vamos.-Accedió el finalmente, sin opción, Link asintió y Raphtalia sonrió victoriosa en la cara de Naofumi, el héroe del escudo cerro los ojos mientras un pensamiento venía a su cabeza…

_¿Por qué siempre termino perdiendo?_

El chasqueo la lengua mientras salía de la habitación con el grupo a paso rápido, siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Raphtalia, se sentía derrotado por no poder ganar a su grupo…

_Bueno, algún día le tocara ganar._

. . .

Luego de salir de la posada y siendo arrastrado todo el camino, Naofumi fue soltado mientras se dirigían hacia el palacio en busca de sus monedas de oro, las calles estaban relativamente vacías siendo que con la guardia concentrada en el castillo sumando al hecho de que ya era tarde, la seguridad de la ciudad era menos que eficiente.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al frente del castillo, los guardias en el portón no paraban de mirarlos con una desconfianza palpable, pero el grupo solo ignoro eso, acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de tratos ya.

-Bueno, es hora de recibir nuestra recompensa.-Naofumi dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el castillo, Link levanto una ceja.

-Pensé que no te gustaba este lugar.-El rubio expreso a lo que Raphtalia asintió varias veces, el héroe del escudo por su parte solo giro para mirarlos.

-Es cierto, no me agrada la idea de ver ni a Mein ni a la escoria del rey.-El asintió repetidamente.- Aunque como dice el dicho, "_Por la plata baila el mono_" y yo quiero mi dinero.

Raphtalia tenía una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien al darse cuenta de la personalidad amante del dinero que tenía Naofumi, pero negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba rápidamente al frente de ambos para que la vieran.

-Que sinceridad…-Comento Link, Naofumi asintió sonriendo, orgulloso y con los brazos cruzados, Raphtalia carraspeo la garganta, llamando la atención del grupo.

-Lo importante es darnos a conocer, todos piensan mal de nosotros, pero si demostramos con acciones que somos buenos iremos a mejor.-Ella levanto la mano con una sonrisa, el héroe del escudo rodo los ojos y Link solo se rasco la nuca.

_Al parecer Raphtalia no entendía como funcionaban las cosas._

-Eh, Raphtalia. No es tan fácil como aparentas, la gente puede… Eh… _Pensar mal _de nuestras acciones.-Link dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-¿Pensar mal? ¿A qué te refieres, Link?-Pregunto ella sin entender del todo a que se refería el rubio, Naofumi piso fuerte mientras movía las manos como si contara un chisme.

-"_¡Ultimas noticias! El grupo de los héroes salva a una joven de un pozo, según cuentan ella les tendría que pagar con su cuerpo a cambio de la ayuda_"… ¿Me entiendes?- El termino con expresión indiferente, las orejas de Raphtalia decayeron un poco entendiendo la situación.

-Que cruel es el mundo…-Ella frunció los labios mientras apretaba los puños.

Link iba a responderle sin embargo un guardia se acercó a ellos, diciéndoles que no podían permanecer allí y que se dirigieran hacia el castillo para el banquete, Naofumi tenía ganas de molestar e iba a pelear verbalmente con el solo para fastidiar pero gracias a Raphtalia, quien lo "_Persuadió_" finalmente entraron al castillo con la mirada de todos los caballeros a sus espaldas.

* * *

. . .

Entraron, siendo detenidos inmediatamente para ser inspeccionados, algo que el grupo considero de bastante mal gusto al ser ellos invitados, sin embargo salvo algunas peleas y quejas por parte de Naofumi no hubo mucho problema y fueron conducidos finalmente a la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron no pudieron evitar examinar el lugar, Raphtalia estaba en extremo sorprendida, siendo que era su primera vez en un castillo además de que este estaba aún más decorado que de costumbre para la ocasión.

En una esquina había mujeres que tocaban el violín, arpa y otros instrumentos para producir música a la altura de un banquete real, varios nobles de aspecto mayor hablaban de manera algo forzada, denotando más que todo que charlaban por pura diplomacia.

También había bastantes, por no decir muchas doncellas, Link ya se hacía una pequeña idea de las verdaderas razones de este banquete más allá de la recompensa.

_Interesados, buscando que los héroes sean partes de sus familias._

Suspiro involuntariamente, ya había visto eso varias veces en Hyrule, nobles de diferentes lugares que presentaban a sus hijas con el Héroe que salvo el reino, el, cuando era joven e inocente pensó que la gente lo hacía de buena fe hasta que se dio cuenta de la dura realidad y la princesa le explico lo que era el matrimonio por conveniencia política.

_En resumen, la gente solo quería un héroe para tener influencia._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Raphtalia lo tomo de un brazo y lo miro fijamente con ilusión, él se quedó con expresión sorprendida y ojos bien abiertos por el acto tan repentino.

-¡Esto es genial! Nunca había visto tanta comida.-Ella dijo con ensueño, mientras una pequeña risa escaba de su boca, Link no pudo evitar devolverla al ver su comportamiento tan infantil.

Naofumi había estado mirando hacia todos lados, examinando el lugar buscando un rincón donde pudieran ubicarse, la mayoría estaban ocupados por grupos de nobles, doncellas y otras personas que al pelinegro no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Mirando más, diviso una esquina sin ocupar, estaba algo oscura ya que no llegaba mucha luz hacia allí, se colocó una mano en el mentón pensativo y le hizo un ademan a Link y Raphtalia para que ambos le siguieran hasta el lugar.

Link arqueo una ceja y Raphtalia movió la cola de un lado a otro lentamente, incomoda por la decisión del pelinegro.

-¿Acaso aquí nos quedaremos?-Pregunto Link al ver el lugar que había tomado Naofumi, el solo le lanzo un pulgar arriba acompañado de una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Soy… No, somos criminales, eso cambiara algún día.-Respondió el mientras alzaba las manos y asentía repetidamente, Link solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué? Creo no te estoy entendiendo.

-Psss…. En resumen solo escogí este lugar porque se ve _cool_.-el héroe del escudo negó con la cabeza y suspiro, al parecer Link era muy corto para entenderlo… O tal vez el mismo Naofumi era muy corto para dar a entender lo que decía.

-¿Qué es _cool_?-Pregunto Raphtalia con la cabeza un poco inclinada arqueando una ceja, Link por su parte se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, a lo mejor es una fruta.-Respondió el intentando restarle importancia, Naofumi por su parte solo miraba indiferente a ambos, evitando las ganas de darse una palmeada en la cara.

_Eran de mundos diferentes, al fin y al cabo._

Solo suspiro mientras su vista se dirigía al gran banquete que había en el centro de la sala, una gran mesa llena de todo tipo de comidas raras pero extremadamente apetitosas y que emanaban un olor exquisito estaba allí, Naofumi asintió para sí mismo mientras miraba a Raphtalia.

_Ella había trabajado duro en la Ola._

-Raphtalia.-Naofumi llamo, ella giro la cabeza para ver lo que tenía que decirle.-Ve. Come.

-¿Puedo?-Ella pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, al parecer se había olvidado de que ya no era esclava de Naofumi por lo que este tenía que darle un pequeño empujón algunas veces.

-Sí, pero no exageres mucho.-Ella asintió felizmente y camino entre la multitud hacia la mesa de la comida, ansiosa por probarla…

_¿Eh?_

Naofumi pudo ver como una mujer con aspecto de cocinera se acercaba a Raphtalia a paso lento, cuando finalmente estuvo cerca se interpuso entre ella y la mesa.

Con una cara que aparentaba amabilidad le dijo algunas cosas que el pelinegro ni el rubio pudo escuchar, al parecer Raphtalia intento decirle algo, pero ella negó con la cabeza aun con una sonrisa amable, finalmente la semi-humana dio media vuelta y volvió con ellos, deprimida y sin comida.

A Link se le hizo raro lo que había pasado así que se acercó a Raphtalia junto a Naofumi para indagar.

-Oye, ¿Qué sucedió allí?-Naofumi pregunto algo irritado mientras se hacía una idea.

-La mujer esa me dijo que la Princesa "_Malty_" había prohibido que semi-humanos comieran.-Ella se cruzó de brazos y suspiro.- "_La comida de la mesa es mucha cosa para el paladar de un simple semi-humano_", me dijo.

-Tch...-Naofumi frunció el ceño con enojo, esa mujer no los dejaba en paz ni un segundo.

-Bueno, supongo que yo puedo hacerlo, ¿No?-Link se cruzó de brazos.-Si le prohibieron tomar comida a los semi-humanos, entonces conmigo no debería haber problema, traeré comida para ti.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!-Ella celebro discretamente con un brillo en los ojos bastante notable mientras alzaba un pulgar, Link negó con la cabeza mientras salía de su oscuro rincón en el que estaba dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para buscar comida para Raphtalia.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la misma mujer de antes acercarse, colocándose entre él y la comida, Link arqueo una ceja, la mujer, que era de lindas facciones y cabello negro tenía una expresión bastante amable mas no había dicho nada, solo se había quedado parada allí.

_Que rara…_

-Esto… ¿Podrías dejarme pasar a buscar comida?-Link pregunto algo confundido, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho señor, los semi-humanos no pueden tomar comida, orden de la princesa Malty, esta comida es mucho para ellos.-Dijo la mujer con pequeña crueldad, no había congruencia entre su expresión amable y sus secas palabras.

_Silencio._

-No soy un semi-humano.-El rubio insistió intentando hacerla entender, ella apunto con su dedo índice hacia su cabeza.

-¿Y sus orejas que?-Ella pregunto, cambiando un poco su expresión, colocando una mueca de sorpresa fingida, Link chasqueo la lengua.

_¿Es que todos eran unos groseros?_

_¿No pueden ser un poco más corteses?_

-Escuche, no soy un semi-humano, soy un _Hyliano_ y soy el héroe del crepúsculo.

Ella había quedado en silencio, su expresión amable había vuelto, a Link no le quedo más opción de usar su título para que la mujer no tuviera opción de no dejarle tomar comida, sin embargo la pelinegra suspiro.

-Ya me lo esperaba, una raza inferior para un héroe inferior. **No**, solo **HUMANOS **pueden tomar y comer comida de esta mesa.-Ella dijo cruzándose de brazos autoritariamente.- De todas formas, tengo que buscar algo, así que no tome comida mientras no estoy.

Sin darle tiempo a Link de responder ella se fue, caminando rápidamente, subiendo una escalera que llevaba hasta el piso de arriba de la sala hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista, el rubio se pasó una mano por la cara mientras suspiraba para buscar paciencia, entendía que todo el mundo los odiasen, era algo entendible dado lo que pensaba la gente de ellos…

_Pero no le gustaban estas faltas de respeto._

_¿Los habían invitado solo para tratarlos así?_

Derrotado, dio media vuelta e iba a regresar cuando vio que Naofumi y Raphtalia estaban a su lado, el pelinegro tenía dos platos en mano, los coloco en la mesa y metió en ellos toda la comida que podía.

-¿Qué haces, Naofumi?-Link pregunto intrigado, el héroe del escudo volteo hacia ellos con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿No es obvio? Esta comida es para ustedes, a ver que dirá entonces esa mujer, voy a enseñarle quien manda en la cocina, ¡Jajaja!-Respondió el mientras metía más y más comida en el plato, cuando finalmente estuvo lleno se los paso a ambos.- Listo, trabajo terminado. ¡Soy un Master Chef! (*****)

Link miro la comida que tenía su plato, en realidad él no tenía ni un poco de hambre y solo iba a buscar comida para Raphtalia, pero ahora tenía para él, sinceramente se veía muy deliciosa, el giro hacia Raphtalia para darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba disfrutando de la comida, había tomado una cuchara y comía como lo haría cualquier noble.

_Al menos ella tenía buenos modales._

-Ah…-Naofumi cerró los ojos e inflo su pecho con orgullo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, no era justo que les negaran la comida a ambos, así que les había dado platos bien llenos para molestar a quien quiera que hubiera dado la orden de no dar comida a los semi-humanos, es decir…

_Solo quería molestarla a ella y al rey._

_._

_._

_._

_Abrió los ojos y…_

-No me siento satisfecho.-Se dijo a sí mismo, siendo escuchado por Link y Raphtalia, frunció los labios mientras pensaba y su vista pasaba a su escudo.- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué pasara si absorbo toda esta comida con mi escudo? De seguro obtengo un escudo de cocina o parecido.

-Oye, no hagas eso, nos meterás en problemas.-Link le advirtió mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-¡Vamos! No hay ninguna regla que establezca el límite de comida a ingerir.

-Tampoco dice que pueda absorberla.-Raphtalia apoyo a Link, intentando que Naofumi no los metiera en problemas.

-Técnicamente mi escudo se las está comiendo.-Él se rio victorioso, sabía perfectamente que actuaba de manera muy infantil, pero era algo que le gustaba hacer para molestar en todo lo posible a aquellos que pisotearon su orgullo y sus nombres, tratándolos como basura.

_Era una especie de sana venganza._

Naofumi tomo lo que parecía ser un Cupcake y lo acerco lentamente a su escudo, Link tenía una mirada atenta, no aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero no negaría que también tenía curiosidad por lo que pasaría.

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí!-Link escucho una voz conocida y fastidiosa, instintivamente suspiro mientras se giraba para encontrarse con Motoyasu que bajaba de las escaleras seguido de la mujer pelinegra y Mein.

_Otra vez Motoyasu había venido a importunar._

-¡Oye! Les dije que no podían tomar comida de la mesa.-La mujer le dijo con una expresión amable que no concordaba con su tono, viendo el gran plato de comida de Link y el de Raphtalia que ya estaba a punto de acabarse.

-¡Qué gran falta de respeto!-Dijo Mein con un tono ofendido pero disimuladamente le guiño un ojo con expresión burlona a Naofumi.

Para este punto ya eran el centro de atención de casi toda la fiesta, teniendo las miradas de todos concentrados en el mini-espectáculo que se estaba montando.

-Serás… Falta de respeto es que hayan prohibido la comida hacia los semi-humanos.-Naofumi soltó con una mueca pequeña de enojo, Mein alzo una ceja.

-¿Por qué exactamente, eh?-Pregunto ella, Link dejo su comida en la mesa y avanzo hacia el frente para incluirse en la conversación.

-Esto es un banquete para celebrar las hazañas de los héroes.-Comenzó el rubio fijando su vista en el peliverde.- Respóndeme tu, Motoyasu, ¿Quién, además de nosotros tiene un semi-humano en el grupo?

_Silencio._

-Eh…

-La única semi-humana en esta sala es Raphtalia, entonces, ¿Por qué prohibir la comida a los semi-humanos si solo esta ella aquí?-Pregunto el de nuevo, arrinconando a Motoyasu.

-¿L-la esclava de Naofumi? Tch, no creas que el juego te durara mucho.-Motoyasu cambio de tema repentinamente.- ¡La liberare de su yugo demoniaco y ella será feliz cuando lo haga! ¡Le daré la libertad que tanto desea!

-¡Oh, Motoyasu!-Mein lo adulo de manera bastante sugerente.

Link lo miro con expresión curiosa, no podía creer que Motoyasu cambiara de tema de esa manera para intentar jugar la situación a su favor, pero obviamente él no contaba con la gran verdad…

_Que Raphtalia ya no era una esclava._

-¡Naofumi! ¡Te reto a un duelo, si yo gano entonces liberaras a Raphtalia de ser tu esclava!

Apunto a Naofumi con su lanza, el cual solo se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por la petición. Sin embargo se carcajeo un poco llamando la atención del peliverde y las mujeres.

-Me niego.-El pelinegro respondió simplemente, Motoyasu apretó los dientes con enojo pero Mein coloco una mano en su hombro, susurrándole algunas cosas en el oído al pelinegro.

_Finalmente dio un paso al frente._

-Como segunda princesa del Reino de Melromarc, yo, Malty Q Melromarc, en nombre de mi padre, el rey, oficializo este duelo.-Hablo ella con imponencia.-Si el héroe del escudo se niega a aceptar el duelo propuesto por el héroe de la lanza entonces perderá a su esclava.

Link frunció el ceño, era obvio que Mein ahora estaba usando su posición de princesa para obligar al héroe del escudo a que peleara con Motoyasu, sin embargo Naofumi tenía ventaja ahora mismo.

El pelinegro sonrió con victoria y no pudo evitar sonreír, haciendo que Mein colocara una mueca de enojo al no ser tomada en serio y Motoyasu se sorprendiera por la rara acción de él.

_Naofumi les miro a la cara burlonamente._

-¿Acaso no lo dije antes?-Pregunto él con sorpresa fingida.

-¿El qué?-Motoyasu inquirió curioso, Naofumi se aclaró la garganta de manera exagerada.

-Raphtalia. **Ya**. _No_. Es. Mi. Esclava.-Respondió el pelinegro, deteniéndose intencionalmente a cada palabra sorprendiendo a todos.

_Silencio._

-¿E-eh? ¡Ja! Es obvio que miente.-Mein se metió en la conversación con una sonrisa socarrona, pero era obvio que había quedado descolocada con lo que él había dicho.

-¡Cierto!-La otra mujer la apoyo, Naofumi frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba.

_Decidió probarlo._

_Así ellos dejarían de molestar._

-¿Eso creen? Entonces se los demostrare.-Él dijo mientras asentía repetidas veces con los ojos cerrados.- Raphtalia, como tu amo, te ordeno… _Que mates a Motoyasu._

Todos los presentes en la sala, incluyendo guardias, nobles y doncellas se alarmaron por lo que el héroe del escudo había pedido, por parte de las personas presentes se escucharon varios gritos de terror por lo que podría pasar a continuación.

_Silencio._

-¿¡Eh!?-Raphtalia se sorprendió por eso e instintivamente retrocedió aterrada, Mein hizo lo mismo por precaución mientras Motoyasu se colocó en posición de lucha, preparándose para contenerla en el caso de que quisiera atacarlo.

_Link simplemente arqueo una ceja._

_Silencio._

.

.

.

_Nada sucedió._

-¿Eh?-Motoyasu bajo su arma mientras miraba incrédulo, la expresión de Raphtalia ahora era algo más calmada, se encontraba de pie pero no había ningún signo que diera a entender que se había opuesto a la orden de Naofumi…

_¿Sera verdad?_

_¿Raphtalia ya no era su esclava?_

-¿Ves?-Naofumi se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía victorioso.-Ella ya no es mi esclava, está conmigo por voluntad propia, ¡No tengo ninguna razón para aceptar un duelo contigo!

La pelirroja callo y retrocedió, derrotada ante la aplastante verdad que había dicho ahora Naofumi, sin que se le ocurriera ninguna manera efectiva de contraatacar para hundirlo más.

Link no pudo evitar reír al ver a Mein derrotada en su propio juego, esta se dio cuenta, el rubio la observo de nuevo y la pelirroja parecía que había pensado en algo puesto que su expresión había cambiado a una de complicidad.

_Le dijo algunas cosas a Motoyasu en el oído._

El peliverde ahora tenía una expresión sorprendida, pero que rápidamente pasó a una enojada mientras apuntaba a Link con su lanza.

-¡Link, te desafío a un duelo, escoria!-El grito.

_Silencio._

_Maldita sea…_

-¿Eh?-Naofumi articulo descolocado.

-¿Por qué a mí?-Link pregunto sorprendido, Mein se carcajeo llamando su atención.

-Si bien, el héroe del escudo no tiene razones para acceder a un duelo, tu, héroe del crepúsculo, quien ha perseguido y atosigado a los nobles que hacen uso de esclavos, un crimen que no podemos perdonar tan fácilmente, ¡Amenazar de muerte a personas que no violan las leyes no es un juego de niños! ¡Sus acciones tienen consecuencias, escoria!-Ella le grito mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, Motoyasu tomo con fuerza su lanza.

-¡Cierto! Si no aceptas el duelo…-No pudo terminar antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡Perderás tu título de héroe, tu libertad y serás castigado por todos los crímenes que has cometido y para los cuales el titulo te ha salvado!-Mein termino por Motoyasu.- ¡Es decir, tu castigo será la muerte!

_¡…!_

Link abrió los ojos como platos, Mein había usado sus propias acciones pasadas en su contra, exagerándolas para hacer un escenario ideal donde Motoyasu pudiera lucirse, era obvio, ahora no tenía más remedio que aceptar el duelo de mala gana, si no lo hacía seria tachado aún más de criminal y ejecutado por los crímenes que él no cometió.

_Motoyasu y Mein se rieron de Link._

El rubio lo miro con una expresión indiferente, ya sabía la única opción que podía tomar, si se negaba lo matarían, así que cambio su mueca a una decidida.

-¿Qué gano con esto?-Link pregunto seriamente, Mein asintió.

-¡Si pierdes, serás despojado de tu título y ejecutado, pero si ganas, que lo dudo, el crimen de perseguir a los nobles se te será perdonado!-La pelirroja le respondió al rubio.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué dices, aceptas o mueres?-El héroe de la lanza pregunto con burla.

_Silencio._

.

.

.

-Acepto.-El respondió finalmente, Naofumi tenía una expresión seria y Raphtalia se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, pero Motoyasu solo tomo su lanza.

-¡Entonces, vamos a pelear!

Naofumi aun sin asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar solo pudo sorprenderse cuando finalmente comprendió todo, miro a Motoyasu, tenía una mueca burlona, confiado en que podría ganarle a Link, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, quien tenía una expresión seria y determinada, dispuesto a luchar y tomárselo en serio, el pelinegro coloco una mueca…

_Aquí se va a armar una buena…_

* * *

**Continuara.**

* * *

**N.A: Hola, ¿Qué tal? No, no estoy muerto xD. Aquí les vengo yo con la primera parte del capítulo 13.**

**Primeramente decir que lamento muchísimo la demora, casi un mes. En serio, no tengo internet desde hace ya casi mes y medio, sumado a que la Universidad se está comiendo la mayor parte de mi tiempo han hecho que no pueda escribir mucho que digamos, sin embargo como dije anteriormente no voy a abandonar esta historia ni hay planes para cancelarla o similares.**

**De antemano me disculpo por no responder los reviews del capítulo anterior, es que no dispongo de internet, estoy robando WiFi por aquí y estoy algo apurado, prometo que apenas llegue el internet responderé a todos.**

**He decidido subir este capítulo ya que aunque la "_Parte 2_" está básicamente terminada, aún le falta ser editada y pulida, y no podré hacer nada hasta ya entrado el miércoles así que decidí subir primero esta parte que ya está completamente lista y luego lo demás.**

**En lo referente a la edición de primeros capítulos, sí, me he vuelto a retrasar, lo siento. Apenas voy por el capítulo 5 (Ya casi terminado), pero a diferencia de antes, apenas disponga internet y termine los subo.**

**¡Oh! Aquí vemos el banquete que tiene lugar en el castillo, como se puede leer, es completamente diferente a lo que se ve en el anime y las novelas… ¡Ahora Link tendrá un duelo por su libertad y por su vida! Obviamente será contra Motoyasu, la cual será el punto central en la siguiente parte.**

**También vemos a Naofumi de fastidioso, intentando llevar la contraria en todo lo que puede de manera infantil xD.**

**¡Quisiera agradecer a Roy4, Max-Aventure, SpartanV626, Fox McCloude, Berrus-Sama y L por sus reviews por sus reviews!**

**De todas formas, no tengo mucho que decir hoy ya que estoy algo apurado.**

**¿Qué opinan de esta parte del capítulo**


	14. Capitulo XIII Parte II

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Parte II.**

* * *

Luego de la escena que habían montado Mein y Motoyasu en el salón, obligando a Link a luchar por su libertad y su vida, las personas que anteriormente habían estado en el banquete fueron llevados a las "_Gradas_" de lo que vendría siendo una gran arena de batalla.

Naofumi apreciaba la zona de lucha, esta tenía una gran forma rectangular y estaba hecha de piedra lisa grisácea, todo el lugar, incluyendo donde se encontraba el estaban iluminados por simples antorchas, colocadas todas en separaciones de igual longitud para llenar toda la zona de luz.

Ellos dos estaban alejados del resto de personas, aunque en realidad era que las personas estaban alejadas de ellos, intentando no tener nada que ver con el héroe del escudo y sequito "_demoniaco_".

-¿Cree que Link estará bien?-Raphtalia pregunto de forma nerviosa, Naofumi se rio con voz alta en respuesta.

-La loca de Alesia lo menciono cuando nos conocimos, ¿No? Que Link había atravesado la pared de su habitación mientras bloqueaba una lanza.-Naofumi le recordó a la chica quien solo coloco una mueca pensativa hasta que algo hizo clic en ella.

Era verdad, la mujer vendedora había comentado algo similar, eso significaba que Link y Motoyasu debían de haber peleado antes. Además, Link no era débil, él podría derrotarle, ella estaba segura.

-Cierto… No lo recordaba. ¿Le fue bien en esa pelea a Link?-Naofumi frunció los labios mientras un recuerdo de su derrota sin pena ni gloria le venía a la mente…

_Suspiro con pesar._

-Bueno… ¡Nosotros ganamos! Link pudo vencerlo en menos de 5 minutos la última vez, así que no espero un resultado muy diferente que digamos.-Explico, Raphtalia se sorprendió un poco debido a la rara forma en la que el pelinegro dijo la primera parte, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Dónde cree que los hayan llevado?-Raphtalia pregunto, curiosa de donde habían llevado a su maestro, Naofumi se encogió de hombros.

-Lo más probable es que este preparándose antes de salir, en las películas los guerreros son llevados a una sala de armas para preparase.-El explico, Raphtalia no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que él había dicho.

-¿Qué es una película?-Pregunto ella con las orejas levantadas.

_Silencio._

_._

_._

_._

Naofumi suspiro, iba a responderle, pero se detuvo cuando miro a la arena, dándose cuenta de que Motoyasu y Link estaban saliendo por entradas opuestas.

Motoyasu estaba igual que siempre, lucía una expresión creída junto con su armadura bien pulida y su lanza, siendo que no podía tomar más armas.

Link por su parte destacaba ya que a diferencia del peliverde, llevaba un martillo de guerra de mano y media en la espalda, al lado contrario de su espada maestra, su expresión era serena, seria y determinada.

_Eran dos guerreros muy diferentes._

Motoyasu desprendía un aura de noble fallido, intentando sorprender a todas las mujeres posibles a su paso, bastante diferente a Link, quien imponía a simple vista, no cabía dudas de que era un guerrero experimentado.

-Link está muy serio, ¿No crees?-Raphtalia comento mientras miraba al rubio desde su lugar, Naofumi asintió.

-Es normal, esto no es cualquier cosa, si pierde, morirá.-El pelinegro le dijo pero luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.- Aunque, no creo que pierda ¡Link es sinónimo de Naofumi, que a su vez es sinónimo de "_Persona genial_"! Es imposible que le derroten.

-¿Qué es un sinónimo?-Raphtalia se cruzo de brazos mientras colocaba una expresión pensativa, el pelinegro solo suspiro y sin responder revolvió sus cabellos.

La semi-humana suspiro mientras miraba la arena una vez más, ambos combatientes estaban ahora frente a frente, con alrededor de un metro de distancia, estaba muy lejos para escuchar pero vio a Motoyasu decirle algunas cosas al rubio.

_Ella se aclaró la garganta mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su boca._

-¡Buena suerte, Link!-Raphtalia grito a todo pulmón para apoyarlo.- ¡Tú puedes contra el!

Motoyasu bajo la cabeza ante eso, abatido, pero luego como si nada saco su lanza y apunto hacia Link, el rubio respondió sacando el martillo que poseía y colocándose en posición de batalla…

_Y sin más, la pelea dio comienzo._

* * *

. . .

Luego del pequeño espectáculo, Link había sido guiado por los guardias a una habitación construida de piedra donde habían bastantes armas, desde hachas, espadas hasta incluso dardos, de todo tipo que necesitara, en realidad, se fijó en una de ellas que le llamaba la atención.

_Un martillo._

Era extremadamente sencillo en la parte estética, siendo que no tenía ningún tipo de adornos ni nada parecido, estaba hecho de un material similar al metal que Link no pudo identificar pero que parecía ser muy bueno a simple vista, hizo las pruebas que acostumbraba hacer con las armas, intento doblar el mango del martillo con todas sus fuerzas…

_Nada._

-Supongo que sí que es bueno.-Se dijo a si mismo mientras lo guardaba en la parte izquierda de su espalda, opuesto a donde guardaba la espada maestra.- Creo que estoy listo ya, no necesito nada más.

Y así era, tampoco era necesario haber sido llevado hasta allí, siendo que el disponía de todo tipo de armas y objetos para darle una paliza al fanfarrón del héroe de la lanza.

Se acomodó su túnica azul y zapateo ligeramente con sus botas para destensar sus piernas mientras se dirigía a la puerta que estaba en el medio de la sala para salir a la arena.

Detuvo su marcha cuando estaba a punto de salir y reflexiono un poco, estaba a punto de combatir por su vida contra Motoyasu, el peliverde no era un mal tipo para nada, solo que era muy crédulo y fanfarrón. Y en gran parte gracias a él es que estaban en este problema.

_Aunque a estas alturas, quejarse ya no tenía sentido._

Suspiro lentamente mientras abría la puerta y salía del lugar, se topó con unas pequeñas escaleras las cuales subió, topándose con la arena, espaciosa y que permitiría una buena lucha.

Desde la otra parte de la arena Motoyasu se acercaba con una cara de casanova, mirando a toda la audiencia presente y lanzando caras bonitas a las mujeres, Link ignoro eso y avanzo con expresión seria.

Una vez ambos estuvieron en el medio de la arena, se miraron a los ojos, a los dos solo los separaba un metro de distancia…

_La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar…_

-Link, aunque no me guste, debes saber que esto es un duelo a muerte, pero solo por mi parte.-Motoyasu le dijo, Link abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Si pierdes, tu sentencia será la muerte… Tengo el permiso de luchar a matar para que si pierdes, inmediatamente tendrás tu castigo por los crímenes que cometiste.-Explico el peliverde mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sin tener la voluntad para acabar con el rubio si se presentara la oportunidad.

-Entiendo…-Link respondió mientras asentía. Eso quería decir que tendría que estar el doble de alerta en la batalla, ya que sería asesinado en el transcurso de esta si no iba con precaución.

_Entonces, tendría que estar muy atento desde el principio._

_-¡Buena suerte, Link!-_El rubio escucho una voz familiar_.- ¡Tú puedes contra el!_

Motoyasu bajo la cabeza tristemente, como si su corazón hubiera sido roto mientras que Link solo le lanzo una sonrisa fugaz mientras sacaba su martillo para encarar al héroe de la lanza quien ya había sacado su arma.

_Silencio._

_._

_._

_._

Sin aviso, el peliverde salto hacia delante mientras lanzo una estocada con todo su cuerpo con la intención de atravesarlo, pero Link fue más rápido moviéndose hacia un lado y pateando la espalda de Motoyasu haciendo que, con su propio impulso más la patada, tropezara y cayera al suelo.

El héroe del crepúsculo bajo los hombros ligeramente decepcionado… ¿Acaso todos en Melromarc solo sabían atacar de frente? ¿No pensaban estrategias o algún tipo de plan más allá de lo más básico?

Motoyasu se levantó rápidamente y volvió a atacar con su lanza intentando atravesar al rubio, quien solo esquivaba fácilmente todos y cada uno de los ataques.

Finalmente se cansó de estar a la defensiva, contratacando con una barridilla a los pies de Motoyasu haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero antes de caer el rubio, empuñando el martillo con ambas manos y con un grito de guerra lo estampo de lleno con el torso del peliverde, mandándolo a volar por los aires y cayendo al piso dolorosamente.

El rubio miro tranquilo el como Motoyasu se levantaba, ahora tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¡No creas que me has ganado!-Grito el mientras golpeaba la punta de la base de su lanza contra el piso.

Link no respondió y solo corrió hacia Motoyasu, cambiando de dirección constantemente mientras avanzaba hacia él, quien ataco del mismo modo que antes, siendo su ataque desviado por un martillazo de Link.

_¡POOM! _

Otro golpe dio de lleno en el torso de Motoyasu, esta vez siendo sus pies arrastrados por la fuerza del impacto del martillo, viéndose obligado a arrodillarse y sostener su pecho para intentar amortizar el dolor.

Tenía mucha suerte de que su armadura lo estuviera cubriendo de los daños, sino la tuviera puesta ya estaría fuera de combate desde el primer golpe.

_El Héroe de la Lanza frunció el ceño._

Había subestimado a Link, pensó que podía vencerlo de una manera simple y que se viera genial, pero no estaba funcionando en absoluto, se encontraba perdiendo y de una manera muy aplastante.

_Debía cambiar su manera de luchar._

Link salto hacia a adelante con el martillo en alto, Motoyasu se percató de esto y salto hacia atrás, esquivando un golpe directo, el cual agrieto el suelo por el impacto. El peliverde ignoro su propio dolor y sostuvo su lanza en alto.

La luz empezó a hacerse presente al igual que los sonidos de estática y electricidad, mientras varios rayos comenzaban a salir de la lanza del héroe, Link solo miro con cautela mientras tomaba distancia.

-¡Toma esto, _**Lanza relámpago**_!-Grito el mientras lanzaba su arma y rayo la seguía, directo hacia el rubio…

Link abrió los ojos con sorpresa, este ataque le dio problemas la primera vez y ahora parecía que sería lo mismo, no tenía tiempo para pensar, debía de hacer algo…

_¡Bingo!_

Un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente, no tenía tiempo para comprobar si podría funcionar, pero era lo único que se le ocurría, rápidamente metió su mano en su bolsa y lanzo el objeto que él pensaba le ayudaría a contener ese ataque…

_El Bumerang tornado._

Este empezó a girar, creando un tornado que se hizo más grande en cuestión de milisegundos…

El relámpago de Motoyasu impacto con el tornado, siendo devorado literalmente, convirtiéndose en un tornado de rayos que ahora se dirigía en dirección al Héroe de la Lanza, la potencia del viento del Bumerang era tanta que hasta el propio Link retrocedió por precaución.

Cerrar los ojos fue lo único que el peliverde pudo hacer, viendo lo evidente de su derrota y esperando que el tornado impactara con él, el cual se hacía más y más grande, era inútil intentar escapar siquiera, ya que la corriente del aire lo estaba atrayendo cada vez más rápido a medida que se acercaba al Héroe.

_Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que otra corriente de aire pasaba._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Pero que…!-Motoyasu escucho a Link exclamar y abrió los ojos.

El tornado de relámpagos que venía en su dirección ahora no estaba, había desaparecido por arte de magia, en su lugar estaba solo el Bumerang tirado en el suelo.

_¿Eh?_

_-¡Oigan, eso es trampa! ¡Ella uso un hechizo!-_Escucho el peliverde que Naofumi grito.

_¿Ella?_

Miro hacia uno de los lados de la arena y vio a Mein, con la mano extendida y la magia desapareciendo poco a poco, se sintió aliviado de no haber perdido y se levantó, colocando una mueca extraña por la ayuda que le había brindado la pelirroja.

-¡Escuchen!-Grito alguien conocido para todos, miraron a lo alto y se encontraron con el rey, quien miraba la batalla.- Consideramos injusto todos los artilugios usados por el héroe del crepúsculo en la batalla, por ende tomamos la decisión de permitir en el equipo de batalla del Señor Motoyasu a Mein Sophia.

_¿Eh?_

_¡Eh!_

-¿Alguien se opone?-El Rey miro a todos los que presenciaban la pelea, nadie levanto la mano, salvo el héroe del escudo y Raphtalia, quienes levantaron las dos pero fueron ignorados.

* * *

. . .

_Esto era trampa._

_¡Era una trampa inmensa!_

Link estaba enojado por la trampa que le estaban haciendo, pero no podía reclamar ya que no tenía caso hacer eso siendo que no sería escuchado…

No importaba, eso no cambiaba nada, la única diferencia era la inclusión de Mein en la batalla, por lo visto ella solo usaba la magia, por lo tanto era una oponente peligrosa.

Su cabeza empezó a maquinar diferentes planes para abordarlos a los dos, tenía la ventaja inicial de que Motoyasu estaba casi en las últimas, por lo que era lógico que ahora como estaban las cosas se encargara de la maga primero, ya que atacaba a distancia y al no conocer sus habilidades no sabía cuan peligrosa podría ser.

Sin embargo, no podía solo olvidarse de Motoyasu, no podía dejar que descansara por ningún medio ya que eso significaba perder ventaja táctica… Debía de atacar a los dos al mismo tiempo, pero priorizando a Mein.

_Bien, seguiría ese plan._

Sin mediar palabra corrió hacia Motoyasu directamente, este hizo lo mismo para acortar la distancia, pero no conto con que Link se detendría a medio camino, sacando de su bolsa la zarpa y disparándosela a Mein mientras que con la otra mano lanzaba el martillo hacia el peliverde con toda la fuerza que tenía.

El arma impacto de lleno nuevamente con el torso del peliverde, partiendo su armadura en pedazos y haciéndolo caer al piso fuertemente, por otra parte, la zarpa de Link tomo la cara completa de Mein, el rubio presiono el botón, atrayendo a la pelirroja hacia él.

El héroe del crepúsculo giro sobre sí mismo, sosteniendo la zarpa con las dos manos, haciendo que Mein girara mientras se acercaba a él, Link presiono la zarpa de nuevo y soltó su cara, haciendo que saliera volando y cayera rodando por los suelos, muy cerca de Motoyasu.

Todos se sorprendieron y exclamaron al ver como Link no había tomado consideraciones con la pelirroja, lanzándola como si fuera una bolsa de basura, eran perfectamente audibles las voces de sorpresa de todos.

Link las ignoro, en su estancia en Hyrule aprendió de la mejor guerrera que había conocido, Ashei, que no había que subestimar a las mujeres y que ellas al igual que los varones eran perfectamente capaces de luchar a la par que ellos, por eso siempre debía de tomarlas enserio.

_Eran palabras de la mujer que le había pateado el trasero, muchas veces._

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, los miro ambos en el suelo, lo decepcionaba mucho ambos, como personas y como guerreros, se acercó poco a poco a ellos, para descubrir que Motoyasu se estaba levantando, con pesar, pero lo hacía.

_¿Acaso no sabía cuándo rendirse?_

-Te lo dije, no creas… Que he perdido aun…-Le dijo el, Link vio en su mano una pequeña botella con liquido…

_Una poción._

-Aun estas muy dañado, ¿En serio quieres seguir luchando?-El rubio pregunto, Motoyasu respondió asintiendo mientras se tomaba la pócima.

Un aura lo envolvió mientras que la mayoría de sus heridas comenzaban a ser sanadas, su pesar al andar quedo atrás cuando el tomo su lanza con fuerza y empezó a girarla con arrogancia, finalmente se detuvo y coloco una pose de lucha mientras miraba a Link seriamente.

-Te subestime mucho, Link. Me había olvidado por completo de que eras un guerrero con experiencia… La verdadera batalla comienza ahora, Violador.-Susurro el peliverde de una manera un tanto exagerada para ser tomado en serio.- ¡Mein, no te metas, esta pelea es entre yo y el!

_¿Eh?_

Ni siquiera el propio Link creía que el Héroe de la Lanza rechazara la ayuda de la pelirroja, al parecer quería una batalla uno a uno sin terceros, el rubio asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

_Él quería ganar honorablemente._

-¡P-pero…!-Mein iba a objetar, pero desistió cuando se percató de que Motoyasu no le estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo.

Link torció un poco la cabeza, aun dudando de si tomarlo enserio o no, por su mirada pareciera que hablara con la verdad, por ende el héroe del crepúsculo decidió darle el beneficio de la duda mientras colocaba su escudo en frente, preparado para luchar.

-Bien, acepto tu desafío.-Respondió Link determinado.

Motoyasu sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente en dirección al rubio, a medida que se acercaba su paso se fue incrementando hasta terminar corriendo, Link se preparaba para un ataque frontal, como siempre…

_Error._

Motoyasu al estar a solo unos metros de Link, apoyo la punta de su lanza en el piso mientras la usaba como apoyo para dar un gran salto, casi volando por la arena y pasando por encima del rubio, quedando detrás de él.

Link giro en su dirección y con bastante precisión lanzo la espada maestra hacia el peliverde, quien el bloqueo usando su lanza como escudo, aun en el aire, Motoyasu lanzo su lanza como si fuera una jabalina en dirección al héroe del crepúsculo.

El rubio bloqueo el ataque con su escudo, quedando su lanza clavada allí, el aprovecho ese momento para tomarla…

_¡…!_

_¡ZAP!_

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo retroceder y soltar la lanza mientras una ventana se abría a sus ojos.

* * *

**¡Precaución!**

**Solo los héroes pueden empuñar sus armas legendarias.**

**Cualquier otra persona que intente empuñarlas será fuertemente dañada con hechizos de electricidad acordes al nivel del usurpador.**

* * *

_¡Maldita sea!_

Link se recuperó rápidamente mientras giraba hacia un lado para esquivar otra vez la lanza de Motoyasu, el Héroe del Crepúsculo se percató de que Motoyasu movía su arma de un lado a otro como si de telequinesis se tratase, era como si el arma estuviera buscando al rubio.

_Se le hacía raro que Motoyasu no tuviera su arma en mano._

_Hasta que recordó algo…_

_-Puedo moverlo, pero no puedo quitármelo del cuerpo.-_Recordó que algo así había dicho Naofumi hace tiempo, refiriéndose a su escudo, si tomaba eso como referencia, significa que Motoyasu no puede separarse de su arma sagrada por más que quiera, entonces…

_Debía de haber una clase de truco escondido._

El Héroe de la Lanza aterrizo mientras seguía moviendo su arma de un lado a otro, teniendo a Link a la defensiva, pero sin agobiarlo, el rubio intentaba acercarse a su espada maestra que estaba tirada en el piso, necesitaba conseguirla para poder avanzar comprobar su teoría.

Se le estaba complicando el hecho de acercarse, puesto que Motoyasu ya se había dado cuenta de ello, sin dejar mover a Link un palmo hacia su objetivo, para el rubio no había escapatoria, no podía moverse de donde estaba…

_Así que decidió sacrificarse._

La lanza del peliverde se dirigía hacia él, el héroe del crepúsculo se movió hacia un lado sin esquivarla por completo, mientras el arma de Motoyasu se clavaba en su hombro aposta, Link abrió los ojos por el dolor mientras reprimía un grito…

_No había tiempo que perder._

_Era su oportunidad._

El Héroe del Crepúsculo tomo el arma del peliverde, mientras sentía que la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, ignorando el dolor que se le estaba presentando lanzo su escudo hacia el héroe de la lanza quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo debido a que estaba "_jalando_" su arma del cuerpo del rubio.

El escudo impacto de lleno en la cara del héroe haciendo que cayera al suelo, Link aprovecho el momento para sacarse la lanza de su hombro con un grito, mientras empezaba a correr algo desorientado hacia la espada maestra.

La tomo y emprendió carrera hacia la lanza del peliverde que aún estaba en el piso, aun en carrera dio un fuerte espadazo al suelo adyacente a donde estaba el arma, levantando piedras y chispas por el camino, cayendo al suelo incluso ya que empleo todo su cuerpo en el ataque.

Se levantó rápidamente, para darse cuenta de que desde la base de la lanza hasta la mano del peliverde había una pequeña línea iluminada por lo que parecían ser llamas, esta especie de cuerda tenía un corte por donde Link había atacado, desapareciendo posteriormente.

_Link no era tonto…_

_Era una cuerda hecha de magia._

Era lo más lógico, técnicamente esa cuerda estaba unida a su cuerpo, por lo tanto era bastante verosímil que la lanza diera la ilusión de que no estaba siendo tomada por Motoyasu, todo para desorientar al rubio.

.

.

.

De un momento a otro, El Héroe de la Lanza empezó a gritar de dolor mientras su cuerpo entero era inundado de rayos y su arma volaba como un metal a un imán hasta quedar en su mano.

Respirando agitadamente y sin mediar palabra el héroe de la lanza salto hacia Link, quien esquivo por centímetros su arma que se clavó en suelo, el rubio había girado hasta quedar detrás de él y propinarle un tajo trasero, generando un corte en la espalda del rubio.

Motoyasu grito de dolor, mientras giraba para darle una patada que Link bloqueo con su brazo, retrocediendo un poco, distancia que Motoyasu aprovecho para intentar atravesarlo con su lanza en una estocada directa.

El rubio esquivo el ataque saltando, quedando parado encima de la lanza y pateando a Motoyasu en el mentón para dar un mortal hacia atrás y aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo.

Link no se detuvo, quería terminar el duelo ya, estaba cansado y herido, su hombro izquierdo tenía una gran perforación gracias a la lanza del peliverde y sangre salía del, ya no tenía caso prolongar el duelo a un más porque sería contraproducente para él, guardo la espada maestra y tomo el martillo, el cual estaba tirado cerca de él y arremetió contra Motoyasu.

Estampo el arma contra el estómago del peliverde, quien gimió de dolor mientras saliva y un poco de sangre salía de su boca, retrocediendo un poco, su cuerpo se flexiono mientras él dirigía su dos manos a su parte dañada, es decir, su estómago.

El héroe del crepúsculo sin vacilar, avanzo la poca distancia que los había separado, levantando el martillo y golpeando la cabeza de Motoyasu haciéndolo caer boca abajo al suelo….

_Dejándolo fuera de combate._

-¡M-Motoyasu!-Grito Mein, Link por instinto giro hacia ella con su arma en mano, posteriormente se calmó al notar que la pelirroja no tenía voluntad ni deseo de luchar ya.

_Se veía algo desmoralizada al ver como perdió el héroe de la lanza._

El rubio bajo el arma lentamente, mientras miraba al rey a los ojos, el cual tenía una expresión de asombro y enojo a la vez, sin poder creerse de que sus propias tretas no funcionaran en contra del Héroe del Crepúsculo.

Suspiro, ahora si Aultucray cumplía con su palabra la seria libre de las ataduras que le habían supuesto sus propias acciones precipitadas anteriormente, podría empezar de nuevo con su objetivo, correctamente.

Miro a Motoyasu, inconsciente en el suelo, lo había golpeado en la cabeza ya que sabría que un golpe con el martillo no lo mataría, el rubio admitía que aunque al principio su manera de pelear fue un chiste, pudo dar talla al final, acorralándolo y haciendo que tuviera que sacrificar su hombro para poder vencerlo.

La intrusión de Mein a mediados de la pelea fue bastante molesta, aunque no le supuso un gran problema, más que todo que por iniciativa propia de Motoyasu que la hizo a un lado.

-_¡OH! ¡Te ganaron, basura! ¡Ese es mi amigo, pisando fuerte a los imbéciles!_-Grito alguien desde lo que eran las gradas, el rubio giro para ver a Naofumi quien lanzaba vítores para el mientras se burlaba de Motoyasu.- ¡Joijoijoijoi! ¡O-oye…!

Naofumi fue callado por Raphtalia, quien avergonzada tapo su boca mientras se reía nerviosamente, puede que todos los consideraran unas basuras, pero no era bueno provocarlos para buscar problemas, algo que al Héroe del Escudo le encantaba hacer.

Al ver la escena, Link no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, camino por la arena en busca de su escudo, que había tirado como medida de distracción para poder tomar represalias contra la lanza fantasma de Motoyasu, a pesar de todos los golpes y cosas que se había llevado, el escudo estaba casi en perfectas condiciones, guardándolo mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de la arena, pasando por el lado de Mein.

-Tú, no te creas que esto ha terminado aún. Eres un ser miserable, y hare que lo seas mucho mas.-Le dijo ella en voz baja, mirándolo con ira, Link a pesar de todo solo se giró con una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa.

-Esfuérzate. Porque hasta los momentos vas perdiendo.-Dicho eso el rubio siguió caminando sin esperar respuesta, saliendo por la misma puerta por la que había entrado al principio, con las miradas de todo el público atónito a sus espaldas.

_Ni siquiera el Rey pronuncio palabra o intento detenerlo, porque…_

… _Nadie entendía como un criminal de ese calibre, un cualquiera protegido por el título, había podido ganar…_

… _Ganarle a uno de los héroes legendarios._

. . .

* * *

**Continuara.**

* * *

**N.A: ****¡Hola! Aquí vengo yo con la segunda parte del capítulo 13 de esta historia, aquí vemos el desarrollo de la lucha entre Motoyasu y Link.**

**Esta parte estaba escrita desde el día en que subí la primera parte, pero estaba falta de algunas correcciones, eso sumado a que estoy en semana de exámenes en la universidad, se ha comido la mayor parte de mi tiempo y ha impedido que pueda actualizar.**

**En esta parte desarrollamos lo que es la lucha entre Link VS Motoyasu, hice que Link pensara un poco en cómo podría derrotarle, ya que en el canon el siempre encuentra debilidades en los monstruos que va enfrentando, tanto si tiene compañera o no.**

**Al principio, la pelea era extremadamente unilateral, siendo que Link derrotaba a Motoyasu casi sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pero quise cambiar un poco el desarrollo de la lucha, sin cambiar el resultado obviamente. Anteriormente incluso hice que el rubio usara hasta el mangual xD, se me fue un poco de las manos eso.**

**Sé que esta parte como capitulo independiente es algo corta, sin embargo recuerden que este NO es un capítulo entero, es la segunda parte del anterior que por varias circunstancias y correcciones tuve que acortar en dos partes.**

**No tengo mucho que decir más allá de esto puesto que el capítulo 13 acaba aquí y la mayoría de las cosas las dije en la primera parte.**

**De todas formas, me gustaría agradecer a Berrus-sama, Max-Aventure, Roy4, L, DreitXG, Guest, SpartanV626, Jequan Lettsome y Jose19por sus reviews, me alegra contar con su apoyo.**

**Un saludo y perdón por la tardía actualización, con esto podemos dar el capítulo 13 por concluido. ¿Que opinan?**


	15. Ser un héroe

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Ser un héroe.**

* * *

La batalla de Link y Motoyasu había terminado, con una aplastante derrota para el último mencionado, para todos en el palacio había sido humillante como el Héroe del Crepúsculo pudo vencer a uno de los héroes legendarios de manera tan aplastante.

Posterior al término, Link había salido por la puerta en la que inicialmente había entrado a la arena, siendo alcanzado por dos guardias quien lo llevaron a rastras a tratarse sus heridas, él se negó al principio por lo sospechoso del asunto, mas sin embargo finalmente fue sanado sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario aparente.

Luego de ello les fue dada la recompensa, fueron llevados al salón real, donde uno de los hombres de la corte, sin la presencia del rey les dio una sola bolsa con 300 monedas de plata, una recompensa moderada dada la relación que tenía la corona con ellos, por eso decidieron no protestar.

Sin más, fueron echados del castillo, diciéndoles que ya no eran bienvenidos en el banquete por trampa realizadas por el Héroe del Crepúsculo y la actitud insultante del Héroe del Escudo, quien pensaba discutir con los guardias pero fue detenido por Raphtalia para no generar más problemas.

Todo lo que siguió posteriormente fueron felicitaciones por parte de Naofumi por haber derrotado a Motoyasu, dirigiéndose a la taberna para pasar la noche, por petición de Naofumi se dieron un pequeño lujo comprando comida cara y exquisita para celebrar la victoria.

Los tres hablaron hasta tarde de trivialidades que iban desde anécdotas contadas por Link hasta chistes que Raphtalia contaba para en vano, hacer reír a Naofumi y el rubio. Al finalizar con su charla fueron a la habitación rentada para poder descansar hasta el siguiente día.

* * *

. . .

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, reclamando su lugar como todos los días, Link estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, pensando en su hogar, preguntándose qué tal estarían todos sus amigos.

Nunca estaba de más pensar en las personas importantes, eso se decía el, aunque el sabia la respuesta a sus preguntas, después de la derrota de Ganondorf el reino entro en un periodo de paz, en el cual Zelda con su gestión intento hacer una Hyrule mejor para todos, lo estaba haciendo excelentemente, aunque no podía decir mucho más ya que poco después de ayudar a Zelda con varios asuntos por un tiempo, el emprendió su viaje.

Una persona vino a su mente rápidamente, Midna, quien había estado con él en todo su viaje, emprendió su recorrido para buscar una forma de volver a conectar los dos mundos, sin éxito alguno…

_Silencio…_

_. _

_._

_._

_¿Huh?_

Abrió los ojos mientras se daba una palmada en la cara para posteriormente sentarse en la cama con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.

_¿Cómo no se le pudo haber ocurrido antes?_

Si en Hyrule no había forma ya de comunicar ambos mundos de nuevo, puede que aquí, en este nuevo mundo hubiera alguna forma, un artefacto, magia o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera posible eso, debería investigar esa posibilidad, obviamente no debía de hacerse muchas ilusiones pero no perdía nada con averiguar.

_Debía de haber una manera._

-¿Hum? ¿Link? Oh, buenos días.-Le saludo una Raphtalia somnolienta que acababa de levantarse, frotaba sus ojos mientras bostezaba e intentaba estirarse.

-Buenos días, Raphtalia.-Le saludo Link, haciendo un lado sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba y se estiraba dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.- Iré a pasear un rato, ¿Vienes?

-No, estoy muy cansada, creo que volveré a dormir.-Respondió ella mientras envolvía su cuerpo y se acostaba como si fuera un gato, con su cola moviéndose lentamente, el rubio sonrió y salió de la habitación en dirección a la recepción de la posada.

Allí, la posadera le saludo con amabilidad y Link se sentó en la barra para ordenar un poco de comida que se le fue servida un poco después, el rubio iba a sacar unas monedas para pagar sin embargo la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Invita la casa, héroe.-Ella le dijo con una sonrisa amable, Link al principio se sorprendió sin embargo contesto con otra sonrisa y un simple "_Gracias_".-No hay de que… ¿Sabe algo? Escuche que usted ayer le dio una paliza al héroe de la lanza.

El rubio suspiro, en realidad las noticias corrían bastante rápido en este lugar…

-Sí, aunque yo no diría que le di una paliza, en realidad el dio buena batalla.-Contesto Link mientras probaba otro bocado de su comida, la mujer se dio media vuelta mientras acomodaba unos objetos de la pared.

-A la corona no le gusta para nada que hayan derrotado a un héroe legendario.-Comento ella con tranquilidad.-Sin embargo él se lo merecía, a veces venía a este lugar a intentar coquetear con todas las mujeres que podía, que clase de falta de respeto era esa.

-Él es así, es uno de sus grandes defectos creo yo.-Link dio el plato a la posadera ya que había terminado de comer, esta lo recibió mientras se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a lavarlo, aunque se detuvo a medio camino para comentarle al rubio sin girarse.

-Recuerde, Héroe del Crepúsculo, hay algunos que creen en usted, sin embargo el Rey los ha callado, esfuércese y podrá limpiar su nombre y hacer justicia.-Finalmente, siguió su camino y desapareció entrando a la cocina.

Bueno, había recibido un buen consejo y una buena comida, todo gratis, no podía quejarse.

Se quedó allí un momento sentado, mientras pensaba en cual podría ser el siguiente movimiento del grupo, ahora necesitaban moverse rápido y explorar más el mundo, algo que a Link le llamaba especialmente la atención, el siguiente paso debería ser comprar una montura para que el grupo pueda transportarse.

-¡Yoooshhh! Buenos días, Jefe.-Hablo una voz que salía de la parte de las habitaciones, el rubio volteo para encontrarse con Naofumi, quien se dirigía a él junto a Raphtalia.

-¿Jefe?-Preguntaron Link y Raphtalia con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien.

-Jefe, Maestro, Sensei, lo que quieras. Te ganaste mis respetos ayer, Link.-Naofumi le comento mientras se sentaba a su lado, el rubio levanto una ceja.

-¿Quiere decir que antes no lo tenía?-Link pregunto curioso, Raphtalia se rio al ver que la expresión de Naofumi había cambiado a una de nerviosismo mientras intentaba pensar en cómo decir algo para mejorar su situación.

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente después de ello, Link se quedó acompañando al par mientras comían y hablaban de cualquier cosa, la posadera se les unió poco después hasta que finalmente salieron del lugar despidiéndose de ella.

El rubio le había comunicado a Naofumi que en este momento debían de comprar algo con lo que pudieran moverse rápido, por lo que el pelinegro sugirió ir hacia el esclavista de la ciudad, Raphtalia estaba algo reticente a ir, sin embargo acepto hacerlo y todos se dirigieron a la tienda del hombre.

* * *

. . .

Después de lo que fue un camino medianamente cortó, llegaron hacia la carpa de circo que era la tienda del esclavista, como siempre, el ambiente era algo pesado y tétrico como si el sufrimiento y pena de varias personas pudiera apreciarse solo con acercarse al lugar.

Link coloco una expresión seria pero tranquila a la vez mientras caminaba junto a Naofumi y a una Raphtalia que estaba un poco más atrás del grupo, entraron finalmente, el lugar estaba oscuro como siempre mientras las jaulas se apreciaban en todos lados donde se pudiera mirar.

A medida que se adentraban más, el rubio pudo ver como varios semi-humanos lo miraban a él específicamente, otros más miraban a Naofumi, Link pudo apreciar lo que había en los ojos de las personas…

_Esperanza…_

_¿Acaso los rumores llegaron a ellos?_

_No era descabellado pensar eso._

Desde una de las jaulas, una semi-humana se acercó, era adulta, se veía sucia y cansada de la vida mientras miraba a Naofumi con ojos brillosos.

-A-ayúdenos… Héroe del Escudo…-Rogo una semi-humana con tristeza, Naofumi la miro y asintió lentamente mientras se acercaba.

-Ahora mismo no puedo ayudarte, pero ten por seguro que los sacaremos a todos de aquí, lo juro.-Fue lo único que pudo responder Naofumi con pesar para intentar levantar el ánimo a los semi-humanos que estaban a su alrededor.

Y al parecer, había funcionado en parte, ya que ella solo respondió con un "_Me alegro de oír eso_" con una sonrisa cansada para posteriormente recostarse pesadamente de nuevo en su jaula.

Link, solo miraba impotente sin hacer nada, le gustaría sacarlos de allí a todos, pero como el esclavismo no estaba penado en Melromarc, si él tomaba acciones solo se metería en problemas, debería seguir el consejo que Alesia le dio si quería lograr algo.

Raphtalia solo miraba al suelo, bastante triste ver escenas como esta, Naofumi percatándose un poco de la tensión coloco las manos alrededor de su boca, haciendo un megáfono improvisado para gritar.

-¡Oye! ¡Estamos aquí, escoria, sal y atiéndenos rápido!-Grito el héroe del escudo.

Pasos rápidos comenzaron a oírse en dirección hacia ellos, Naofumi agudizo un poco la vista para ver que de entre la oscuridad el vendedor de esclavos salía y caminaba hasta quedar enfrente de él.

-¡Oh, pero si es mi amigo el héroe del escudo!-Saludo el con una amplia sonrisa, mientras su vista pasaba a Raphtalia para después terminar en Link…

_Silencio._

_._

_._

_._

_¡…!_

Naofumi no pudo responder ante su saludo cuando el hombre avanzo hacia el rubio con una expresión de ira en su rostro, Link solo lo miro con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido.

Una vez que estuvo frente a él, pateo la pierna del Héroe del Crepúsculo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo esto no hizo ningún tipo de daño a Link, quien solo torció la cabeza un poco mientras levantaba una ceja, sin saber exactamente porque el hombre estaba así con él.

-¿Eh…?-El héroe del crepúsculo pregunto descolocado, mientras el vendedor seguía pateando su pierna intentando hacerle daño.

-¡Tu, arruinaste mi negocio!-Él se quejó mientras se acomodaba su traje, y retrocedía un poco, para volver a cargar contra la pierna de Link, este simplemente se movió a un lado haciendo que el hombre cayera al piso de manera torpe haciendo que Naofumi, olvidándose del lugar donde estaba, contuviera una risa al ver una escena tan estúpida.

_Se aclaro la garganta._

-A ver, a ver, explícate.-El Héroe del Escudo ordeno recuperando la compostura, el esclavista se levantó, ahora con los lentes quebrados y aun mirando a Link furiosamente, busco entre su chistera y saco un par de lentes nuevos.

-Tch, como sabrán, el héroe del crepúsculo amenazo a un noble sobre el esclavismo en niños, al principio nadie lo tomaba en serio, pero con sus recientes acciones sus palabras han ganado peso.-Comento el hombre sacudiendo su traje.- Ya muy pocos compran esclavos niños.

_Silencio._

-¿Y ya?-Link pregunto con los brazos cruzados recibiendo una mirada furiosa del vendedor.

-¡Silencio! Ahora, tengo que entrenar a los niños para que suban de nivel y con ello crezcan, pero hay alguien que los libera de los sellos de esclavo en los entrenamientos, muchos han escapado, puede que no lo noten, pero lo que quedan aquí son los vestigios de mi gran tienda, mis ingresos se han reducido en un 59%.-Explico el mientras miraba al piso y apretaba los puños.

-Oh, ya veo, eso es malo para ti, pero bueno para el mundo.-Naofumi dijo mientras asentía repetidamente.- ¿Y qué harás?

-Los crímenes de acoso a nobles fueron perdonados ayer como recompensa por vencer al Héroe de la lanza, si tomo acciones contra él, seré perseguido como un criminal, así que el Sr. Link está a salvo… Por ahora.

Link empezó a sentir una sensación reconfortante al saber que sus acciones pasadas, aunque impulsivas, dieron resultados positivos, que escaparan y fueran libres era algo que lo hacía sentir bien, aunque esas declaraciones le dieron problemas, los beneficios para las personas fueron mayores que el costo para el mismo.

_Se sentía bien ayudar, así fuera indirectamente._

-Entiendo.-Naofumi dijo pensativo.- ¿Pero sabes algo? No me importa tu negocio, solo vine aquí a comprar un Filolial, sino estoy mal, escuche por allí que el huevo vale 100 monedas de plata, ¿No? Entonces dame 2.

El hombre se quedó mirándolo un momento fijamente, hasta que al final cruzo sus brazos.

-¿Uno de esos es para el héroe del crepúsculo? Tengo entendido que ustedes son aliados, lo lamento mucho, pero solo te venderé 1 a 100 monedas de plata, si quieres el segundo te costara 30.000 monedas de plata.

_¿¡Huh!?_

-¡Oye! Eso es un robo, yo no tengo problemas contigo así que dame 2 huevos a 200 monedas.-Naofumi se acuclillo mientras lo miraba cara a cara con expresión seria.

-No. 2 huevos a 30.100 monedas de plata y no hay discusión.

_Silencio._

.

.

.

-Bueno, no quería tener que hacer esto...

-¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearme con ese palo que llevas en la espalda?-Naofumi negó con la cabeza, el vendedor solo levanto una ceja curioso, mientras el pelinegro alzaba parte de su capa, revelando un globo que mordía su torso.- ¿2 huevos a 200 monedas, verdad?

_Silencio._

_._

_._

_._

_Clip._

Sin responder y con un solo chasquido de dedos, varios monstruos con aspecto de lobos bastante grandes salieron de la oscuridad en la tienda, Naofumi miro hacia atrás para ver que Link y Raphtalia habían sacado sus armas puesto que por atrás también habían aparecido.

_El vendedor levanto la mano._

-No hace falta ponernos violentos, estos son mis amigos, los he llamado en caso de que el héroe del escudo decida hacerme daño.-Explico el hombre mientras acomodaba su sombrero de copa.- Hare la vista gorda esta vez, así que mi oferta de 1 huevo a 100 monedas sigue en pie, ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Link miro hacia los monstruos, parecían unos simples Wolfos pero emanaban un aura de maldad que sus sentidos le decían que estuviera alerta, arriba de la cabeza del monstruo el rubio se concentró y pudo visualizar las estadísticas de su enemigo.

* * *

**Nombre: ¿?**

**Nivel: 76.**

* * *

Eran las dos únicas estadísticas visibles, mirando hacia los demás, todos tenían un poder similar, era casi imposible para ellos vencerles en este momento, por lo que Link miro hacia donde Naofumi y le asintió lentamente, diciéndole con la mirada que aceptara la oferta, el pelinegro cerro los ojos con fuerza…

_Había perdido una batalla de negocios._

-Acepto.-Respondió finalmente el, el hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Jojojo! Me alegra que podamos llegar a un acuerdo.-Chasqueo los dedos y los monstruos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de nuevo.- Síganme, por favor.

Con algo de recelo, finalmente el grupo empezó a seguir al hombre hasta el centro del lugar, una vez allí abrió un gran maletín que contenía varios huevos, saco uno de allí en una pequeña incubadora y se lo dio a Naofumi en sus manos, este le dio la paga, las 100 monedas acordadas.

El hombre busco entre la bolsa, saco una moneda de plata y se la dio al pelinegro.

-¿Eh?

-Toma, por las molestias.-Respondió el vendedor con una sonrisa.-Estos huevos de Filolial están muy bien cuidados, el que les acabo de vender en particular eclosionara alrededor de mañana, si quieren un sello de esclavo para el Filolial pueden venir, será gratis, un pago por la escena que tuvimos anteriormente.

El hombre coloco una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Naofumi suspirara, pero finalmente asintió en respuesta.

-Entiendo, bueno, ya tenemos lo nuestro y tú lo tuyo, nos largamos de aquí.-Naofumi se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, siendo seguido por Link y Raphtalia, el esclavista en ningún momento le quito al rubio el ojo de encima…

* * *

. . .

-¡Raphtalia!-Naofumi le dio el huevo a Link, mientras abrazo a la semi-humana con fuerza, fingiendo llanto y frotando su cabeza contra su cabello, sonrojándola fuertemente.- ¡Por un momento pensé que no la contábamos!

-Y que lo digas, no creo que hubiéramos podido contra ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia.-Link comento con tranquilidad.

Recordo las altas estadísticas que tenían los enemigos, si hubiera sido uno solo es probable que hubieran podido derrotarlo, pero eran mas de 3, sino es que habían mas escondidos en la oscuridad del lugar.

-S-sabía que era mala idea ir a la tienda de ese señor, cobrándonos 30.000 monedas por otro huevo, eso es un gran robo…-Raphtalia dijo con tono entre nervioso y enojada aun dentro del abrazo de Naofumi.

-En parte es mi culpa, lo acepto.-El héroe del crepúsculo respondió mientras reía nerviosamente y se encogia de hombros, Raphtalia se separó un poco de Naofumi mientras miraba al rubio.

-Al menos, tus acciones ayudaron a los esclavos, puede que ahora que son libres no tengan a donde ir, pero solo el hecho de tener libertad otra vez les abre las puertas a un futuro mejor y eso es bueno.-Raphtalia le dijo con una sonrisa que Link correspondió.-¿No somos héroes al fin y al cabo?

_Silencio._

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo que decía ella era cierto, ellos eran héroes, los héroes que salvaron Riyute, los héroes que buscan ayudar a los semi-humanos, los heroes que aun odiados por todos seguían cumpliendo con su deber…

_Porque esos eran sus roles…_

_._

_Porque ellos ayudaban a quien lo necesitara…_

_._

_Porque pondrían la vida en riesgo para salvar personas…_

_._

_Porque eso es lo que significaba ser un héroe._

_._

_._

_._

-Sí, tienes razón.-Link le dijo mientras sonreía y le revolvía torpemente el cabello ya que Naofumi empezó a abrazarla más fuerte.

-¡Raphtalia! ¡Haz crecido tanto, estoy orgulloso de ti!-Naofumi le dijo, ahora con un tono alegre.

El pelinegro apreciaba tener camaradas así, puede que, cuando vino a este mundo lo hubieran traicionado, inculpado y humillado, pero Link y Raphtalia lo salvaron del abismo en el que hubiera caído de haber estado solo, les debía mucho.

_Eran sus valiosos amigos._

La semi-humana correspondió al pelinegro, mientras que con algo de esfuerzo saco uno de sus brazos para atraer a Link hacia ellos y unirlo en el abrazo.

Se separaron al poco tiempo, mientras seguían caminando hacia la posada para dejar el huevo en la habitación, seguro de cualquier amenaza que pudiera dañarlo.

Posteriormente fueron a las afueras de la ciudad a entrenar, para mejorar y matar el tiempo, a la espera de unos días a que el huevo de Filolial eclosionara para comenzar con sus aventuras fuera de la capital y Riyute.

_Link estaba muy ansioso por ello._

_. _

_._

_._

* * *

_. . ._

En otro lugar, sumido en la guerra se vislumbraba un gran castillo, su forma era extravagante puesto que su arquitectura era poco convencional, sus alrededores estaban destruidos y varios soldados habían formado un perímetro para defender a quien estuviera dentro del edificio.

-¿Así que el rey está haciendo eso?-Pregunto una mujer de cabello azul (_*_) y ojos verdes (**) a una persona que estaba a las afueras de las ventanas del castillo.

-_Sí, está abusando de su poder para hacer miserable la vida del héroe del escudo._-Contesto la persona, su tono de voz era irregular y cambiaba a medida que hablaba, aunque la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa, por su posición ligeramente acuclillada podía notarse su figura femenina, su cara también era visible aunque tapada con una máscara.

-Ese Aultucray… ¿Y qué dices del otro héroe, el que fue invocado por error?-Volvió a preguntar la mujer esta vez con curiosidad.

-_Es un buen hombre, junto con el héroe del escudo salvo la Aldea de Riyute, a pesar de que todos los ven cómo demonios, ellos no dejan de desempeñar con su deber.-_Explico ella.-_El grupo se dispone del Héroe del Crepúsculo, Link, el Héroe del Escudo, Naofumi y una esclava semi-humana llamada Raphtalia._

-Entiendo.-Asintió la mujer.- La convocatoria de los héroes por parte de Melromarc está generando problemas con los demás reinos, no puedo brindarles mi ayuda porque necesito tratar este asunto con urgencia…

-_Lo sé, su majestad._

-Sin embargo, te doy la autoridad para ponerle un paro a mi hija cuando sea necesario, habla en mi nombre para que tu voz sea escuchada, vigila de cerca a los héroes y ayúdalos en todo lo que puedas, pide a Sombra que te ayude si es necesario. ¿Entendido?

-_Entendido, su majestad. _-Sin más, la figura desapareció como si fuera una nube de humo.

La Reina, Mireia Q Melromarc cerro profundamente los ojos mientras fruncía sus labios, un mar de pensamientos la atravesaban, pero ella solo podía decir una cosa:

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Aultucray?

. . .

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**(*) No sé si el color de cabello de Mirelia es azul o morado, al igual que sus ojos sean verdes, soy daltónico xD, es decir, puede que sus ojos o su cabello estén bien, o puede que me haya equivocado.**

* * *

**. . .**

**¡Jelou! Aquí vengo yo con el capítulo 14 de esta historia. Si, lo sé, siento haberme tardado alrededor de dos meses desde mi última actualización.**

**En realidad, una vez que salí de vacaciones de la universidad decidí tomarme un gran descanso de todo, ya que me sentía muy estresado, en ese tiempo pude jugar algunas obras maestras como Zero Escape Virtua Last Reward, Fire Emblem Fates Conquista y Estirpe (Estoy actualmente en Revelaciones), Super Smash Bros for 3DS además de rejugar algunos clásicos.**

**Bueno, estoy a 1 día de volver a la universidad, pero intentare que el ritmo de actualizaciones siga constante. Y lo dije anteriormente y lo repetiré, no abandonare esta historia.**

**En fin, aquí vemos mayormente un capítulo de transición, donde vemos como las acciones pasadas de Link ayudaron para bien y para mal, también como los protagonistas refuerzan sus lazos de amistad y finalmente vemos un pequeño vistazo a la reina y sus secuaces.**

**¡Quisiera agradecer a Beteljosh, DreitXG, Fox McCloude, Jequan Lettsome, RedNight747, SpartanV626, Roy4, Zeldawolfang, Max-Aventure y L por sus reviews! Me hace feliz de que les guste esta historia, muchas gracias, en serio y lamento mucho la demora al actualizar.**

**Tambien me gustaria agradecer a mi amigo Berrus-Sama por las ayudas que me ha prestado para algunos capitulos de este fic.**

**La pregunta de siempre, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**

**¡Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! **


	16. El Huevo de Filolial

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV: El Huevo de Filolial.**

* * *

**Notas: Al subir este capítulo inicialmente, hubo un problema surgido a raíz de Google Chrome, que mientras retocaba las ultimas partes del Cap en Fanfiction, tradujo la página entera, incluyendo las veces que se nombra a Link en el capítulo, por lo que dio como resultado errores de ortografía y gramaticales por doquier, estos ya han sido corregidos. Lamento mucho este problema y prometo estar más al pendiente en futuras actualizaciones.**

* * *

Raphtalia corría a través del bosque situado a las afueras de la capital, lo hacía de manera desesperada, mirando esporádicamente hacia atrás con adrenalina.

Se movía rápido entre los árboles, mientras jadeaba por el cansancio de andar por mucho tiempo, finalmente se escudó detrás del tronco de un gran árbol, mientras pegaba su espalda a él y se arrodillaba a tomar aliento, miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera persiguiendo.

-Tengo que encontrar a Naofumi, y rápido.-Se dijo a si misma entre jadeos.

Ella dio un salto de miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que una flecha se clavó cerca de sus pies, alertándola de que _él_ se encontraba cerca, se levantó, aun con la adrenalina a tope y siguió en carrera intentando alejarse de su perseguidor.

* * *

. . .

Link, quien se encontraba acuclillado en la rama de un árbol, siendo cubierto por las hojas, solo miraba el cómo Raphtalia intentaba huir de él, mientras tensaba otra flecha y la disparaba cerca de donde ella se dirigía, haciendo que se detuviera y corriera en otra dirección.

Ella alternaba su camino, corriendo en zigzag para que él no la alcanzara, un esfuerzo inútil siendo lo versado que era Link como arquero, mas sin embargo el fallaba todos los tiros a propósito, no quería herir a Raphtalia en lo absoluto.

Actualmente ellos se encontraban en un pequeño entrenamiento sugerido por el Héroe del Crepúsculo, había separado a Naofumi y a Raphtalia en ambos extremos del bosque, el objetivo era encontrarse y juntos vencer a Link…

_Si él lo permitía, claro._

En este entrenamiento no había un objetivo claro más allá de que Link viera el como ellos se desenvolvían de manera individual, y su forma de actuar bajo presión.

Era algo necesario si tomaban en cuenta que en la Ola anterior ellos habían sido superados rápidamente por los enemigos, aunque más que todo se debía a por la cantidad de estos más el hecho de que cuidaban de los aldeanos en ese momento.

Sin embargo debían trabajar en su fuerza, tanto como grupo como individualmente, tal y como ahora.

A pesar de todo, la experiencia de la última ola fue algo positivo para el grupo, ya que se notaban generalmente más fuertes que antes, además de que, tanto Naofumi como Raphtalia estaban más experimentados como guerreros ahora.

_Solo hacía falta probarlos._

Los arboles del bosque en ciertas partes estaban bastante unidos unos a otros, por lo que era fácil saltar sobre ellos sin mayores complicaciones, seguía todo el camino a Raphtalia, había dejado solo a Naofumi por lo que él la tendría fácil de llegar hasta ella si se lo proponía.

Salto sobre la rama de un árbol y disparo otra flecha hacia Raphtalia que cayó en frente de ella, haciendo que se detuviera y volteara hacia todos lados, quedando con la mirada clavada en donde él se encontraba, el rubio simplemente la observo cauteloso, la cola de la semi-humana se erizo al igual que sus orejas, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

_¿Qué haría ella?_

_¿Acaso lo había encontrado?_

Link la seguía observando intrigado, hasta que ella volvió a correr de nuevo, el rubio se sorprendió y decepciono a la vez, pero siguió persiguiéndola con el objetivo de obstaculizar su búsqueda.

_Salto a otro árbol frente a él…_

… _Tenso una flecha..._

… _Y la disparo._

-¡Allí estas!-Grito Raphtalia, quien se dio la vuelta y desenfundado la espada que Link le había dado, la lanzo con fuerza en línea recta, con suma precisión, hacia el rubio, atravesando su flecha en el camino incluso.

_¿¡Huh!?_

El héroe del crepúsculo actuó por puro instinto, bloqueando con su escudo el ataqué, las chispas saltaron y Link perdió el equilibrio, cayendo del árbol pero recuperándose en el aire y aterrizando con esfuerzo.

_Buena jugada._

-¡Lo sabía!-Ella exclamo mientras tomaba su espada, la cual había aterrizado cerca de ella, colocándose en posición de batalla.

-Me has tomado por sorpresa, nunca pensé que actuarias tan rápido, buen trabajo.-La elogio Link, mientras guardaba su arco sin despegar la vista de Raphtalia por si hacia algún movimiento.

-Desde que me detuve en ese tronco sabía que disparabas desde muy cerca, me movía de un lado a otro para ver la dirección en la que caían las flechas, solo tenía una oportunidad.-Respondió la semi-humana orgullosa de sí misma.

-Y veo que no la desperdiciaste.-Link la felicito asintiendo.- ¿Qué harás ahora? Me tienes directamente aquí, antes intentaba detenerte con mi arco, pero ahora tendrás que luchar contra mí.

La chica trago saliva mientras retrocedía un paso, era verdad, tendría que luchar contra él sola, pero ella no se acobardaría, le demostraría a Link lo que ella valía en batalla, daría todo de sí misma.

El rubio se acercó a ella con su escudo en frente, con su otra mano tomando la espada maestra, pero sin sacarla de su funda, apretando fuerte su empuñadura…

_¡SLASH!_

Link ataco directamente a Raphtalia en un rápido tajo dirigido a su cabeza, que ella bloqueo con dificultad, aprovechando el momento ella se agacho un poco, mientras deslizaba su espada e intentaba cortar en los pies del rubio, esquivando este con un salto y respondiendo con una patada que la hizo retroceder.

Ella, sin dejarse vencer por el dolor respondió lanzándose contra el con un corte diagonal que fue bloqueado por el escudo de Link, quien aprovechó el momento para dirigir una estocada al estómago de Raphtalia, siendo esquivado cuando esta se movió a un lado, separándose del Héroe del Crepúsculo y avanzando unos pasos para finalmente, atacar a su espalda desprotegida.

_¡Ngh!_

Link gimió, mientras de manera rápida hacia un ataque circular para tomar distancia de Raphtalia, su ataque no lo había dañado gracias a que, ella no había querido dañarlo gravemente y se había contenido, el agradeció eso, ya que el también hacia lo mismo porque el objetivo era mejorar, no dañarse entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Raphtalia pudo bloquear a duras penas el ataque de Link, retrocediendo y finalmente cayéndose al suelo, tardando un poco de tiempo en recuperarse para finalmente levantarse de nuevo.

Sin perder tiempo, la semi-humana intento acercarse a Link, quien respondió de una manera que ella no esperaba; guardo su espada maestra y tomo su escudo con una de sus manos, para posteriormente lanzarlo hacia ella, no se le había pasado por la cabeza una acción así por parte del rubio.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había detenido su marcha y bloqueado por instinto aquel escudo dirigido a su cara, las chispas saltaron y ella se vio forzada a bajar la mirada para no lastimar sus ojos al estar tan cerca de ellas, volviéndola a subir poco después solo para darse cuenta de que Link había saltado hacia ella preparando un fuerte puño dirigido a su cara.

_¡Tienes que pensar rápido, Raphtalia!_

Pero nada venía a su cabeza, solo podía ver como Link se acercaba cada vez más al objetivo de conectar su golpe en ella, hasta que reacciono e intento cubrir su golpe por puro instinto de nuevo...

_Aunque ella sabía que su defensa no sería suficiente para pararlo_.

* * *

. . .

Naofumi corría por el bosque, intentado localizar a Raphtalia, sin mucho éxito…

_¿Dónde podrá estar?_

Llevaba ya un buen rato caminando en círculos, Link les había hablado de este entrenamiento, "_Encuéntrense y luchen contra mí_", no había estado muy convencido, ya que Raphtalia y el eran compañeros que siempre estaban juntos, pero por otro lado entendía el hecho de que pueden presentarse situaciones en las que tengan que defenderse por sí mismos.

_Él estaba seguro de que Raphtalia podría hacerlo._

_Pero no pensaba igual de sí mismo._

Siguió en su travesía hasta que algo en el bosque le llamo su atención, era un fino objeto que se encontraba clavado en el piso, parecía...

_¿Una flecha?_

La saco del suelo para asegurarse, que una estuviera aquí significaba el hecho de que Link esta o estuvo en este lugar, por lo que Naofumi decidió seguir en línea recta, encontrándose más y más en el camino a medida que avanzaba.

Finalmente, el camino de flechas se acabó, pero escucho el sonido del metal chocando, como si…

_¡Una pelea!_

No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba pasando, por lo que el corrió hacia el lugar del sonido, encontrándose con Link, quien estaba presionando a Raphtalia en un duelo de espadas.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para Raphtalia, puesto que el rubio tomándola por sorpresa había lanzado su escudo contra ella, haciendo que quedara descolocada y perdiera el ritmo de la batalla, colocándose a la defensiva y quitando los ojos de la lucha, dándole luz verde a Link para que arremetiera contra ella intentando darle un golpe…

_Naofumi no perdió más tiempo y corrió a la batalla para defenderla._

_Después de todo, él era el escudo._

-¡_**Escudo de aire**_!-Grito el, creando un escudo exactamente frente a Raphtalia, haciendo que el puñetazo de Link lo golpeara, el Héroe del Escudo pudo escuchar como los huesos de sus dedos crujieron en señal de dolor, mientras el con la fuerza de su propio ataque retrocedió, tomando su mano afectada con una mueca dolorida.

Naofumi corrió hacia el rubio tomando su arma con fuerza y sin dar tiempo a recuperarse, golpeo a Link con todo lo que tenía en uno de sus brazos, haciéndolo que cayera hacia un lado, recuperándose casi al instante con dolor.

-Eso dolió…-Se quejó el con voz apagada mientras tomaba su brazo afectado por el golpe de Naofumi y el escudo que el creo anteriormente.

_Naofumi le ignoró mientras se dirigía a Raphtalia._

-Arriba Raphtalia, no podemos dejar que él nos gane de nuevo.-Naofumi dijo haciendo que la semi-humana le mirara con una mueca de sorpresa que de inmediato cambio a determinación.- ¡Ataquemos a la vez!

Raphtalia asintió lentamente mientras se acercaba a Link en posición ofensiva, haciendo que el rubio retrocediera de manera cautelosa, mientras alternaba la mirada entre el héroe del escudo y la chica.

La semi-humana siguió acercándose hasta que un movimiento la tomó por sorpresa; Link, quien normalmente esperaba a que el enemigo le atacara, fue el primero en lanzar un ataque a Raphtalia sacando rápidamente su espada maestra con su mano ilesa, haciendo que ella reaccionara apresuradamente y bloqueara de manera torpe, pero cubriendo casi todo el daño.

Sin dar tregua, el rubio comenzó a dar ataques repetidos para que Raphtalia los bloqueara con la intención de fatigarla, sin embargo el Héroe del Escudo entro con un golpe descendente hacia la cabeza de Link, el cual esquivo moviéndose hacia un lado.

-¡Ya verás!-Grito Naofumi mientras atacaba a lo que él creía eran aberturas en la defensa de Link, sobra decir que todos y cada uno de los ataques fueron bloqueados por el Héroe del Crepúsculo.

A medida que el pelinegro más y más le atacaba, Link podía sentir como si algo se estuviera formando a su alrededor, pero no había nada visible… O eso creía el, ya que Naofumi en cierto punto de su arremetida retrocedió con un salto, que dejo a Link descolocado…

_¡Hmm!_

De la nada, el rubio empezó a ser envuelto en un una prisión de escudos, gracias a la repentina sorpresa el no supo cómo reaccionar, quedando finalmente atrapado en el poder de Naofumi, sin forma de escapar.

-¿Pero cuando…?-Link murmuro con incredulidad mirando hacia todos lados en la oscuridad de la prisión.

-¡Jaja! ¿Pensaste que tengo que pronunciar su nombre para activar mi habilidad, no?-Se burló Naofumi.- ¡Raphtalia, tirémoslo de una montaña!

-¿¡Que!?-Respondió ella tomándoselo enserio.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua mientras hacia una tecleada contra la prisión de escudos, intentando romperla, sin éxito, al parecer, conforme Naofumi progresaba lo hacía también su habilidad, que se hacía más fuerte.

_Suspiro._

-Me rindo.-Link hablo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la prisión.- ¿Cómo activaste la prisión de escudo, Naofumi?

-Es tan extremadamente fácil que ni yo mismo lo creería si no lo hubiera hecho…-Contesto con expresión feliz mientras guardaba su arma.- Simplemente pronuncie el nombre en voz tan baja que creo que solo Raphtalia podría escucharme.

_Silencio._

.

.

.

-Bien jugado.-Link les dijo finalmente.- Han mejorado mucho, Raphtalia, ya no eres la niña temerosa que conocí, ahora eres toda una guerrera, mi espalda lastimada es prueba de ello.

-Lamento eso.-Ella se disculpó de manera nerviosa.- Pero gracias, Link.

-Naofumi, no se sobre el arte de pelear con un palo, y sé que no he cumplido mi parte de enseñarte a luchar con tu escudo o los puños ya que me he concentrado más en Raphtalia, pero también has mejorado.-Lo elogio el rubio también.- Eres una caja de sorpresas, los enemigos deben estar atentos contigo.

-Je. Ya sé que soy genial.-Respondió el orgulloso.- Gracias, Link. ¿Supongo que terminamos por hoy, no?

-Si.-Contesto el rubio, quedándose después todos en silencio.

.

.

.

.

-Chicos... ¿Podrían sacarme de aquí?-Link preguntó al ver que Naofumi aún no lo liberaba.

_Silencio._

-¡Raphtalia, tirémoslo de una montaña!-Naofumi dijo de nuevo.

-¿¡Que!?-Respondió ella alarmada.

Y así estuvieron, hasta que finalmente después de un buen rato, Naofumi liberó a Link de la prisión de escudos.

* * *

. . .

Habían llegado a la Capital, ya el sol estaba poniéndose y Link, quien acaba de darse un baño hace poco, estaba vendando sus heridas en la habitación de la posada con ayuda de Raphtalia, estas no eran muy graves, pero era mejor tratarlas antes de que pasaran a mayores, como una infección, más que todo el corte su espalda, porque que sus brazos estaban ya como nuevos.

-En serio lo siento, Link.-Se disculpó Raphtalia de nuevo, mientras le ayudaba a vendar su espalda, ella estaba arrepentida de haber hecho daño a Link, así fuera por accidente.

-No te preocupes, en serio. Son cosas que pasan, además, fue error mío no llevarme cota de malla al entrenamiento, así la herida habría sido menor, fue mi culpa en realidad.-Link respondió intentando hacer que ella no se sintiera tan culpable.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.-Ella término de ajustar los vendajes de Link, apretándolos fuertes, haciendo que este pusiera una mueca de dolor.-Listo.

-Gra-gracias...-Contesto mientras le regalaba un pulgar arriba y disimulaba su dolor.

-Mm...-Murmuro Naofumi quien se encontraba al extremo de la habitación, se encontraba mirando fijamente a un objeto: El huevo de Filolial que habían comprado hace poco.

Desde que habían llegado, él se encontraba absorto mirándolo, sin moverse del lugar, como si esperada algo.

-¿Cuándo eclosionara este huevo?-Preguntó el en voz alta.

-¿El vendedor de esclavos no nos dijo ayer?-Respondió Link.- Lo más probable es que sea en un rato, ya faltaría poco.

-Entiendo... ¿Crees que será niño o niña?-Pregunto el de nuevo.

_Silencio._

-Eh... Ni idea.-Link dijo mientras se colocaba su túnica de campeón, mirando a Naofumi con una expresión extraña.

-Yo voto porque será niña.-Contesto Raphtalia con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano.- Con un Filolial, podríamos viajar por todo el mundo sin problema.

-Sí, viajar por el mundo...-Naofumi comento con un tono de ilusión y una sonrisa.

Link se emocionó al solo oír aquello que Raphtalia decía, viajar, era algo que quería hacer desde que llego, pero que por sus peculiares circunstancias no había tenido la oportunidad, ahora podrían hacerlo una vez que el Filolial naciera y creciera.

_Inconscientemente también sonrió._

-Bueno, Naofumi.-Comenzó Link llamando la atención del par.-Yo también voto porque será hembra.

-_Niña_.-Corrigió Naofumi haciendo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.- Y sí, yo también voto por ello.

Link ignoro su actitud extraña y se lanzó a una cama, gimiendo de dolor al olvidarse que tenía una herida en la espalda. Raphtalia por su parte, solo se quedó mirando a Naofumi quien se aburría de observar el huevo, sentándose en la cama adyacente a la de Link.

-¿Que haremos después que nazca el Filolial?-Raphtalia pregunto mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto al el rubio.

-Cuando el huevo eclosione, nos iremos a Riyute, creó que crecerá mejor allí, es mejor para el que en este ambiente de ciudad.-Expuso sus ideas Naofumi recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Raphtalia.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Link apoyo.-Además, hay lugares con monstruos como el pantano, podríamos entrenar allí.

-¡Ni loco! Aun me cuesta creer que esos monstruos se burlaran de mí en lo cara.-Se quejó el héroe el escudo alzando ambos brazos, recordando aquel momento.

-Yo también creo que sería bueno entrenar allí.-Dijo Raphtalia con voz serena, apoyando a Link y recibiendo una mirada de Naofumi.

-Pues ya que...-Finalmente se rindió el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.

Naofumi y Raphtalia siguieron hablando sobre trivialidades, Link, por su parte solo miraba y escuchaba sin decir palabra, solo disfrutando del momento ameno que pasaba con sus compañeros.

_Momentos como estos se debían de aprovechar._

Horas pasaron mientras el par hablaba y hablaba, posterior a ello, Link se incluyó en la conversación, mientras contaba viejas anécdotas pero sin dar mayores informaciones sobre su mundo, en toda la habitación se respiraba un ambiente agradable mientras el grupo charlaba.

_Crock._

_¿Hmm?_

_._

_._

_._

El rubio giro su vista hacia el huevo de Filolial, mientras agudizaba su vista, era su idea o el huevo se estaba... ¿Rompiendo?

_Si, el Filolial estaba a punto de nacer._

-Allá.-Señalo Link, haciendo que el par mirara en la dirección señalada por el rubio.

Ambos al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio quería que vieran se levantaron y se acercaron al huevo, viendo como este se rompía parte por parte, lentamente, la criatura dentro de él estaba intentando salir. Link por su parte se levantó con esfuerzo para mirar el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro del grupo.

-¡Está naciendo!-Raphtalia exclamo con asombro al presenciar el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro...

_¡Crick!_

.

.

.

-¡Croack!-Chillo el pequeño animal una vez había salido completamente del huevo, mirándolo más, a Link le recordó de forma vaga a un Cuco, ya que el Filolial que había salido era una pequeña ave regordeta, bastante emplumada y de grandes ojos que la hacían ver muy expresiva.

El Filolial salto hacia la cabeza de Naofumi y empezó a aletear con una expresión que parecía felicidad, El héroe del escudo la tomo con ambas manos y la alzo mientras el ave lo miraba con una expresión confundida.

-¡Bienvenida al grupo, Filo!-Anuncio Naofumi con felicidad mientras saltaba.

Silencio...

.

-¿Filo?-Preguntó Link con decepción mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Es un nombre muy... _Común_...-Raphtalia siguió lentamente intentado no ofender a Naofumi.

-Cierto. Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo sabes que es hembra?-El héroe del crepúsculo preguntó con una mano en el mentón, esperando la respuesta del pelinegro.

_Eh..._

-En realidad... No lo sé.-Respondió el con un suspiro.- Pero no importa... ¡Bienvenida o Bienvenido Filo! Vamos a buscar a alguien en la ciudad que pueda decirnos si eres niño a niña.

El ave aleteo en respuesta mientras se posaba en la cabeza de Naofumi y el salía de la habitación, siendo seguido después por Raphtalia. Link se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por un rato.

-Muy bien. Esto es muy extraño como para yo seguirlos, mejor descanso, lo necesito.-Link se dijo a sí mismo, mientras volvía a recostarse y gracias al dolor que sentía, los movimientos que había hecho anteriormente lo habían cansado, por lo que conciliar el sueño fue fácil para él.

_Esperaba que cuando despertara todos estuvieran más... Tranquilos._

. . .

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**N.A: Buenas chicos, aquí vengo yo con el capítulo 15 de esta historia, aquí vemos un capitulo mayormente de transición que muestra la progresión de los protagonistas y el nacimiento de un nuevo integrante para el grupo: **_**Filo**_**.**

**Primero que nada, disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar, digamos que pasaron muchas cosas, desde mi PC que murió con la mitad del cap hecho, hasta asuntos universitarios como los exámenes de fin de corte, que me impidieron trabajar en el fic normalmente. En serio, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Pero como he dicho varias veces, no, no tengo planes ni de cancelar ni abandonar la historia, puede que me retrase en las actualizaciones, pero son por cosas fuera de mi control y lamento en serio eso, pero intentaré que las actualizaciones vengan más seguidas.**

**Del siguiente capítulo tengo el borrador, se tratara más que todo del crecimiento de Filo y de zanjar unos temas de capítulos anteriores antes de que empiece la acción del nuevo arco, por lo que es probable que la próxima actualización llegue muy pronto.**

**Personalmente Filo como personajes en algunas partes me parece increíblemente fastidiosa, pero en otras me parece excelente, como aquel dialogo de Cap. 20 del anime donde dice que todo lo malo que pasa es "**_**Por culpa del de la Lanza**_**" xDxDxD. Me agradara escribir sobre ella.**

**Aquí también vemos un entrenamiento, sin embargo es algo diferente a los ya anteriores, puesto que la mayor parte de él, Raphtalia tuvo que valerse por sí misma, hasta que llego Naofumi y con sus poderes de escudo logro neutralizar a Link.**

**Asimismo se ve como Link pudo con Raphtalia usando movimientos poco ortodoxos, es algo inspirado en la propia saga, ya que tomando por ejemplo, si Link le cuesta vencer un enemigo por medios normales, ideara formas o estrategias de vencerlo, tanto pensadas por sí mismo, como por ayuda de otros (Ejem: Navi), porque nuestro héroe dejo aperturas en su defensa y con una herida en su espalda ya no estaba en óptimas condiciones de luchar y vencerla.**

**Cambiando de tema, ¿Alguien aquí ha jugado Monster Hunter Gen Ultimate/XX? Lo empecé hace un par de días importando mi partida del Generation, me encontré con un Valstrax y me dio tremenda paliza, soy usuario del estilo sombra y como no sabía sus ataques no podía esquivarlos…**

**Sobra decir que acabe en el campamento, pero eso no hizo mas que determinarme a destruirlo, ya tengo todas sus armas y armaduras, para demostrarle a ese monstruo quien es el Jefazo.**

**Por cierto, aprovechando y colando el Spam, para hacer publicidad de mi Fic de Monster Hunter, "**_**El Trabajo de una chica de gremio**_**" que se basa en el personaje de Konaha (**_**MHPortable 3rd/MHGeneration/MHXX**_**) y explica la complicada vida de las maids del gremio, es algo diferente a lo que habitualmente se lee de Monster Hunter puesto que no se centra en cazadores, pero creo que les gustara a los fans de la saga.**

**¡Me gustaría agradecer a Roy4, Fox McCloude, Jequan Lettsome, Beteljosh, L, Max-Aventure, berrus-sama, SpartanV626, JustANormalGuyyyyyyy y joredbori por sus reviews! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias, lamento la tardanza en actualizar.**

**¡Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	17. Capitulo XVI

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI.**

* * *

Había pasado ya un día desde el nacimiento del Filolial, Naofumi había hablado con el vendedor de esclavos para poder saber el sexo del ave, como se imaginaba, era hembra. E incluso pudo darse cuenta de algunos datos interesantes, como que, Filo en realidad era una llamada "_Reina de los Filolial_", e incluso intento comprarla de vuelta, siendo rechazado por Naofumi.

Su nombre finalmente fue Filo a pesar de los intentos de Link por convencerlo de que lo cambiara, pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos ya que de todas formas el pelinegro no cambio de opinión.

Actualmente Link y Raphtalia se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, esperando a que Naofumi se dignara a aparecer, puesto que el hombre les había dicho que esperaran por el en el lugar.

Ahora con un nuevo integrante en el grupo, habían seguido su planificación de viajar a Riyute ya que en la ciudad no eran muy bien recibidos además del hecho de que ellos habían prometido de volver para ayudar en la reparación de los daños hechos al pueblo en la ola.

Como héroes, debían de cumplir con su palabra, además tanto el pantano como el bosque cercano servirían como buen lugar para entrenamiento y la mina podría ser usada en el caso de necesitar dinero.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo se encontraba sentado en el piso, mirando al horizonte y pensando, ya ahora tenían montura, por lo tanto era solo cuestión de tiempo de que su viaje por todo el reino comenzara porque podrían moverse con tranquilidad sin depender de la amabilidad de las personas o servicios de transporte pagos.

Raphtalia por su parte estaba caminando en círculos, tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro hasta que finalmente su vista se giró hacia Link, llamando su atención, ella apretó los puños.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Naofumi?-Pregunto Raphtalia en voz alta, su tono denotaba la irritación creciente.- Puedo entender que se retrase 10 o 20 minutos… ¡Pero 2 horas es demasiado!-La cola de la chica se erizo mientras se movía en zigzag

El rubio solo asintió en respuesta, no estaba enojado, pero si aburrido de tanto esperar.

_Mm._

Las orejas de Raphtalia se levantaron, giro su vista hacia la entrada de la ciudad para darse cuenta de que alguien corría hacia ellos, afilando más su vista se dio cuenta de que era Naofumi el que corría con Filo en su cabeza, en cuestión de minutos ya estuvo frente a ellos.

-¡Hola!-Saludo el pelinegro con ánimo, Link lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que "Hola"? Estuvimos esperando aquí más de dos horas, ¿Acaso la puntualidad no significa nada para ti?-Regaño el rubio mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz, Raphtalia asintió repetidamente.

-¡Si, eso, eso!-La semi-humana apoyo con su cola erizada, Naofumi retrocedió con una sonrisa nerviosa, Filo por su parte solo aleteaba feliz, sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Lo siento, es que me perdí en los caminos de la vida…-Respondió el encogiéndose de hombros.

_Silencio._

-¡Esta bien, está bien!-Naofumi saco un libro grueso y polvoriento, Link inclino la cabeza con curiosidad.-Me encontré con una persona que tiene parientes en Riyute, estaba agradecida por nuestra ayuda… ¡Y nos dio regalos! Esto es un grimorio, contiene hechizos para aprender.

-¿Te volverás un mago?-La chica pregunto recibiendo una risa arrogante de parte del Héroe del Escudo.

-En un mundo de fantasía o aprendes magia y te vuelves ultra poderoso o eres un aldeano con armas, yo escojo la primera opción.-Respondió, Link entrecerró los ojos.

-Por algún extraño motivo me siento… Insultado.

Naofumi ignoro el comentario y guardo el grimorio de nuevo, mientras miraba a su alrededor, el campo se abría ante él, y los bosques cercanos eran visibles además de las montañas en el horizonte.

_Silencio._

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Naofumi, Link negó con la cabeza y Raphtalia suspiro.

-Dijiste que iríamos a Riyute.-La semi-humana le respondió, algo hizo clic en la mente de Naofumi y este asintió.

-Oh, sí, cierto.-Expreso el.-Bueno, quedamos de que ayudaríamos a los habitantes a reconstruir la aldea, ¿No? Pues debemos de cumplir nuestra palabra.

El rubio asintió mientras se acercaba a él.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué nos has pedido que esperemos afuera de la ciudad?-El rubio pregunto, Naofumi lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca dije eso, les dije que esperaran por la entrada, saben que hay un puesto de transportes allí.-El respondió con diversión para después rascar su nuca.-En realidad, pensaba que se encontrarían a la loca y ella nos ofrecería un viaje gratis…

_Link se palmeo la cara._

-En fin, debemos empezar a movernos, ya es de medio día, por lo que llegaremos a Riyute en una o dos horas si encontramos a alguien que nos lleve.-Raphtalia sugirió, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Link.

-¡_**Un momento**_!-Naofumi grito con su índice apuntando a Raphtalia, haciendo que esta retrocediera ante la repentina acción, el pelinegro aflojo su mirada y mostro una sonrisa.- Hare algo primero.

Sin esperar a respuestas, Naofumi corrió, alejándose de la ciudad y dejando un poco a Link y a Raphtalia atrás, ambos confundidos por los actos del Héroe del Escudo.

Mientras el pelinegro corría, varios globos empezaron a salir de los suelos para perseguirlo, él se detuvo mientras abría los brazos, dejando que lo mordieran tranquilamente, para luego bajarlos y ocultarlos con su capa.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, volvió hacia su grupo.

-¡Así es como se usan las capas, señores! Nunca se sabe si habrá que usar a estos pequeñines-Exclamo Naofumi hacia ambos con una sonrisa orgullosa.-Bueno, larguémonos de aquí.

Caminaron de nuevo hacia la entrada de la ciudad, en donde se dirigieron al puesto de transporte, después de una ardua búsqueda, consiguieron a alguien que los llevara, casualmente, un hombre del pueblo estaba allí, por lo que en agradecimiento por la defensa de su aldea accedió a llevarlos de manera gratuita.

Tardaron un poco más del esperado, debido al hecho de que la carreta del hombre estaba siendo tirada por caballos, y estos eran considerablemente más lentos que un Filolial.

Llegaron ya entrada la tarde, donde agradecieron al hombre y entraron en la villa, lo primero que vio el grupo fueron grandes vigas de madera además de muchas personas llevándolas a cuestas en sus hombros, se adentraron un poco más en el pueblo, los aldeanos notando su presencia y aplaudiéndoles además de felicitarles.

_Fue algo muy vergonzoso para Raphtalia._

_Naofumi se sentía muy orgulloso._

_Link por su parte solo sonreía._

El rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, siendo que en Hyrule todos conocían su identidad, era normal que un día de paseo por la ciudadela de Hyrule se convirtiera en una huida de una legión de seguidores, pretendientes o personas que querían retarlo a duelos a muerte por el título de "_El más fuerte de Hyrule_".

A medida que caminaban por el pueblo, saludaban a todos los que veían cortésmente, su primera parada fue la posada, que a pesar de todo aún seguía funcionando, además de estar menos congestionada que la última vez que la visitaron.

Afortunadamente para el grupo, recibieron alojamiento gratuito en la posada para todos, solo gastando en la comida después de no querer recibirla gratuitamente para no abusar de la hospitalidad de las personas, al fin y al cabo estaban pasando por momentos difíciles y cualquier ayuda monetaria, por pequeña que sea podía marcar la diferencia en ganarse o no el pan la gente de la aldea.

* * *

. . .

-Diablos… ¿Acaso no te llenas con nada?-Naofumi expreso, con una mueca mientras sostenía una cuchara, estaba dando de comer a Filo, mas sin embargo ya ella se había acabo 3 platos enteros de comida.

_¡3 Platos del menú para adultos!_

-¡Me vas a quebrar así!-El pelinegro volvió a quejarse, recibiendo un aleteo feliz en respuesta, Naofumi negó con la cabeza.- Maldita sea, ni se porque trato de hablar con un ave…

Siguió alimentándola hasta que finalmente dejo de pedir comida, lo que para fortuna de Naofumi fue al cuarto plato, Filo se posó en su cabeza para después hincharse, cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

Naofumi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al plato ahora vacío con una expresión dolida.

-¿Por qué comerá tanto?-Se preguntó el a sí mismo para luego palmearse la cara.- Si yo con un plato ya estoy hasta reventar ella con ese cuerpo debió haber explotado hace rato.

Raphtalia rio en respuesta mientras miraba a Naofumi.

-Los Filolial suelen crecer muy rápido por lo que necesitan mucha comida para poder tener la energía necesaria para el crecimiento.-Explico Raphtalia, Link se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Así que son dóciles, rápidos y crecen rápidamente? Con razón se utilizan como el principal medio de transporte.-Comento el de manera casual.

-¡Ya lo entiendo! Bueno, al menos todo el dinero no será un desperdicio, gracias por los datos, Raphtalia, eres una genio.-Naofumi alabo con un pulgar arriba, la susodicha solo se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vera… Esto es de conocimiento general, todos lo saben.

_Silencio_.

.

.

.

-O-oh, ahora me siento tonto.-Respondió Naofumi algo abatido para luego carraspear su garganta, llamando la atención del grupo.- Bien chicos, hay que repasar nuestros planes ahora, ¿Les parece?

-Sí, creo que es buena idea.-Link respondió asintiendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Apoyo Raphtalia también.

-Primero, nos quedaremos en Riyute unos cuantos días.-Empezó Naofumi, pasando una mirada por toda la posada mientras una fugaz sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.- Quiero ayudar a estar personas, nos han tratado muy bien.

-Sí, han sido muy buenos con nosotros, ayudemos en todo lo que podamos a esta aldea.-Raphtalia dijo con alegría.

-Exacto. Entonces lo siguiente en nuestra lista de cosas es ayudar a reconstruir la aldea, dejemos de Farmear experiencia y pongámonos manos a la obra en cuanto podamos.-Naofumi expreso.-Además, creo que un lugar tranquilo como este, servirá para que Filo crezca.

-Bien, entonces, nuestra misión es prestarle todo nuestro apoyo a la gente de la aldea.

El trio choco los puños, aprobando su plan.

Los siguientes dos días, intentaron habituarse a los trabajos de la aldea, al principio les costó, pero con el tiempo pudieron acostumbrarse, cada quien desempeñando tareas específicas y ayudando en lo que pueda.

En todo ese tiempo, Naofumi cuidaba de Filo a la vez que ayudaba en la reconstrucción, esta con solo dos días, ya había crecido lo suficiente como para medir lo que medio un ser humano promedio, con su nueva altura vinieron problemas.

Ya que ella ahora corría por toda la aldea, escapaba y ocasionaba problemas a Naofumi y su grupo, como los de ahora…

* * *

. . .

-¡Filo, detente!-Gritaba Naofumi inútilmente a lomos del Filolial que hacía caso omiso a sus órdenes.

Por más que gritaba, el ave le ignoraba y seguía corriendo a través de la villa a toda velocidad, dio un gran salto cuando un aldeano sin darse cuenta de la situación había caminado tranquilamente, Naofumi se agarró más fuerte mientras chillaba por la gran altura que habían tomado.

-¡Te estoy ordenando que te detengas, maldito chocobo!-Exclamo el aun en el aire, el animal negó con la cabeza mientras aterrizaba grácilmente sobre el techo de una casa para luego saltar de nuevo.

Naofumi se agarró fuerte a las plumas del ave mientras pensaba en un plan, Filo, el Filolial que había comprado no seguía ninguna de sus órdenes, más bien, hacia todo lo contrario a lo que él quería, ahora estaban causando estragos en toda la villa, principalmente en el establo en el que se quedaba Filo, que ahora tenía un gran hoyo en la pared.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido.

Si las cosas se extendían, dañarían la aldea e incluso podrían herir a alguien.

-¿Así que no harás caso, eh? ¡Ya verás mi furia!-El Héroe del Escudo dijo mientras tomaba fuertemente las plumas del Filolial, una vez cayeron de nuevo al piso y siguió corriendo, Naofumi aprovecho ese momento para extender su mano hacia el frente.

_**¡Prisión de Escudos!**_

En un rápido movimiento, fueron envueltos en una esfera de metal que luego fue reforzada con cadenas, uno de los movimientos más útiles que tenía el pelinegro.

Filo no había esperado esto, por lo que había seguido corriendo, pero debido al pequeño espacio en el que ahora se encontraban, sus pies tropezaron y cayo, la prisión de escudos rodando con ellos.

Naofumi se sintió golpeado y aplastado todas las veces que Filo caía encima de él, hasta que finalmente dejaron de girar, algo los había parado.

-_¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Naofumi? No me digas que Filo se escapó de nuevo_-Esa voz familiar pregunto, no siendo otro que Link, quien había detenido la prisión de escudos con mucho esfuerzo, el pelinegro intento moverse dificultosamente, porque tenía un ave de tamaño humano encima de él.

-¡Link, este pájaro enloqueció! ¡Me arrastro por toda la aldea!-Se quejó el, pudo escuchar las risas del otro lado de la prisión.

-_Debes aprender a controlarla_.-El respondió con un tono cansado, seguramente estaba trabajando antes de venir a ayudarlo.

Naofumi iba a protestar cuando sintió movimiento de Filo, el ave intentaba por todos los medios, recobrar el equilibrio, el Héroe del Escudo pudo mirar la expresión en el rostro del ave, una mezcla entre miedo e ira.

_Oh no._

Filo levanto una pierna, el pelinegro sabía lo que eso significada por lo que a duras penas alcanzo a cubrir su cara con la mano en la cual portaba su escudo.

* * *

**. . .**

Link se encontraba parado allí mirando atentamente a la prisión de escudos de Naofumi, se había detenido hacer rato, el héroe del escudo nunca le contesto de nuevo, por lo que él solo miraba cauteloso.

Detenerla no había sido fácil, pero teniendo tantos años parando cabras que buscaban escaparse y el practicar sumo con los Gorons había hecho maravillas con su fuerza física.

-A-a…-Link escucho la voz de Naofumi, provenientes de dentro de la prisión de escudos, el solo alzo una ceja en desconcierto.

-¿A?-Pregunto el confundido mientras se acercaba un poco.

¡_PAM_!

Link cayó de espaldas al piso cuando vio que la prisión atravesada por una pata de ave, levantándose tomo algo de distancia.

-¡O-oye! ¿Qué está pasando allí?-Link pregunto asombrado mientras tragaba fuertemente.

-¡A-ayúdame, Link!-Pidió auxilio Naofumi, el tono de su voz aterrada y dolorosa.

¡_PAM_!

Otra pata salió, atravesando la prisión, mientras la primera, entraba otra vez. Link retrocedió con cautela.

_-¡Ah! ¡Ugh!_

¡_PAM_!

Siendo atravesada de nuevo, la prisión de escudos estaba a punto de romperse.

-¿N-Naofumi?-Link pregunto titubeante, no se acercaría, podría ser alcanzado por una patada y por lo visto, dolían, y mucho.

¡_PAM_!

¡_Crash_!

La prisión de escudos finalmente cedió, con Naofumi tirado en el piso y Filo encima, esta última intentando levantarse, iba a echar a correr antes de que el pelinegro tomara a duras penas su pata, el ave giro su cabeza con confusión para mirarlo.

-¡No dejes que escape, Link! ¡Atrápala!-Naofumi exclamo con una dolorosa expresión, Filo por su parte solo pateo la cara de su amo mientras echaba a correr en su dirección.

El primer pensamiento del rubio era salir corriendo, su instinto le decía que había peligro, pero su parte racional le decía que si no ayudaba a parar a Filo, los daños hechos a la villa serían más grandes, y con el esfuerzo que los aldeanos ponían para volver todo a la normalidad después de la Ola era algo que no podía permitir.

Vio la gran ave acercándose a él, trago saliva, detenerla sería difícil, por no decir casi imposible, sin embargo el tenia lo necesario, aquel que había detenido cabras que intentaban escaparse por casi toda su vida y aquel que había luchado de tú a tú contra los Gorons en el sumo.

_Para el sería difícil, mas no imposible._

Extendió sus manos para prepararse, mientras apretaba los dientes y tensaba sus músculos preparándose para el impacto.

_¡Fuerza, Link, Fuerza!_

_¡Filo se acercaba!_

_Y…_

.

.

.

-¿Eh?-Link quedo con expresión en blanco cuando se dio cuenta del hecho de que Filo en el último instante dio un gran salto, pasándole por encima y eludiendo su agarre.

El rubio giro para ver como Filo aterrizaba grácilmente en el piso para continuar con su carrera.

-No lo harás.-El Héroe de Crepúsculo dijo determinado mientras que con sus dobles zarpas disparaba una a una pata de Filo y la otra a su cabeza, las dos dando en el blanco de manera impecable.

Al instante siguiente sintió el fuerte tirón, intentando por todos los medios permanecer firme, Link rugió mientras intentaba mantener estable la zarpa que contenía su pata y con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo jalaba la que encerraba su cabeza.

Si ejercía la suficiente fuerza jalando su cabeza, podría lograr que Filo perdiera su sentido de equilibrio y cayera al suelo, allí solo tendría que jalar su pata para que no pudiera levantarse al no poder conservar el equilibrio.

El problema con todo esto es que parecía que la fuerza de Link no era suficiente para detenerla y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que flaqueara.

-¡_**Prisión de Escudos**_!-Link escucho la voz de Naofumi a sus espaldas.

Tal como el Héroe del Escudo había dicho, una prisión de escudos apareció alrededor de Filo, sin embargo tenía la peculiaridad de que esta solo encerraba su cuerpo, dejando sus patas fuera de la prisión con Link soltando la zarpa que sujetaba su cabeza en el último momento.

Naofumi tomo el brazo de Link con el que aun sostenía la otra zarpa que mantenía encerrada una pata de Filo y jalo con un grito de guerra.

-¡_Allé voy_!-Grito Naofumi mientras con toda su fuerza combinada a la de Link hacían caer a Filo, quien intento recuperar el equilibrio en vano para posteriormente después de unos minutos dejar de intentarlo.

Link cayó al suelo jadeando de cansancio, sus brazos le ardían como el infierno, Naofumi por su parte tenía su cara llena de sangre y moretones productos de las fuertes patadas propinadas por Filo.

-¡Maldita ave, solo dos días y ya ha empezado a dar problemas!-Se quejó el pelinegro enojado mientras miraba a la prisión de escudos, Link solo se encogió de hombros en el suelo.

-Lo más probable es que tenía miedo, habrá que aprender a tratarla.-Comento Link mirando al cielo mientras su cabeza era inundada de recuerdos.-Digamos que… Tuve una experiencia parecida con mi yegua en el pasado.

-Si tú lo dices.-Respondió el pelinegro, mientras miraba a la zarpa de Link.-Bueno, habrá que llevarla al establo de nuevo, pero ni loco la dejare salir de la prisión, la arrastraremos.

-Bien, aquí tienes.-Link quería protestar pero el pequeño encuentro con el ave le había dejado cansado como para discutir, así que solo le cedió la zarpa a Naofumi quien la miro confundido.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el cruzándose de brazos, para luego señalarse a sí mismo.-Mírame, estoy destruido, no puedo arrastrar a Filo al establo.

-Mis brazos están a punto de explotar, Naofumi.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que suspiraron, entre los dos ignorando a los curiosos arrastraron a Filo hacia el establo con sumo cuidado de no hacerle ningún daño al ave.

* * *

**. . .**

Traer a Filo fue más costoso de lo que pensaron, pero en conjunto fueron capaces de llevarla al establo y soltarla en uno de los pequeños corrales para caballos, para asegurarse de que no volviera a escaparse le dieron una gran ración de comida después de un sermón, que según Naofumi le enseñaría a ser un ave más civilizada.

Posteriormente el pelinegro fue con el dueño del lugar a pedir disculpas por el gran hoyo en su pared que Filo hizo al huir, responsabilizándose del daño y diciendo que lo repararían.

A pesar de solo haber pasado relativamente poco tiempo desde la Ola, la Villa comenzaba a ser lo que antes era, un poblado tranquilo y apacible, acogedor por naturaleza y con personas trabajando de manera activa para hacerlo un lugar mejor.

Si bien había sido por pocos días, los tres fueron de gran ayuda para la reconstrucción de la ciudad, encargándose de la mayoría de los trabajos pesados, repeliendo monstruos y ayudando en la reconstrucción de las casas que habían sido dañadas, volviéndose rápidamente aún más conocidos y queridos en la villa.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Naofumi sintió que al fin estaba haciendo algo que valía la pena, en el sentido de que, era la primera vez que se sentía en realidad como un héroe, como los de las historias fantásticas, aquellos que salvan a la gente y son aplaudidos, respetados y aclamados por todos.

El ver a todas las personas agradecidas con él le hacía muy feliz, olvidándose aún más de la basura de rumores que esparcían sobre ellos, ya que los había superado hace mucho e incluso si la situación lo ameritara podría hacer uso de esta mal reputación para su beneficio.

_Al final, no todo era tan malo en este mundo._

* * *

_**. . .**_

Tres días pasaron, en los cuales el trio siguió arduamente apoyando a los aldeanos en la reconstrucción, Raphtalia junto con algunos aldeanos recolectaba toneladas de madera, Naofumi por su parte cazaba monstruos junto con un pequeño grupo de gente de la villa que sabía lo básico de armas, con la finalidad de vender los objetos y pieles que dejan al morir para así poder ayudar económicamente tanto a la villa como a su grupo.

Link por su parte ayudaba en la construcción, teniendo nociones básicas sobre el cómo construir casas al haber fabricado la suya el mismo en Hyrule, no era el más experto, pero brindaba una gran ayuda.

Combinando el arduo trabajo de todos, finalmente la mayor parte de la aldea estaba restaurada, con el esfuerzo puro dando sus frutos, al fin todo volvería a la normalidad.

La noche de ese día, la aldea hizo un gran banquete al aire libre, en celebración a la reconstrucción de la mayor parte de la villa, hubo juegos, bailes y entretenimiento, además de comida que Raphtalia mas que gustosa disfruto.

Decidieron soltarse un poco en la celebración, por lo que incluso Link bailo cerca del calor de la fogata que había en medio de toda la fiesta, seguido después de Naofumi, posteriormente iniciado un baile de parejas en donde incluso Raphtalia entro como pareja del héroe del escudo.

-¡Señores, atención!-Hablo un hombre anciano con un gran tarro en su mano, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras todos le miraban con expectación.- ¡Hoy es un gran día, la aldea está casi en forma!

_Todos gritaron._

-¡Obviamente esto no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de los héroes que nos han ayudado tanto en la Ola como después de ella! ¡Gracias en nombre de todo el pueblo!

Los aldeanos estallaron en aplausos y alabanzas, Link agitaba la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Naofumi por su parte con una sonrisa orgullosa atrajo a Raphtalia a su lado en un medio abrazo, y esta, avergonzada miraba al suelo, tanto por la acción de Naofumi como las felicitaciones de los aldeanos.

-¡Así que, celebremos, señores!-Grito el, seguido de los demás, incluyendo a Naofumi.

Y así, celebraron y bailaron hasta ya bien entrada la noche, sin saber la clase de cosas que tendrían que pasar al día siguiente.

* * *

_**. . .**_

Actualmente se encontraban comiendo, Naofumi tenía una mirada somnolienta al igual que Link, no así Raphtalia quien estaba vigorizada hoy.

En la celebración de ayer, tanto Naofumi, Raphtalia y Link disfrutaron, bebieron, comieron y bailaron, aunque el cansancio hizo mella en la semi-humana, por lo que esta busco un lugar algo alejado de la fiesta para ponerse a dormir, hasta que posteriormente el rubio la hayo y la llevo a su habitación en la posada.

A pesar de todo, Raphtalia seguía siendo una niña, había trabajado mucho y luego simplemente el sueño vino a ella, y ella sucumbió a él.

Una vez se había levantado se topó con ambos chicos que tenían expresiones adormiladas, Link solo la saludo mientras Naofumi la llamo para darle un sermón, regañándola por quedarse dormida a la intemperie.

Incluso poco tiempo después le dijo a Raphtalia las "_**3 Reglas para un futuro brillante**_" que eran no aceptar comida de extraños, no dormir al aire libre con extraños cerca y no irse con un extraño si este tiene pinta sospechosa.

Tuvo que detenerse una vez que ella empezara a protestar sobre el hecho de que la trataba como una niña. A lo que Naofumi orgullosamente le dijo que sino aprendía esas reglas sería una niña por siempre.

_Y, actualmente la mesa estaba callada._

_No porque algunos estuvieran enojados con otros._

_Era porque literalmente, Link y Naofumi se estaban durmiendo._

-¿No creen que deberían dormir?-Sugirió Raphtalia cuando trago su bocado de comida, el rubio que para este punto solo miraba la suya con expresión hueca solo contesto con un "Aja" y Naofumi ni siquiera se molestó en responder, ella frunció el ceño mientras agitaba al pelinegro.- ¡Naofumi, Naofumi!

-¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!-Contesto el rápidamente, antes de darse una pequeña bofetada para despertarse.- ¡Solo estaba perdido en los caminos de la vida de nuevo!-Raphtalia le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vamos, duerman. ¿A qué hora se supone que regresaron anoche?-Pregunto ella mientras les miraba sospechosamente.

-Ni idea. ¿Hace 30 minutos?-Link respondió masajeándose las cienes.-Quería volver temprano, pero Naofumi insistió en que sería grosero dejar solo a los aldeanos y termine por quedarme hasta que todos se fueron, luego de ello simplemente volvimos aquí y pedimos comida.

-¿Entonces, no han dormido nada?-Raphtalia negó con la cabeza.-Vamos, terminen de comer, los acompañare hasta su habitación.

-No eres mi mama.-Naofumi hablo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, su cara sin ser visible pero teniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, Naofumi. Que por tu culpa yo tampoco dormí, quiero descansar.-Link protesto, habiendo terminado su comida, el pelinegro solo chasqueo la lengua en respuesta.

-Se me hace raro que ambos estén así, sé que no han dormido una noche entera, pero cuando era niña a veces me quedaba despierta y no actuaba así como ustedes.

-Digamos que, el trabajo pesado más el cansancio acumulado son una muy mala combinación.-Contesto Link, levantándose, Naofumi haciendo lo mismo, habiendo terminado su comida.

Raphtalia rápidamente les ayudo a llegar hasta su habitación, en donde espero a que cada uno se acostara en una cama, asegurándose de que durmieran, para luego ir por algo de comida extra y finalmente irse de la posada.

Si bien, sentía que había sido un poco pesada con el tema, se preocupaba mucho por ambos, después de todo eran su nueva familia y les debía la vida.

_Nunca encontraría la manera de pagarles._

* * *

**. . .**

Ahora ella se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el pueblo, rumbo al establo, mirando la aldea más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que esta había sido casi reducida a cenizas recientemente, se encontraba en un estado igual o mejor al anterior, salvo por el hecho de lo que aún quedaba por reconstruir y restaurar.

Habían hecho un magnífico trabajo, ya que todos los aldeanos prestaron su ayuda, y sumando ello a Naofumi, quien era nulo en labores de construcción y se dedicó a cazar monstruos, vender sus partes y pieles para luego dividir las ganancias con la villa, prestando un necesario apoyo económico en tiempos difíciles.

Finalmente llego al establo, para ver a Filo y darle algo de comida, percatándose de que había otra persona allí, reconociéndola al instante como la vendedora de medicinas, Alesia, quien miraba a Filo con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa, confundiendo al ave, Raphtalia se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención.

-¡Oh, pero si es Raphtalia! ¿Esta _infanta_ es suya?-Pregunto ella con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.- ¿Cómo les ha ido? Recién llegue hoy aquí, ya extrañaba este _poblado_.

-Sí, es nuestra nueva compañera, Filo.-Respondió ella con otra sonrisa, para después caminar para darle la comida al ave.-Digamos que, nos ha ido muy bien después de la Ola.

-¡Ya lo creo, escuche los _cuchicheos_ de que Link derroto al Debilucho de la Lanza!-Respondió ella tapándose la boca con ambas manos para reprimir la risa.- El pueblo está en mejor estado desde la última vez, supongo que ustedes _suministraron_ su ayuda, ¿No?

-Sí, hemos intentando ayudar en todo lo posible, creo que el esfuerzo de todos dio sus frutos.-Respondió ella terminando de alimentar a Filo para luego mirarla.- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Alesia, has venido para vender medicinas?

-_Infortunadamente_, no.-Respondió ella abatida.- Desde la última Ola la economía ha tenido grandes _percances_, no tiene sentido vender en Riyute cuando la mayoría ha perdido sus casas y no tiene _capital_ para pagar.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Peeeeeroooo, le tengo un cariño especial a esta gente y no soy tan _menesterosa_ para no ayudar, por lo que todo el cargamento que se conjetura iba a vender lo acabo de dar al gobernador para que lo distribuya gratuitamente a los que la necesiten-Respondió ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa orgullosa, inflando el pecho, para luego rascarse nerviosamente la nuca.- Aunque… Ahora estoy en quiebra, je.

-¿En serio hiciste eso?-Raphtalia pregunto sorprendida y con algo de lastima en su mirada.

-Oye, detente. Si vas a sentir lastima por mí, entonces no sientas nada.-Le respondió ella colocando una actitud seria que contrastaba mucho con la anterior, para inmediatamente volver a su expresión feliz.- ¡Le diré al Jefe que me asalto el Héroe del Escudo!

-¡No hagas eso!-Regaño Raphtalia con molestia, recibiendo risas como respuesta.

-Es broma, es broma. ¡Entonces, le diré que me asalto el Héroe de la Lanza!

-Eso no funcionara y lo sabes.-La semi-humana le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Entonces…! ¡Entonces cazare monstruos en el pantano y venderé los materiales para pagar la deuda!

-¡Eso si suena como algo posible! Déjame darte una mano.-Raphtalia le dijo ofreciéndole su ayuda

-¡Accedo, pero el capital es mío!-Respondió ella antes de salir del establo.

Raphtalia dio un último vistazo a Filo quien ahora miraba al otro Filolial en el establo, el cual ella reconoció como el que Alesia había usado para traerlos a Riyute todas las ocasiones pasadas, cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien y diciéndole a Filo que no escapara, salió, siguiendo a la pelirroja.

* * *

_**. . .**_

Llegaron al Pantano, donde anteriormente el grupo había entrenado, sus objetivos emergieron, los Flanes, que si bien, los objetos obtenidos al morir de ellos no eran especialmente valiosos, habían algunos bastante raros y con un valor por encima del normal.

Estos eran dos, que Alesia le explico era el "_Ruby de Flan_", que era un objeto extremadamente raro que se creaba cuando un Flan tenía problemas para digerir rocas o algún mineral y este se quedaba en su estómago, adquiriendo propiedades mágicas, el Ruby no se veía a simple vista y solo se podía divisar cuando un Flan moría.

El siguiente era una "_Concha de Slime_", este era un objeto bastante inusual, se creaba cuando los Flanes de color entre Azul y celeste, los cuales mayormente tienen propiedades elementales de hielo eran sometidos al calor extremo en cierta parte o en todo su cuerpo.

Lo que hacía raro este tipo de material era el hecho de que dependía completamente de las deficiencias tanto regenerativas como mágicas de un Flan, ya que algunos de estos monstruos serían incapaces de usar la magia eficientemente para volver la temperatura de su cuerpo a la normalidad.

Cuando la alta temperatura del cuerpo del Flan y el calor intenso choquen, su piel experimentara una reacción con el paso de los días, tornándose extremadamente dura.

Este último era un material de primera calidad, tanto para armas como para armaduras, y era caro, muy caro.

Cuando Raphtalia entendió el punto, ambas se adentraron en el pantano, la pelirroja le había comentado que podía usar magia de fuego, por lo que los Flanes de color claro se los reservaría ella, para poder intentar crear Conchas.

Con eso en mente ambas empezaron su cacería por todo el pantano, que duro alrededor de 3 horas, ambas teniendo cuidado de no matar a ningún Flan de color claro, un esfuerzo titánico considerando el alto nivel que ambas tenían y los débiles que estos eran.

Finalmente decidieron que era suficiente, por lo que salieron del pantano y tomaron un pequeño descanso.

-Nada.-Raphtalia murmuro cansada, sin haber conseguido nada de valor.

-Descuida, use mi magia en varios Flanes, si todo sale bien, en unos pocos días tendré una mina de oro.-Contesto ella con una sonrisa.- Si es mucho, compartiré algo contigo, compañera.

-Gracias.-Agradeció ella.

Después de un momento, ambas reanudaron su camino hasta la aldea, con el sol en su punto más alto, la caminata fue agotadora por sí misma y lo que más querían ambas era el descansar.

_Aunque, la vida no siempre es justa._

Una vez llegaron al pueblo la conmoción se hizo presente, con una multitud de aldeanos amontonados en un solo lugar, las dos mujeres se acercaron para ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención.

En una tarima de madera improvisada, el Héroe de la Lanza, Motoyasu, junto con Mein, daban una especie de conferencia, aunque nada bueno podría esperarse al ver las caras desesperadas de los aldeanos.

-¡Ya oyeron, de a partir de este momento Motoyasu será el Gobernador de esta aldea!-Anuncio Mein con una sonrisa y un pergamino en la mano.- ¡Obviamente, habrá algunas reformas, introduciremos un peaje para quienes entren y salgan del pueblo, con el costo de 1 moneda de plata!

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, el descontento era palpable, Raphtalia se llevó una mano al mentón, intentando recordar, la posada ofrecía alojamiento y comida por una moneda de plata por persona, si cobraba una moneda de plata por cada que salían del pueblo y entraban, eso quería decir que en poca palabras arruinaría la economía de los aldeanos y generaría pobreza a montones.

-¡Es injusto!

-¡Si hace eso, no tendremos ni para comer!

-Malditos _cleptómanos_…-Murmuro Alesia.

Raphtalia alzo la mano entre la multitud, al principio fue ignorada debido al gran escándalo que la gente había formado, pero una vez la vieron, la mayoría de aldeanos hicieron silencio.

-Oh, pero si es la esclava del héroe del escudo.-Mein hablo con desprecio luego puso una sonrisa forzada.- ¿Qué quieres, niña?

-Usted habla de cobrar una moneda de plata por impuesto a quien salga y entre de la aldea, ¿Pero esos impuestos solo aplican a viajeros y comerciantes o también a los propios habitantes de esta villa?-Raphtalia pregunto, después de meditarlo un buen rato, si los impuestos solo aplicaban a viajeros y demás, podría considerarse una especie de ayuda para este pequeño poblado.

_Mein se rio en respuesta._

-Por supuesto, la aldea necesita reconstruirse y el apoyo económico de los aldeanos es necesario, ¡Es por el bien de todos!-Respondió ella con una media sonrisa y expresión afilada.

-¡Pero una moneda de plata es demasiado, es lo mismo que cobra la posada del lugar por comida y alojamiento!-Argumento Raphtalia, tratando de salvar la situación.- ¡Si hacen esto, van a llevar a la ruina a muchos!

Silencio.

-¿Y?-Mein pregunto con los brazos cruzados.- Sino pueden pagar los impuestos, pues entonces que trabajen lo suficiente.

Raphtalia abrió la boca de sorpresa, ni ella ni nadie se esperaba un comentario tan autoritario y egoísta como el que la propia princesa de Melromarc les acababa de dar, en resumidas cuentas, ella había dicho que no le importaba en absoluto la situación de la gente que se supone por su posición, debía de proteger.

La semi-humana miro a Motoyasu con incredulidad, incluso el héroe de la lanza tenía la sorpresa marcada en el rostro, mas sin embargo su expresión cambio a una molesta, mirando a Mein.

Permaneció callado, pero por su expresión se podría decir que estaba muy enojado, Mein noto esto y le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, mucha de la gente de la villa empezó de nuevo con las protestas, Mein por su parte no se quedó atrás y ordeno a los guardias que no tuvieran piedad con aquellos que se rebelaran.

La situación se estaba poniendo bastante peligrosa, por un lado estaban aquellos que querían oprimir y robar las riquezas de otros, pero por otro lado estaban quienes querían vivir pacíficamente y libres, solo era cuestión de segundos para que cualquier bando atacara primero y ya estallaría una guerra.

Raphtalia no sabía qué hacer.

-¡_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!-Todos escucharon el grito iracundo de alguien.

Desorientados al principio miraron hacia todos lados, para luego cerciorarse de la dirección de la voz, dándose cuenta de que era Naofumi, con Link corriendo muy detrás de él. El primero enojado y el segundo con una expresión serena pero atenta.

El pelinegro atravesó la multitud, quedando en frente de la tarima improvisada.

-¡Como te atreves a interrumpir mi sueño y venir a robarles a estas personas! ¿¡Acaso quieres una paliza!?-Grito el, sacando su vara de entre su capa y agitándola fuerte.

Mein retrocedió asustada por la actitud del héroe del escudo, mientras Motoyasu solo le miraba sorprendido.

-¡Me contaron todo! ¿Te atreves a poner impuestos con la excusa de reparar la villa cuando ya la mayor parte de ella esta reparada de los daños que los **SOLDADOS** enviados por Mein aquí hicieron?-Pregunto Naofumi más calmado, pasándose una mano por la cara para eliminar el sueño que le quedaba.- ¿Qué tan malvado se puede ser?

Motoyasu solo se quedó callado, mirando al piso, obviamente, Naofumi tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, y en este momento él podía darse cuenta de lo basura de persona que Mein podría llegar a ser, mas sin embargo, hablaría con ella más tarde, porque el ya no seguiría su juego.

-¡No creas que callado escaparas de la paliza que te daré! ¡Después de todo mi reputación ya no puede empeorar más, te enseñare lo que es bueno!-Naofumi corrió hasta Motoyasu con su palo en mano, para estamparlo en su cara.

_Aunque no lo logro._

Antes de que el mismo pudiera reaccionar, alguien detuvo su ataque en seco y le dio una patada tan fuerte en el torso, que lo mando a volar hasta más atrás de la multitud, ese alguien no había sido Motoyasu…

Había sido una persona completamente vestida de negro, un miembro de Sombra, quien tenía su pierna extendida por la patada que había dado anteriormente. Acomodándose, saco un pequeño rollo de papel y se lo dio a Motoyasu, arrodillándose para presentar respetos a la princesa.

-¿Qué es esto?-Motoyasu abrió el pequeño rollo y leyó lo que ponía.

* * *

_"Atención._

_Medidas totalitarias y egoístas en Riyute no serán toleradas, ni en ningún otro lugar._

_En estas circunstancias extraordinarias, el héroe de la lanza no puede ser gobernador de la localidad por promoción de la realeza._

_Por lo que, el titulo de gobernador pasara a manos del Héroe del Escudo, Naofumi Iwatani._

_Mas sin embargo, el Héroe de la Lanza está en su derecho de luchar por el título si así lo ve conveniente._

_Pero, como se ha dicho anteriormente, medidas egoístas no serán toleradas y serán tachadas como crímenes, por lo que serán buscados por las autoridades si se llega a implementar medidas para sacar provecho de los indefensos._

_Con la información en mano, el dueño del título podría decidirse por un duelo justo en el que ambas partes acuerden participar._

_Si el Héroe de la Lanza se rehúsa a participar en cualquier tipo de Duelo, el titulo pasara inmediatamente al Héroe del Escudo y viceversa._

_Si el remitente de esta carta la destruye antes de contarle a la otra parte sobre lo aquí escrito, será tomado como un acto de traición, y el mensajero de esta carta tiene la orden de asesinarlo inmediatamente, sin importar quien sea._

_Atte: Mirelia Q. Melromarc"_

* * *

Motoyasu trago saliva mientras leía la carta, la paso a Mein quien estaba su lado, y esta la leyó con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro, luego con una mirada enojada apretó la carta, arrugándola.

-_**Mi señora, le ruego no destruya la carta, o tendré que ejecutarla en este lugar.-**_Advirtió la mujer de sombra, aun arrodillada con tono irregular, pero serio.

Mein rechino los dientes mientras buscaba con la mirada a Naofumi, quien aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con una mueca dolorida.

-¡Héroe del Escudo, te retamos a un duelo por el control del pueblo!

Naofumi, se levantó con ayuda de Link y Raphtalia, miro a Mein con una sonrisa malvada.

-Acepto.-Dijo el confiado.

* * *

_**. . .**_

-¿¡Una carrera!?-Naofumi pregunto incrédulo a Motoyasu, Mein asintió con suficiencia.

-¡Exacto, darán 1 vuelta a la villa en sus respectivas monturas, quien termine primero, ganara!-La Princesa exclamo con diversión.- Aunque, por lo que veo no tienes ningún dragón para montar.

Naofumi frunció el ceño, con una sonrisa forzada, Mein pensaba que él no tenía oportunidad de ganar, sin embargo él tenía su carta de triunfo.

¡_Filo_!

_Aunque, no era muy confiable por decir lo menos._

-Dragón no tengo, no necesito de una montura tan basura como la que usa mi contrincante, prefiero mil y un veces un confiable y rápido Filolial.-Declaro el pelinegro con burla, mirando directamente a la pelirroja.

Ella iba a responder, pero se quedó sin oportunidad cuando Raphtalia había llegado con Filo, está a pesar de su anterior comportamiento rebelde hace días, parecía feliz, eso hasta que vio al cercano dragón de Motoyasu.

Silencio.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, mientras el fuego ardía en los ojos de Filo y su rival.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto Link curioso, Raphtalia procedió a explicarle.

-Por alguna extraña razón, los Dragones y los Filolial se llevan muy mal, como si fueran enemigos naturales.

-Entiendo.

Motoyasu se acercó a Naofumi con burla, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Oh? Así que se ave será lo que usaras para la carrera, ¿Por qué no te rindes antes de humillarte?-Se burló el, Naofumi le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo dice el que tiene que usar las trampas de Mein para poder ganar.-Contesto Naofumi, haciendo que tanto Mein como Motoyasu se ofendieran, Raphtalia por su parte retrocedió unos pasos y Link su cara hacia otro lado para no reírse.

_En vano._

-¡Basta de cháchara, veamos quien es mejor que quien!-El Héroe de la Lanza expreso montando a su dragón y señalando a Naofumi, mientras empezaba a correr hacia la línea de salida para preparase.

Naofumi monto a Filo, el ave se había comportado muy mal los días anteriores, pero ahora dependía de ella, por lo que intento entablar una conversación.

-Filo, te necesito.-Le dijo el pelinegro seriamente, mientras Link y Raphtalia le miraban curiosos.- Prometo que, si me ayudas a ganar la carrera te daré toda la comida que quieras.

El Filolial pareció entender lo que Naofumi decía, ya que alzo las alas mientras asentía con la cabeza, una sonrisa surco los labios del trio, todos contando con Filo.

Ya estando más tranquilo, Naofumi fue con Filo a la línea de salida.

_Pero por alguna razón…_

_Link sentía que Mein tramaba algo._

Así que siguiendo sus instintos, se adentró en los bosques que rodeaban partes de la villa donde la carrera tendría lugar.

* * *

_**. . .**_

-¡En sus marcas! ¿Listos?-Mein, quien hacía de animadora, dijo mientras sostenía una bandera, en sus dos extremos estaban los contrincantes, Naofumi a su izquierda y Motoyasu a su derecha.- ¡Fuera!

Motoyasu en su dragón, salió disparado hacia adelante cuando este empezó a correr a una velocidad bastante grande.

Filo, sin quedarse atrás, uso sus patas como apoyo, levantando una gran cantidad de tierra cuando se propulso para alcanzar a su contrincante, incluso Naofumi tuvo que tomarse fuertemente a sus plumas para no caerse.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Naofumi a Filo, quien aumento la velocidad hasta estar a la par con Motoyasu.

_**. . .**_

* * *

Link caminaba sigilosamente, no se había adentrado tanto como para no ver el camino que tenían que recorrer para la carrera, sino que tenía la corazonada de que Mein tramaba algo, era un pensamiento lógico mirando todas las trampas y artimañas que ella había hecho anteriormente.

Por eso se había adentrado en estos límites del escenario, por decir lo menos, donde Mein podría haber planeado algo para hacer que Naofumi perdiera el título de gobernador.

_Confirmar sus sospechas no fue difícil._

En las cercanías, vio a un hombre vestido de negro sentado en las ramas de un árbol, tenía un aspecto sospechoso y Link podría asegurar que no era uno de los aldeanos, mas tampoco podía hacer nada ya que no podía decir a ciencia cierta que iba a sabotear la carrera.

_Aunque de nuevo, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba._

Link pudo escuchar fuertes pasos, equipo su ojo de águila, y pudo divisar en la lejanía a Naofumi, quien venía en cabeza seguido de Motoyasu, solo en ese momento fue que el hombre hasta ahora callado empezó a recitar lo que parecía un hechizo.

Link sin perder tiempo, saco su zarpa y la disparo a la espalda del hombre, sorprendiendo, rápidamente jalo para hacerle perder equilibrio y que cayera al suelo.

Iba a levantarse, pero Link fue aún más rápido y salto sobre él, colocando la espada en su cuello.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?-Pregunto el rubio, sin recibir respuesta, escuchando como los pasos se hacían distantes, Link esperaba que no hubiera más de estos en el camino.

Golpeo la cara del hombre con el mango de su espada, dejándolo inconsciente. Para luego levantarse, mirando hacia la misma rama del árbol, noto que ahora se encontraba la misma mujer que había entregado la carta de la reina hace unos momentos.

Link se puso en posición de combate, pero ella solo levanto la mano.

-_**Descuida, mi objetivo era el mismo que el tuyo.-**_Ella le dijo, a Link se le hizo rara su voz, ya que esta cambiaba de tono e intensidad a medida que hablaba, un obvio camuflaje.-_**Después de todo, se necesita un duelo justo para decidir al ganador.**_

-¿Quién se supone que eres?-El Héroe del Crepúsculo pregunto de manera tranquila.

-_**Soy tu… Colaboradora**_.-Ella respondió cruzando las piernas.-_**Lo único que puedo decirte es que, sigue apoyando a este reino. La Reina sabe la verdad.**_

-¿La verdad?-Link inquirió, obviamente sabia a que se refiera, pero hacia preguntas obvias para sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

-_**Sí, no puedo decirte cómo ni cuándo ni dónde, pero ustedes tendrán justicia**_.-La mujer le dijo asintiendo repetidas veces.-_**Asegúrense de sobrevivir hasta entonces.**_

Esto que acababa de decir esta mujer era información de vital importancia, no solo alguien sabia la verdad detrás de todo el incidente de la violación, sino que la propia reina era quien poseía esa información.

-_**No preguntes en donde se encuentra la reina**_.-Ella le dijo antes de que Link pudiera preguntar, dándole la espalda para irse.-_**De todas formas, si quieres evitar problemas, no hables sobre mi o sobre lo que te acabo de decir**_.

-Entiendo.-Link respondió.- ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

-_**La princesa Malty tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes, si descubriera que la reina sabe la verdad, ustedes serian asesinados para que ningún tipo de justicia se lleve a cabo y los castigos hacia ella sean mínimos.-**_Respondió ella con tranquilidad.-_**A su debido tiempo les comunicare esta información a tus dos compañeros, tu eres el primero ya que, no hay nadie cerca que pueda escucharnos y ese hombre que noqueaste sigue inconsciente.**_

Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer simplemente desapareció en el aire con un gran salto, dejando a Link muy pensativo. Aunque más que todo, feliz. Una mensajera de la reina, les había dicho que obtendrían justicia, sin esa mala reputación, ellos tendrían muchas puertas abiertas para el futuro y cumplir las metas que se había propuesto.

¡Salvar a los Semi-humanos y las demás razas del horrible destino que es el vivir como esclavos!

* * *

_**. . .**_

Filo se encontraba corriendo, llevando la delantera por poco de la carrera, motivada al máximo por las recompensas que Naofumi había prometido.

-¡Vamos, Filo, podemos lograrlo!-El Héroe del Escudo la animo.

Había corrido sin complicaciones, lo que para incluso el mismo le parecía extraño, considerando que Mein hacia trampa en todo lo que se relacionaba con Motoyasu, sonrió por esto, al parecer iba a ganar la carrera, ya estaba cerca de la línea de meta.

.

.

.

.

_Bueno, es mejor nunca llamar a la mala suerte._

Entre la multitud que aclamaba al héroe del escudo una persona sobresalía, la razón era que tenía un conjuro listo en la mano, nadie lo noto hasta que ya era muy tarde.

El terreno adelante a Filo se había convertido en un gran hoyo, con el Filolial demasiado concentrado para darse cuenta, solo Naofumi se había percatado de él, el agujero era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para que Filo cayera dentro, no sería ningún problema si ella le hiciera caso a Naofumi.

_Pero no lo hacía._

-¡Filo, Filo, salta!-Grito Naofumi, siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

En el instante siguiente, el agujero engullo a Filo, que por la velocidad que llevaba había levantado una gran nube de polvo al chocar de repente con el agujero, Naofumi por otro lado, fue disparado en línea recta hacia el aire.

_Motoyasu simplemente ignoro todo, sin entender bien lo que había pasado y salto._

Para Naofumi quien estaba en el aire todo le daba vueltas, pero intento estabilizarse, con mucho esfuerzo, Motoyasu lo alcanzaba a paso rápido en su dragón y el ya no tenía Filolial, la meta estaba a solo unos cuantos metros.

_El Héroe del Escudo apretó los dientes con determinación._

-¡He ayudado mucho a estas personas, no dejare que vengan a destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo hemos hecho!-Grito el, alzándose la moral.- _**¡Escudo de Aire!**_

Calculando bien la distancia, creo un escudo de aire a sus pies, usándolo como base sumado a la ya velocidad que tenía anteriormente cuando salió volando del lomo de Filo para saltar hacia adelante, con un brazo extendido.

_¡Lo lograre, lo lograre!_

_¡La meta estaba muy cerca, tenía la carrera ganada!_

.

.

.

-¡Ugh!-Naofumi gimió cuando sintió que un puño de aire lo mandaba a volar hacia un lado de la meta, siendo rebasado y vencido por Motoyasu.

Mein había actuado en el último momento para asegurar la victoria del Héroe de la Lanza.

-¿Eh?-Naofumi dijo en el suelo, mientras miraba al cielo con incredulidad, todo paso tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada.

-¡El Héroe de la Lanza gana!-Grito Mein con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras saltaba.

Naofumi se tapó la cara con un brazo, sin siquiera molestarse en levantarse e ir a pelear, jugándole una trampa tan evidente en el último momento y haciendo que perdiera, un sentimiento de ira pura pasaba por todo su cuerpo, apretando los dientes.

-¡Naofumi!-Grito Raphtalia mientras corría a su lado, preocupada por el hecho de que no se había levantado.

-Estoy bien, Raphtalia, estoy bien.-Respondió el montamente, sin mirarla, ella por su parte fue a donde Mein.

-¡Hiciste trampa!-Le reclamo apuntándola.-Te vimos, se supone que sería un duelo justo.

-¡Como se atreve una sucia semi-humana como tú a calumniarme de esa forma!-Grito Mein, ofendida.- ¡Ese hoyo no es mi culpa, no tengo nada que ver allí, venia de la multitud donde estaban estos mugrosos aldeanos! ¡De todas formas, el ganador es Motoyasu, quien ahora será el nuevo gobernador!

Mein saco el gran pergamino que tenía cuando Raphtalia la encontró en Riyute y se lo extendió a Motoyasu, quien miraba al piso sin molestarse en tomarlo.

-¿Motoyasu?-Mein pregunto con preocupación.

-Mein…-Contesto el con voz sombría para luego arrebatarle el pergamino con furia.- ¡Un primer lugar así no vale nada, no importa si tú lo reconoces, pero si yo no lo reconozco por mí mismo, entonces es basura!

La Princesa retrocedió con miedo, incluso Raphtalia decidió alejarse, mientras el héroe de la lanza todavía seguía con la mirada fija en Mein.

-¡No puede ser que cada que hay una competición, uses trampas!-Grito el.- ¡Desde que me uní a ti no has causado nada más que problemas y más problemas, tanto a mi como a otros! ¡Me da igual si eres de la realeza, ya no te quiero ni a ti ni a nadie en mi equipo, buscare miembros por mí mismo!

_Silencio._

.

.

.

Mein parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas por lo que Motoyasu acababa de decir, pero este simplemente le ignoro y camino hacia Naofumi, llamando la atención de este.

-¿Qué quieres?-El pelinegro le pregunto sin levantarse, Motoyasu le extendió el pergamino, haciendo que Naofumi se sorprendiera.

-Toma, admito que perdí. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo en los impuestos que Mein había colocado, además, escuche de los aldeanos que ayudaste en la reparación de esta aldea. Creo que te mereces el titulo más que yo.-Él dijo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Naofumi lo tomo sorprendido, pensaba que Motoyasu era un idiota superficial que solo buscaba un harem, pero ahora sabía que podía ser serio y honorable si la situación lo ameritaba, no pudo evitar sonreír y tenderle una mano.

-Gracias.-Le dijo Naofumi de manera sincera.

-No hay de que.-Respondió Motoyasu estrechando su mano.- Si bien, no apruebo lo que le hiciste a Mein, creo que en el fondo eres buena persona.

Naofumi negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso negar lo de Mein a estas alturas, pero le alegraba que uno de sus "enemigos" quisiera comenzar de nuevo con ellos.

-Entonces, ¿Somos rivales o qué?-Motoyasu dijo con una sonrisa, Naofumi simplemente asintió.

Raphtalia miraba todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras su cola se movía hacia todos lados.

-Al final, el héroe de la lanza era un buen tipo, pensé que era un idiota.-Raphtalia dijo asintiendo, Motoyasu bajo la cabeza.

-¡No más, hermosa Raphtalia, soy Motoyasu Kitamura, el hombre que salva a todas las bellas damas en apuros!-Grito el mientras hacia una pose heroica.

-Motoyasu, una pregunta… ¿Eres rico, no?-Pregunto Naofumi pensativo, el héroe de la lanza lo miro con sorpresa.

-Algo así, he amasado una pequeña fortuna entrenando y vendiendo lo que consigo. ¿Por qué?

Naofumi suspiro de alivio con una sonrisa, mientras levanto la mano hacia los aldeanos.

-¡Bien, mi primer decreto como gobernador es...! ¡Todos los héroes excepto mi grupo para entrar y salir de la villa deben pagar 5 monedas de plata como peaje!-Ordeno Naofumi mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recibiendo virotes de los aldeanos y una mirada incrédula de Motoyasu.- ¡Y empezaremos a hacer funcionar esa mina a plena potencia! ¡Volvamos esta Villa en el mejor lugar para vivir de este reino!

_-¡Si!_

_-¡Así se habla, héroe del escudo!_

_-¡Confiamos en ti!_

La multitud se acercó y cargaron tanto a Naofumi como a Raphtalia, lanzándolo continuamente en el aire, todos estaban felices, no era para menos, ya que habían salvado la aldea y el nuevo gobernador había dado la orden de volver la pequeña aldea de Riyute en el mejor lugar para vivir.

Link miraba todo desde una cierta distancia, habiendo llegado justo después de que la carrera hubiera finalizado, con Filo a su lado, quien había salido por si misma del hoyo en el que había caído.

Motoyasu por su parte solo se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de manos y se fue montado en su dragón, dejando a Mein atrás, quien lloraba por ser abandonada.

Link camino hacia Naofumi, a quien habían bajado, este miro al rubio y extendió su puño.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo correspondió al saludo.

-¡Link, ganamos, amigo, somos los mejores!-Exclamo el con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya lo creo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡No estoy muerto, no estoy muerto!**

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, principalmente me disculpo por todo el tiempo que pase sin actualizar, tuve diversos problemas que me impidieron seguir con la normal escritura del Fic.**

**Ya que el estallon de Covid-19 arruino muchos de mis planes, soy estudiante becado de Ingeniería Informática y estudiaba arduamente para poder pasar todas las materias, el problema surgió cuando tuve que empezar a tomar las clases a distancia.**

**Donde vivo hay muchos problemas con el internet, si han leído mis notas anteriores, hago alusión a ello varias veces, pues lo que pasa es que gracias a los problemas con el Internet no pude ponerme al día con las materias.**

**Lo peor de todo es que una vez tuve un examen a distancia por WhatsApp, pero no tenía internet, tuve que ir a una tienda donde trabaja un familiar donde había WiFi, el problema es que me metieron preso en medio examen, porque estábamos en cuarentena.**

**Obviamente, perdí mi beca y muchas puertas se cerraron para mí, aunque estudiaba 2 carreras al mismo tiempo, digamos que el hecho de haberme esforzado y no cumplir con mi meta de pasar todo, me deprimió y me olvide de Fanfiction por un buen rato.**

**Me volqué con algunos animes que hace mucho los tenia aparcados como Full Metal Panic, Akame Ga Kill, Rokka No Yuusha, y las novelas ligeras de Konosuba, ya que las de Tate No Yuusha no las leo porque Naofumi es insufrible.**

**Como verán, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, principalmente quería cubrir el crecimiento de Filo, pero luego me di cuenta de que con tanto tiempo ausente, subir un capitulo así no valía la pena, así que intente cargarlo de información y un avance significativo a la trama, como el hecho de la primera actuación de la reina y la rectificación de Motoyasu.**

**Todo este tiempo ausente, también lo he usado de una u otra forma para este fic y algunos otros que tenía en la estantería, ya todo el borrador de esta historia está terminado, hasta el final, solo he decir que queda aún mucha, mucha historia por delante.**

**Hay nuevos proyectos en el asador, más que todo uno de la saga Konosuba y otro que funcionara como secuela de mi Fanfic de Final Fantasy Tactics, además de un Oneshot ya terminado de Bravely Default (Literalmente, lo termine hace como 2 meses, no sé porque nunca lo subí), aunque a diferencia de este proyecto, los primeros dos serán fics cortos.**

**En cuanto a otros ámbitos, desde hace mucho llevo prometiendo las reediciones de los primeros capítulos, y aquí ratifico lo que dije, las reediciones estarán, en un principio pensé en hacerlas mínimas, pero ahora estas cambiaran radicalmente, aclaro que, NO habrá cambios en la trama al principio, así que no se asusten si no quieren leer todo de nuevo.**

**Solo que, los primeros capítulos se expandirán con mucha más información y más detallada, por ejemplo, se añadirán varias cosas de la novela y se mejoraran las descripciones y algunas situaciones que estaban algo fuera de lugar.**

**En este capítulo vemos una gran progresión desde mi punto de vista, y creo que a algunos cierta parte de la información dada habrá sido innecesaria, como por ejemplo cuando se explicó sobre los flanes, sinceramente quien piense así está en lo correcto, mas sin embargo quería ofrecer algo detallado y no dejar todos los detalles a la imaginación del lector, me gustaría su opinión si información de ese tipo les resulta pesada o no, para ver si comprimirla en el caso de que se presente en siguientes capítulos o dejarla tal cual.**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos un poco más de Riyute para luego seguir con la trama, ya que si bien en el anime Naofumi gano la posición de gobernador, nunca vimos que hizo nada más allá de dejar todo a su suerte, aquí hará algunas cosas para seguir con el viaje, además, aprovechare para desarrollar en los siguientes capítulos ciertos puntos que no diré ahora mismo.**

**Con respecto a los niveles de los personajes, los he dejado un poco de lado en realidad, ya que no me cuadraba la idea de medir a los personajes por niveles, mas sin embargo eso es algo de la trama establecida, por ende daré en los siguientes capítulos de manera un repaso a los niveles del grupo.**

**Con respecto a la montura de Link, si, lo di a entender antes, y no me acuerdo si lo confirme, pero si, Link tendrá su propia montura para él, que hará aparición pronto si los cálculos no me fallan, no daré muchos detalles salvo que esta no será un Filolial, sino un dragón.**

**También, intentare dar una longitud promedio de capítulos similar a esta, además de que ya es momento de avanzar, es cuestión de tiempo para que el grupo pase por lo del dragón zombi y conozcan a Glass, aunque para ello falta aún.**

**Como siempre agradecer a por los reviews que dejaron, en serio, lamento haber desaparecido, pero fue por las razones que expuse anteriormente. Mi internet es limitado, por lo que contestare los reviews al final de la nota de autor y no al privado como hago regularmente.**

**¡Oh, que no se me olvide! Chicos, estamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles con esto del Covid-19, cuídense, no salgan y si se reúnen con amigos (Como yo), que sea en un grupo pequeño, no más de 4 personas a 1 metro cada uno y con las correspondientes medidas de protección.**

**En serio, cuídense. **

**¡Muchas gracias a L por las ideas que me dio para este capítulo!**

**Como siempre, me gustaría saber que opinan sobre este capítulo.**

**¡Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y en serio, lamento la tardanza!**

* * *

**P.D: He dejado alrededor de 3 referencias a videojuegos en este capítulo, veamos si alguien las encuentra todas.**

* * *

**. . .**

**Max-Aventure****:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Si, tuve un bug con el Google Traductor, que tradujo textos en español que interpretaba como ingleses, algo así como el nombre de Link lo tradujo como enlace, por lo que daba algunas cosas como "**_Raphtalia y Naofumi debían reunirse para juntos vencer a un enlace_**", Jejeje, fue un error muy malo, pero me reí mucho ya que aún tengo el archivo cargado en FF con todos esos errores, de todas maneras, fue algo inesperado, pero ya tomo precauciones para que no vuelva a pasar. ¡Lamento la tardanza!

**Joseheredia5295:** ¡Me alegra que te encante la historia! Si, si bien los sucesos de los primeros capítulos son un calco del anime, la divergencia en la historia empieza a hacerse notoria en el capítulo 8, con lo del entrenamiento, si, se me hacía raro en el anime que Raphtalia supiera luchar sin haber entrenado nunca, por lo que Link le ayuda con ello, he descuidado un poco a Naofumi y su vara, pero solucionare ello en futuros capítulos, además vemos aquí que Naofumi tiene un nuevo grimorio, por lo que no descarto que aprenda algunos hechizos. Lo del Google Traductor… Lo siento mucho, como dije en la respuesta anterior, fue un error que ocurrió con el traductor que se activó solo y saco palabras de contexto pensando que estaban en inglés, como el nombre de Link.

**Roy04:** ¡Colega, lamento haberme tardado tanto! Espero que esta actualización haya valido la pena también, si bien este vuelve a ser un capítulo de transición, aquí vemos un avance muy significativo en la trama.

Con respecto a lo de Filo, si, Filo es un personaje fastidioso, pero hablando en materia para mi es la mejor del trio de protagonistas originales, ya que tanto en el anime como en las novelas Naofumi es insufrible, Raphtalia es una chica con el único pensamiento de casarse con Naofumi y nada más **(Esto mejora más adelante, en el buen sentido, pero estas son las bases sobre las que construyeron el personaje) **y Filo es el único que desde mi punto de vista, es un personaje infantil pero que muestra su humanidad y es creíble bajo su propio contexto (El de una niña pequeña), además es el único personaje que vi que al menos entablo una amistad sincera con alguien, en este caso Melty, y eso para mí la hizo ganar varios puntos.

Con lo del Harem, bueno, detesto los harems grandes y viendo todas las Waifus que le caen a Naofumi, pienso que cuando llegue el momento tendré que sacar tijera y comerme a varias de ellas… Tal vez.

Y con tu Fic de Tate No Yuusha, no te desanimes, Raphtalia y Filo viéndolo desde un punto de vista radical son solo un plus de la serie, y no todo lo atractivo en sí. Saludos.

**SpartanV626:** Hola, Spartan. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu review! En serio lamento mucho la tardanza amigo, un saludo.

**L:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, aquí vemos mucho de lo que dijiste en tu review, siendo sincero, te agradezco mucho la idea que proporcionaste, así que mientras pasaba la carrera, Link noqueo a alguien, si bien no fue mucho, sirvió como un nexo para que se encontrara con un miembro de sombra, lo único no incluido fue la patada en sus partes nobles a Motoyasu, en realidad, no sé porque no la introduje, digamos que hasta a mí me dolía solo con ver cómo le pateaban en el anime xD

Un saludo y gracias por los ánimos.

**Rcontrerasflores499****:** ¡Gracias por tu review, amigo, espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Pherix2003: **Hola, descuida amigo, no te cortes en decir lo que piensas, las críticas son bien recibidas tanto positivas como negativas, de hecho entiendo y acepto lo que dices, los primeros 6 capítulos son un calco del anime, si bien trabajo en una reedición para no cambiar eso, sino ampliarlo y agregar cosas para que no sea un calco solamente.

Empieza a divergir en el capítulo 7 y el rumbo cambia enteramente en el 8 donde Naofumi obtiene un arma, se presenta un OC de importancia y vemos una progresión en Raphtalia. Además del cambio radical de Naofumi quien en el material original es un amo, aquí es un simple Otaku chévere (**Es decir, alegre, bromista**) ya que nunca sucumbió al odio por Mein.

No te preocupes por la crítica, no soy de aquellos que se enojan cuando les dicen algo con la intención de ayudar, de todas formas, gracias por tu review y un saludo.

**Beteljosh:** Hola. Si bien el entrenamiento de Raphtalia ha sido poco preciso y explicativo hasta el momento, tengo planeado que aprenda varias técnicas de Link, no puedo decir cuales son porque aún estoy debatiendo eso, sin embargo el ataque circular esta entre ellas. ¡Gracias por tu ánimo!

**XMarkZX: **Lo de la túnica de Breath Of The Wild era más que nada una referencia al juego, en realidad el otro Link nunca llego xD, de hecho el cambio de ropa de Link a la túnica azul tiene una explicación que se dará más adelante en la trama. ¡Un saludo y gracias!

**Bueno, ya me he extendido mucho, ¡Un saludo!**


	18. Capitulo XVII

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Alesia y Naofumi.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas enteras desde la carrera, la villa se encontraba en un estado excelente, siendo que con ayuda del trio más los aldeanos la totalidad había sido reconstruida, incluso las casas que anteriormente habían estados abandonadas habían sido restauradas para darles algunos usos, como iban desde almacenes de comida hasta incluso un par en venta para quien quisiera vivir en la villa.

Con Link a la cabeza, además de diversas herramientas y ayuda, habían tomado una de las esquinas de la aldea para labrar la tierra y sembrar tanto vegetales como frutas, Naofumi se había asegurado de dar un terreno considerable, siendo que convertiría a Riyute en un mejor lugar, debían crear existencias grandes de comida para las personas de la villa y también pensar en futuras exportaciones a otros lugares.

_Mentalmente se felicitaba, jugar semanas a SimCity y Stardew Valley no había sido en vano._

Había reunido a un pequeño número de aldeanos y les había confiado la tarea de la caza y recolección de plantas, los monstruos alrededor no eran muy fuertes, les serviría para subir de nivel, obtener recursos económicos y una fuente de alimentos más o menos estable, además con las plantas recolectadas él podría mejorar su alquimia que dejo aparcada hace tiempo.

Usando los fondos internos del tesoro económico de la villa, gasto una gran parte en comida, usando a Alesia y Raphtalia como nexo para que la trajeran a la aldea, y la otra parte la gasto en fertilizantes con propiedades mágicas vendidos a un alto precio, lo último había sido un gasto arriesgado, pero valía la pena el riesgo si obtenía buenos resultados.

La totalidad restante de los trabajadores Naofumi la centro en la mina, extrayendo algunos kilos de mineral a diario, la minería no era tan fácil como parecía, él lo había probado de primera mano, pero la extracción era muy lenta, aun así lo que salía de la mina era de tan buena calidad que se había convertido en una buena fuente de recursos a la aldea.

Estos minerales eran vendidos a herreros de la capital, con un descuento especial para Erhard, usaban a Alesia de nuevo, como ella tenía una placa de comerciante, se encargaba de los negocios en la gran ciudad para que estos no se vieran empañados por la reputación de Naofumi.

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo a que las demás ideas despegaran._

Las cosechas de Link estaban casi listas, esto gracias al fertilizante en el que había gastado tanto dinero, acelero el crecimiento de las frutas sin ningún efecto secundario adverso o similar.

La comida para la gente de la aldea estaba a la orden del día, el mismo asegurándose de que nadie pasara hambre.

El objetivo de Naofumi era hacer de esta aldea una potencia económica del reino, la mina de la villa servía como un gran plus, pero no quería depender de un solo negocio, necesitaba la diversificación, por eso intentaría con la exportación de comida de la aldea para asegurar una base económica estable y luego seguiría con la siguiente parte de su plan.

_Crear negocios._

Varios negocios venían a la mente del pelinegro, una herrería sería lo ideal, con una mina tan cerca la facilitación de materiales para equipos seria pan comido, solo faltaría el personal capacitado, luego vendría el siguiente paso…

_Eventos._

¿Cómo atraes viajeros o posibles interesados en trasladarse a la villa? Fácil, con eventos que llamen la atención, desde algo sencillo como un festival de cosecha o algo más profundo como un torneo contra el héroe del escudo con una gran recompensa monetaria, las posibilidades eran muchas y el solo tenía que hacer uso de ellas.

_Se había volcado completamente a este trabajo._

_Casi tanto, que incluso llego a olvidarse temporalmente de que era un héroe legendario con la misión de salvar al mundo._

Era cuestión de tiempo que tuviera que irse de la aldea, ya que los enemigos que aquí aparecían eran muy débiles, por lo que debía migrar para mejorar, así que estaba escribiendo todo su plan en un libro de texto, para legárselo al gobernador anterior.

_Estaba ya escribiendo la última línea._

"_Si ignoras todo esto que dije aquí, prepárate para sufrir._

_Atte: El Dios del Escudo."_

Auto adulándose con ese último apodo, término de escribir y cerro el libro mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

La última semana se había hospedado en la posada, dando indicaciones a los demás sobre lo que deberían hacer, sobra decir que Naofumi había aprovechado todo este tiempo para descansar, ya que después de terminar de ayudar en la reconstrucción de Riyute no había hecho ningún trabajo real salvo supervisar su propio plan, entrenar y asegurarse de que todos tuvieran comida.

Su entrenamiento, en realidad, quiso aprender a luchar con su vara desde el principio para dejar de ser un tanque, y ser más un causante de daño, pero Link estaba muy ocupado y Raphtalia era una pésima maestra, porque solo le quedo a una persona que pedir ayuda…

_A la loca._

Ella se le había presentado un día en uno de sus entrenamientos, criticando lo toscos de sus movimientos y burlándose de él, a lo que Naofumi casi empieza una pelea con Alesia hasta que finalmente ella se ofreció a ayudarle, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

Luego de una pequeña demostración por su parte Naofumi acepto, no era la mejor, pero al menos sabía defenderse y no atacaba al azar como el mismo, si bien, aun no había practicado con ella, había quedado en verla cerca del bosque en los límites de la ciudad.

Naofumi suspiro, mientras extendió su mano hacia su vara que descansaba apoyada en una mesa de noche, sin pararse de la cama, su brazo no era tan largo como para llegar, por lo que igual tuvo que levantarse.

Se estiro perezosamente, en realidad se había vuelto un vago desde que terminaron la reconstrucción, si bien su corto mandato estaba haciendo maravillas en Riyute, el solo daba órdenes y nada más, luego de ello solo estaba descansando tranquilo hasta que se presentara algún problema.

Tomo su arma y la escondió dentro de su capa, en realidad algo tan banal como una capa resultaba en extremo útil, había aprendido a guardar cosas de una manera tan eficiente que nadie que no fuera el mismo podía enterarse que estaban allí, prueba de eso eran los múltiples globos que tenía escondidos y su recién guardada vara.

_Era algo así como lo que Link hacía con sus objetos._

Rascando se la cabeza y bostezando sonoramente salió de su habitación en la posada, bajando las escaleras era fácil ver que el lugar ya estaba en buenas condiciones, ya que en el trabajo no solo reconstruyeron lo que había sido destruido, no, también le dieron un lavado de cara a todo, para que estuviera como nuevo.

Saludando a la mujer que llevaba la posada salió del lugar, en su camino encontró a varias personas trabajando en diferentes cosas o simplemente hablando con ánimo, estas saludaron a Naofumi con respeto y admiración, mientras el disfrutando, devolvía el saludo e inflaba el pecho orgulloso.

_Aunque por supuesto, no había hecho mucho salvo ladrar órdenes._

Bajo la cabeza ante sus pensamientos, mientras se dirigía al lugar acordado con la pelirroja, con pasos lentos y tranquilos, no tenía ninguna prisa y ahora el ambiente de toda la villa era la mar de relajante…

.

.

_¡No!_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no podía sucumbir ante la pacifica vida del aldeano, era un héroe…

Naofumi se conocía a sí mismo, sabía que ahora que estaba en una posición de poder, había perdido un enemigo y podía "tener" una pacífica vida, si se acostumbraba dejaría todo tirado y solo se centraría en vivir tranquilo y luchar solo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

En pocas palabras, esa era una razón más por las que tenía que irse, para no sucumbir a sus propios deseos y dejar el mundo tirado, podría parecer egoísta pero, si el mundo no es bueno contigo y tienes una oportunidad de vivir tranquilo, lo normal es aferrarte a esa oportunidad, ¿No?

_Y el haría justo eso._

Aunque claro, después de salvar el mundo, ya tendría un lugar al que volver, donde establecerse, solo faltaría buscar a una pareja y vivir tranquilo, Naofumi empezó a abrazarse a sí mismo, emocionado ante la idea de una vida tranquila con una mujer hermosa, tanto así que algunas personas que pasaban le miraban con una mueca extraña, el noto esto y se aclaró la garganta para seguir su camino.

_Bueno, pensar en el futuro no estaba mal._

¿Si vas a impresionar a tu pareja, no sería mejor decir que fuiste un gobernador genial y un héroe reconocido a nivel mundial?

_Con eso en mente, le dieron ganas de esforzarse._

Finalmente llego al lugar acordado y vio a la pelirroja sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un tarro con agua que estaba vertiendo en el piso con concentración además, tenía varias ramas amontonadas a un lado de ella.

_Naofumi se acercó y una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien._

_Alesia le estaba echando agua a un hormiguero_.

-¡Oye, detente! ¡No hagas algo tan malvado y estúpido!-El héroe del escudo espeto quitándole el tarro con velocidad sin siquiera saludar, la pelirroja le miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Tu, de todos las _individuos_ me estás _señalando _de malvada?-Pregunto ella mientras tocaba el pecho de Naofumi con su dedo índice.-Además, me picaron en el cuello, tenía que vengarme.

-¡Si te picaron en el cuello, significa que estabas acostada en el piso! ¡No deberías hacer eso en primer lugar!-Regaño Naofumi, para luego sobarse el puente de la nariz.- ¿Sabes? Olvídalo, he venido aquí para nuestro entrenamiento, tal como acordamos.

La expresión de ella cambio a confusión, pero luego formo una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y cruzaba los brazos.

-Bien, saca tu palo.-Ordeno ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el Héroe del escudo sintió que le resbalaba una gota de sudor por su sien.

-¡No lo digas de forma tan obscena, incluso cerraste los ojos!-Se quejó Naofumi negando con la cabeza, pero hizo lo que le ordenaron, la chica abrió los ojos y asintió.

-Excelente, ahora ponte en posición de batalla.

Naofumi lo hizo, colocando su escudo al frente y tomando la vara por la mitad con su otra mano, estirando su brazo un poco detrás de su cuerpo, la pelirroja asintió.

-Bien, _entérate_, eres basura.-Le dijo con una expresión irritada, pero antes de que Naofumi pudiera protestar tomo su bastón.- Mira, esta vara es larga, es un arma para luchar a dos manos, no puedes usarla _eficientemente_ con solo una.

El héroe del escudo asintió mientras le hacia una seña para que continuara.

-Cada mano tiene que estar cerca de un _extremo_ o cerca de él.-Explico ella mientras lo hacía para ejemplificarle.-Un golpe hará más daño si golpeas con la punta, pero si la tomas por la mitad no tendrás un buen _equilibrio_ y tu golpe será menos preciso, por _ende_ tendrás menos poder.

-Entiendo.

Naofumi tomo su arma de las manos de la mujer, en realidad estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que ella ayudara en algo, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Sin embargo, eso solo despertó su curiosidad sobre un asunto…

_Aunque no era el momento de preguntarlo, aun._

Usando lo que Alesia le había dicho momentos antes, decidió ponerlo en práctica, tomo el palo por ambos extremos con sus dos manos, mientras separaba las piernas y exhalaba sonoramente, haciendo una exagerada pose de batalla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?-Naofumi pregunto de vuelta, Alesia negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, pero es que veo esa pose algo… _Antinatural_.-Comento ella encogiéndose de hombros, el héroe del escudo sonrió ante esto.

-Hace muchos años, escuche de una maga muy poderosa que en una batalla lo importante es ser genial **(*****)**-Respondió el con una sonrisa orgullo, la chica solo se tapó la boca con la mano en respuesta.

-Fufufu, si, recuerdo lo genial que te veías tirado en el piso cuando _transcurrió_ la Ola.-Se burló ella para irritación de Naofumi, pero este prefirió ignorarla.

-¿Ahora qué sigue?-Pregunto el, esperando su siguiente lección.-Solo me has aconsejado como debería tomar el arma, pero nada más.

-Atácame.

_Silencio._

.

.

.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Naofumi con la cabeza inclinada.

-He dicho que me ataques, eso o prefieres practicar tus golpes con un árbol.-Ella respondió mientras asentía.

El asintió, mientras se distanciaba un poco de la mujer, Naofumi volvió a colocarse en posición de pelea, mientras con un pequeño gruñido cargo ahora hacia la pelirroja que salto hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

-¡O-oye! Y pensar que _agredirías_ a una débil dama sin armas así sin dudar, en serio eres un demonio.-Alesia se quejó con un falso tono miedoso.

-¡Yo soy la victima aquí!-Respondió el héroe del escudo mientras retrocedía unos pasos para después preguntar.- ¿Y bien, que tal lo hice?

-Fatal.-Ella le contesto mientras se acercaba a él.-Esto es una vara, no una lanza, no cargues con ella como si fueras a atravesar a alguien.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

-Intenta que la punta de tu arma golpee el objetivo, intenta dar un ataque impredecible.

Ella tomo la vara de manos de Naofumi, acercándose a un árbol cercano, imito la posición que el mismo había hecho anteriormente, en la cual el héroe del escudo pudo apreciar lo ridículo que se veía.

La pelirroja un rápido movimiento giro sobre sí misma, como si de un ataque circular, pero mucho más lento se tratase, golpeando exitosamente al árbol y volviendo rápido a su posición inicial, dando un golpe adicional con el otro extremo.

Naofumi asintió, lo que ella había hecho, él podría replicarlo, había entendido la lógica detrás de esto al verla, si iba a luchar usando un palo, entonces debía ser rápido e impredecible, la velocidad para el sería un factor clave y dominar su arma también, por lo que la tomo para intentar imitar lo que la pelirroja había hecho momentos antes.

En posición, en el mismo árbol donde ella estuvo, hizo lo mismo de una manera casi impecable, recibiendo aplausos de ella.

Pero no se sentía satisfecho, esperaba que fuera más difícil por lo que intento conseguir un combo.

Ataco de nuevo y el extremo impacto con el tronco del árbol, Naofumi giro su cuerpo para que el otro extremo pudiera golpearlo también, si esto fuera una batalla, al girar así dejaría varios puntos ciegos que serían fatales, por lo que intento probar algo que vio varias veces en películas.

Dando un escenario hipotético en el que el árbol fuera un enemigo, Naofumi dio un rápido paso atrás, mientras soltaba el agarre en su arma con una de sus manos y traía la vara hacia adelante, para luego con sus dos manos de nuevo, tomarla por el medio y empezar a girarla.

_Era muy difícil._

Lo primero que procuro fue no perder la concentración en el giro, ya que si lo hacía muy lento o muy rápido podía soltar su arma y que esta saliera volando por accidente, una vez pudo acostumbrarse un poco prosiguió.

Detuvo los giros y ataco.

_1 Golpe._

_2 Golpes._

_3 Golpes._

Los había dado en diferentes partes del tronco pero que estaban relativamente cerca entre sí, lo había hecho en un buen tiempo, pero aún muy lento, en una batalla seria destrozado sin esfuerzo, sus movimientos eran promedios y muy predecibles.

-¿Oh? Nada mal, _saltamontes_.-Elogio Alesia, que para este momento estaba sentada mirando como Naofumi aprendía por cuenta propia.-No tienes talento, pero con esfuerzo llegaras lejos.

-Gracias, supongo.-Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el árbol para sentarse.- Diablos, mis brazos van a explotar.

-Es de esperarse, luchar con un arma como la tuya _solicita_ de mucha fuerza en los brazos, deberías hacer ejercicio.-Recomendó Alesia con un tono sereno.-Sino lo haces, es probable que _palmes_.

-Agradecería que no fueras tan fatalista.-Naofumi le dijo irritado, para luego suspirar.- ¿Sabes? Tomémonos un descanso, no esperaba que fueras de ayuda, pero me lleve una sorpresa, como agradecimiento, te invito a comer.

-De antemano te digo que no estoy interesada en ti, pero no rechazare la comida, gracias.-Expreso ella felizmente mientras se levantaba, seguida de Naofumi para luego caminar hacia la posada.

* * *

. . .

En los siguientes días ellos establecieron una rutina, reuniéndose para entrenar diversos aspectos, a veces hacían entrenamientos de combate para poner a prueba la mejora de Naofumi con su arma en uno contra uno, sin magias, solo ellos mismos. Otras veces eran simples entrenamientos físicos para mejorar sus cualidades, en estos últimos regularmente se incluían Link y Raphtalia, con esta última saliendo siempre al borde del cansancio por competir con Naofumi, siendo muy terca para rendirse hasta terminar cayendo.

Con una semana más de entrenamiento, había mejorado en gran medida, si bien, aún era débil en combate, tenía buena técnica y solo era cuestión de seguir un entrenamiento constante y mejoraría.

En todo el tiempo que paso practicando tampoco descuido sus labores como gobernador, con la mina generando ingresos más la primera pequeña exportación de comida a la capital las arcas de la aldea empezaban a llenarse rápidamente

Por lo que volvió a reinvertir en los fertilizantes mágicos, y dio más terreno para las siembras, viendo que el negocio de exportación era muy rentable. La aldea no tenía guardias, por lo que si progresivamente se iba a ir expandiendo, debían conseguir algunos, por lo que se le paso por la mente crear una vigilancia, pero descarto ese proyecto temporalmente.

_Primero la estabilidad de los aldeanos y la economía._

_Después todo lo demás._

Ahora la mejoría en la prosperidad de la aldea era más que notable, antes aseguraba la comida de todos los aldeanos a cambio de trabajo, pero ahora podía asegurar un sueldo mínimo, que solo eran unas 2 monedas de plata, pero si seguían como iban, entonces la cantidad iría en ascenso.

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en una silla en la habitación de la posada que ya se había vuelto su hogar temporal, su torre personal, que solo compartía con Raphtalia y Link, miraba a través de una ventana hacia la aldea viendo como todos trabajaban duramente, algunos con sonrisas en el rostro y otros con miradas de puro esfuerzo mientras hacían sus tareas.

Esperaba pacientemente para otra cita de entrenamiento con la pelirroja, en el lugar de siempre, más aun no era la hora, por lo que mataba el tiempo viendo los frutos de su creación.

-¿Así que esto es lo que se siente ser un rey?-Se dijo a si mismo Naofumi mirándose las manos, para luego suspirar.- Esto apesta, no hago nada más que dar órdenes, al final soy como el rey, la pieza más importante y la que menos hace.

Tomo su cara con ambas manos mientras suspiraba, para luego levantarse y aventarse a una de las camas.

-No debería pensar mucho tampoco, hago lo necesario y con buenos resultados, lo importante es que la gente está contenta.-Murmuro con la cara en una almohada.

Se quedó allí un rato esperando que el tiempo pasara para ir a su entrenamiento, sin pensar en nada, hasta que escucho que la puerta se abría, Naofumi levanto la cabeza un poco para ver a Raphtalia que se sentó en la cama adyacente a la que él estaba, tenía en sus brazos una bandeja de comida pequeña con lo que parecía ser pan y un vaso de leche.

-¿Me trajiste comida?-Pregunto Naofumi sorprendido por el gesto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No. Es para mí.-Respondió ella con una ceja levantada, luego sonrió.-Aunque supongo que podría compartir un poco.

El Héroe del Escudo se rasco la nuca ante esto mientras recibía un pedazo de pan de la semi-humana.

-¿Cómo has estado, Naofumi?-Pregunto ella después de tragar un bocado.- Todos dormimos en la misma habitación, pero por el trabajo ya no nos vemos mucho salvo en los entrenamientos.

Naofumi suspiro ante esto, era verdad lo que ella decía, desde que asumió el mando de gobernador se recluyo en la habitación mientras pasaba el día con un lápiz y un papel anotando todas las cosas pendientes para la aldea, se había comprometido en sobremanera con el pueblo, olvidándose un poco de todo lo demás.

Como Raphtalia había dicho solo se reunían en los entrenamientos y para dormir, pero tanto ella como Link regresaban cansados y caían rendidos apenas tocaban la cama.

_Naofumi se inclinó_.

-Lo siento, sé que los he hecho trabajar mucho y nos separamos un poco.-Se disculpó el, recibiendo risas de parte de Raphtalia.

-Descuida, descuida. También te has esforzado, todo esto no fuera posible sin ti.-Raphtalia asintió con un pulgar arriba, Naofumi le sonrió en respuesta.

-Sí, de hecho, me gustaría decirte que solo es cuestión de días para que nos vayamos de la aldea.-El héroe del escudo le dijo a La semi-humana.

_Silencio._

.

.

.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Sí, he escrito todo lo que el siguiente gobernador debe hacer aquí.-Tomo el libro en el que regularmente escribía.- Nosotros somos héroes, los enemigos de aquí son débiles y debemos aventurarnos en otros lugares para mejorar.

-¿Volveremos a las aventuras de nuevo?-Ella se le acerco a su cara con un brillo en los ojos, Naofumi acaricio su cabello y asintió en respuesta para felicidad de Raphtalia.- Me alegra oír eso.

-A mí también, de hecho, temía que me acostumbrara tanto a esta vida de tranquilidad que abandonara todo.-Él le dijo rascándose la nuca con una risita nerviosa.- Pero me acostumbrare a ella después de que todo acabe.

_Silencio._

La conversación acabo, Raphtalia le miraba algo incomoda con esa última declaración, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atrevía, Naofumi alzo una ceja ante esto…

-¿Pasa algo, Raphtalia?

_Silencio._

-Es solo que… Bueno, había escuchado que los héroes volverían a su mundo una vez que las Olas sean repelidas, y entonces…-Decía ella con voz apagada, Naofumi entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir, por lo que colocando una mano en su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Despreocúpate, si puedo quedarme en este mundo, me quedare y si no puedo, entonces intentare llevarte conmigo.-Le respondió el acariciando su cabello.- Antes era un perdedor… Aquí los tengo a ustedes, el mundo me ha tratado mal al principio, pero todo ha mejorado desde entonces. Así que no te preocupes, me quedare contigo.

.

.

.

Raphtalia dejando las cosas que cargaba a un lado se lanzó encima de Naofumi para darle un gran abrazo, Naofumi estaba confundido y sonrojado por la acción, pero correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su espalda con una mano.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Naofumi abrió los ojos, él y Raphtalia estaban en una posición algo… Comprometedora.

El pelinegro volteo a la puerta y vio a Link allí a medio entrar, este tenía una mirada estupefacta en el rostro, que casi inmediatamente cambio a una avergonzada.

-Hola y adiós.-Dijo el mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación para no interrumpir, haciéndose una mala idea de la situación.

Raphtalia se levantó de sobre Naofumi, mientras este último corrió para alcanzar a Link desesperadamente.

Lo primero que Link le dijo fue una disculpa ya que haciéndose una mala idea de la situación, se sentía culpable por interrumpir, no tomo mucho explicarle lo que en realidad había pasado ya que el rubio era sorprendentemente comprensivo para el alivio de Naofumi.

_Raphtalia por su parte no se molestó en negar nada._

Una vez aclarada la situación, pensó en volver a la habitación de nuevo, pero luego se maldijo mentalmente, se olvidó por completo de su entrenamiento, así que emprendiendo carrera fue a buscar a la pelirroja antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

* * *

. . .

-Llegas tarde. Es de mal gusto hacer esperar a una _joven_, especialmente cuando tú eres el interesado.-Regaño ella con los brazos cruzados apenas le había visto.

Naofumi la había encontrado en lugar de siempre, para su sorpresa la pelirroja no estaba haciendo ninguna locura en su espera, por lo que primeramente se disculpó con ella, explicando la situación omitiendo el acontecimiento con Raphtalia.

Ahora la pelirroja usaba un vestido negro de una sola pieza, acompañado por unos pantalones blancos y no usaba calzado, un detalle curioso es que el día de hoy ella trajo su propia vara.

-¿Oh?-Naofumi se colocó una mano en el mentón.-Intuyo que esa arma que tienes allí es porque quieres un entrenamiento de combate.

-Eres perspicaz, _saltamontes_. Pero no, no quiero pelear.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa.-Hoy quiero que demuestres tu habilidad.

Silencio.

-¿Para eso no se necesita pelear?

-No, claro que no.-Ella expreso con molestia.-La dinámica será esta, tú me atacaras y yo te bloqueare, usa todo lo que has aprendido y destruye mis defensas.

Naofumi no estaba muy convencido, pero asintió obediente.

-Entiendo.

-No usaras ningún poder de escudo y yo no atacare, cuando me golpees lo haremos en viceversa, yo ataco y tu bloqueas, ¿Entendido?

Naofumi asintió de nuevo, mientras sacando su arma de dentro de su capa se colocó en posición de combate con la pelirroja haciendo lo mismo.

El Héroe del escudo vio como ella se posicionaba, había aprendido en todos sus entrenamientos que lo primero era intentar buscar una apertura visible en tu oponente, un lugar al que atacar al principio para desestabilizar y empezar con ventaja.

_Y el vio uno._

Ella, a diferencia de él, tomaba la vara por el extremo inferior con la mano izquierda y la otra mano la tenía en la mitad, sus piernas estaban muy separadas, con la derecha al frente y la izquierda atrás.

Naofumi no perdió más tiempo y cargo hacia ella con un grito de guerra, Alesia se rio mientras ponía su arma al frente para bloquear, pero el héroe del escudo giro hacia un lado, tomando su vara con ambas manos para intentar darle un golpe bajo en las costillas a la mujer

_Ella retrocedió a duras penas._

Girando su arma con la mano derecha y colocándola lo más atrás posible, Naofumi avanzo arrastrando su pie izquierdo y con su mano extendida, su objetivo era desarmarla y acabarla con un golpe.

Ella se agacho esquivando el brazo de Naofumi, mientras el héroe del escudo deteniendo su giro, ataco con un golpe a su cabeza aprovechando el hecho de que ella estaba ligeramente agachada, pero Alesia le bloqueo alzando su arma y mirándolo con burla.

-Buen intento.

Naofumi pateo y ella rodo por los suelos esquivando, y el moviéndose rápidamente, tomando su vara como si de un bate se tratara e intento golpear a la pelirroja de nuevo, esta aun estabilizándose salto hacia atrás…

_PUM._

No a tiempo, ya que el arma de Naofumi golpeo su tobillo, ella gimió de dolor, levantándose y dando saltos.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!-Se quejó ella mientras caí al piso, tomando su pie herido, Naofumi se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el preocupado, mientras le ofrecía una mano que ella no acepto.

-En serio eres un demonio, ni siquiera te disculpas.-Ella le respondió mientras se acomodaba y se sobaba el tobillo, Naofumi le miro con molestia.

-Hey, tú dijiste que ibas a bloquearme, no es mi culpa… Además, de todos los días, hoy decidiste no usar zapatos-El expreso con enojo, pero después ablando su expresión.-Pero, lo siento de todos modos.

-Si tanto lo sientes, entonces ayúdame y llévame allí.-Alesia le dijo, señalando a un árbol, Naofumi se acercó a ella, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su hombro y la ayudaba.

Le recostó con cuidado, y ella le sonrió, para después cerrar los ojos progresivamente.

-Al menos moriré… Tranquila…-Susurro ella para después cerrar los ojos.

_Silencio._

-Ey, tampoco es para tanto.-El héroe del escudo le dijo mientras se sentaba también frente a ella.

Era el momento idóneo para poder aclarar la gran duda que tenía desde hace varios días con respecto a ella, no lo había preguntado antes ya que se ensimismaba mucho en los entrenamientos y una vez terminaban cada quien iba por su camino, perdiendo su oportunidad.

-Alesia, quiero preguntarte algo.

Ella no respondió ni abrió los ojos, pero levanto una ceja para darle a entender que estaba escuchando.

-Es algo que me llevo preguntando desde hace tiempo y creo que sería mejor si tú me pudieras dar una respuesta…

-No estoy interesada en ti, te lo dije.-Ella respondió sin siquiera darle oportunidad a terminar.

-No es eso, sino que recuerdo la vez en que te conocí, y no puedo dejar de pensar que algo no cuadra.-Naofumi le dijo, esta vez ella abrió los ojos con curiosidad genuina.

-¿Qué es?

Naofumi cerró los ojos mientras recordaba exactamente las palabras que Alesia les había dicho cuando se conocieron, nunca se olvidaría de una forma tan estúpida de hablar.

"_Bien, accedo. No soy muy buena combativa y dudo que pueda con ustedes."_ El héroe del escudo recordó lo que ella había dicho cuando se conocieron, pero eso no cuadraba con los hechos recientes.

-Cuando te conocimos dijiste que no eras buena luchando, pero en la Ola te vi como golpeaste a ese caballero y lo dejaste fuera de combate, Link también me dijo que luchabas como si fueras una ninja.-Naofumi decía, no era muy difícil encajar las piezas y ver que algo no concordaba, sus declaraciones eran contradictorias y no ayudaba el hecho de que ella estuviera sudando a mares en este momento.- No solo eso, ahora me estas ayudando a entrenar, eso quiere decir que no solo sabes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que también sabes combate con armas, así que te lo preguntare y quiero la verdad… ¿Quién eres y que es lo que buscas?

_Silencio._

Naofumi la miraba con una expresión afilada, mientras la de ella era de horror, el héroe del escudo podría afirmar que incluso se estaba poniendo pálida, era obvio que escondía algo, y al parecer era algo grande.

-¿Mein te envió, cierto?-El héroe del escudo volvió a preguntar, esta vez con el ceño fruncido mientras levantaba su capa, revelando a los globos que mordían su armadura como método de intimidación.

_Ella suspiro._

-Supongo que debería decirte la verdad.-Alesia accedió mientras con un dedo pinchaba al globo que Naofumi le había enseñado, este iba a reclamar, pero tenía que parecer intimidante para que ella escupiera su información.- Primero, no soy tu enemiga.

-¿Y quién eres, entonces?

-Te contare la verdad…-Ella dijo con tono serio, sorprendiendo a Naofumi.-En realidad, no soy solo una mercader de medicinas.

-¿Entonces, que eres?

-Soy una aventurera, por supuesto. Veras, soy nativa de la capital, fui una niña de las calles, no tenía nada cuando era pequeña.-Alesia dijo con un tono sombrío, algo no normal en ella.- Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Una mujer, ella me salvo, me dio ropa, comida y un techo donde dormir, me enseñó a leer y escribir, el bien y el mal, también me enseño como luchar.-Explicaba ella con pesar.- Yo le decía Mama por cariño, tenía una hija, nunca me lleve bien con ella.

-…

-Siempre me esforcé en pagarle lo que ella había hecho por mí, luego, años después tuvo otra niña.-La pelirroja dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba.- Todo estuvo bien, éramos felices…

-¿Y qué paso?-Naofumi pregunto genuinamente, deseando saber.

-Hace meses la primera Ola llego, puede que ustedes no lo hayan notado, pero la capital sufrió grandes daños.-Su expresión decayó.- Mi madre y yo luchamos junto a los guardias y aventureros para defenderla, pero una vez lo logramos, mi madre… Desapareció.

-Un momento, ¿Desapareció?

-Sí, simplemente no la volvimos a ver. Mis hermanas estaban devastadas, la mayor guardo rencor hacia mí, mientras la menor se volvió apagada y muy seria.-Ella alzo la mirada, viéndolo a los ojos.- Emprendí este viaje porque quería encontrarla.

-Mm… Alesia-Naofumi empezó inseguro, sin saber si continuar.- ¿Sabes que lo más probable es que esté muerta?

_Silencio._

-Si. Lo sé, más que por encontrarla, digamos que inicie este viaje para empezar mi vida de nuevo.

Naofumi se había quedado callado, asimilando todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero sintiéndose insatisfecho.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero eso sigue sin responder mi pregunta inicial.-Naofumi recordó.

_Ella suspiro._

-Mi madre me enseño que ayude a los que lo necesitaran, cuando tu peleaste con el héroe de la lanza en la posada, yo estaba allí, Link atravesó mi habitación, me entere de la verdad.-Explico la pelirroja.- Como te dije antes, tenía que fingir hostilidad hacia ti para que no me persigan los guardias, si decía que sabía luchar, ustedes hubieran _buscado_ a otra persona que los llevara.

_Silencio._

-Cuando los conocí me di cuenta de que no eran malos chicos, por eso les ofrezco mi ayuda siempre que puedo, porque son perseguidos injustamente.-Alesia expreso mientras se sobaba el tobillo.- No, no tengo malas intenciones, créeme.

_Silencio._

.

.

.

_Esta vez fue el turno de Naofumi de suspirar._

-Está bien, te creo…-Naofumi dijo mientras se relajaba un poco, después de la traición de Mein, saber que alguien podría volver a dañarlos le ponía muy paranoico, pero creía que podía confiar en la pelirroja.

-Gracias.

-¡Pero qué demonios es eso de desaparecer así como así! ¿Te das cuenta de lo surrealista que es eso?-Naofumi pregunto volviendo a su yo habitual, la pelirroja le miro con molestia.

-No importa si es esto o aquello, lo que digo es verdad

-Esto es raro…-El héroe del escudo dijo mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose las piernas.- Bueno, mi grupo y yo saldremos de la aldea en poco tiempo, ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-No lo sé…

_Silencio._

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-El pelinegro pregunto sobándose el puente de la nariz, Alesia se rasco la cara en respuesta mientras miraba a otro lado.

-A pesar de que soy aventurera también, estoy comprometida con esta aldea, si yo no vendo mis productos aquí, ellos tendrán que viajar hasta la capital exponiéndose a peligros.-Ella respondió explicando su punto.- Pero, intentare resolver algo, ¿Mantendrás esta oferta en pie luego, no?

-Pues claro, maestra.

-Así se habla, _saltamontes_.-Ella elogio, mientras apoyándose en el árbol se levantaba lentamente.

Naofumi negó con la cabeza, asegurándose de que la pelirroja podía levantarse por su cuenta recogió su arma.

_-¡Naofumi! ¡Es terrible!_

-¿Eh?-El susodicho giro.

Vio a Link que corría hacia ellos, al parecer no usaba su túnica en estos momentos, por lo que estaba vestido enteramente de blanco salvo sus botas, el Hyliano se detuvo una vez estuvo en frente de ambos.

-¡Es Filo, ella ha…!-Dijo el mientras recuperaba el aliento.- ¡Ha desaparecido!

-¡¿Qué!?-Naofumi expreso estupefacto.- ¡No me digas que escapo, ahora tendré que pagar otra pared por su culpa!

_Link negó con la cabeza._

-¡No, no! ¡Ella realmente ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro!-El rubio explico, pero luego hizo una pausa incomoda.- Y… Bueno, donde se supone que debía estar Filo...

-¿Qué paso, Link?-Inquirió Naofumi con temor.

-Encontramos a una niña rubia que estaba desnuda.

_Silencio._

-¿Eh?

-Sí, así como suena. No la había visto antes, le di mi túnica y vine a decirte.-Link termino mientras daba la vuelta.- Vamos.

Naofumi sin preguntar más, le siguió intranquilo, ¿Filo desaparecida? Le costó mucho dinero y problemas, no podía irse así sin más, pero de algo estaba seguro el pelinegro…

_Esa niña de la que Link hablaba tenía algo que ver._

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al establo, ya que Naofumi y Link dejaron a la pelirroja atrás, cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba solo salvo por la niña que el rubio había mencionado anteriormente.

Naofumi se acercó a ella que se encontraba tranquila en uno de los corrales mientras jugaba con la ropa que Link le había dado.

-Niña, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Naofumi con curiosidad, la niña le miro con ojos perplejos que inmediatamente cambiaron a felicidad.

-¡Amo!

_Silencio._

-¿Amo?-Link y Naofumi preguntaron al unísono.

* * *

**Continuara.**

* * *

**(*) Como siempre, escondo una que otra referencia a videojuegos y anime en la forma de hablar de Naofumi, lo marco ya que este es bastante difícil y no se puede distinguir a simple viste. Naofumi hace referencia a los libros Spin-Off de Megumin (Konosuba) en cierta parte donde el Profesor le pregunta a Aure sobre que es más importante en una pelea y ella responde "Ser genial.", dios, morí de risa con eso en el libro.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí vengo yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ¿Se sorprenden de una actualización tan rápida? **

**Principalmente esto iba a ser un capitulo "Especial", pero decidí dejarlo como 17 debido a que saltárselo podría crear problemas para entender la trama más adelante, además aquí vemos algunos avances, más que todo con lo referente a Naofumi, que al fin tiene una maestra.**

**Este es un capitulo enteramente de transición, sin componente de acción salvo las pequeñas mini peleas, como sabrán, este capítulo está centrado en Naofumi y mi OC, Alesia, dejando a Link y Raphtalia a un lado, procedo a explicarles porque, pero vamos por partes.**

**Como dije en las notas anteriores, quería que Naofumi hiciera algo por Riyute como gobernador, aquí vemos como mejoro la aldea en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto (Un poco más de 3 semanas) usando lo aprendido en algunos videojuegos xD, como verán, plasmo a este Naofumi como un Otaku Gamer que hace diversas referencias a videojuegos populares, es para mí el Naofumi que Tate No Yuusha siempre necesito (Si, porque ese cambio de personalidad sospechoso que tuvo con la traición de Mein fue bastante forzado), me gustaría saber que opinan de este Naofumi, si lo aman, lo odian, les cae bien o mal.**

**También vemos aquí progresión en Naofumi en el ámbito de combate, ya que si bien no narre los entrenamientos a detalle, doy a entender como entreno con rigurosidad, ya que creo que comparado con Raphtalia y Link, Naofumi quedo estancado y dependiente de alguno de ellos en un caso grave, así que creo que es momento perfecto para que el avance.**

**Por si acaso, no, no he olvidado que tienen un Libro de hechizos, por lo que aún queda un margen más de mejora para Naofumi y el grupo.**

**Con Alesia, el capítulo se centra en ella ya que gran parte se basa en como ella y Naofumi interactúan, no sé si la amen o la odien, pero estuve releyendo los capítulos del Fic y me reí un buen rato leyéndola, me gustaría saber su opinión también sobre ella.**

**Intente que la relación de ambos fuera natural, como amigos, creo que dio buenos resultados, aunque me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Soy consciente y mantengo lo que digo, Alesia no se va a robar el show ni se convertirá en la protagonista de esta historia, sin embargo como revele anteriormente en su introducción allá en el capítulo 8, Alesia será un personaje al menos en la primera parte, vital para el funcionamiento de la trama.**

**Mas sin embargo, no, no se unirá al grupo de héroes, al menos no de momento como ella misma dijo.**

**Pero, creo que era el momento idóneo para revelar su pasado, responder varias incógnitas y contradicciones que a posta deje en capítulos anteriores, y si bien su pasado aun es MUY ambiguo en su mayor parte y ella aún tiene que cosas que contar, pero eso será mucho más adelante.**

**¿Alguno noto el sutil avance de Naofumi Y Raphtalia? Esto no será un fic de romance ni mucho menos, pero es obvio que la pobre chica esta loquita por Naofumi, como sabrán este Naofumi no es un emo como el del material original, así quien sabe lo que pueda pasar, por si se lo preguntan, sí, soy fan del Naofumi X Raphtalia.**

**En el siguiente capítulo intentare abarcar todo o la mayor parte del arco de Filo y el hilo mágico para sus ropas, ya dejaremos Riyute en paz por un tiempo, que Naofumi lo dejo en perfecto estado.**

**Principalmente planeaba adaptarlo todo en este cap., pero viendo en el borrador el capítulo podría pasar las 15K de palabras decidí descartarlo, si bien, 15K no es mucho, se me dificulta corregir todo.**

**No se preocupen, la siguiente actualización llegara pronto, de hecho escribía este y el 18 paralelamente, ya que como mencione al principio este iba a ser un especial.**

**Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre este capítulo y los diversos puntos que mencione, de nuevo, aun no tengo internet estable, así que los reviews los responderé al final.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**. . .**

**Leozx95:**

**¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, Leo, si bien la historia pudo parecer muerta, no lo estaba xD, solo que no había podido actualizar y el primer borrador del Cap XVI solo abarcaba los dos días en los que Filo creció, pero como dije era algo que no valía la pena leer, especialmente por la espera que me tome.**

**Sobre lo segundo, muchas gracias por tu ánimo, no te preocupes, no es nada nada grave, si bien me frustre, no fue una depresión como tal, solo que perdí las ganas de escribir porque había perdido la motivación gracias a ello, sin embargo luego leí los libros de Konosuba y varios fanfics de la serie, con lo que mi amor por escribir volvió de nuevo. No es nada grave lo mío, simplemente lo normal y si bien, es algo malo que perdiera la beca por algo así de tonto, no todo era horrible ya que tomaron en cuenta mi caso, es decir, me ofrecieron una reasignación para volver a estudiar, solo que ese detalle se me olvidó mencionarlo ya que en realidad no buscaba explicar mi historia, solo explicar mi ausencia. **

**Estar preso es lo peor, ya que si bien no pise una celda por mucho, vi a varios que estaban luchando con los mosquitos alrededor, suerte que luego de explicar la situación me hayan dejado libre solo con un buen sermón. Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento para hablar, aunque no es nada grave y lamento si pudo parecer así.**

**¡Gracias por las estrella! Intente narrar todo con calma, dejando sucesos intranscendentes a un lado y solo enfocándome en describir a detalle lo esencial, creo que funciono por lo que veo y me alegra eso. La trama seguirá progresando a su ritmo, aunque con el efecto mariposa presente muchos sucesos cambiaran, como te abras dado cuenta aunque hay cambios, seguimos guiándonos por la historia del anime, esto será hasta que los cambios sean tan grandes que ya sea imposible hacerlo, y por suerte, creo que será pronto.**

**Si, Naofumi es una mierda en mayúsculas, en el anime es un amo vengador con un cambio de personalidad injustificado y muy grande, que si bien se puede INTENTAR comprender sus razones, pierden mucho peso cuando te das cuenta de que ya todo el problema con la perra se arregló y uno se queda diciendo mentalmente como "Ya, chico, supéralo."**

**Sinceramente no he pasado del tomo uno, porque Naofumi me parece un reverendo hijo de... Ya sabes, aunque claro, un amigo se las leyó enteras y me lleno de spoilers, no sé cómo fue la trama a detalle después del anime, pero si conozco varios detalles de ella que se introducirán en este fic.**

**Con Mein, hay varias cosas que tengo planada para ella, sin embargo tengo que esperar el momento preciso para que intente hacer de las suyas.**

**Un saludo y gracias por tu review.**

* * *

**Roy04**

**Buenas Roy, si, volví xD.**

**No comparto el punto que es expones, creo que es algo exagerado pensar en esas medidas. Hay que valorar la vida y las oportunidades que esta te presenta, nunca hay que sucumbir a la tristeza ni hacer locuras, si bien perdí mi beca, pude exponer mi caso y recuperarla, aunque ahora mismo estoy en paro, porque congele mis dos carreras a la espera de tener un buen internet o que pase el Covid, y con lo del historial criminal, no me preocupo mucho, ya que a los arrestos por cuarentena no les hacen expedientes, suerte que no pise una celda mucho tiempo y solo me lleve un buen sermón y varias horas sentado, aunque bueno, perdí mi examen, como curiosidad, al principio entendí tu mensaje de una manera completamente diferente, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**Lamento si pudo parecer más grave de lo que era, pero gracias por los ánimos.**

**En el tiempo ausente lo use para varias cosas, me puse al día con varios animes y diversas novelas ligeras (Gracias de nuevo por recomendarme Konosuba, que después de leer todos los libros Spin-Off salvo los de Vanir y Dust se ha convertido en mi saga favorita), jugar obras maestras como Bravely Default y darle duro al Monster Hunter con los amigos, aunque recientemente también le damos al God Eater. También escribí varios Fics, que no he subido por diversas razones tanto como por falta de calidad como una falta de revisión que estoy en ello para subirlos.**

**Si, diste de lleno con las referencias xD, aunque te falto una... Esta fue la del "Ruby de Flan", si, es una referencia a la saga de Videojuegos Monster Hunter, donde algunos monstruos como Rathian, Rathalos Y Uragaan tienen los llamados "Ruby de (Nombre de Monstruo)" xD**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado, como curiosidad, el Capítulo XVI fue una locura escribirlo, ya que escribía escenas al azar del capítulo y luego fue que empecé a unirlas poco a poco, algunas quedaron, otras se eliminaron, como por ejemplo Filo pateando las partes nobles de Motoyasu.**

**Naofumi tanto en la novela como en el anime me parece un maldito, en la novela es un ser humano asqueroso y en el anime es una persona rencorosa que vive aferrado en el pasado, por supuesto, esta es solo mi opinión personal.**

**Con respecto a tu fic, no lo he leído por no haber visto RWBY, sin embargo tengo la serie en la mira y una vez la empiece y termine tendrás reviews míos en cada capítulo del Fic.**

**Un saludo amigo.**

* * *

**L:**

**Hola L, gracias por tu review.**

**Si, Motoyasu en el anime es un imbécil con mayúsculas, lo que es una pena porque si bien en un principio me pareció una basura, viéndome el anime otra vez me doy cuenta de que era un personaje la mar de interesante pero que fue desaprovechado en pos del dios Naofumi, obviamente que haya dejado a Mein significa que habrá muchos cambios a partir de ahora que empezaremos a ver en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Por supuesto, Motoyasu ahora es rival de Naofumi, no un enemigo por lo que ya no va a estar de necio fastidiando todo el rato como si no tuviera nada que hacer con su vida.**

**Con respecto a lo que hará Mein y el dragón, no puedo decirlo ya que sería un spoiler, así que me reservo el dato.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por tu review!**

* * *

**Berrus-sama**

**¡Amigo! Gracias por tu review, hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, he desaparecido, lo siento, pero ya estoy de vuelta, solo que mi internet es inestable.**

* * *

**SpartanV626**

**Hola Spartan, muchas gracias por tu review, no, no estoy muerto xD, he vuelto y no creo irme de nuevo salvo situaciones extraordinarias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

* * *

**XMarkZX**

**Hola Mark, gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, estoy bien y gracias por los ánimos.**

**Si bien hubo un momento en el que baraje la idea de que Link hiciera la carrera, la descarte ya que no quiero que Link robe los méritos de Naofumi sino que gane los suyos propios, hasta el momento lo único importante que ha hecho Link es vencer a Motoyasu, en el futuro es cambiara para mejor.**

**Siguiendo el contexto establecido de la historia, pienso que era buena idea revelarle la verdad a Link en este momento, aunque entiendo que te haya parecido un poco apresurado.**

* * *

**Beteljosh**

**¡Hola, gracias por tu review! SIP, estoy vivo. Gracias por los ánimos.**

**Aun te faltan referencias por encontrar, ya que no fue solo una, fueron varias.**

* * *

**Un saludo.**


	19. Capitulo XVIII

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII.**

* * *

-¿Cómo que amo?-Link pregunto de nuevo a la niña que se había referido a Naofumi con ese término, el héroe del escudo por su parte tenía una mirada que iba de entre la satisfacción a la confusión.

_Había varios sentimientos en conflicto allí._

-¡El amo cuido de mí, pero me mintió!-La niña rubia protesto mientras pataleaba.- ¡Dijo que si lo ayudaba me daría comida, pero solo me ha dado lo de siempre!

El pelinegro estaba muy confundido por los recientes acontecimientos, tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando, pero era imposible creerlo...

_No, lo correcto sería decir que no quería creérselo._

_Aunque de todas formas había que confirmarlo._

-¿Filo?-Pregunto Naofumi despacio, ella aun le veía molesta pero le miro a los ojos en respuesta.- ¿Tu eres esa Filolial que compre? ¿Por qué eres una niña?

Ella simplemente le dio la espalda con un sonoro "_Hmpf_", a lo que el pelinegro gruño con irritación, acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros agitándola sin mucha fuerza.

-¡Oye, oye, no me ignores!-Naofumi protesto en voz alta mientras seguía zarandeándola.

_PUF._

Naofumi y Link sintieron como el humo se esparcía por todo el lugar, desapareciendo rápidamente, ahora la niña ya no estaba allí, sino que se encontraba un Filolial gordo y de gran tamaño, que miraba al héroe del escudo con furia y lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella dio un par de pasos en dirección a Naofumi, quien retrocedió nerviosamente, intimidado por la mirada de furia que ella le regalaba además de lo extraño que resultaba la situación, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Filo dio una gran patada en la entrepierna de su amo.

.

.

.

_Uy…_

-¡Ugh!-Naofumi chillo cuando el dolor paso por todo su cuerpo.

Tal fue la fuerza en la patada de Filo que pareciera a simple vista como si el propio Naofumi hubiera saltado, estampándose contra el techo y caer dolorosamente, Link miraba horrorizado la escena, mientras tenía un sentimiento similar al de "_Me dolió y no fue a mí_"

Naofumi pareciera que tardo un rato en reaccionar antes de tomar sus partes nobles y colocarse en posición fetal mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar por el dolor de nuevo sin mucho éxito.

Filo ahora volteo hacia Link, quien en este momento no cargaba ningún arma consigo, por lo que simplemente alzo sus puños mientras esperaba un golpe del ave, pero ella simplemente le sonrió para su confusión.

-¡Tú eres bueno con Filo, tu siempre traes buena comida!-Dijo ella, si bien Naofumi alimentaba todos los días a Filo, de vez en cuando el rubio traía una porción extra para ella, esto debido a varias cosas, desde el desconocimiento que alguien la había alimentado antes que él hasta para mantenerla sana y contenta para que no hiciera desorden en la aldea.

Por lo visto lo último había funcionado, aunque no fuera exactamente como lo planeo.

Filo volvió a su corral a paso lento y luego volvió a ser una niña, curiosamente estaba desnuda de nuevo, como si la túnica que Link le dio se hubiera desintegrado en el aire.

Ignoro eso y el hecho extraño de que Filo fuera una niña para acercarse a Naofumi, quien no parecía que se fuera a levantar del suelo a corto plazo.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?- El pregunto, sabia la respuesta pero no se le había ocurrido cosa que preguntar, el pelinegro ni siquiera le miro.

-¡No…! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Creo que mi excalibur se rompió!-Decía el con lágrimas en los ojos, en otra situación Link se hubiera reído, pero cuando a un camarada masculino le golpean en sus partes, es difícil no comprender el dolor.

Giro su vista hacia Filo que ahora yacía sentada en su redil, en forma humana y completamente desnuda, de nuevo, a Link toda esta situación se le hacía bastante extraña, había llegado a este mundo hace meses, pero nunca nadie les había hablado de Filolials que pudieran transformarse en humanos…

Aunque lo más extraño de todo era que, la túnica azul que había comprado y le había dado a la niña para que se cubriera, había desaparecido completamente, no, no se había roto, no había trozos de tela regados por el suelo, no, era como si se hubiera desintegrado con la transformación.

_Ugh… Allí va, dinero perdido._

Link se lamentó mentalmente, sin reclamarle a la niña para no ocasionar problemas, ahora solo le quedaba su antigua túnica verde o comprar otra túnica en la capital cuando estuviera allí.

-¿Amo, estas bien?-Pregunto Filo, mirándolo preocupada, Link alzo una ceja ante esto.

-Tú fuiste quien lo pateaste, Filo.-El rubio le recordó, ella simplemente se sorprendió pero luego inflo los cachetes enojada.

-¡Si, fui yo, pero el amo es muy malo! Prometió mucha comida y solo me daba lo normal.-Ella respondió enojada alzando ambos brazos, pero luego su expresión se suavizo, volviéndose a una mueca infantil.- Además, Filo intento no darle tan fuerte.

Link suspiro, si esa patada que le dio a Naofumi era Filo conteniéndose, no querría a máximo poder, al menos no con él, aunque la niña tenía un punto y es que Naofumi no había cumplido su promesa.

El pelinegro aun mostraba un evidente dolor y sus lágrimas no habían cesado, pero se las arregló para mirar a Filo.

-¡L-la comida era si ganábamos la carrera!-Reclamo el con voz dolorosa.- ¡P-perdimos porque no me hiciste caso!

Filo solo volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado, sin querer darle la razón a su amo, mientras Naofumi se levantó torpemente con ayuda de Link, aun tomando sus partes nobles con dolor.

-¡Filo, h-hoy dejare pasar el golpe, pero si me golpeas de nuevo, prepárate para sufrir!-Amenazo Naofumi de manera deprimente apoyándose en Link, quien solo negaba con la cabeza.

El rubio se hacía varias preguntas y no entendía como Naofumi no las hubiera hecho ya, era de por sí muy raro que un Filolial se transformara en niña y nadie, absolutamente nadie hubiera hecho mención de esto anteriormente, ¿Podrían todos los Filolials transformarse en humanos? ¿O solo era Filo un caso particular?

-Filo, ¿Eres una humana o un Filolial?-Pregunto Link con curiosidad, la rubia le miro con una sonrisa infantil antes de transformarse seguidamente en humana y Filolial.

-¡Filo es Filo!-Respondió ella con tono alegre en forma humana, El héroe del crepúsculo suspiro, sabiendo que no estaba llegando a nada con esa conversación.

-Filo, llevare a Naofumi a la posada, quédate aquí y transfórmate en Filolial hasta que llegue.-Ordeno el rubio, obviamente vendría de nuevo, millones de preguntas se formaron en su mente con esta extraña situación, la niña le miro con una expresión desesperanzada.

-¿Dejaras a Filo sola? ¡Filo no quiere estar sola!-Exclamo ella mientras se levantaba, Link solo suspiro, ya acostumbrado a tratar con niños.

-Mira, estas desnuda, no puedes salir así.-Respondió el, omitiendo para su dolor el hecho de que ella había destruido la túnica que había comprado, Filo por su parte solo miro su cuerpo desnudo y luego volteo a Link enojada.

_PUF._

-Entonces, Filo ira así.-Contesto transformándose en Filolial, saliendo de su corral y acercándose a Link, este aún no estaba muy convencido, pero simplemente camino con ella siguiéndolo.

Fueron a paso lento a la posada, principalmente porque Naofumi no paraba de quejarse por el dolor, cuando finalmente llegaron se dieron cuenta de un problema…

-Filo, tendrás que esperar aquí fuera, este lugar es muy pequeño para que tu entres.-Link le dijo, Filo en el tiempo que Naofumi había asumido como gobernador creció a una velocidad brutal, pasando de ser un Filolial de tamaño medio, a ser uno grande y gordo.

_Ni siquiera cabía por la puerta._

_La expresión de Filo decayó._

_PUF._

-Entonces, Filo entrara así.-Dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos orgullosa por su respuesta ante el problema, Link con su mano libre se palmeo la cara, ahora la niña estaba desnuda de nuevo.

-Filo, no puedes ir desnuda por la calle.-Regaño Link con el ceño fruncido, ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Pero, usted le presto ropa a Filo, ¿No puede prestarle ropa otra vez?-Ella suplico con ojos llorosos, el rubio por su parte solo suspiro derrotado.

Bajo a Naofumi y lo apoyo contra la pared de la entrada de la posada, agradecido con las diosas de que no hubiera nadie cerca por estar muy ocupados trabajando, él se acercó a la niña y se arrodillo a su altura.

-Si te presto mi ropa, tienes que prometer que no te transformaras de nuevo en Filolial hasta que me la devuelvas. ¿Entiendes?-Negocio Link, entendiendo que Filo no aceptaría una negativa rotunda.

Ella coloco una expresión pensativa.

-Filo acepta.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente Link removió su camisa blanca, que usaba debajo de su túnica, quedando con el torso desnudo, sin perder tiempo se la coloco a Filo, le quedaba muy grande, casi como si fuera una bata, pero la cubría entera, por lo que no había problema para el rubio.

-Recuerda, no te transformes hasta que me la devuelvas, lo prometiste.-Recalco Link apuntando a Filo con su dedo.

-¡Claro, Sr. Link!

El héroe del crepúsculo tomo a Naofumi de nuevo, quien se quejó por el hecho de que Link no llevaba nada puesto, pero el rubio le ignoro y le llevo hasta la habitación, donde también encontró a Raphtalia durmiendo en una de las camas.

Diciendo no despertarla, Link ayudo a Naofumi a sentarse con sumo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, no fue así con Filo, quien solo con ver la única cama libre, salto en ella con una sonora risa.

-¡Filo!-Llamo la atención Link en voz baja, la rubia le miro con tristeza pero luego camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

Raphtalia por su parte ya se estaba frotando los ojos mientras se sentaba, su sueño era muy ligero.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto ella sin abrir los ojos, se estiro para finalmente mirar a Naofumi, quien aun en este punto, tenía una evidente mueca dolorida en la cara.- ¿Te ha pasado algo, Naofumi?

-Es… Complicado…-Link respondió sin querer revelar la verdad, Raphtalia se sorprendió por su respuesta, frotándose los ojos y volteándolo a ver.

-Oh, Link, no sabía que estabas aquí. Buenos… ¿Días o tardes? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y porque estas casi desnudo?-Ella pregunto aun somnolienta, Link se rasco la cabeza con incomodidad.

-Ni idea… Alrededor de cinco o seis de la tarde, falta un rato para que anochezca y con lo otro… Es complicado…-Respondió el con tranquilidad, Raphtalia noto a la pequeña niña que no había visto antes y alzo una ceja confundida.

-¿Quién es esta pequeña?-Pregunto ella con voz tierna, Filo se levantó mientras alzaba la mano.

-¡Yo soy Filo!-Ella respondió con ánimo, dejando a la semi-humana desconcertada.

-¿F-Filo? Pero Filo es un Filolial, tu eres una niña.-Raphtalia le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

_PUF._

Sin mediar palabra Filo se volvió a su forma de ave, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Raphtalia y enojando a Link.

-¡M-mi ropa!-El rubio exclamo alarmado con las manos en la cabeza.- ¡Filo, prometiste que me la devolverías!

Tal parece ser que esto tuvo efecto en ella, porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volvió a su forma humana, desnuda de nuevo, Link sentía que su mandíbula caía al piso por la incredulidad.

-¡Filo lo siente, de verdad! ¡Me olvide de nuestra promesa!-Ella se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te olvidas de una promesa que hiciste hace menos de 10 minutos… ¿Y no olvidas la promesa de Naofumi de hace semanas?-Link pregunto, mientras suspiraba decepcionado.

Raphtalia ignoraba la escena que acontecía frente a ella, aun asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, recordando que el vendedor de esclavos les había dicho que Filo era una reina Filolial la vez que acudieron a él para preguntar su sexo…

Pero curioso era el hecho de que si bien habían leyendas que decían que las reinas y reyes Filolials podían transformarse en humanos, la gente consideraba esto como un mito y leyenda que se le contaba a los niños antes de irse a dormir.

_Sin embargo, acababa de comprobarlo aquí mismo. _

Con los últimos sentimientos del sueño desvaneciéndose, Raphtalia se levantó y se acercó a la cama donde estaba Filo y Link, este último tomando su propia cara con ambas manos.

-Filo, ¿No eres un sueño? ¿En serio eres una reina Filolial?-La semi-humana pregunto aun negándose a creérselo pese a ya haber visto las pruebas, la niña solo coloco una mueca confundida.

-¿Reina…?-Filo expreso mientras fruncía el ceño intentado entender, pero luego volvió a su habitual sonrisa.- ¡Filo es Filo!

_Silencio._

Raphtalia miro a Link, quien aún tenía su cara entre sus manos y luego a Naofumi, el cual ya se veía visiblemente más tranquilo, pero un tenía una mueca ligera de dolor en su rostro, no había dicho palabra ni abierto los ojos, pero la semi-humana estaba segura de que estaba despierto.

-Naofumi, ¿Qué te sucedió?-Raphtalia volvió a preguntar, siendo que la última vez Link solo le había dicho que era algo complicado.

El aludido abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras que con sumo esfuerzo, se sentó en la cama donde antes yacía acostado, coloco una expresión dramática.

-Hoy el mundo ha experimentado la pérdida de un arma sagrada… Pero, con el tiempo se reparara… Creo.-Respondió el de manera ambigua, ganándose una mirada confundida de ambas chicas, sin embargo se negó a responder de nuevo, mirando a Filo con expresión enojada.- ¡TU!

-¿Yo?-Filo pregunto curiosa con la cabeza inclinada.

-¡Me has ocasionado muchos problemas desde que te compre! ¿Cómo es eso de golpear a tu amo para exigir la recompensa de una promesa que no pudiste cumplir?-Pregunto el con ira, mientras apoyaba las manos en sus piernas y acercaba su cara a la de la niña.

-Filo lo siente…-Respondió ella con tono triste y expresión quebrada, sus ojos suplicantes y arrepentidos hicieron mella en el corazón de Naofumi, quien ablando su semblante e instintivamente todo el enojo que tenía se calmó.

_Silencio._

-Serás… Bueno, aún estoy enojado, pero te perdono…-Inmediatamente después de decir eso, la expresión de Filo cambio de nuevo a una alegre.- ¡Pero tendrás que compensar todos los problemas que has causado, conste!

-¡Filo ayudara al amo en todo lo que pueda! ¿Pero el amo alimentara a Filo, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!-Respondió Naofumi con entusiasmo, intento pararse de la cama para inmediatamente desistir por el dolor que le suponía hacerlo, la patada en su entrepierna había sido muy dolorosa, por lo que no se le olvido recordarle.- ¡Pero ojo, no tolerare que dañes a ninguno de nosotros! ¡Si golpeas a alguien del grupo no tendrás comida por un día entero y si te transformas dentro de la posada también!

-¿Filo no tendrá comida por un día entero?-La rubia pregunto con miedo en su tono, pero luego asintió.- ¡Filo promete no golpear más al Amo, ni al Sr. Link ni a la chica con cola!

-Soy Raphtalia.

-¡Ni a Raphtalia! ¡También promete no transformarse en la posada! -Corrigió la niña con determinación, Naofumi sonrió ante esto.

-¡Y si golpeas al héroe de la lanza en su entrepierna cuando se ponga en plan desagradable tendrás mucha comida extra!-Anuncio el pelinegro con una sonrisa, haciendo que los ojos de Filo brillaran, Link alzo la mirada para verlo.

-Oye, detente, deja de buscarnos problemas con los demás Héroes.-Link del crepúsculo reprendió con tono abatido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Link.-Raphtalia apoyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Plan desagradable? ¿Qué es eso?-Filo pregunto haciendo caso omiso a lo que el par decía, Naofumi por su parte solo coloco una mano en el cabello de la niña.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, pequeña.

Link se levantó mientras se dirigía a uno de los cajones de las varias mesas de noche situadas en la habitación, donde saco una camisa blanca desgastada y la túnica verde que siempre usaba, vistiéndose en tiempo record, volvería a su antigua vestimenta, al menos, de momento, Raphtalia miro a Filo, quien seguía desnuda al haber destruido la túnica azul del rubio.

-Debemos buscar ropa para Filo, ¿No creen?-Raphtalia pregunto, mientras se estiraba un poco, tomando las sabanas de la cama donde Link estaba antes y cubría el cuerpo de la niña.

-El problema es que Filo evapora la ropa que usa cuando se transforma en Filolial.-Respondió Link con serenidad, pero con un pequeño toque de molestia visible.

-Es una cuestión que tenemos que resolver.-Naofumi dijo con una mano en el mentón.- En este mundo fantástico debe de haber ropa que se ajuste a todas las formas y tamaños, ¿Tal vez haya una para Filo?

-Podría ser…-Apoyo Link la teoría, mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama con Filo, Raphtalia se sentó junto a Naofumi.

-¿Puede que con Hilo mágico, tal vez?-Raphtalia mencionó ganándose una mirada curiosa de los dos héroes presentes.

-¿Hilo mágico?-Ambos preguntaron confundidos.

-Sí, verán, se dice que la ropa confeccionada con Hilo mágico puede ajustarse perfectamente al portador, no importa su tamaño, genero, edad o cualquier cosa.-Explico ella mientras hacia una pausa y pensaba como proseguir.- Esto es porque el Hilo transmite la propia fuerza mágica del usuario por toda la tela, en pocas palabras tu ropa es parte de ti.

_Silencio._

-Ya veo, eso es bastante útil.-Link le dijo asombrado mientras asentía.

-¡Woah! ¡Raphtalia, eres una genio!-Naofumi alabo mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro, haciendo que se sonrojara, tanto por su acción como su ignorancia.

-B-bueno, veras… Esto es de conocimiento común, todos lo saben.-Ella le dijo con una risita nerviosa.

_Silencio._

-O-oh, bueno, ahora me siento tonto.-Naofumi respondió, soltándola y dejando un incómodo silencio en el aire, que no duro mucho, ya que un estomago rugiente llamo la atención de casi todos en la habitación.

Filo sonreía inocentemente mientras era observada por todos.

-¡Filo tiene hambre!-La rubia exclamo con una sonrisa.- ¡Amo, sé que lo golpee hoy, pero por favor, deme comida!

Naofumi miro a Filo con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Silencio._

-Está bien.-Respondió finalmente el, Link salió de la habitación diciéndole al grupo que "_Iría a despejarse un poco.", _el por su parte, giro para ver a Raphtalia.- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Si?

-Necesito que me ayudes a caminar.-Él le dijo con determinación.- He recibido un gran daño recientemente y no estoy en las mejores condiciones.

-Entiendo, ¿Era el arma sagrada esa, no? Era raro, pensé que no podías usar más armas aparte de la vara.-Ella le respondió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse con firmeza.

-Es… Complicado, además… Aun eres muy joven para saberlo.-Fue la respuesta de Naofumi, quien sin buscarlo ofendió a Raphtalia quien volvió a pensar que el pelinegro le trataba como a una niña.

Intentando ignorar las constantes preguntas de Raphtalia por saber la verdad, ambos bajaron con Filo siguiéndolos, aun usando las sabanas para cubrirse, una vez estuvieron en la planta baja inmediatamente fue reprendido por la mujer que llevaba la posada, enojada por usar las sabanas como si fueran ropas.

Y el pelinegro haciendo uso de sus habilidades persuasivas convenció a la mujer de que prestara las sabanas de la habitación, o mejor decir, compro las sabanas que Filo estaba usando.

El Héroe del Escudo ordeno comida para todos los presentes, platos del menú para adultos, Filo miro con ilusión la comida antes de empezar.

A mediados de mientras comían, Link volvió con ellos, con su expresión serena e impasible, como si su ropa nunca hubiera sido destruida, mientras se sentaba junto a Raphtalia.

-¿Ya más tranquilo, Link?-Naofumi pregunto después de tragar un bocado.

-Si, además, pregunte un poco por el Hilo Mágico, aunque digamos que no averigüe nada.-Respondió el mientras se encogía de hombros.- Solo salí por unos 10 minutos.

Al grupo salvo a Filo le sorprendió la diligencia de Link, sin embargo el rubio más que por el hecho de querer ayudar, lo había hecho porque no quería que más de sus ropas compartieran el mismo destino que su túnica azul.

-¿Y qué averiguaste?-Raphtalia pregunto curiosa.

-En la capital dicen que hay una modista que se encarga de hacer las ropas a medida.-El respondió mientras se acomodaba.

-¿No podríamos comprar una hecha para ahorrarnos los problemas?

-No, me dijeron que la ropa debe ser hecha a medida ya que se hace con el mana del portador.-Aclaro Link mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa.- Para crear el Hilo hay otra tienda en la capital que ofrece esos servicios.

-Entiendo.-Naofumi respondió mientras miro de reojo a Filo.-Bueno, que ella quede desnuda cada vez que se transforma es un problema, ya tenemos reputación de criminales y violadores de la peor calaña, no quiero añadir que si alguien ve esto nos llamara pedófilos también.

-¿Qué es un pedófilo?-Preguntaron Raphtalia y Filo a la vez.

-¡Es algo que solo los adultos pueden saber!-Contesto Naofumi sin perder ni un momento, pero luego se recompuso.- Sea como sea, vámonos mañana a la capital y resolvamos esto.

-¿Qué pasara con la aldea?-Link pregunto de vuelta.-Eres el gobernador, no puedes irte así como así.

-Je. Ya he pensado en eso.-El Héroe del Escudo sonrió orgulloso mientras metía la mano dentro de su armadura y sacaba un pequeño cuaderno.- ¡Cha-Chan! En este cuaderno está escrito todo lo que el siguiente gobernador tiene que hacer para que la aldea prospere.

-Ya veo, así que dejaras el puesto…-El rubio concluyo con una mano en el mentón.

-No, no malentiendas. Le estoy dejando a cargo **MIENTRAS** repelemos las Olas, después de eso, me asentare aquí.-El pelinegro expreso mientras guardaba el cuaderno.- Digamos que no tengo muchas ganas de irme ahora.

Link entendió las implicaciones de lo que Naofumi quería decir, el rubio tampoco tenía el afán en volver, pero tampoco quería simplemente desaparecer de Hyrule, habían muchas personas que esperaban por él, como la gente de Ordon y la resistencia, grandes amigos que no los dejaría por nada en el mundo, además, quería ver su tierra de nuevo…

Los recuerdos lo abordaron, todo su periplo junto a Midna en busca de derrotar a Ganondorf, y finalmente después de cumplir con su misión, Link se había quedado alrededor de un año con Zelda, ayudándola en todo lo que podía…

.

.

.

Varias escenas le vinieron a la mente de ese tiempo de paz, pero por alguna razón le costaba recordar detalles concretos…

_Mm…_

…

…

…

_Nada…_

No era como si los hubiera olvidado por que eran minucias, no, era más como si el supiera que algo faltaba pero no podía recordarlo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza aparecía como un disuasorio de que siguiera intentando descifrarlo.

Era algo en extremo curioso, ya que si bien en los tiempos de paz no hizo nada particularmente interesante salvo el ayudar con los asuntos de esclavos junto a Zelda, no entendía el hecho de porque le costaba recordar detalles.

Intento forzar su mente, pero solo hizo que el fuerte dolor de cabeza se volviera más insoportable así que desistió de seguir haciéndolo, al menos por el momento, el dolor se había vuelto insoportable en este punto.

Volviendo a la realidad, Link ahora se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, tomándola con ambas manos mientras Naofumi y Raphtalia le daban una mirada de preocupación, con la semi-humana agitándolo un poco.

-¿Estas bien, Link?-Ella pregunto preocupada, el rubio levanto la cabeza y la miro.

-S-sí, estoy bien, solo… Me sentí mal de repente, creo que iré a descansar un poco.-Respondió el mientras se levantaba y se iba a la habitación de arriba en busca de la relajación y el sueño.

Obviamente Naofumi y Raphtalia quedaron preocupados por el extraño comportamiento del rubio, mientras Filo ajena a todo esto, seguía devorando su comida inocentemente.

Sin embargo decidieron el dejarlo solo, al menos por el momento.

* * *

. . .

Al terminar de comer Naofumi dejo a Filo con Raphtalia y se dirigió a la casa del antiguo gobernador, no tardo mucho tiempo en ser atendido con la máxima hospitalidad que la humilde morada permitía, en donde él le comunico la situación y como había planeado abordar las cosas.

Explico detalladamente por qué tenía que irse, y que es lo que debían hacer después de que él se fuera, relatando conceptualmente con su cuaderno a la mano su plan a todo detalle, incluso también señalando lo que debían hacer si se presentaban escenarios específicos.

_Al menos, todo el tiempo que paso sin hacer nada sirvió de algo._

También le informo y aclaro al gobernador anterior que no le estaba legando el puesto de nuevo, sino que lo dejaba como encargado temporal mientras el terminaba con su deber como héroe, a lo que el hombre comprendió perfectamente.

_Para alivio de Naofumi._

Ya después tuvieron una charla más que todo trivial donde Naofumi le contaba lo que haría, el hombre para sorpresa del pelinegro al escuchar las cosas que este estaba planeando le ofreció su ayuda, dándole un pase hecho de cobre.

Él le explico que lo que le había dado era un "_Pase de comerciante_", que servía para exceptuar el pago de impuestos en peajes en el reino, ya que quien porte uno es considerado un mercader o una persona por "encima de la media" y por ende se les excluía del pago de peaje.

También, contra todo pronóstico le dio un carro para que usara con Filo, algo que Naofumi en verdad necesitaba, ¿Por qué? Porque por supuesto, sería muy incómodo que Link, Raphtalia y el mismo viajaran a lomos de Filo, no había que ser muy listo para saber que sería peligroso.

Viendo las muestras de amabilidad evidentes, Naofumi se vio obligado a una vez más, recalcarle al hombre que el puesto de gobernador era de EL y no se lo daría, provocando las risas del Exgobernador.

Finalmente, muy agradecido Naofumi se despidió, no sin antes decirle que estaría al tanto de Riyute y una pequeña amenaza sino cumplía con lo que el había estipulado en su cuaderno.

Cuando salió de la casa del hombre se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, se quedó mucho hablando y el tiempo se fue volando, por lo que ahora con la mayoría de asuntos resueltos y teniendo claro lo que haría el grupo, se dirigió de nuevo a la posada.

Subió a la habitación donde encontró a Link comiendo, sentado en una de las camas, Filo se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Raphtalia mientras esta última peinaba a la rubia con cariño.

-Tienes un cabello hermoso Filo.-Raphtalia elogio con sinceridad.

-¿Si es hermoso significa que es rico? ¿Filo puede comérselo?-Pregunto ella mientras intentaba girar para masticarlo, solo para ser detenida por la semi-humana con rapidez.

-¡No, no! El cabello no se come, Filo.-Raphtalia le dijo mientras forcejeaba con la niña, evitando que se comiera su propio cabello.

Naofumi suspiro mientras se arrojaba boca abajo a una cama libre, siendo notado por las dos.

-¡Amo!

-Hola…-Naofumi dijo con su cara enterrada en una almohada por ser ignorado cuando entro, pero luego se acomodó y miro a Link, que estaba comiendo tranquilamente.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

.

-Sí, sí, ya no me duele la cabeza.-Link respondió con una sonrisa amable.- Lamento preocuparlos.

-Oye, enfermarte así de repente no es normal…-Naofumi le dijo mientras miraba al techo de la habitación.

-Lo sé, no estoy enfermo, solo un poco… No sé cómo decirlo…-El héroe del crepúsculo comenzó, inseguro de continuar pero diciendo finalmente compartir sus pensamientos.- Naofumi, ¿Tu no sientes como si recordaras todo, pero no supieras nada?

-¿Eh? No estoy entendiendo.-El respondió, para este punto Raphtalia también escuchaba atentamente la conversación mientras peinaba a Filo.

-Siento que no puedo recordar ciertas cosas.-El Hyliano dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cara.- Es decir, recuerdo toda mi vida y como luche contra Ganondorf… Pero después de eso, creo que todo está algo borroso.

-¿A qué te refieres con borroso?-Esta vez fue Raphtalia quien pregunto, metiéndose a la conversación.

-No puedo recordar varias partes… Es como si simplemente hubieran desaparecido, recuerdo que me quede un año con la Princesa Zelda, ayudándola con varios asuntos, después emprendí mi viaje por el desierto Gerudo, pero más allá de eso no puedo recordar nada concreto en ese lapso de tiempo.

-¿Es como si tus recuerdos fueran arrancados, no?-Naofumi pregunto con interés, ganando la atención de Link.

-¡Si, exacto! ¿A ti también te pasa?-El cuestiono esperanzado.

-No. Yo si recuerdo todo de cabo a rabo.-El Héroe del Escudo se encogió de hombros.- Pero, ¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto?

-Me avergüenza decir que desde hoy, si bien recuerdo mucho a mis amigos de Hyrule, nunca me había puesto a repasar todo lo que hice…-Link respondió mientras se masajeaba la sien.- Todo está bien hasta… Después de la derrota de Ganondorf y antes de partir al Desierto, no puedo recordar mucho más en concreto.

-Tal vez podría ser un efecto secundario de los portales que nos trajeron a este mundo, ¿No crees?

-No lo creo, si fuera así, ustedes estarían en una situación similar a la mía.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo suspiro.- Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza cada vez que intento recordar cualquier cosa entre ese intervalo.

Naofumi se quedó callado, al igual que Raphtalia, los dos sin saber que decir en esta situación, hasta que Raphtalia intentado aminorar el ambiente le dio una cálida sonrisa a Link

-¡No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, te ayudaremos! Además, no puede ser tan malo.-Ella le dijo con cariño mientras le apoyaba con una sonrisa.

-Oye, detente. Eso es llamar a la mala suerte, ¿Sabes?-Naofumi le dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice, aun sin levantarse de la cama, Link sonrió al ver al grupo.

-Supongo que tienen razón, mi memoria esta algo borrosa, pero supongo que con el tiempo recordare todo, además, podemos ver si ofrecen servicios mágicos para personas con casos como el mío.-Dijo el en tono optimista, pero luego inflo el pecho orgulloso.- Sea como sea, lo importante es que recuerdo perfectamente que antes de irme al Desierto Gerudo, Hyrule estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que mientras mi tierra este bien no hay problema.

-¡Así se habla, Jefe!-Naofumi felicito con una sonrisa.

-¿Jefe?-Filo pregunto curiosa mientras se colocaba una mano en su barbilla.- ¿Amo, si el Sr. Link es su Jefe, significa que él es mi verdadero amo?

-¡No, no, no! Es solo una expresión Filo, una expresión.-Explico Naofumi rápidamente a la niña para evitar confusiones.

Mientras las conversaciones triviales hacían acto de presencia en la habitación, Naofumi casi se le pasa el explicar el siguiente curso de acción que deberían tomar, recordándolo por los pelos minutos después.

-¡Chicos, se me olvidaba!-Él dijo mientras levantaba una mano de manera exagerada atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de todas las personas en la habitación.- Mañana deberíamos de ir a la capital de nuevo, intentaremos conseguir ropa para Filo.

-Gracias a las diosas.-Link murmuro con alivio para diversión de Raphtalia.

-No te sientas mal, Link, de todas formas tu túnica verde te queda muy bien con ese gorro.-Animo ella con entusiasmo.

-Sí, eres un perfecto cosplayer de Peter Pan…-Naofumi le dijo, sin que el rubio entendiera a lo que se refería.-En fin, el exgobernador me dio una carreta para que pudiéramos transportarnos.

-¿Oh, así que ya podemos empezar con los viajes?-Link pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento enérgico por parte de Naofumi.

-Exacto, ¿No es genial? Nuestra prioridad es buscar ropa para Filo, ya después iremos a donde nos lleve el viento.-Respondió el con tranquilidad pero después suspiro.- Lo que usara ahora son unas sábanas, me rehusó a darle cualquier cosa.

-Yo soy el que debería decir eso.-Link expreso con los brazos cruzados.

-No sean tan malos con Filo.-Regaño Raphtalia, el rubio solo suspiro y Naofumi prefirió permanecer callado por un tiempo.

.

.

.

-Bueno, de todas formas, ya es de noche, estoy cansado, tuve un entrenamiento con Alesia y luego de ello mi Excalibur fue herida, necesito tomar un descanso…-El Héroe del Escudo dijo mientras fingía un bostezo.- Por lo que Filo, hoy tendrás que dormir en el establo.

_Silencio._

Después de esa declaración, nadie dijo palabra, Naofumi instintivamente se sintió nervioso y retrocedió unos pasos al ver la penetrante mirada que recibía de Raphtalia y Filo, incluso hasta del propio Link.

-¿Planeas dejar a una niña dormir en los establos?-El héroe del Crepúsculo pregunto con incredulidad y un ligero toque de molestia.

-Ni yo me lo puedo creer…-Raphtalia dijo con decepción en su voz.

-¡Filo no quiere dormir sola en los establos!-La niña protesto con los cachetes inflados.

Naofumi se quedó callado, sabiendo que decir cualquier cosa podría empeorar la situación para él, así que decidió ceder.

-Bien, bien. Puede quedarse aquí, pero solo hay 3 camas, así que tendremos que compartir.-Suspiro sonoramente al saber que había perdido de nuevo.- Filo, compartirás cama con Link.

_Silencio._

-Mm… No es por nada, pero prefiero dormir solo…-Link dijo lentamente para sorpresa de Naofumi y Raphtalia.

-¿Qué, porque?

-He dormido con niños antes, suelen dar muchas vueltas y patadas, y si Filo llegara a transformarse mientras duerme, creo que morirá, así que prefiero no arriesgarme.-El rubio expreso con una risita nerviosa.- Puedo dormir en otra habitación o en los establos, no hay problema por mí.

-¿Así que le dará a Filo su cama?-Ella pregunto con ilusión, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.- ¡Bien, Filo le agradece! ¡Y Filo pide disculpas de nuevo por su ropa, Filo lo compensara!

-Sí, sí, descuida.-Respondió el rubio mientras agitaba su mano, recogiendo sus cosas para después levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación, tenía suficiente dinero para pagar una habitación.- Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el piso de abajo para reservar una habitación para él, se encontró con que la mujer no quería aceptar su dinero, usando el argumento de que él era un Héroe que había salvado la villa.

Después de una discusión bastante larga para el gusto de Link y mayormente unilateral, la mujer tomo el dinero del rubio solo por el hecho de que este no quería dar su brazo a torcer, intentado darle las monedas de todas las formas posibles, teniendo éxito al final.

Volvió a subir y entro en su nueva habitación, era pequeña, con una sola cama y una ventana al fondo, sin perder tiempo se arrojó a la cama, dejando sus cosas a un lado y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Si bien estaba notablemente menos preocupado que al principio, aun tenia escepticismo por el hecho de no poder recordar una parte concreta de su pasado, no había nada de qué preocuparse, el podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que Hyrule estaba bien antes de que él se fuera.

Pero sin duda alguna que no pudiera recordar las cosas concretas en lapsos de tiempo después de derrotar a Ganondorf y antes de partir al desierto era sin duda sospechoso.

Para organizar sus ideas, intento pensar de nuevo… ¿Qué recuerdos le quedaban? Bien, derroto a Ganondorf, Zelda se había vuelto Reina, meses después, Link se había unido a ella para ayudar en la erradicación del esclavismo de Hyrule.

Contrario a los que muchos podrían pensar, el tema de esclavos no fue iniciado por Ganondorf, era un mal de la sociedad y de aquellos con poder quienes creían que podían negociar con las vidas de las personas.

Si bien, sus recuerdos sobre ese tiempo eran en su mayoría borrosos, podía recordar lo esencial como para decir que pudieron resolver ese tema.

_Después de allí… Nada._

No había nada, después de eso sus siguientes recuerdos eran de cómo se había ido de Hyrule para el desierto Gerudo, rechazando una invitación de Zelda como capitán de la guardia.

Intento recordar por todos los medios solo para que un punzante dolor de cabeza lo disuadiera de hacerlo.

-Tampoco debería sobre esforzarme por esto, intentare investigar si hay algún tipo de magia para ver recuerdos o algo por el estilo.-Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se estiraba.- Al menos, Hyrule estará bien.

Si estaba seguro de ello no le importaba nada más.

* * *

. . .

Era ya de mañana, o eso pensaba Link, quien había dormido como un tronco, se encontraba en una posición bastante extraña con baba saliendo de su boca, por lo que rápidamente se recompuso y se levantó con tranquilidad, mientras se estiraba acompañado de un sonoro bostezo.

Recogió sus cosas y las guardo, acomodándose bien su túnica verde, mientras hacia una nota mental para buscar otra, si bien, la túnica del héroe no le desagradaba en absoluto, Link pensaba que un cambio de aires vendría bien, ya que había usado esa ropa durante mucho tiempo y sabía lo que representaban.

Quitándose los últimos rastros de pereza se puso también su gorro verde, mientras salía de la habitación hacia el pasillo, viéndolo desierto, asociando esto al hecho de que se había levantado temprano, por lo que se dirigió a comprar comida para desayunar.

Al bajar a la primera planta del lugar se dio cuenta de que Naofumi estaba allí, sentado en una de las mesas con una mueca irritada, mientras Filo estaba sentada a su lado, comiendo felizmente, el pelinegro se percató de la presencia de Link y lo saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

El rubio correspondió el saludo del mismo modo, acercándose hacia donde la dueña del lugar se encontraba y pidiendo una comida ligera para saciar su hambre, la mujer fue a la cocina con un asentimiento y en cuestión de un par de minutos había vuelto, con varias rodajas de pan, una especie de crema para acompañar que Link no podía identificar nada salvo el apetecible olor además de un poco de agua para pasar todo.

Tomando la comida, le dio el dinero a la mujer y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta, caminando rápidamente a donde Naofumi, si se hubiera quedado más tiempo era probable que ella le devolviera el dinero o incluso iniciaran una discusión sobre porque Link no debería pagar por la comida con todo lo que había hecho, si bien él podía aceptar ese grado de cortesía, tampoco le gustaba abusar de la bondad de las personas, por lo que si el disponía del dinero, pagaría.

Se sentó en la mesa con los otros dos, Filo aún seguía devorando la comida siendo ajena a su llegada, mientras Naofumi solo la veía con cierto grado de enojo, inspeccionando más de cerca su mirada, Link se dio cuenta de las grandes bolsas que tenía el pelinegro debajo de los ojos.

-¿No dormiste, Naofumi?-Link pregunto con curiosidad, el Héroe del Escudo de lanzo una mirada cansada.

-Sí, solo que ella me despertó hace alrededor de una hora… Solo porque tenía hambre.-El respondió con tono abatido mientras apretaba los puños.- Entiendo que quiera comer, pero que respete mi sueño al menos.

Filo dejo de comer, mientras tragaba lo que había masticado y miraba a Naofumi pensativa, Link se dio cuenta que aun Filo seguía cubierta por unas sábanas.

-¡Pero amo, usted dijo que si Filo no se transformaba en la posada, le daría más comida a Filo!-Ella protesto mientras hacia un puchero, Naofumi por su parte solo frunció el ceño mientras una sonrisa furiosa se asomaba en su rostro.

-¡No tergiverses lo que digo! ¡Dije que si te transformabas en la posada no tendrías comida por un día!-El protesto, en este punto Link miraba como una discusión estallaría entre ellos, pensó en intervenir, pero al menos era algo entretenido de ver.

-¡Pero Filo no se transformó anoche, así que Filo puede pedir comida porque el amo dijo que si Filo no se transformaba, si podría comer!

-Uy, ella tiene un punto allí.-Link dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Naofumi, este solo se quedó en silencio cuando la realidad de sus declaraciones poco claras lo golpeaban en la cara, este era un caso de "_Uso tus propias palabras en tu contra._"

-Cierto…-El Héroe del Escudo suspiro, derrotado de nuevo. Pero luego miro a la niña de nuevo.- Pero oye, ten más respeto con el sueño de los demás.

-Filo sabe que el sueño es importante, pero Filo quiso buscar comida sola, pero esa señora de allí…-La rubia apunto a la mujer que le había preparado la comida a Link, esta cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas se posaban en ella, camino lentamente hasta desaparecer de la escena.- Me dijo que no podía cuidar de Filo mientras comía ya que tenía trabajo, le dijo a Filo que buscara a su papa, así que lo busque a usted, amo.

-Ya veo…-Naofumi respondió mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa.- Pudiste llamar a Raphtalia también.

-A Filo no se le ocurrió eso.-Expreso la rubia con la cabeza inclinada, Link se rio ante su declaración.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-El rubio pregunto con curiosidad, mientras miraba su plato ahora vacío para después dar un gran trago a su vaso de agua.

-Teóricamente, debería ser después de que todos estuviéramos despiertos, han de ser las 7 de la mañana, iré por Raphtalia, tu cuida a Filo.-Naofumi dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa con una sonrisa maliciosa, el rubio solo se encogió de hombros, mientras se levantaba para pedir otra ronda de comida.

Encontró a la mujer aun cocinando, aunque ligeramente escondida, al verlo le lanzo una sonrisa nerviosa, que hizo a Link negar con la cabeza, le comunico lo que quería rápidamente, tomando su orden y dejando el dinero en el mostrador antes de irse de nuevo a paso rápido, sentándose junto a Filo.

Link comió su segundo plato, Filo seguía en lo suyo, hasta que termino, y pidió otra ronda que el rubio tuvo que pagar, luego otra y otra más…

La cuestión del asunto era que se había acabado todo en menos de 10 minutos.

-¿Eh, Filo?

-Sí, yo soy Filo.

-¿Cómo le haces para comer tanto?-Link pregunto con asombro, ella le miro con ánimo mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

-Filo no lo sabe, pero Filo disfruta la comida.-Respondió ella haciendo que Link se riera ante sus hilarantes respuestas.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Pero deberías moderarte, tampoco es bueno abusar de la comida, ¿Sabes?-Él le aconsejo con tono suave.

-Filo lo sabe, pero Filo solo come hasta que está llena.-Expreso con suficiencia.- Como ahora, Filo ya no tiene hambre.

-Eso es bueno, yo tampoco tengo…

-_¡Naofumi!_

Link abrió los ojos con sorpresa por ese grito, la reconoció al instante como la voz de Raphtalia, Filo por su parte se notaba asustada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Filo con miedo, Link le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-D-descuida, es solo Raphtalia.-Él le respondió con una sonrisa forzada intentando calmarla.

-Filo lo sabe, pero Filo pregunta si Raphtalia estará bien.

-Es probable que si.-Link indicó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Naofumi bajara las escaleras a toda carrera, sin vestigios de sueño, ahora solo con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras poco después Raphtalia bajo con una cara enojada, mientras se tropezaba y apoyaba en las paredes para no caerse.

-¡Naofumi!-Ella grito con ira, mientras el Héroe del Escudo procedía a escapar de ella cuando la semi-humana empezó a perseguirlo.

-¡Oye, ya, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, por favor perdóname!-Él dijo mientras alzaba ambas manos en señal de rendición pero aun así seguía esquivando los intentos de la chica por atraparlo.

-¡No las acepto!-Ella respondió con molestia, pero luego giro la cara hacia otro lado, sonrojada por la vergüenza.- Y pensar que me hiciste decir esas cosas sobre mi misma…

-¡No lo hagas sonar tan extraño! ¡Solo era una broma, una broma!-Respondió el con rapidez al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de Link.- ¡Oye, no es lo que piensas!

-¡Pensé que era en serio! ¿¡Como despiertas a alguien así!?

-¡Oye, la gente va a pensar mal si lo dices así!-El reprendió con vergüenza mientras retrocedía un poco.

Raphtalia no respondió y se abalanzo hacia él, Naofumi iba a empezar a correr, pero algo tomo sus pies y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, las zarpas de Link le habían hecho caer e impedido que se moviera.

_Naofumi giro para mirar al rubio a los ojos._

-Raphtalia, todo tuyo.-El Héroe del Crepúsculo dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba un pulgar.

-¡Link, traidor!-Naofumi le dijo mientras Raphtalia se acercaba a él lentamente.- Oye, Raphtalia, en realidad no quise hacerlo, ¿Si? Lo siento, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer…

Después de ello, Link agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca ya que aún era relativamente temprano, puesto que hubieran causado un gran alboroto, en realidad no sabía lo que Naofumi había hecho y digamos que tampoco es que quisiera preguntar.

Luego de varios golpes y otra pequeña comida, todo fue en dirección a prepararse para partir, Link llevo a Filo al establo mientras ella se quitaba la sabana que la cubría para transformarse en Filolial, así el rubio quedo al cuidado de la "_ropa_" de la niña.

Mientras un Naofumi magullado y Raphtalia acomodaban el carro que el Exgobernador les había dado, este era algo grande, lo suficiente para llevar al menos unas 6 personas dentro, también tenía un techo de tela que les cubriría del sol.

Ambos se despidieron rápidamente de los habitantes de la aldea que se encontraban cerca, recibiendo buenos deseos de todos, posteriormente Link y Filo llegaron, mientras el rubio procedía a poner las riendas.

Fue relativamente fácil para él, teniendo experiencias parecidas en el pasado, por lo que en poco tiempo todo estuvo listo.

-Bueno, termine chicos.-Link anuncio mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor y tomaba las riendas del carro.

-¡Excelente! ¡Es hora de buscar ropa para nuestra loli, para así poder irnos de viaje por todo el mundo!-Naofumi dijo mientras ponía su puño en alto, si bien Link no entendió la mayor parte aun así apoyo al pelinegro levantando su puño.

El Héroe del Escudo salto hacia la parte trasera y espaciosa del carro, mientras se acomodaba, Raphtalia por su parte hizo una reverencia hacia la pequeña multitud de aldeanos que empezaban a reunirse para despedirlos, había algunas caras conocidas allí, como el exgobernador.

-Gracias por venir a despedirnos.-Raphtalia expreso con agradecimiento.

-No, descuide. Gracias a ustedes por ayudar tanto a este pueblo, prometo que hare un buen trabajo siguiendo los planes que preparo el Sr. Naofumi.-El hombre expreso con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Así se habla, señor!-Naofumi felicito desde el carro.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos. Nos veremos luego.-Raphtalia les dijo a la pequeña muchedumbre mientras agitaba su mano en despedida y procedía a subirse a la parte trasera del carro junto a Naofumi.

Todos les saludaban mientras varios gritos de "_Buena suerte_" y otros mensajes de ánimo se escuchaban, Naofumi sonrió mientras miraba a todos y se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

-Extrañare este lugar…-El Héroe del Escudo dijo melancólico seguido de un pequeño suspiro.

-Tampoco es que nos fuéramos para siempre.-Link respondió desde su asiento.- Aunque entiendo lo que dices, estas personas nos aprecian mucho.

-Si.-Raphtalia intervino.- No como si fuéramos nobles, digamos que ellos nos quieren con sinceridad, o al menos eso creo yo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-Apoyo el rubio mientras miraba a Filo.- ¡Bueno, es hora de irse! ¡Vamos, Filo!

_Link dio la señal para que Filo empezara a correr…_

_Grave error._

_._

_._

_._

Filo no corrió, literalmente salió disparada hacia adelante a toda velocidad con una fuerza y rapidez abrumadora, instintivamente Link tomo las riendas con todo intentado detenerla, Naofumi y Raphtalia tomaron cualquier cosa lo suficientemente estable para apoyarse mientras sentían que en cualquier momento podrían salir volando.

-¡Filo, muy rápido, muy rápido!-Link grito con fuerza, por la alta velocidad y el viento que llegaba a su cara, su voz no se escucharía a menos que la alzara.- ¡Baja la velocidad!

-¡Filo! ¡Detente!-Raphtalia exclamo a todo pulmón con miedo, Naofumi abrió los ojos de igual forma.

-¡No, no, no te detengas! ¡Baja la velocidad poco a poco!-El Héroe del Escudo grito, si Filo con la velocidad que llevaba, se detenía abruptamente, lo más probable es que todos terminaran malheridos ya que saldrían volando junto con el carro.

Todas sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos cuando Filo siguió a máxima velocidad, Link por todos los medios evitaba mirar a ambos lados, para no marearse por lo rápido que pasaba el mundo ante sus ojos, así que se lo ocurrió una idea.

Él estaba en el asiento del conductor, muy cerca de Filo, por lo que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, uso las riendas como cuerda para acercarse a Filo.

A medida que lo hacía sintió su cuerpo como se suspendía en el aire, lo único que le impedía volar era el firme agarre en las riendas que "_conducían_" a Filo, agradecía tener la Trifuerza del valor en este momento, sentía miedo, pero al menos no hasta el punto en el que no podría pensar.

Una vez estuvo encima de ella, tomo con fuerza las plumas de su lomo, cuando ya estuvo estable, abrazo sus brazos en el cuello del ave mientras se acercaba lo más que podía a su cabeza, debía ser rápido y conciso.

-¡Filo, baja poco a poco la velocidad, tenemos buena comida para ti!-El grito con desesperación…

Sin embargo tuvo éxito.

Filo, poco a poco empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta que estuvo a un ritmo normal, donde el mundo no estaba deformado por la velocidad, Link apoyo la cabeza en el cuello de Filo como si fuera una almohada mientras suspiraba.

-¡Ahora, detente Filo!-Ordeno Naofumi con Filo obedeciendo la orden.

Link sentía que sus piernas temblaban, pero ignoro el sentimiento mientras soltaba a Filo y caía de espaldas al piso, sin hacer nada por intentar frenar su caída, una vez cayó, tomo el pasto con ambas manos.

-Diosas, tierra firme… Estoy vivo…-Murmuro el débilmente mientras respiraba con pesar.

Raphtalia por su parte tenía una reacción similar, mientras abrazaba al suelo como si este en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-N-nunca pensé que viajar fuera tan aterrador.-Ella tartamudeo, una mezcla del alivio y el miedo era visible en su tono.

Naofumi bajo del carro lentamente, y camino con pasos temblorosos hacia Filo.

_**¡Escudo de Aire!**_

Un escudo se hizo presente frente a Naofumi, quien lo tomo para apoyarse en él y no caerse al suelo, ya que su sentido del equilibrio estaba teniendo problemas ahora mismo.

-¡F-Filo, que demonios!-El grito con horror contenido.

-¿Filo hizo algo mal?-Ella pregunto inocentemente en forma de ave.

-¡Si, hiciste todo mal! ¡No puedes viajar tan rápido!

-Oh, Filo comprende, Filo no lo volverá a hacer.-Respondió el ave con un asentimiento.- ¡Pero el Sr. Link dijo que me darían comida si me detenía, así que deben darle a Filo de comer!

_Silencio._

Naofumi apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada, si Filo no fuera una niña ingenua, Naofumi pensaría que estaba causando problemas a propósito solo para que le dieran comida.

Link se levantó con lentitud del suelo, mientras volvía a su asiento, Naofumi por su parte se calmó después de varias respiraciones profundas y fue a por Raphtalia, quien era la más reacia a volver a subir, teniendo que el pelinegro cargarla por la fuerza ante sus reiteradas negativas.

Ahora Filo corría a un ritmo normal, la capital era visible en el horizonte, al parecer ella fue realmente rápido, Link sostenía las riendas más fuertes que nunca mientras un sudor frio recorría su sien y tragaba con dureza.

Naofumi sostenía fuertemente la madera del carro con pavor y Raphtalia sostenía un brazo del pelinegro con miedo, al parecer de una u otra forma el pequeño recorrido a alta velocidad había hecho mella en todos.

_Y en el peor sentido de la palabra._

-C-chicos, cálculo un par de minutos para que lleguemos a la capital.-Dijo Link en un inútil intento de comenzar una conversación, ya que fue ignorado por ambos, quienes aún tenían miradas vacías.

Tal como había dicho Link, llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la capital, por lo que de nuevo repartieron las tareas, con Naofumi y Raphtalia ahora más animados con la misión de poner al carro en un lugar seguro mientras el rubio acompañaba a Filo a un lugar alejado de la ciudad para que ella pudiera transformarse en humana a petición de ella misma.

Por un momento a Link le paso la idea por la mente de dejar que ella usara su túnica verde, descartando esta idea de inmediato, si algo le llegara a pasar a esta túnica que fue utilizada por sus antecesores…

_Sería muy malo, en muchos sentidos._

Volvieron con Naofumi y Raphtalia, quienes les dijeron que dejaron su carro en un lugar seguro, y sin preguntar mucho empezaron su camino por la ciudad.

-¿A dónde iremos primero?-Pregunto Raphtalia con ánimo.

-A la tienda de Erhard.-Naofumi respondió inmediatamente, cuando recibió una mirada confundida de Raphtalia suspiro.- Si, sé que el Hilo mágico se hace en la Tienda de Magia supongo, pero no sé dónde queda y la única persona amistosa aquí con nosotros es Erhard.

-Ya veo, buen punto.-Link le dijo mientras caminaban.

* * *

. . .

-¡Holanda, Erhard!-Naofumi anuncio su llegada mientras entraba a la tienda del calvo seguido de los demás.

-¿Holan-Que?-Erhard pregunto confundido mientras salía al mostrador a recibirlos.

-Ni siquiera intentes entenderlo.-Link le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Erhard paso un ojo por todo el grupo, hasta que se detuvo en la pequeña niña que caminaba cerca de Link, ella le miraba a él con un ojo cauteloso.

-¿Por qué ese hombre no tiene pelo?-Pregunto Filo con el ceño fruncido mientras se escondía detrás de la pierna de Link, quien le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación.

-Filo, no seas maleducada.-Regaño el, Filo solo le miro recelosa.

-¡Jajaja! Debo decir que no me esperaba que me dijeran algo como eso.-Erhard exclamo con diversión.- ¿Eres Filo, no? Mi nombre es Erhard, mucho gusto.

Erhard le extendió la mano a la niña, ignorando a posta el hecho de que solo estaba vestida con una sábana.

-Es un gusto para Filo, señor calvo.-Ella le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con desconfianza.

-¿Qué tal va su negocio, Señor Erhard?-Pregunto Raphtalia interesada, Erhard se levantó mientras apoyaba sus codos en el mostrador.

-Bastante bien, con los minerales que ustedes me venden he podido crear armas y armaduras de la mejor calidad, incluso la realeza me ha pedido el favor de crear algunas armas a pedido.-Declaro el con orgullo.- Así que espero que sigamos con nuestros negocios, chicos.

-Por supuesto que si.-Naofumi le respondió con rapidez.

-Bueno, porque tengo el…-Erhard se detuvo mientras miraba a Link de arriba abajo.- Oh, parece ser que la túnica que te vendí no te gusto.

-No… Es complicado.-Link respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Se la preste a alguien y bueno… La destruyo.

Erhard abrió la boca con asombro, mientras Filo bajaba la cabeza con culpa, el calvo se palmeo la cara mientras suspiraba.

-No puede ser… Bueno, tú la compraste, así que supongo que no hay problema.-Dijo el con abatimiento, decepcionado del destino que le toco a la túnica que vendió.- ¿Qué necesitan?

-En realidad esperaba que nos dijeras donde quedaba la tienda de magia, ya sabes, donde se hace el Hilo mágico.-Naofumi le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Hilo Mágico? ¿Para qué?-Pregunto Erhard con curiosidad.

-Para ella.-Señalo a Filo con un dedo.- Es una Reina Filolial, ha destruido toda la ropa que le hemos dado, así que antes de quebrar, necesitamos buscarle algo que pueda usar sin problemas.

-¿R-reina Filolial?

-Efectivamente.-Respondió Link con tono tranquilo.

-¿Puedo verlo?-Pregunto Erhard con expectación.

-No, al menos hasta que encontremos ropa para ella.-Naofumi respondió encogiéndose de hombros, destruyendo las ilusiones de Erhard.

Con decepción, Erhard salió de su tienda, con todos siguiéndolo para después darle las indicaciones necesarias al grupo para que pudieran llegar hacia la tienda de magia, adicional a ello, también les proporciono la dirección de la modista del lugar, que era quien creaba las ropas.

Obviamente la primera parada del grupo fue la Tienda de Magia, donde todos entraron una vez se despidieron de Erhard.

* * *

. . .

Al entrar, se encontraron con una iluminación tenue, además de varios grimorios apilados en librerías a ambos extremos del local, además, en varios lugares eran visibles marcas de runas y otras cosas que ninguno podía identificar.

La única persona visible del lugar era una pequeña mujer bajita y regordeta, que usaba una túnica de cuerpo completo y un gorro de bruja, era algo mayor y su cabello era de un tono oscuro.

-Oh, Héroe del Escudo, ¿Cómo has estado?-Ella saludo a Naofumi, ganándose miradas confundidas de su grupo salvo Filo.

-¿Has estado aquí antes?-Raphtalia pregunto con confusión, el pelinegro asintió.

-Sí, ella me dio el Grimorio, pero no sabía que era una tienda de magia.-Respondido el mientras se encogía de hombros, ganándose una mirada seria de Link.

-Serás… ¿Y qué pensabas que era esto?-Pregunto el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso no es importante ahora.-Respondió el, sonrojado por la vergüenza, mientras se aclaraba la garganta y caminaba hacia la mujer.- Disculpe, ¿Aquí se hacia el Hilo Mágico, no?

Ella miro al pelinegro por un momento y asintió.

-Si. La Piedra para hacerlo se rompió hace poco, pero gracias a unos aventureros tengo otra nueva en mi poder.-Ella respondió con lentitud, como si vacilara en su respuesta.- ¿Entonces, quieres hilo mágico? Aprovecha la oportunidad.

Naofumi y Link asintieron con determinación, intentando ignorar lo último que había dicho la bruja.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-Raphtalia pregunto curiosa.

-Por ser ustedes… 150 Monedas de plata.-Respondió la bruja mientras miraba a Filo, quien de nuevo se escondía en la pierna de Link.

-¿Por qué esa mujer es tan pequeña?-Pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Filo.-Regaño Raphtalia esta vez.

Naofumi saco el dinero y luego de contarlo cuidadosamente se lo dio a la mujer, quien solo lo guardo en su túnica y empezó a caminar mientras los demás le seguían.

Después de pasar una puerta se encontraron en lo que parecía ser un pequeño taller, estaba bien iluminado, en el centro había una mesa con una pequeña máquina que tenía una piedra brillante de tono claro dentro.

Según la explicación de la bruja era una especie de equipo que conectado por varios mecanismos creaba el Hilo Mágico, usando una de las manos para girar el engranaje central y con la otra sosteniendo un punto fijo de la maquina el cual se encarga de drenar el mana del portador creando efectivamente el Hilo.

Gracias a las indicaciones del grupo, Filo se sentó con desconfianza en la silla y empezó con su trabajo, mientras la bruja traía varias sillas, en las cuales el grupo se sentó a descansar, excepto Link, quien llamo a la mujer un momento afuera.

.

.

.

-¿Querías verme?

-Sí, lo siento. Es que me preguntaba… ¿No hay algún tipo de forma de poder mirar los recuerdos de la gente?-Pregunto Link con un poco de intranquilidad.- Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría recordar.

_Silencio._

Por un momento, la bruja abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero después la respuesta no tardo en venir.

-No. La mente es muy poderosa para que la magia pueda dominarla, si bien existen magias de control mental, no hay alguna que yo conozca que pueda mirar en los recuerdos del portador.-Ella respondió con serenidad propia de alguien mayor.- Pero, quien sabe, si bien soy una hechicera, ni yo conozco todos los entresijos de la magia, te recomiendo investigar por tu cuenta.

_Los ánimos de Link disminuyeron._

-Ya veo, muchas gracias.-Link respondió con cortesía, algo decepcionado por la respuesta pero con ánimo al saber que no todo estaba perdido, los recuerdos eran una parte de ti, si los perdías era como perderse así mismo, por ello él quería recuperarlos, así no fuera nada importante.

Volvió de nuevo con los demás, para ver a Filo al borde del colapso, aun girando la máquina.

-Filo está cansada.-Ella dijo con tono abatido, como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento, la bruja quien estaba al lado de Link simplemente levanto una mano.

-Detente.-Ordeno con autoridad, haciendo que Filo se detuviera.- Creo que con esto estará bien.

Link miro hacia el trabajo de Filo, sorprendiéndose al ver una gran cantidad de Hilo perfectamente ordenado, había bastante, el rubio estaba seguro de que era lo suficiente para confeccionar un vestido para ella.

-Esto es suyo.-La mujer dijo mientras le daba el bote de hilo a Raphtalia en la mano.

-Muchas gracias.-Naofumi agradeció cortésmente mientras Link cargaba a Filo en su espalda y usaba la sabana a modo de capa para cubrirla.

Todos salieron, ahora en dirección a la modista, ignorando las miradas que todo el mundo les daba por supuesto, y entraron al local.

. . .

Este era bastante diferente al anterior, numerosas ropas se exhibían, además de que estaba pintado con colores vibrantes y estaba tan bien iluminado que Naofumi fácilmente podría confundirlo con luz eléctrica.

-¡Bienvenidos!-Una mujer con cabello claro y un delantal color café les recibió, usaba unos lentes redondos y su cabello estaba cubierto por una pañoleta. La sonrisa de ella vacilo un poco cuando vio al Héroe del Escudo pero se recompuso al instante.

-Necesitamos ropa para ella.-Naofumi expreso sus deseos, con ligera molestia al darse cuenta del desliz de la mujer.

Link bajo con cuidado a Filo, quien aún estaba desorientada y con ayuda de Raphtalia la cubrieron mientras Naofumi la señalaba.

_Silencio._

-¡Pero que hermosa!-La modista chillo mientras se acercaba a Filo y la abrazaba como si fuera un peluche.

-¿D-debo patearla?-Pregunto Filo con una sonrisa traviesa, sonaba agotada.

-Ni se te ocurra.-Link, Naofumi y Raphtalia le dijeron al unísono.

Naofumi separo a la mujer de Filo para proceder a explicarle la situación, de cómo destruía la ropa cuando se transformaba, obviando algunos detalles.

-Ya veo, ya veo. ¿Tienen Hilo Mágico?-Pregunto ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, tome.-Raphtalia se lo cedió rápidamente.

-Bien, más importante, ¿Cuánto costara?-Pregunto Naofumi con expresión de hombre de negocios.

-200 Monedas de plata.-Ella respondió sin titubear.

-Bien.-Naofumi le dijo mientras le daba el dinero y ella empezaba a contarlo.

.

.

.

-Un momento…-La modista dijo mientras miraba al pelinegro.- Aquí hay 100 monedas de plata.

-En donde vivo, en un trabajo por encargo primero se paga la mitad, cuando tenga el producto pago la otra mitad.-Naofumi respondió, la mujer asintió en comprensión.- De todas formas, espero que hagas un buen trabajo

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy la mejor modista de esta ciudad, hare un vestido extravagante, exótico y bastante hermoso que dotara a esta niña la apariencia de un ángel caído del cielo! También…

-Con un vestido sencillo está bien, señorita.-Link le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, evitando un discurso innecesario.

-Claro, claro, lo siento.

-¿Cuándo podemos venir por el vestido?-El Héroe del Crepúsculo pregunto, era lo más importante, mientras más rápido esté listo, más rápido podían irse.

-¡Mañana mismo, soy la mejor en lo que hago! ¡Soy tan buena que el término buena se queda corto, soy genial, soy asombrosa y lo que hago es lo mejor! ¡Es de tan buena calidad que el termino buena calidad queda corto, es la mejor calidad! Es tan…

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos.-Link la corto intentando no ofenderla cuando empezó a llenarse de autocomplacencia.- Vendremos por el mañana en la mañana, ¿Esta bien?

-¡Entendido, les aseguro que el vestido estará listo mañana a las 6 de la mañana!-Ella respondió con un saludo militar, Link alzo la mano para llamar la atención.

-¿Por casualidad no tendrás algo de ropa que puedas vendernos mientras tanto? Que vaya cubriéndose con una sábana por allí…-El rubio dijo con impaciencia, la modista asintió mientras se perdía en busca de lo que Link había solicitado.

Volvió en un par de minutos con un vestido sencillo de color celeste, sin pedir permiso se llevó a Filo con ella, regreso en cuestión de segundos con la rubia vestida completamente y con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Mírenla, esta hermosa!-Exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa y sus manos juntas.

-¿Estoy hermosa, amo?-Pregunto Filo con ilusión, Naofumi levanto un pulgar.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió el con una sonrisa, haciendo que Filo saltara de alegría al ser elogiada.

-¡A las niñas les encanta recibir cumplidos de sus padres!-La modista dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

_Silencio._

-Amo… ¿Eres mi padre?-Filo pregunto con curiosidad infantil, verdaderamente interesada en la respuesta.

-No. Yo no soy tu padre.-El respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego apunto al único otro rubio en la habitación.- Link es tu padre.

-¿Qué yo que?

-¡Filo no sabía que el Sr. Link era su padre! ¡Filo lamenta haberte llamado Sr. Link!-La niña se disculpó rápidamente, pero luego se volvió a Naofumi con los ojos llenos de ilusión.- ¿Y quién es mi madre?

-Raphtalia.-El respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿¡Que!?-La aludida exclamo sonrojada y ofendida.

-Esta familia es muy extraña… La unión de un Semi-humano y un… ¿Elfo? Resulto en una hermosa Reina Filolial.-Dijo mientras miraba a Filo con cariño.- ¡Es un milagro de la naturaleza!

Naofumi se rio por lo bajo, pero luego se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de la modista.

-¿Cuánto cuesta el vestido?

-Se lo regalo, para la niña.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa, siendo agradecida por Raphtalia.

Una vez todos terminaron allí, rápidamente salieron del lugar, espantados gracias a la extravagante personalidad de la modista, Naofumi sabía que personas así casi siempre eran un dolor a tratar.

* * *

. . .

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue buscar rápidamente un lugar donde quedarse, ya que solo no estaban de turismo y solo estaban en la capital para tratas asuntos pendientes concernientes a Filo, eso sumado al hecho de que la mayoría de personas si bien disimulaban, no los querían cerca, obviamente con algunas excepciones.

Finalmente eligieron la posada de siempre, ya que eran bien recibidos allí.

Allí los atendió la posadera, a Link se le hacía extraño que la mayoría de negocios siempre fueran administrados por mujeres, ya que por poner un ejemplo, la Tienda de Moda, de Magia, las posadas tanto de Riyute como de la capital eran administrados por las mujeres, él no tenía ningún tipo de problema con ello, solo era algo curioso de recalcar.

_Bueno, supongo que con eso se referían a que era una sociedad matriarcal._

Allí desempacaron todo, mientras Naofumi se tiraba a una de las camas como si no hubiera tocado alguna en su vida, Raphtalia fue a jugar con Filo a petición de esta última, quien estaba aburrida mientras que Link decidió bajar para comer algo, su desayuno había sido bastante ligero aunque había comido dos rondas.

El lugar estaba bastante animado, había muchos hombres y mujeres charlando, riendo y pasándola bien, el rubio por su parte intento sentarse en un lugar algo alejado del resto, ya que nunca se sintió bien entre desconocidos, más aun en la posición en la que estaba con su reputación.

-¿Qué ordenara, Sr. Link?-La dueña del lugar le pregunto, el rubio quedo confuso un momento, hasta que recordó que el ya había hablado con ella las anteriores veces que se había hospedado en el lugar.

-Mm… No sé qué pedir, en realidad. Supongo que tendré lo que me recomiendes.-Respondió Link con una sonrisa nerviosa, la mujer se rio en respuesta.

-Entiendo, pero respóndame esta pregunta. ¿Tiene mucha hambre o poca?

-Mm… Un término medio diría yo.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, pero me hago una idea. Ya le traigo algo.-Y dicho esto, ella se fue en busca de su orden, sinceramente el rubio no sabía que esperar, pero intentaría confiar en el juicio de la mujer.

Estuvo a la espera un par de minutos, en los cuales empezó a golpear la punta de sus dedos repetidamente en la madera de la barra, intentando matar el tiempo en la espera de su comida.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Link escucho que le preguntaron.

-Claro.-El rubio respondió con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía golpeando la barra.

-¿No eres por casualidad el Héroe del Crepúsculo?-Pregunto de nuevo, el rubio abrió los ojos y le miro.- Te llamabas… ¿Link, no?

Era un hombre bajito vestido de manera elegante, como un alto miembro de la burocracia, su cabello era cubierto por una boina con una pluma sobresaliente y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, ese soy yo.

-¡Oh! Eso es fantástico.-El expreso con felicidad mientras aplaudía, para el disgusto del rubio.- Veras, soy un mercader, comercio todo tipo de cosas, armas, armaduras, minerales y objetos, he escuchado sobre ti y de antemano te digo, no, no comercio con personas.

-Es bueno escucharlo.-Link dijo soltando un suspiro contenido al saber que su reputación lo precedía.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti y tu grupo, si están interesados claro esta.-Dijo ahora con voz seria, mientras su expresión se endurecía.

_Silencio._

_._

_._

_._

-Primero me gustaría preguntar… ¿Qué te hace pensar que tomaríamos el trabajo?-Link pregunto calmado, sin intención alguna de sonar hostil a pesar de sus palabras.

-Porque tanto a tu grupo y a mí me conviene.-Respondió, ahora tenía toda la atención de Link.- Entonces, ¿Me escucharas?

_Silencio._

-Bien.

-Veras, tengo una mina en la que se extrae la piedra para hacer Hilo Mágico, pero esta ha sido invadida por un Nue desde hace algún tiempo, es una de las pocas minas de este material en Melromarc por lo tanto su producción se ha visto severamente reducida…

-Si su producción ha sido reducida, ¿Eso no aumentaría la demanda y por ende, el precio al ser algo tan escaso?-Link le interrumpió mientras afilaba su mirada.

Él estaba prestando especial atención a todo lo que el mercader decía, recalcando las extrañezas en sus declaraciones.

_¡Era en este momento que el agradecía las lecciones que Lalo le dio a la fuerza!_

-Exacto. Pero eso no es conveniente para mí, varios de mis empleados han muerto en esa mina, a la larga perderé cuota de mercado y empezaran a importar esa piedra de otros lugares sino hago algo pronto.-Explico el mientras apretaba sus puños en frustración.- ¿Entiende lo que digo?

-Si.-Link respondió mientras dejaba de golpear la barra con sus dedos y se apoyaba en ella.- Bien, dijiste que estos nos convendría a ambos, ¿En qué exactamente?

El mercader trono sus dedos, mientras trazaba un circulo invisible en la barra, para después apuntar al centro.

-Riyute.-Fue lo único que dijo llamando la atención de Link.

-¿Perdone?

-Tengo varios informantes, ellos me han dicho de como Riyute ha cambiado desde que el Héroe del Escudo tomo el mando, la economía fue cuesta arriba. Podría ayudarlos mucho si estableciera un punto de inversión y mis negocios allí.-Él dijo con tono serio, mientras explicaba su punto- Entonces lleguemos a un trato.

-Te escucho.-Link expreso en el mismo tono, había entendido completamente todo el asunto, todo gracias a Lalo, agradeció mentalmente de nuevo.

-Si derrotan al Nue, estableceré una relación comercial con Riyute, abriré una Herrería y una Tienda de Objetos allí, adicional a ello, la Piedra del Hilo Mágico salvo a los vendedores que la reserven, la venderé en Riyute.-El hecho sus cartas sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.- Así, quien la busque deberá ir inevitablemente a la aldea, aumenta el turismo, residentes y clientes potenciales, solo piénsalo, se crea una fuerte economía, se crea empleo y felicidad para todos.

Link callo por un momento, mientras pensaba en la oferta, era bastante buena para ser verdad, así que tenía que cerciorarse.

_Consejo de Lalo: ¡En un trato de negocios, se agresivo, no dejes que ellos tengan el control y no cierres el trato hasta saber absolutamente cada detalle!_

-¿Por qué simplemente no contratas aventureros para deshacerte del monstruo?-Link pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

-Un Nue es un monstruo poderoso, en estos tiempos duros los aventureros capitalizan sus servicios e inflan los precios de sus contratos, ¿Sabes cuánto me pedían por el trabajo? 2500 Monedas de Oro.-Se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.- Es un precio exorbitante, así que me entere de lo que hacían con Riyute y decidí acudir con ustedes, aquí todos ganamos.

_Silencio._

-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto es el plazo límite para esta misión?-Link pregunto con seriedad, inclinado a aceptar.

-Lo más rápido posible, pero si pusiera un límite. Tienen 2 semanas si aceptas.-Respondió el con el mismo tono.

-Bien.-El pelinegro dijo finalmente después de un momento de silencio.- Pero…

-¿Pero?

_¡Hora de tomar las riendas!_

_¡Dame fuerza, Lalo!_

-Mañana necesito que estés aquí a las 8 de la mañana si es posible, redacta un contrato, sin letra pequeña e invisible, se lo notificare a mi equipo.-Link dijo con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas, ni siquiera sabía si el mercader estaría ocupado mañana, pero independientemente, ahora le tocaba a él liderar la conversación.- Solo diré que no pienses en engañarme, o tendremos problemas.

_._

-Descuida, para un mercader la palabra es lo más importante. Si no tenemos palabra nadie confiaría ni compraría en nuestros productos.-Él le dijo con mientras le asentía y se movía para irse.- Bueno, fue una agradable charla, tengo que irme Sr. Link, estaré aquí mañana con lo que me pidió.

El hombre se fue del lugar a paso tranquilo, mientras Link volvía a sus pensamientos, bueno, lo que acababa de pasar no era en absoluto malo, apenas seria medio día, y tenía mucho, pero mucho tiempo para verificar la información de ese mercader para ver si era confiable.

-¡Aquí vengo con tu comida!-La Dueña de la posada le dijo mientras traía una bandeja con… ¿¡Un cerdo completo!?

-¡N-no creo que pueda comerme esto yo solo!-Link dijo con nerviosismo creciente.

-Ya veo, entonces traeré otra cosa… Por cierto, no pude evitar notar que estabas hablando con _Gentle_.

-¿Gentle?

-Sí, ese mercader.

-¡Un momento! ¿Sabes algo del tipo? ¿Es confiable?-Pregunto Link para asegurarse, intentando obviar el hecho de que se le paso preguntar por el nombre cuando hablaba con él, la mujer solo se quedó pensativa mientras apoyaba lo comida que el rubio había traído en la barra.

-Yo diría que si.-Ella dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.- Tengo a varios conocidos que hicieron negocios con él, y a todos les fue bien, además, él es uno de los pocos mercaderes que no tiene una mala reputación.

-Ya veo…

_Silencio._

-Oye, ¿En serio no quieres esto? Tarde mucho preparándolo.-Insistió ella, el rubio solo suspiro.

-Bien, pero no podre solo con esto, sonara raro y todo, pero te regalo la mitad.-Link expreso mientras tomaba la bandeja y la acercaba a él, preparándose para comer.

-Gracias, deja busco algo para cortarlo.-Respondió ella mientras desaparecía en la cocina y volvía rápidamente con un gran cuchillo.

-Por cierto… ¿Cuál es el precio?

-Oh, eso, son 500 monedas de plata.-Respondió como si nada, Link se quedó congelado en su lugar.- Pero por ser tú, te lo dejo a 250.

_Silencio._

_Fue ese Dia cuando Link aprendió…_

_Que había caído en la trampa de la mujer._

. . .

* * *

**Omake.**

* * *

Naofumi subió las escaleras con una sonrisa divertida, Filo le había despertado para que pudiera comer, por lo que estaba algo irritado, fue una bendición que Link llegara por lo que pudo dejar a la niña con el mientras buscaba a Raphtalia.

En camino a la habitación, el necesitaba una forma de desahogar la tensión creciente que tenía en su cuerpo, ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con una broma?

_Era triste, pero Raphtalia tendría que ser el sacrificio de hoy._

Entro a la habitación lentamente, Raphtalia siendo visible sin problemas, durmiendo tranquilamente boca arriba, como si fuera un ángel, Naofumi se tapó la boca mientras se dirigía a una de las velas de la habitación que proporcionaba luz y la apagaba con un soplido.

Ahora, solo iluminados por la pequeña luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, Naofumi se acercó a paso lento a Raphtalia, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Espero que me perdones.

Una vez dicho eso, se colocó cerca de la cama con extremo cuidado, Raphtalia tenía el sueño ligero, por lo que cualquier ruido fuerte la despertaría de inmediato, así que lo más bajo que pudo dijo…

_-__**Prisión de Escudos.**_

La cama entera fue envuelta en una esfera, afortunadamente para Naofumi el ruido al activar su técnica no había sido demasiado, suspiro lo más bajo que pudo de alivio.

_Era hora de la segunda parte de su plan._

Se colocó frente de la esfera y golpeo con la palma abierta por un extremo, sonaba tal como un tambor, pero Naofumi sabía que adicional a ello, en la prisión de escudos sonaba con un eco sordo.

-_¿¡Q-que!?-_Escucho a Raphtalia decir sorprendida, su tono somnoliento era fácilmente audible.

-No te levantes… O morirás…-Naofumi dijo intentando cambiar el tono de su voz por todos los medios para que no le reconocieran, al ver que ella se quedaba callada decidió continuar.- Yo soy… Eh… Yo soy… Mm… ¿El Dios Demonio?

-_¿D-dios demonio? ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?_-Pregunto la semi-humana con voz temerosa.

-Si haces lo que digo, te liberare. Ni siquiera intentes gritar, el Héroe del Crepúsculo morirá si lo haces…-Naofumi dijo con tono de ultratumba, para después golpear la prisión por ambos extremos con las palmas de sus manos.- ¡Soy el dios demonio y tendrás que divertirme hasta que me canse de ti!

_-… ¿Q-qué quieres que haga?_

-Di, "_Soy una idiota_"-Naofumi le dijo para después taparse la boca para reprimir su risa.

_Silencio._

_._

_._

_._

-_Soy una idiota._-Ella repitió lentamente con nerviosismo palpable.

-No te oí, ¡Mas fuerte!-Exclamo el mientras golpeaba la prisión con sus palmas, intentando con el eco confundir a Raphtalia para ahogar su risa.

_-¡Soy una idiota!_

-Bien…-Naofumi miro al techo mientras pensaba.- ¡Ahora, di "_El Héroe del Escudo es el mejor, es tan perfecto que no entiendo cómo puedo respirar el mismo aire que el!_"

_Silencio._

-_El Héroe del Escudo es tan…-_ Raphtalia se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Naofumi se pusiera nervioso, luego ella siguió hablando, ahora con molestia en su tono.-_ ¿Naofumi, eras tú?_

_Silencio._

_-¡No me ignores!-_Ella grito para llamar su atención.

.

.

.

-E-eh, ¡Yo no conozco a ningún Naofumi, yo soy el Dios Demonio!-Respondió el con pavor mientras intentaba recuperar su tono anterior.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una espada sobresalió de la prisión de escudos, mientras la cortaba como si fuera mantequilla, era la espada que Link le había regalado.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién duerme con una espada en la cama? ¡Ni Link hace eso!-El Héroe del Escudo se quejó con miedo mientras retrocedía.

Naofumi maldijo mentalmente no haber concentrado mucho poder en la prisión de Escudos, haciendo que esta fuera débil y pudiera ser destruida fácilmente.

-¡Naofumi!-Ella grito de nuevo con furia, el retrocedió aún más con cautela.

-¡Retirada!-El pelinegro dijo antes de echar a correr, deteniéndose en la puerta para lanzar un rápido "_**Escudo de Aire**_" y comprarse tiempo, inútilmente porque Raphtalia lo destrozo de una sola estocada para después tirar su arma al piso y empezar a perseguirlo.

_Naofumi corrió por su vida._

_Y el resto, pues es historia._

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Buenas, aquí vengo yo con el capítulo 18 de esta historia, aquí ya abordamos una pequeña variedad de cosas.**

**Principalmente ya dejamos Riyute y volvimos de nuevo a la capital, aunque obviamente no será por mucho tiempo, hubo algunos eventos cambiados, como el hecho de que Filo conseguirá su ropa antes de todo el caso del mercader, además aquí vemos un cambio clave en el comportamiento de Filo con respecto al anime.**

**Aquí Naofumi no le pone ningún sello y la compra con comida, un curso de acción lógico desde mi punto de vista (Y más con la Filo obsesionada con la comida que he presentado), como se habrán dado cuenta, salvo algunas cosas puntuales, este capítulo se trató de Filo.**

**Vemos algunas cosas nuevas, como el hecho de que Link tiene recuerdos borrosos sobre lo que paso después de derrotar a Ganondorf, pero sabiendo que Hyrule está bien. Vemos como intenta averiguar un poco para recuperar sus recuerdos.**

**Esto de la memoria es algo para capítulos futuros, lo presente aquí para dar la base de las cosas, obviamente ya se ha dicho, Hyrule está a salvo, pero lo que paso en ese lapso de tiempo de 1 año en el cual Link no recuerda mucho salvo lo que hizo con Zelda, está a su criterio pensar si es importante o no.**

**También en la parte final vemos la introducción del mercader, si bien no recuerdo que alguna vez se mencionara su nombre decidí apodarlo como Gentle, no, no es un OC, solo es que decidí darle ese nombre ya que no haría lo mismo que con el vendedor de esclavos, si alguien sabe el nombre de ese personaje, avísenme por favor por cualquier medio que gusten, estaré muy agradecido.**

**Con respecto al grupo protagonista, intento plasmar una química entre todo el grupo, no sé si ya lo he mencionado en mis anteriores notas, pero me gusta hacer ver que todos en el grupo son VERDADEROS amigos, es decir, hablan entre ellos, cuentan chistes, bromas y tal, como se en el Omake, teniendo su parte seria al momento de la verdad.**

**Cada quien cumple su rol, Naofumi como el bromista del grupo, además de su rol en combate como el Tanque, con sus bondades o sus defectos (Como el hecho de que aparentemente no puede ganar ninguna discusión xD), Raphtalia como una chica serena y alegre de buen corazón, y en la batalla es la encargada de proporcionar grandes cantidades de daño.**

**Filo es la niña del grupo, aquí he acentuado mucho su comportamiento inocente sobre ciertas cuestiones, porque bueno, acababa de nacer, y si me preguntaran, su rol en la batalla seria junto con Raphtalia una de las propinadoras de grandes daños.**

**Link por su parte es como "El padre" del grupo, aquí en este capítulo vemos incluso como Filo piensa que es su papa, mientras este fue el que más cerca estuvo de ella todo el capítulo, es el único miembro del grupo que veo haciendo varios roles en batalla, como un Tanque (Obviamente Naofumi es mejor en esto), un bateador de daño o un soporte a larga distancia.**

**Obviamente en este punto ya todos deben saber que las personalidades de los protagonistas cambiaron a posta de los materiales originales, si bien, nadie me ha hablado sobre esto, creo que debería aclararlo por si acaso, la más parecida al material original vendría siendo Raphtalia.**

**Vamos avanzando poco a poco, estoy en misión buscar mapa de Melromarc, ya que si bien en el anime nos muestran uno, este es poco claro y por lo que veo no muestra todo el reino, sino encuentro uno claro, tendré que empezar a trabajar en un pequeño mapeo para no estar inventándome direcciones de la nada y luego me contradiga a mí mismo.**

**Con respecto al nuevo integrante del grupo, intente que Filo actuara como una niña normal, vamos, imprudente e indiscreta en la mayoría de los casos, pero a pesar de todo de buen corazón. Me divertí bastante escribiendo sobre ella.**

**Link perdió su túnica azul… Esto fue una decisión del último minuto y no sé muy bien porque lo hice, ya que Link tenía la túnica por una razón, sin embargo ahora usa la verde nuevo, hasta nuevo aviso.**

**La montura de Link hice mal los cálculos LOL. Si les cuento la verdad, la montura de Link se supone que aparecería en el capítulo 16, en la carrera cuando el entrara al bosque, luego de allí blablablá, mas blablablá, y luego conseguiría su montura.**

**Omito detalles a posta ya que si bien el evento en sí mismo fue descartado, si lo digo la gente descubriría de inmediato quien es, tampoco me acuerdo si lo había dicho antes, pero la montura de Link será un Dragón, de la saga Fire Emblem.**

**Por si alguien se lo pregunta, no, esto no será un Multicrossover ni aparecerán personas de Fire Emblem por doquier, solo la montura de Link y nada más, era un punto que había que aclarar.**

**¿Por qué el evento de Link consiguiendo un Dragón fue omitido? Simple, era algo forzado y absolutamente conveniente para la trama, literalmente era un insulto a la inteligencia, podría haber colado si hubiera alargado el capítulo y la carrera hubiera abarcado dos caps, pero por cuestiones de tiempo decidí simplemente comerme todo eso y ponerla luego.**

**Creo que era lo mejor, no me arrepiento de todas formas, ya que tampoco quiero estar manejand personajes al mismo tiempo, quiero darles a todos el tiempo en pantalla justo, cada uno con su desarrollo individual, pero sin perderme mucho de Link ya que él es el prota xD**

**También me gustaría decir que lamento mucho la tardanza, si bien tarde menos de un mes en actualizar, teóricamente debería de haber actualizado e de Agosto, pero hubo un gran motivo por el cual no pude hacer nada, (Literalmente deje el capítulo a la mitad xD)**

**Este motivo se llama Dangaronpa 2, juegazo por donde mire, obra maestra desde mi punto de vista y bastante superior al primero que de por si era bastante bueno, llore con algunas ejecuciones, es que, dios, la emoción de los juicios eran demasiadas.**

**Sinceramente les recomiendo a todos la saga Danganronpa, si eres fan de los Phoenix Wright o si les gusta los juegos de misterios, novelas visuales y tal, es lo suyo, sino, también denle una probada.**

**Por cierto, Nagito Komaeda de Dangaronpa 2 es un DIOS (Metafóricamente, me refiero a que es genial.)**

**En fin, basta de publicidad barata. Espero tener un capitulo próximamente antes de terminar el mes, aunque ni yo mismo me creo esa expectativa, aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor y me sorprendo a mí mismo.**

**Bueno, ya saben, la pregunta clásica, ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Excelente, bueno, normal, malo, basura? xD**

**Por cierto, este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, vaya, nunca había escrito tanto en un solo cap.**

**Como lo llevo haciendo habitualmente, contestare los reviews al final de esta nota, aun ando sin internet estable por lo que no puedo responder al privado como acostumbro a hacer, pero si tienen algo que decirme o quieren charlar un rato, pueden escribirme un MP sin problema que responderé a la mayor brevedad posible.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a L, Roy04, Leozx95, JensenDaniels32 y SpartanV626 por sus reviews, gracias chicos, aprecio muchos sus opiniones.**

**¡Ya saben chicos, cuídense y no salgan de su casa a menos que sea absolutamente necesario!**

* * *

**Respondiendo a los reviews.**

* * *

**L: **

**¡Hola amigo, gracias por tu review! Como puedes ver, en este mismo capítulo el grupo consiguió su carreta y empezaron rápidamente el viaje, con algunas complicaciones, la placa de comerciante también la obtuvieron.**

**Me agrada que te guste el Naofumi que pongo aquí, intente por todos los medios que se diferenciara al del manga, novelas y anime, lo plasmo como yo creo debió haber sido, es decir, una persona alegre, bromista como cualidades positivas, además de algunos grandes defectos como su exceso de confianza en ciertas situaciones, si bien a veces Naofumi puede parecer un punto cómico en la trama, como se ha visto anteriormente es capaz de ponerse verdaderamente en serio si la situación lo amerita, como dos caras de una moneda.**

**Si bien la personalidad seria de Naofumi no se ha explorado demasiado más allá desde la parte del monstruo de la mina y un poco en la Ola, habrá más eventos futuros (Muchos, en realidad), donde veremos el lado serio de Naofumi y como este da todo de sí.**

**Teóricamente, el sistema de clases es diferente aquí en el Fanfic, ya que quise crear un pequeño sistema que aún no se ha explicado a detalle pero se explicara conforme avance la trama, aquí tenemos una clase principal y una sub-clase cada una con su propio nivel, además del nivel individual de Link.**

**Es algo complicado de explicar, más sin embargo mientras las sub-clase tienen un límite de nivel, la clase principal no.**

**Poniéndolo en términos simples, la clase principal es algo a lo que este atado sin límite en la subida de nivel pero sin poder cambiar por métodos normales, la Sub-Clase es lo contrario, ya que tiene un límite de nivel y se puede cambiar.**

**Mientras que el nivel individual representan el conjunto de estadísticas en valores numéricos, que vendrían siendo los PV, MP y SP, además de otros factores básicos en un juego de rol como fuerza, inteligencia y magia. **

**Es un dolor de cabeza el sistema, pero servirá, si bien explicare este sistema en el transcurso de la historia, tenía planeado explicar esto con lujo de detalles también en algunos "Omakes" para disipar cualquier duda que pudiera surgir.**

**En este Fanfic el sistema de magia también ha cambiado un poco, aunque la base se mantiene igual, pero eso no es importante todavía, ya será para más adelante.**

**Con respecto al arco del demonio del escudo, tengo eso cubierto, pero gracias por las sugerencias, prometo tomarlas muy en cuenta cuando vaya a escribir esa parte.**

**¡Gracias por los ánimos, me esforzare al máximo! Ya sabes, cualquier duda, critica ya sea positiva o negativa siempre es bien recibida.**

* * *

**Roy04:**

* * *

**Holanda, amigo, gracias por tu review.**

**Si, el anterior capitulo fue más que todo de transición para justificar un poco la aparición de mi OC, el cual obviamente hay muchas cosas que descubrir de ella, pero digamos que eso será para más luego. Si bien Naofumi aquí fue un buen gestor de recursos, su justificación fue el SimCity xD**

**Descuida, entiendo lo que dices en cuanto a tus pensamientos.**

**Me alegra que el entrenamiento pareciera fluido, soy un asco en escenas de acción y normalmente nunca me siento contento con el resultado final de este tipo de escenas, pero es bueno saberlo. **

**Si quieres que te confirme un Ship, ese es seguro el Naofumi x Raphtalia, pero como dije, esto no es una historia de romance, obviamente tendrán sus avances, pero no me desviare de la trama por ambos… Creo.**

**Ya veo, si bien entiendo y respeto tu opinión, a mí personalmente Naofumi me parece un prota cuestionable por decirlo así, ya que si bien el mundo al que se enfrento fue hostil con él desde el principio, su reacción hacia los problemas fue exagerada y sus sentimientos de rencor hacia los demás me hacían perder toda la chispa, una decepción muy grande fue cuando enjuiciaron a la perra y aun así siguió siendo el mismo emo de siempre…**

**En los libros veo a Naofumi como alguien mucho peor, si bien no he ido más allá del Tomo 1 porque detesto al prota, planeo leerlo completamente (Oh al menos leer la novela Web que también la tengo por allí)**

**Como dije, respeto tu opinión, pero no la comparto.**

**Mm… Creo haber escuchado de la traición de la perra hacia los demás héroes de un amigo, pero no sabía de las cosas que me dices aquí, ciertamente se oye interesante, recién termine la saga Dangaronpa me leo las novelas para ver que tal. Por cierto, tengo algunos planes futuros para la Perra, jijiji, pero eso ya se verá después.**

**No te preocupes por el spoiler, se oye interesante todo, pero que Ren e Itsuki se vuelvan unos Naofumis me hecha un poco para atrás, hay varias cosas de las novelas como ciertos personajes que quiero abarcar pero que por cuestiones del borrador tendrán que quedarse afuera, sin embargo algunos si los veremos… Probablemente, ¿Cuáles? Solo el viento lo sabe, no, mentira, solo yo lo se xD**

**Con respecto a los villanos, vaya, deben ser tremendos malditos xD, he visto villanos bastante despreciables, si tuviera que nombrar a algunos en particular diría que los que más he odiado son el Ministro Honesto de Akame Ga Kill (Literalmente deseaba la muerte más horrible para el) y Tgurneu de Rokka No Yuusha, que era un villanazo hijo de puta, pero bastante listo, ¿Por qué los nombro? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, solo que como dijiste villanos me vinieron estos a la mente.**

**Tengo también varios planes para los héroes, que divergieran un poco del canon más adelante, no puedo decir que es por obvias razones.**

**Con respecto a tu fic, una vez que vuelva a disponer de MB para navegar libremente lo agregare a mi lista de favoritos para leerlo, aún no he visto la serie, tengo pendiente el descargarla por mis problemas de internet, además de que lo que tenía me lo gaste descargando el Manga de Dangaronpa 2 xD**

**No he jugado Stella Grow, Luminus Arc le eche una probada al 2, pero lo vi bastante limitado en la jugabilidad al respecto de Final Fantasy Tactics, es un mal que suelo tener con este tipo de juegos, como crecí jugando al Tactics, no puedo evitar comparar la mayoría de juegos del mismo estilo con ella y luego me quedo como "Mierda, Square Enix dejo morir la saga en pos de las nuevas basuras producidas… Bueno, a llorar al valle."**

**Triste que muy pocos jugaran a esa saga, ya que desde mi punto de vista estaba al mismo nivel que la principal, sino un poco más alto con esos personajazos como Ramza, Luso Clemens, Adel o Frimelda Loatice.**

**La saga Shin Megami Tensei ando pendiente por jugarla, el único que tengo a mano es Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 de PSP, el Devil Survivor jugué el 2 y estaba bastante chido, pero por cuestiones de espacio de deshice de el para jugar Time Hollow de NDS xD**

**Un saludo, Roy.**

* * *

**Leozx95:**

* * *

**Jelou, Leo, gracias por tu review.**

**Si, como dije el capítulo anterior era completamente de transición xD, de hecho iba a ser un extra, pero me dije "Bueno, si es un extra, todos se lo saltaran." Y el resto es historia xD.**

**Estoy de acuerdo con tus razones, Naofumi es maldito reverendo imbécil hijo de… Ya sabes, y si, él la compro ya que necesitaba de ella, no porque quisiera salvarla…**

**Sin embargo el Ship en sí mismo no está mal, el problema es lo unilateral de la relación, donde todo es trabajo de Raphtalia, algo que no es bueno porque Naofumi es retratado como "El emo picante del Harem jajá ekizde"**

**Aquí por los cambios que le he dado a Naofumi creo que el Ship puede progresar sin mucho problema, el aquí la compro si bien porque necesitaba un arma, también por el hecho de que no le gustaba ver a una niña en esas condiciones.**

**Además de que bueno, el si bien al principio la trato de manera un poco dura, no dudo en sacrificarse por ella (Véase capítulo 8), además vemos como después reflexiona y como un acto de confianza libera a Raphtalia, quien ahora esta con el grupo porque quiere y no porque es una obligación para ella.**

**Entiendo tu punto de vista completamente y lo comparto, salvo el hecho de que me gusta el Ship, pero te doy la razón al 100% de que Naofumi no la merece en absoluto.**

**Me agrada que te gustara el como Naofumi duda de ella, ya que era algo lógico cuando lo pensabas, y la desconfianza nacida de una mentira es algo terrible. **

**Es bueno que te guste el Naofumi xD, es un persona que tiene sus momentos de seriedad aunque a veces pueda parecer un recurso cómico, aun tendrá sus momentos más adelantes.**

**Bueno, ya terminamos con la ropa de Filo de una vez xD, no quería estancarme mucho con ello, así que en el siguiente cap es probable que derroten al Nue y sigamos con la historia.**

**Un saludo y gracias por tu review.**

* * *

**JensenDaniels32:**

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, con respecto al cap 8, si, Link se vio muy débil allí, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.**

**Un saludo y gracias.**

* * *

**SpartanV626:**

* * *

**¡Hola Spartan, gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y me esforzare para seguir con el buen trabajo, gracias.**

**Un saludo amigo y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

* * *

**Bien, creo que eso era todo, un saludo chico y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	20. Capitulo XIX

**El Ascenso del Héroe del Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX.**

* * *

Tal como Link había ordenado, Gentle estuvo a primera hora de la mañana en la posada con un pequeño contrato que fue inspeccionado minuciosamente por Naofumi y el rubio, después de que él les hubiera comunicado el trato que se le habían propuesto el Héroe del Escudo felicito las habilidades del Hyliano para los negocios.

En otras situaciones Link hubiera tomado la situación con humildad, pero por esa vez se permitió actuar un poco presumido, después de unas ligeras investigaciones que consistían más que todo en preguntar a personas selectas como los que llevaban negocios un poco sobre el mercader para saber que tenía una buena reputación, a menos que les estuvieran mintiendo.

Sinceramente el grupo dudaba de la última opción, preguntaron a personas confiables, como Erhard o la mujer de la tienda de magia, así que en el caso de que no fuera una de esas personas de las que todos hablaban bien solo por miedo a represalias, todo les iría como la seda a ellos.

Caminaba actualmente por un camino de tierra estrecho, a ambos extremos del camino grandes montículos de piedras y colinas se alzaban, Link llevaba las riendas de Filo, quien desde el incidente de ayer era bastante más consciente de lo peligroso que podría ser correr a esa velocidad para los demás.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, era de medio día y todo estaba bastante caluroso, Naofumi y Raphtalia agradecían el hecho de que el carro tenía un techo, mientras Link con su gorro más la sombra proporcionada por las formaciones rocosas del camino eran suficientes para que él no se quemara en absoluto y solo fuera sometido al calor general.

_No era nada comparado al Desierto Gerudo._

-Link, dime de nuevo a dónde vamos. —Naofumi pregunto con curiosidad, Link solo suspiro con irritación.

-Según tengo entendido, por estos lados vivía un peligroso alquimista, su guarida fue ocupada después de su muerte y la convirtieron en una mina por la alta concentración de esa piedra de hilo mágico. —Respondió el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Soy el único que se pregunta si esta "_Piedra del Hilo Mágico_" se llama así o tiene otro nombre?—El Héroe del Escudo volvió a preguntar mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el extremo del interior del carro.

-Que yo sepa… No tiene nombre, creo. —Raphtalia le respondió mirando al techo, pensativa.

-Sea como sea, tenemos que tener cuidado, nuestro objetivo es un "Nue", dicen que es un monstruo bastante fuerte, por lo que tenemos que estar alerta por si acaso. —Link les dijo mientras se giraba para mirarlos, Naofumi asintió mientras Raphtalia solo levantaba un pulgar en aprobación.

-¡Si el monstruo es rico, Filo se lo comerá!—Filo anuncio con una sonrisa mientras miraba a todos por el rabillo del ojo con una inocente sonrisa.

Link sonrió por lo bajo mientras tomaba sus riendas de nuevo, si bien ella sabía moverse sola, lo hacía más que todo para recordar los tiempos en los cuales viajaba por todo Hyrule a lomos de Epona.

Ahora Filo tenía un gran lazo azul amarrado alrededor de su cuello, ellos habían buscado temprano la ropa de Filo, tal como la modista había presumido, su vestido estuvo listo en tiempo record, quedándole a la rubia a la perfección, ajustándose a su cuerpo tanto en su forma humana como Filolial.

Después de una pequeña sarta de jactancias de la modista, Naofumi le entrego su dinero e incluso le vendió el vestido que ellas le había dado para Filo, ocasionando que Raphtalia se disculpara pero fallando al intentar detener al pelinegro de venderlo.

Luego, finalmente habían ido a reunirse con Gentle, en donde firmaron el contrato después de una inspección, además de diversos testigos, por si las moscas según Naofumi.

El Mercader les había proporcionado un pequeño mapa para llegar al lugar además de información básica sobre su objetivo, el Nue, que podría catalogarse como una bestia cuadrúpeda con forma de Manticora, no había mucha información salvo que era muy sensible al sonido y podía controlar el Rayo.

Eran sinceramente, descripciones muy ambiguas para Link, servían para darle una idea general del enemigo, pero luego las dudas crecían, si podría controlar el rayo, ¿Hasta qué punto? A Link se le hacía raro que no hubiera más información disponible sobre la bestia.

De todas formas, el rubio no estaba muy preocupado, su grupo era versátil y podía fácilmente adaptare a varias situaciones, por lo que si el objetivo era solo uno, podrían con trabajo en equipo ser capaz de someterlo.

Se rio por lo bajo mientras un pensamiento le llegaba a la mente.

-Yo, que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo, ahora siendo parte de un equipo. Irónico, ¿Eh?—Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa, en su viaje por Hyrule, Midna no era realmente una ayuda activa para el rubio, y nunca fue especialmente allegado a trabajar con la resistencia salvo cuando debían coincidir por las situaciones, mas allá de eso, Link trabajaba por sí mismo.

_Bueno, no era un mal cambio de todos modos._

-¿Te imaginas que al ser una guarida de un poderoso alquimista de la antigüedad hayan buenos tesoros como una mega espada capaz de destruir la existencia misma o algo como la fuente de la juventud?—Naofumi expreso con entusiasmo, el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no podrás usar esa espada si existiera, no?—Raphtalia recordó el detalle, cruzándose de brazos.-Mm, aunque dudo que hubiera algo allí aun, recuerda que ocuparon el lugar y lo convirtieron en una mina, si hubiera algún tesoro, ya no está.

_Silencio._

-Ya veo, tienes razón. —El Héroe del Escudo le dijo con los hombros bajos.-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, yo mismo me volveré un alquimista eventualmente así que hare mis propios inventos legendarios que marcaran las generaciones futuras.

-Es una buena meta. —Link respondió lentamente, mientras pensaba un detalle.- Me pregunto si por tu condición de héroe podrás forjar armas, ya que si bien no soy herrero ni nada, creo que para hacerlas debes tomarlas y a ti no se te permite hacerlo.

.

.

.

-Sí, tienes razón. Entonces simplemente tengo a mi asistente Raphtalia para que me ayude con mis inventos revolucionarios. —El pelinegro dijo con una sonrisa entre dientes, llamando la atención de la semi-humana.

-¿Inventos revolucionarios?—Ella pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ya sabes, armas mortíferas, pociones con poderes inimaginables… Y cosas de mi mundo, creo que con varios materiales de aquí podríamos replicar algunas cosas existentes de allí. —El respondió con un asentimiento confiado.

-Mm, cosas de tu mundo, dices… Me gustaría saber un poco más. —Link le dijo mientras aún se concentraba en el camino que tenían en frente, vislumbro al final del camino una pequeña construcción en el horizonte, tardarían varios minutos en llegar al trote lento que iban, así que mientras tanto saciaría su necesidad de información.

-¿Cómo decirlo, algo que ustedes nunca hayan visto? Mm… —Naofumi se colocó una mano en la barbilla, pensando en algo hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron.- No puedo entrar en muchos detalles, porque no soy un técnico ni nada, pero les diré que…

Naofumi vívidamente les conto con mucho entusiasmo a Link, Filo y Raphtalia sobre la tecnología de su mundo, algunos inventos que el menciono fueron el aire acondicionado, los teléfonos inteligentes e incluso el Internet, el rubio no daba crédito a todo lo que escuchaba.

-¿Me estás diciendo que con esta cosa, internet, tenías toda la información del mundo en la palma de tu mano?—El pregunto con asombro, Naofumi asintió con energía y Link solo palmeo su cara con incredulidad.- Y me dices que esto no es magia en absoluto…

-No, no es magia. Es el fruto de millones de años de evolución, de ensayo y de error, es genial mi mundo, aunque este tampoco está nada mal, eh, obviamente si no contamos con que existe la maldita de Mein. —El Héroe del Escudo expreso, diciendo la última parte con un tono ligeramente más áspero.

-Vaya, si pudiéramos replicar algo así aquí, creo que en serio cambiarias el mundo. —Raphtalia le dijo con asombro, mas disimulado que el de Link.

-No, no podemos imitar muchas cosas de mi mundo, principalmente porque no sé cómo funcionan las cosas por dentro, así que no puedo simplemente hacerlas y ya, pero cosas básicas estoy seguro de que podría. —El respondió con un suspiro abatido.

Filo se detuvo, dándole a entender al grupo que había terminado el recorrido, así que sin mediar más palabra el rubio salto del carro, pisando el endurecido suelo de piedra irregular.

Naofumi siguió, acercándose a Link mientras que Raphtalia bajo con algo más de suspicacia, aun teniendo problemas por lo ocurrido el día anterior, acercándose al par con lentitud.

Mirando más de cerca, Link diviso un gran templo que se alzaba ante él, las paredes estaban rotas y algo desgastadas, pero a pesar de todo eran estables, diversos pilares estaban erigidos sosteniendo el techo de la entrada.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. —El Héroe del Crepúsculo anuncio al grupo, mientras apoyaba los puños en sus caderas y miraba la majestuosa construcción que estaba cerca del.- ¿Están preparados para entrar?

Naofumi miro a Raphtalia, quien asintió rápidamente, por lo que volvió a mirar a Link para asentirle.

-¿Filo se quedara aquí sola?—El ave pregunto con una expresión triste, Link negó con la cabeza.

-No, puedes venir con nosotros, solo deja el carro en un lugar seguro cerca de la entrada. —El Hyliano respondió, mientras Filo corría hacia uno de los pilares para deshacerse de la carreta.

Cuando ella estuvo finalmente lista, se acercó al grupo de nuevo en su forma de Filolial, por lo que todos entraron al lugar con rapidez, estaba en gran parte bañado en oscuridad, pero una vez los ojos del grupo se adaptaron, pudieron moverse con relativa facilidad.

Era un camino recto, discordante con la construcción que había fuera, puesto que una vez entraron, el lugar se había convertido en un túnel, como si toda fuera una fachada, el rubio lo atribuyo a posibles remodelaciones que pudieron hacerle al lugar cuando se convirtió en una mina.

El grupo camino en silencio, atentos a cualquier amenaza que pudiera acechar en la oscuridad del lugar, Filo tenía sus alas ligeramente extendidas caminando en la retaguardia del grupo, mientras Raphtalia tenía su espada preparada en su mano y Naofumi caminaba con un aire tenso.

Link por su parte solo tenía el Escudo Hyliano, para cubrirse de cualquier golpe repentino, el camino era estrecho y todos estaban relativamente cerca, si usaba su espada podría dañar a los otros, pero los demás parecían no ser conscientes de ese hecho o tenían sus armas para intimidar a posibles atacantes.

A medida que seguían avanzando, entraron en un cuarto bastante amplio, el piso y las paredes pasaron a ser de ladrillo desgastado y varias antorchas iluminaban el lugar, el polvo podría olfatearse en el aire y Raphtalia no pudo evitar estornudar.

-Salud. —Naofumi le dijo en un susurro, ella respondió con un "_Gracias_."

Era una gran habitación, las antorchas en las paredes dejaban ver varios ojos rojos que los miraban fijamente, pudieron darse cuenta de que al parecer eran murciélagos inofensivos, por lo que los ignoraron.

Caminaron un poco más al centro de la habitación, donde un cofre cerrado yacía allí, adyacente a el había una tablilla con un mensaje grabado en piedra, Naofumi se acercó al mientras afilaba la vista para intentar leer, en vano.

Link solo miraba el cofre, mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por su frente, sin poder evitarlo avanzo hacia él, y lo tomo por su tapa, dándose cuenta de que estaba abierto, Raphtalia lo miraba con intriga al igual que Filo, mientras Naofumi había ido a uno de los extremos de la habitación con la misión de tomar una de las antorchas que estaban puestas en las paredes.

Sin poder resistir a su instinto, Link abrió el cofre, quien chirreo con fuerza, mientras el rubio metía una mano y tomaba su contenido…

Y con una sonrisa lo alzaba triunfante al cielo, una vieja manía que había adquirido después de superar incontables mazmorras con innumerables cofres dentro de ellas esperando ser abiertos por él.

-Oye, Link, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?—Naofumi pregunto con incredulidad mientras se acercaba a él con una antorcha.

-Abrí el cofre, por supuesto. Y esto es… ¿Una semilla?—Link se preguntó a si mismo mientras acercaba el contenido del cofre a su cara, dándose cuenta efectivamente de que era una semilla.- Me pregunto para que servirá…

Naofumi aun sin entender del todo, decidió ignorarlo, mientras acercaba su recién adquirida antorcha para iluminar el mensaje, leyéndolo atentamente.

* * *

"_Espero que esta semilla nunca llegue al mundo._

_El deseo de evitar el hambre se manifestara de la peor forma posible."_

* * *

-Ay no... —Link expreso con culpa mientras leía.

-Por lo que se ve, esa semilla es peligrosa. —Raphtalia dijo con seriedad.-Deberíamos deshacernos de ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Link con un asentimiento.- No podemos simplemente dejarla aquí, no estoy seguro de lo que hace, pero por lo que dice ese mensaje nada bueno puede ser.

-¡Filo se lo comerá!—El ave anuncio con una expresión determinada, mientras que Naofumi negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-No, yo me hare cargo de eso. —Naofumi expreso, haciendo que todos se concentraran en el.-Tengo el sentimiento de que un idiota tomara esta semilla si la dejamos aquí, y no me convence dejar que Filo se la coma, esto podría matarla…

-¿Qué sugieres?—Raphtalia pregunto.

-La absorberé, por supuesto. Así nos quitamos un problema potencial de encima, y yo obtengo un nuevo escudo. —Respondió Naofumi con una sonrisa divertida.

Link sin mediar palabra, solo le dio la semilla al pelinegro, quien la tomo con cuidado mientras la acercaba a su escudo con lentitud.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es seguro?—Raphtalia pregunto con preocupación en sus ojos.

-Si.

-¿Estas absolutamente seguro?

-Si.

-¿No te pasara nada, verdad?

-Sí… Digo, no.

Viendo que Raphtalia iba a hablar de nuevo, Naofumi sin perder tiempo coloco la semilla en el núcleo de su escudo, cuando un brillo se hizo presente y fue absorbida sin problemas.

El Héroe del Escudo vio como un menú se abría ante sus ojos, navegando por diversos iconos de escudo hasta que se detuvo en un en específico.

* * *

"_Escudo de Bioplanta"_

* * *

Con este escudo, diversas ramas se abrían, una llamo especialmente la atención del pelinegro, "_Restructuración de vegetales_" se llamaba, si bien no tenía lugar cercano al que probarlo, hizo una nota mental para estrenarlo luego.

-¿Qué tal?—Raphtalia pregunto expectante.

-Estoy bien. —El contesto con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Raphtalia.-De todas maneras, deberíamos avanzar.

El par comenzó a caminar en dirección un pequeño túnel al fondo de la habitación, seguido de Link, quien se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Filo no había emprendido camino con ellos, sino que miraba a la nada con impaciencia.

-¿Ocurre algo, Filo?—Pregunto Link suavemente, haciendo que el Filolial saltara.

-¡F-Filo siente algo!—Ella expreso con temor, mientras el rubio extendía ambos brazos intentando calmarla.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Obviamente hay un monstruo aquí, para ello vinimos, ¿Recuerdas? Además, puede que sean los murciélagos, solo ignóralos. —Link le recordó con suavidad, haciendo que ella inclinara la cabeza.

-T-tienes razón, Filo lo había olvidado, Filo lo siente. —Ella dijo con la cabeza gacha, Link la acaricio con tranquilidad.

-Descuida, ahora vamos con los demás, ¿Bien?

Filo asintió con ánimos renovados mientras entraban al pequeño túnel y seguían a Naofumi y Raphtalia, quienes a pesar de todo, no habían avanzado mucho, de hecho ni siquiera habían entrado al pequeño túnel, el rubio se acercaba a ellos, hasta que se dio cuenta…

_Ellos estaban parados sin moverse._

-¿Están bien?—Link pregunto con preocupación cuando les alcanzo, Raphtalia giro a verlo con una sonrisa amable, el rubio pudo darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, los murciélagos emprendieron vuelo y pasaron por el estrecho túnel.

-Estaba bien hasta que vi tu cara... —Ella le dijo con expresión triste, haciendo que Link abriera los ojos asombrado por la respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo?—Pregunto Link visiblemente sorprendido, el semblante de Raphtalia se hundió aún más.

-En realidad, Link, te odio desde el día que te vi, mirándome con lastima, como si fuera un perro lastimero, ¡Detesto que estuvieran conmigo solo por compasión!

.

.

.

_¿Eh?_

Y sin decir más, ella intento apuñalar al rubio quien bloqueo con su escudo Hyliano con torpeza, siendo enviado hacia atrás, chocando con la pared del lugar mientras retrocedía para tomar espacio de Raphtalia, en una inspección rápida se dio cuenta de otra cosa…

_Filo estaba luchando con Naofumi._

_¿Mm?_

Algo estaba pasando, pero él no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo en lo absoluto, con una Raphtalia que se acercaba a él con lágrimas en los ojos y los dientes apretados, su dolor emocional era palpable incluso desde la distancia, alguien le había hecho algo, era obvio…

-¡Te equivocas, si bien es cierto que me sentía mal por ti, no estuvimos contigo solo por eso!—Él le dijo con determinación, intentando convencerla.-Necesitabas ayuda y nosotros te la dimos, no te veíamos como un perro, Raphtalia, eres nuestra compañera y lo sabes.

-Sí, ¿Sabes? Me da igual lo que digas, tú, Naofumi, Filo, los detesto a todos, son unos malditos… No dejare que ustedes jueguen más conmigo…—Raphtalia dijo entre lágrimas, Link trago saliva, no entendía que es lo que estaba causando todo, pero ver a Raphtalia en este estado no le gustaba para nada.

-Raphtalia, escucha. ¿Por qué piensas eso?—El pregunto, sin saber exactamente qué decir, salto hacia un lado cuando vio a Naofumi pasar por donde él estaba, estrellándose contra una pared, mientras Filo cargaba hacia él.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿¡Tanto me odias, porque esperaste hasta ahora para decirlo!?—Raphtalia reclamo con una expresión deformada por la ira.

Link solo la miraba con sorpresa, afligido por verla de esa forma, dándose cuenta de que tan poderosa es el efecto de sus palabras en ella, si bien el no había dicho nada malo, era obvio para el rubio que no podría racionar con ella en ese estado.

-Link, te odio… Quiero que tengas la muerte más horrible posible…—Ella dijo en un denso susurro, mientras limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas que caían por su cara.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo se sentía verdaderamente mal, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su expresión paso de la sorpresa a la ira…

_Ira a quien sea que estuviera haciendo esto._

Solo era cuestión de ver, Naofumi no era un desgraciado como para herir los sentimientos de Raphtalia de esa forma, el mismo no había dicho absolutamente nada que pudiera herirla, y Filo estaba fuera de discusión.

_Esto era obra de un monstruo._

_¿Esto es lo que hace un Nue? No, era poco probable._

_Muy sensible al sonido y controla el rayo…_

… _Ese era la descripción que les habían dado._

Raphtalia cargo con su espada, con una estocada torpe, el rubio giro hacia un lado para esquivarla, mientras dirigía su mano dominante hacia la espada maestra, dejaría fuera de combate a todo el grupo, luego abandonarían el lugar, al menos hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente preparados para volver de nuevo.

.

.

.

Un punzante dolor recorrió la frente de Link, cuando toco la espada maestra, su alrededor se deformo por un momento, mientras un repentino mareo le recorría, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y quedando vulnerable a los ataques de Raphtalia, quien había vuelto a cargar contra él.

La espada de Raphtalia reboto contra el escudo de Link, haciendo que el rubio por la fuerza del impacto más la falta de equilibrio reciente rebelara el escudo de sus manos, dejándolo desprotegido, momento que Raphtalia aprovecho para lanzar un corte hacia él.

Link salto a duras penas, evitando ser cortado a la mitad, mientras tomaba distancia.

-¡Espero que sufras, porque lo mereces, _traidor_!—Ella le grito, mientras su voz se distorsionaba ligeramente en la última frase.

El rubio no respondió, y se las arregló para acercarse y patear a Raphtalia en el estómago con fuerza, enviándola hacia atrás.

Link fue el siguiente en atacar, con una estocada rápida y certera, que Raphtalia esquivo a duras penas, ella torpemente intentaba tomar distancia del rubio, en un vano intento ya que el hacía ataques rápidos y ligeros para no perderla de vista ni que se alejara de él.

Los movimientos de ella eran lentos y mal ejecutados, gruñía con ira y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, estaba dejando que las emociones llevaran su batalla, por lo que Link aprovechaba la situación.

Las chispas saltaron cuando las dos espadas colisionaron, la Espada de Ordon que Link le había legado a Raphtalia, y su propia Espada Maestra, la expresión de la chica era una mezcla entre la tristeza y el enojo mientras que la del rubio era serena pero afligida.

-¡Raphtalia, mírame, te están engañando!—Link le dijo con determinación.

-¡Cállate, basura!—Respondió ella con enojo.

Link chasqueo la lengua, pero siguió forcejeando con ella, sabiendo la tendencia que la semi-humana tenia a no hacer nada más que forcejear cuando dos espadas chocaban, el rubio aprovecho y sin ningún otra opción para dejarla fuera de combate, pateo la pierna de Raphtalia con sus botas.

_Botas con suelas de hierro._

_CLACK._

Raphtalia grito de dolor cuando su hueso sonó de manera desagradable por el impacto, inmediatamente cayo arrodillada, mientras usaba sus fuerzas para impedir el avance de la espada de Link, el rubio sin mover su arma solo dio una patada lateral a la chica, quien cayó al piso mientras su espada volaba a varios metros de ella.

Ella iba a levantarse pero el dolor en su pierna se lo impidió, mientras gemía de molestia, Link tomo ambas espadas, privando a Raphtalia de armas para que no se hiciera daño a él, o con su estado mental, se hiciera daño a sí misma.

Link miro por el rabillo del ojo como Naofumi se levantaba de nuevo, visiblemente magullado para luchar contra Filo, el ave no tenía ningún rasguño.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo corrió de nuevo al túnel que seguía con la mina, con su espada maestra en la mano…

_Si solo hay un monstruo aquí… Y no se dice que el monstruo pueda hacer esto…_

… _Solo deja a un posible sospechoso…_

_Los Murciélagos._

Mientras más se adentraba, se dio cuenta de que fue envuelto en una oscuridad prominente cortesía del pasillo, el cual no tenía antorchas, solo se podía divisar tenuemente el contorno de las paredes, pero Link pudo percatarse de varios pares de ojos que le miraban.

_Fácil._

Todos cargaron hacia él, pero sin perder tiempo blandió su espada, orientándose lo mejor que podía, golpeando las paredes para hacer que saltaran chispas que iluminaban fugazmente el lugar y le permitían tener una imagen clara de sus enemigos.

Después de varios segundos se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor y no divisando ningún ojo que lo mirara a través de la oscuridad.

Procedió a escanear torpemente el suelo, tocando los cadáveres de sus enemigos, estos murciélagos tenían la particularidad de que parecían que portaran algo similar a una bocina, mirando a su alrededor e intentando llamar la atención de más enemigos, se dio cuenta de que ninguno venia.

_¿Están todos muertos?_

Independientemente de lo que fuera, Link corrió por el pasillo de vuelta hacia la habitación donde había dejado a su grupo, dándose cuenta de que ahora estaban postrados en el suelo, Naofumi sostenía su cabeza con fuerza mientras Filo, ahora en forma humana hacia lo mismo.

Raphtalia por su parte, solo miraba al techo con tristeza.

-¿Están bien?—Link pregunto con preocupación mientras se acercaba a Raphtalia.

-Mi cabeza… Me va a estallar. —Naofumi respondió con dolor mientras aun la agarraba.

-A Filo también le duele la cabeza, pero Filo está más triste por todas las cosas horribles que el amo dijo…—La niña dijo con un tono abatido mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

-Raphtalia…—Link la llamo, ella le miro con expresión vacía.

-Pensé que me odiabas…—Ella le dijo con reprimiendo las lágrimas.- ¿Y me hablas ahora como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Raphtalia, no pienso nada de lo que dijiste, eres mi compañera y mi amiga. —Link respondió con pesar, mientras le miraba a los ojos.- Eso que escuchaste, no era yo.

Ella no respondió, solo se cubrió la cara con su brazo para que el rubio no pudiera verla. Link la miro con tristeza, mientras explicaba la situación al grupo y su teoría a detalle, dejando en claro todo lo que paso para evitar cualquier tipo de confusión.

.

.

.

-Ya veo, así que es todo obra de unos murciélagos, ¿no?—Naofumi pregunto débilmente, afectado por el estado de animo de Raphtalia, Link asintió.

Naofumi ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mientras Filo y Raphtalia aún seguían sin levantarse, obviamente habían sido afectadas emocionalmente por cualquier cosa que hubieran escuchado.

.

.

.

-Raphtalia, no sé qué pudiste escuchar, pero lo siento, lamento haber herido tus sentimientos. —Naofumi se disculpó, mientras se postraba, con la cabeza en el piso.-Filo, a ti también, lo siento.

-Lo mismo digo, en serio, nunca quisimos herirlas. —Link secundo con pesar, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

_Silencio._

Raphtalia aún seguía con la cara cubierta por su brazo, sin dar respuesta, solo sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, buscando fuerzas para comunicarse.

-Lo siento… —Susurro ella, apenas siendo audible.

-¿Cómo?—Pregunto Link.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho…—Se disculpó mientras empezaba a llorar.-Yo… Es solo… Naofumi me dijo que me odiaba, que me había adoptado por mi enfermedad, para verme morir… Pero después me dijo que la lastima por mi le hicieron cambiar de opinión… Después tú, Link, pensé que me habías dicho… Que esperabas que muriera pronto para dejar de ser un incordio para… Ustedes…

Link cerró los ojos, sintiéndose muy mal por lo que no había dicho, para Raphtalia, ellos eran su familia, lo único que ella tenía, y que le dijeran las cosas así, crueles, crudas e hirientes, la destruyeron emocionalmente.

Naofumi negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa triste se asomaba por su cara.

-Raphtalia, nos conoces, sabes que no haríamos algo como eso, ¡Somos una familia, nunca jamás te odiaríamos ni te desearíamos la muerte por nada del mundo!—Anuncio el con voz alta y los brazos extendidos.- No te sientas mal, nunca dudes de nuestros lazos, créeme, nunca te traicionaremos.

-Sí, él tiene razón. —Link dijo mientras Filo se acercaba a ellos con lentitud.

-De hecho, también escuche cosas de tu parte, me decías que me odiabas desde que me conociste, que estabas harta de estar conmigo y que después de que dejaste de ser mi esclava te quedaste conmigo para matarme. —Él dijo con los brazos cruzados, Raphtalia retiro su brazo de su cara y le miro.- Obviamente, no te creí, sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero luego llego Filo y bueno…

-¡Usted, le dijo cosas muy feas a Filo, pero Filo ya no las recuerda!—Ella le dijo con una expresión irritada que hizo que Link sonriera.

-El punto es, Raphtalia, no te sientas mal. Te queremos, no dudes de eso. —Link le dijo con una sonrisa, los ojos de Raphtalia se iluminaron de nuevo.

Los cerro, reprimiendo sus emociones y en cambio estiro sus brazos, dejando a los demás desconcertados.

-¿Mm?—Inquirió Filo con la cabeza inclinada.

-Abrazo. —Raphtalia dijo reuniendo toda su fuerza para brindar una sincera sonrisa.

Naofumi la levanto por los hombros y la abrazo, seguida de una entusiasta Filo, finalmente con Link uniéndose en un gran abrazo grupal, que solo fue interrumpido cuando Raphtalia gimió de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa, Raphtalia?—Naofumi pregunto preocupado.

-M-mi pierna…—Ella respondió con una mueca dolorida mientras tomaba con cuidado su pie herido.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Creo que… Le rompí la pierna por accidente. —Link admitió mientras miraba al piso con culpabilidad.- Pero descuida, tengo una poción, que sirve para curar cualquier herida, me quedan 2 botellas, así que si comparten una para ustedes creo que estaría bien.

Link metió las manos en su bolsa con rapidez, sacando una botella corchada la cual tenía un líquido rojo dentro, se la dio a Raphtalia en sus manos con cuidado, quien ahora se veía visiblemente más tranquila.

-¿Sabe bien?—Ella pregunto con cansancio y una mueca dolorida.

-Mm… Sabe cómo a vomito de perro. —Respondió Link con sinceridad, tal vez exagerando un poco, pero el sabor de una poción roja era todo menos bueno.

Ella con una expresión visiblemente asqueada, destapo la botella, la cual inundo con un aroma amargo la habitación, con vacilación la llevo a su boca y sorbió un poco.

Se detuvo con rapidez mientras le pasaba la botella a Naofumi, la expresión de Raphtalia ahora era de puro asco, pero el dolor no era visible en su rostro por lo que la poción debería haber surtido efecto.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. —Naofumi le dijo con una sonrisa, para beber un poco de la poción con una predisposición positiva, cambiando su mueca a una afligida inmediatamente después de probarla.- Retiro lo dicho, esto es sin duda lo peor que me he llevado a la boca.

El contenido de la botella ahora era poco menos de la mitad, Filo lo arrebato de las manos de Naofumi sin problema y con una sonrisa se lo llevo a la boca, tragándose todo.

.

.

.

-¡Filo dice que sabe bien!—La rubia le dijo felicidad mientras le daba la botella de vuelta a Link quien le dedico una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de oírlo, sinceramente también tenía reacciones como las de ustedes, pero use esas pociones mucho tiempo, por lo que al final acabe acostumbrándome al sabor. —El Héroe del Crepúsculo expreso mientras se rascaba la nuca con un poco de vergüenza.

-Me compadezco de ti, amigo. —Naofumi le dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro con fingido pesar.

Raphtalia se sentó con tranquilidad mientras miraba al suelo con expresión avergonzada, su cola se movía lentamente de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Qué sucede, chica con cola?—Filo le pregunto mientras gateaba hacia ella con curiosidad.

-Es solo que…—Raphtalia empezó mientras tragaba saliva con vergüenza.- Lamento haber dudado de ustedes y haberte atacado, Link… No estaba pensando con claridad…

_Silencio._

-Oh, descuida, no hay problema con ello, tampoco es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito. —El la calmo con una sonrisa amable y un gesto de la mano.

-Sí, exacto. Pero ya sabes, si ves que decimos cosas similares de nuevo, es probable que sea porque estas bajo control de unos monstruos, así que no dudes de nosotros. —Naofumi le dijo con un asentimiento y una expresión seria.- Yo en ningún momento me creí lo que "_dijiste_" para herirme, porque confió en ti.

-¡Filo también se disculpa por atacar al amo, Filo ahora sabe que el amo no dijo esas cosas!—La niña se disculpó mientras bajaba la cabeza con rapidez.- Pero alimente a Filo, Filo en verdad lo siente y no fue culpa de Filo atacar al amo.

-Sí, descuida, hare la vista gorda por esta vez. —El accedió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Silencio._

-En fin, ¿Descansamos un poco o seguimos avanzando?—Link pregunto con expresión seria y determinada.

.

.

.

-Sinceramente me gustaría descansar, pero estamos cerca del objetivo ya, y con ese veneno que me diste me siento como nuevo. —El Héroe del Escudo respondió mientras miraba al techo.- ¿Ustedes que opinan, chicas?

-¡Filo los seguirá a ambos!—Soltó ella con ánimo mientras levantaba los brazos, pero luego miro a la semi-humana.- ¿Qué dices tú, chica con cola?

-Raphtalia. —Corrigió Link.

-Raphtalia. —Filo dijo mientras asentía.-Me olvide de su nombre, Filo lo siente.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, haciendo que se sintiera un poco presionada, pero sonrió.

-Ahora estoy bien, me sentía bastante mal porque pensé… Bueno, ya saben. —Ella respondió en un murmullo que todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente, pero luego les dio una sonrisa enérgica.- Pero no se preocupen por mí, ya estoy al máximo.

Su declaración fue rotunda, y sus ojos no contradecían lo que ella había dicho, siendo que brillaban con pasión, por lo que el grupo sonrió mientras se levantaban.

-Ahora iremos a por el Nue. —Naofumi les dijo con decisión.- Ya saben, seamos atentos y no volvamos a caer en la misma trampa.

Todos asintieron mientras seguían al pelinegro quien había vuelto a tomar otra antorcha de la pared, cuando la de él se perdió en su batalla contra Filo, caminaron por el pasillo estrecho y bastante cerrado, sus formaciones rocosas irregulares tenían protuberancias extrañas, haciendo que apoyarse en los extremos de las paredes fuera casi imposible.

Siguieron su camino en línea recta por el túnel con calma, y Naofumi avanzando frente a todos, el camino fue volviéndose más y más chico hasta que prácticamente el grupo podía sentir como la roca se les pegaba al cuerpo, sin embargo pudieron pasar sin mucho problema.

-Mientras más avanzamos, menos parece una mina…—Raphtalia dijo en voz baja.

-Estoy de acuerdo. —Link apoyo mientras caminaba con Filo detrás de él.

Naofumi bufo con diversión, pero no dijo nada mientras seguía avanzando a paso rápido, ahora con el túnel algo menos estrecho pasar no se hacía tan incómodo.

Finalmente vieron una luz que estaba al final del túnel, por lo que por instinto Naofumi apresuro el paso mientras los demás le seguían.

.

.

.

-Esperen. —El ordeno, haciendo que todos se detuvieran en seco y le miraran.- ¿Sera el monstruo que buscamos?

Link se acercó un poco, y pudo mirar el lugar, era una cueva de gran tamaño, diversas vetas del mineral eran visibles tanto en el techo como en el piso y las paredes, los cristales daban luz al lugar e incluso la reflejaban entre ellos mismos, para el rubio y para los demás, el lugar era bastante hermoso.

Sin embargo, un monstruo yacía acostado, posiblemente durmiendo, recordaba a un tigre, o en el mejor de los casos una manticora sin alas, su gran melena además de su pelaje rayado saltaban a la vista, además del dato curioso de que tenía una cola que parecía ser una serpiente…

_Que los miraba fijamente a ellos._

-Esto me da un sentimiento de… Añoranza…—Naofumi comento con una expresión contraída, Link no perdió el tiempo antes de sacar la espada maestra de su vaina.

-Bien, tenemos que…

Sin dejar terminar al rubio, Raphtalia alzo su espada y echo a correr hacia el monstruo sin temor, su intención era apuñalarlo y terminar la pelea rápidamente.

Sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, ya que el Nue demostró ser inteligente, moviéndose rápidamente hacia un lado y con sus patas traseras golpeo a Raphtalia en la espalda haciendo que cayera al piso.

-¡Maldita sea!—Link mascullo con irritación mientras avanzaba para ayudarla, ya que al parecer la bestia estaba concentrada en ella.

El Nue le ignoro para saltar hacia la semi-humana, quien rodo por el piso para esquivarlo mientras se recuperaba con rapidez, la bestia salto hacia ella, estando muy cerca para reaccionar o hacer cualquier cosa.

_¡__**Escudo de Aire!**_

El monstruo golpeo su cara con fuerza contra el recién formado escudo que apareció para cubrir a Raphtalia, el golpe fue tan fuerte que incluso la protección se agrieto visiblemente.

Link llego hacia él, y decidió atacar con un corte horizontal, rozando por los pelos la melena del Nue, quien en el último momento esquivo dando un gran salto, sorprendiendo al grupo.

Filo fue la siguiente, quien sin perder tiempo cambio a su forma de Filolial y salto con una patada lista para el monstruo, quien en respuesta se balanceo en el aire y extendió su cola de serpiente, envolviendo el cuello del ave y empezando a girar con ella.

Antes de que Naofumi pudiera gritar su nombre, el monstruo la estampo con fuerza contra el piso, aterrizando a unos metros de ella, quien estaba desorientada por el duro golpe.

Corrió hacia Filo con rapidez, siendo interceptado por Naofumi, quien con su escudo en alto, lo tacleo con fuerza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y rodar lejos de él y el ave.

-¿Qué demonios?—Naofumi pregunto con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo.-No es como las cosas que hemos enfrentado antes.

El Nue miro a Naofumi y Filo, mientras su cola de serpiente tenía su mirada atenta en Link y Raphtalia.

-Ya veo. —El rubio comento en voz alta, para que su grupo pudiera oírlo.- ¡Escuchen, su oído es tan bueno que puede saber dónde estamos! ¡Tiene una visión completa sobre nosotros! Tomarlo por sorpresa no es una opción.

Naofumi, buscando entre su capa saco su arma, su vara, al fin tenía una batalla real donde poder ver los frutos de su entrenamiento, sin embargo sabía a ciencia cierta que como un bateador ofensivo aun no podría hacer mucho, ya que en resumidas cuentas; Peleaba con un palo.

-Entonces, tendremos que abrumarlo. —El Héroe del Crepúsculo anuncio, mientras que el Nue estaba visiblemente alerta por cualquier amenaza, Link corrió arrastrado su espada contra el suelo.- ¡Raphtalia, conmigo!

La semi-humana le siguió mientras preparaba su ataque, Link lo abordo, lanzando un tajo con todo su cuerpo que fue esquivado por el Nue, Raphtalia cubrió al rubio lanzando otro golpe a la bestia la cual fue de nuevo esquivado.

Naofumi avanzo lanzando una ráfaga de rápidos golpes, haciendo que el monstruo retrocediera por sus débiles pero rápidos y concisos ataques, fue secundado por Link, quien ataco desde la retaguardia de la bestia con precisión.

Filo corrió con una gran velocidad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo a la par con el grupo, lanzando una fuerte patada que dio de lleno a la bestia y la hizo retroceder y soltar un lastimero aullido.

Raphtalia salto, aprovechando el momento de debilidad que tenía el monstruo, para apuñalarlo y acabar con su vida, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la cola de serpiente se enrollo alrededor de su cintura y avanzo con rapidez hasta su cuello, cuando comenzó a asfixiarla.

-¡Raphtalia!—Naofumi grito con preocupación.

-¡Filo, ataca al monstruo! ¡Naofumi, ve por Raphtalia!—Ordeno Link con un grito mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa, mientras una teoría pasaba por su mente.

.

.

.

_Espero que funcione…_

El grupo siguió las órdenes del rubio, mientras que Raphtalia sentía como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, en este punto ya había soltado su espada para con todas sus fuerzas intentar liberar su cuello en vano.

Filo pateo al monstruo, quien estando concentrado en Raphtalia no se percató o deliberadamente ignoro como el ave se estaba acercando, y aun mientras era disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza de la patada, no había señales de soltar a Raphtalia.

Naofumi miro con ira reprimida y desesperación por el miedo a quedarse sin tiempo para ayudarla, por lo que cambio su escudo, el cual se transformó en uno de tono oscuro mientras dos cabezas de un animal parecido a un perro se hacía presente.

Con un grito, las dos cabezas se estiraron como por arte de magia, con una dirección clara; La cola de serpiente.

Mientras Filo atacaba implacablemente, las dos cabezas del escudo de Naofumi se dirigieron a la cola del Nue, quien tenía en lo alto a Raphtalia, ambas mordieron la cola con furia, el monstruo chillo de dolor en respuesta.

La sangre de la serpiente bañaba el piso, mientras que Naofumi tenía una cabeza mordiendo con fervor una parte concreta, mientras la otra cabeza de su escudo mordía y mordía cualquier parte posible en toda su longitud, visiblemente dañada, el monstruo soltó a Raphtalia, quien fue atrapada por Naofumi.

Ella tosió y aspiro para intentar recuperar el aire desesperadamente con las manos alrededor de su cuello mientras estaba en brazos de Naofumi, quien empezó a correr para distanciarse del monstruo, quien se veía bastante enojado y a pocas luces herido.

-¡Maldita sea, Raphtalia! ¡No corras así contra el enemigo!—Naofumi regaño con enojo.

-Lo siento, no pensé que el monstruo fuera tan fuerte…—Ella se disculpó una vez tuvo el aire suficiente para hablar, aun sin quitar las manos de su cuello, Naofumi se cubrió detrás de una gran veta de mineral mientras miraba la pelea.

Link estaba caminando alrededor con posición de batalla y una mano dentro de su bolsa, su escudo estaba en su mano y su espada estaba guardada en su funda, como si no tuviera intención alguna de luchar.

Mientras Filo seguía atacando con una entereza aparentemente inagotable, el monstruo se las arreglaba para esquivar la mayoría de sus ataques sin problemas, aunque algunos ciertamente le daban, causándole gran daño.

Tanto el como Raphtalia se encontraban desarmados, ella con su arma tirada en el piso a la lejanía y el de igual manera, por lo que decidió quedarse en la retaguardia con ella por el momento.

* * *

. . .

Link estaba rondando alrededor de la activa pelea que tenían Filo y la bestia, su mano estaba en su bolsa mientras con la otra tenía su escudo, atento si el enemigo cambiaba hacia él.

La batalla si bien había mejorado un poco para ellos, podría considerarse en un punto muerto, Filo eventualmente se cansaría, de hecho, ahora era visiblemente más lenta, mientras que el monstruo salvo por sus visibles heridas luchaba como al principio.

No tenía forma de comprobar la resistencia del enemigo, y no podía darse el lujo de permitir una batalla de desgaste en lo absoluto sin tener certeza de que el monstruo se cansaría a corto plazo.

Por lo que intento formular un plan, al igual que en sus tiempos en Hyrule, si el no podía vencer a un enemigo por sí mismo, solo era cuestión de repasar la información, ver sus capacidades y buscar una debilidad que poder explotar.

Sonrió de medio lado…

_Sensible al sonido…_

_Sensible al sonido…_

_Sensible al sonido…_

_Je._

.

.

.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse en una carrera para acerarse a la pelea que mantenía Filo y el Nue, mientras que de su bolsa sacaba una bomba, la tomo por la mecha, quemándose ligeramente y lanzándola con fuerza al piso, cerca del monstruo.

_¡BOOM!_

Si bien la explosión no golpeo al monstruo, este chillo de dolor mientras sus ojos vagaban por todo el lugar, como si estuviera desorientado, Link saco otra bomba y se acercó aún más hacia la bestia, lanzándosela directamente.

_¡BOOM!_

Un aullido lleno de dolor inundo todo el lugar, mientras el monstruo caía sobre sus patas y sus oídos sangraban visiblemente, Filo no perdió el tiempo para empezar a dar una ráfaga de certeras patadas hacia el Nue.

Link sonrió, si era lo suficientemente sensible para tener idea de donde estaban todos solo por sus pasos, el estridente y grotesco sonido de una bomba podría ocasionar daños al monstruo y a su orientación.

Movía su mano para tomar la espada maestra, pero empezó a sentir un hormigueo en los pies que luego se transmitió a todo su cuerpo, cuando finalmente tomo su empuñadura.

-¿Qué?—Link se preguntó con recelo y una mirada confundida.

El monstruo seguía recibiendo los embates de Filo, el rubio solo miraba confundido todo, ¿Un hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo? Sus ojos empezaron a picar, además de que un ligero zumbido se hizo presente en sus oídos, mientras que sus pies se sentían ligeramente adormecidos.

Finalmente lo recordó…

_Sensible al sonido…_

… _Y puede controlar el rayo._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Maldición!_

-¡Filo, aléjate del!—Grito Link con fuerza mientras intentaba tomar distancia del monstruo.

Sin entender completamente, Filo dio un gran salto, alejándose sin problemas cuando el monstruo libero una gran descarga eléctrica que recorrió gran parte del lugar.

Link no alcanzo a alejarse a tiempo, mientras sentía como el flujo eléctrico pasaba por todo su cuerpo, causándole un gran dolor, fue disparado hacia un lado y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, mareado y desorientado, su cuerpo humeaba ligeramente y tenía estamos esporádicos.

-¡Papa!—Grito Filo con enojo y preocupación en referencia al rubio, el monstruo se paraba a duras penas, pero rugió de forma amenazadora hacia el ave.

Fue abordado por un mordisco en una de sus patas, cortesía de Naofumi quien tenía una expresión determinada en el rostro, habiendo vuelto a la batalla, con Raphtalia siguiéndolo, su cuello tenia marcas visibles de haber sido apretado, pero a pesar de ello ahora usaba su espada lista para luchar de nuevo.

Filo fue la primera en embestir, con una rápida patada a la cara del Nue, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, Naofumi atrajo la cabeza con la que tenía sujeta la pierna del monstruo, arrastrándolo hacia él.

Raphtalia fue la siguiente en actuar, quien dio un ataque en carrera, atravesando el estómago del Nue con su espada mientras el monstruo rugía de dolor y dejaba de moverse.

Sonidos eléctricos se hicieron presentes, eran pocos, pero se oían perfectamente, hasta que fueron aumentando en intensidad y cantidad, haciendo que Naofumi mirara con horror al "_Cadáver_" del monstruo.

.

.

.

-¡Maldición!—Grito el con temor mientras se preparaba con su escudo para crear una barrera para protegerse a él y los demás.

_¡PAM!_

_¡CRASH!_

Ambos fueron sonidos desagradables, mientras el trio miraba como la cabeza del monstruo era aplastada brutalmente sin piedad y el sonido de su cráneo reventando era perfectamente audible.

Naofumi miro, ahora la cabeza del Nue estaba siendo aplastada por una gran bola de hierro con varios grabados que él no podía identificar, esta era sostenida por una cadena, en la siguió con la mirada…

.

.

.

-¿Link?—Pregunto Naofumi con incredulidad, viendo como el rubio tenía una agarradera que conectaba la cadena con esa bola de hierro, esta era una de sus armas en Hyrule; El mangual.

-¡Papa!—Filo dijo con felicidad mientras se acercaba a Link, cambiando a forma humana y lo abrazaba.- ¡Filo pensó que estaba herido!

-Lo estaba…—Respondió Link con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Filo, viéndolo más de cerca, un ligero tic podía apreciarse en su ojo izquierdo, además sus piernas temblaban un poco.- Ahora solo me queda la mitad de mi última poción roja… Como sea, hemos terminado el trabajo.

Naofumi suspiro con cansancio y alivio, para después mirar con desaprobación a Raphtalia.

-Oye, ¡Casi mueres allí, no debiste haber saltado así a la pelea!—El regaño mientras la tomaba por los hombros.- Si algo he aprendido es que nunca se ataca ciegamente al enemigo, ¡Me preocupaste mucho cuando vi que ese monstruo te iba a asfixiar! No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Entendido?

Raphtalia tenía una expresión sorprendida, pero después sonrió con amabilidad mientras se rascaba la nuca y sus orejas caían.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. No lo volveré a hacer, solo que… Me dio una sensación, como lo que paso en la mina de Riyute, no quería ser cobarde esta vez. —Ella respondió con felicidad, pero con un ligero pesar en sus palabras.

-No hay nada de malo en ser cobarde, Raphtalia. —Naofumi le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Yo soy un cobarde también, y déjame decirte que ser cobarde es lo mejor, porque eres más precavido que el resto.

-Además, ser valiente no significa atacar sin pensar, nos preocupaste mucho. —Link expreso mientras arrastraba el mangual hasta él y lo guardaba en su bolsa, sorprendiendo a Naofumi.- Se más cuidadosa en el futuro.

-Entendido. —Raphtalia respondió con ánimo y un asentimiento.

-¿Filo lo hizo bien, verdad?—La niña pregunto con ilusión ganando sonrisas de los demás.

-Por supuesto, de hecho, cuando lleguemos, te daré una gran comida. —Link le respondió con una sonrisa.

Naofumi se acercó al rubio con una expresión de asombro, haciendo que el Héroe del Crepúsculo le mirara con expectación e intriga.

-¿Qué demonios, Link? ¿Cómo puedes guardar en tu bolsa algo más grande que la bolsa misma?—Naofumi inquirió mientras intentaba tomar la bolsa del rubio, siendo esquivado por este quien salto hacia un lado.

-¿Mm? Esto no es nada raro, en mi mundo todos las tienen…—Él le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros sin problema, haciendo que la mandíbula del pelinegro cayera al piso.

-Increíble… Eso es muy útil. —Expreso Naofumi con asombro.- Guardaría cualquier basura allí.

Link asintió con diversión, mientras caminaba un poco, tomando la vara de Naofumi que estaba aún en el piso, dándosela en sus manos.

-Deberíamos irnos, ya terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí. —Anuncio Link con tranquilidad, el resto de grupo asintió en respuesta, mientras Naofumi daba un último vistazo a la mina.

Caminaron por el lugar, de vuelta hacia el salón donde habían peleado por el gran malentendido, cuando Raphtalia y Filo se disculparon de nuevo con ambos por haberlos atacado, ellos simplemente hicieron menos el problema, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la mina, el sol todavía seguía en su apogeo, Link calculo que solo habrían pasado alrededor de unas dos horas desde que habían entrado.

Sin perder el tiempo, buscaron provisiones del carro y tuvieron una comida ligera para recuperar fuerzas, Naofumi le dio un par de pociones a Raphtalia y Filo para que sanaran cualquier herida que pudieran tener, mientras Link había sido el único en salir casi ileso por la poción que había tomado, ya que aún su cuerpo se movía de forma involuntaria cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando todos habían terminado, descansaron un momento antes de preparar todo para volver, con Link a las riendas de Filo, Naofumi y Raphtalia atrás como los pasajeros.

-Bueno, ahora solo es cuestión de que Gentle cumpla su parte del trato… —Link dijo con tono pensativo.

-Descuida, lo hará… Ya que si no lo hace, yo mismo le daré una lección. —Naofumi respondió con un tono siniestro mientras tronaba sus dedos.

-Yo ayudare. —Raphtalia dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos, sorprendiendo a Naofumi.- Aceptamos para ayudar a las personas de Riyute, sino cumple su trato, entonces le daremos una lección.

-¡Así se habla, chica con cola!—Filo apoyo con alegría mientras abría sus alas.

-Raphtalia. —Corrigió Link.

-Raphtalia… Filo lo siente, a Filo se le olvido de nuevo.

Naofumi se apoyó contra la pared de madera del carro, mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

-Chicos, ya nunca jamás quiero tener nada que ver con cualquier mina. —Naofumi expreso con cansancio.

-Te apoyo. —Secundo Link con un suspiro mientras sus hombros caían.

-Digo lo mismo. —Raphtalia dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

.

.

.

Siguieron el camino en silencio, mientras Naofumi y Raphtalia aprovechaban para dormir una siesta, Link miraba atentamente el frente, mientras que Filo tarareaba alguna canción.

…

Reflexionaba la situación de hoy, Raphtalia emocionalmente inestable y vulnerable, sugestionada para que lo atacara, ahora entendía lo que significaban para ella, no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño.

_Significo para ella lo que los niños de Ordon significan para mí…_

_._

_._

_._

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a la espada maestra en su vaina, al parecer la espada sagrada le había liberado de los efectos de aquellos murciélagos, fue muy útil en esa situación, si no lo hubiera hecho, las cosas pudieron ponerse feas allí.

No por nada se le llamaba "_Destructora del Mal_"

De todas formas, su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora solo tenía que ir a la ciudad y reportar sus éxitos…

-¿A dónde iremos después de esto?—Link se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba al camino que abría ante él, con Filo avanzando a un paso tranquilo.

. . .

* * *

_**EXTRA:**_

Raphtalia y Naofumi habían seguido el camino en la mina, dejando tanto a Filo como a Link un poco atrás, ella caminaba cerca del pelinegro ya que este tenía la única antorcha, estaban a punto de entrar en el túnel para seguir la marcha.

-Hey, Raphtalia. —Naofumi le llamo con voz alegre.

-¿Si?

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te aborrezco con todo mi ser?—Él le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba a verla.

Raphtalia se sorprendió por ello e instintivamente retrocedió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿P-perdón? Creo que te escuche mal. —Ella le dijo mientras tragaba saliva con nerviosismo, Naofumi se vio visiblemente perturbado.

-¿Mm? Te estoy diciendo que te odio, ¿Qué se supone que no entiendes?—Naofumi pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, con una mano extendida que coloco en su frente.- Te adopte porque esperábamos que murieras por tu enfermedad, aunque al final termine curándote, mala mía.

El labio inferior de Raphtalia temblaba mientras lo mordía, intentando pensar con la mayor cantidad de lógica posible.

-¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendida? ¿En serio pensaste que te queríamos o algo?—Él le pregunto con expresión genuinamente sorprendida.- En realidad, tenía la fe de que murieras pronto, ya sabes, luchando con un monstruo y eso, ¿Qué te parece morir enfrentando al Nue?

-¿Q-que? Yo… N-no entiendo…—Raphtalia murmuro mientras sentía como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, Naofumi pareció aterrado por un momento y la tomo por los hombros.

-¿Entonces, lo harías? ¿Podrías morir, por favor? No hagas que le pida el favor a Link de que te mate…—Naofumi le expreso con un tono cruel, que traicionaba a su expresión perpleja.

Raphtalia no entendía nada, pero ahora se sentía peor que en los tiempos de su dura niñez, aquí estaba Naofumi, su rescatista, su amigo, su compañero, diciéndole todas esas cosas horribles, ella no sabía que pensar.

Lo que Naofumi le dijo no podía ser cierto, no era cierto…

-No es que no puedes creerlo, es que no te lo quieres creer. —Naofumi le dijo como si pudiera leer su mente, el zarandeo de los hombros mientras su semblante reflejaba miedo y desconcierto.

_¡Mm!_

Raphtalia sentía como las lágrimas caían por su mejilla, empujo a Naofumi lejos mientras se las secaba con uno de sus brazos.

-…—Ella no dijo nada y solo se limitó a mirar a Naofumi, este aun traicionaba a sus palabras, mostrando una evidente confusión y culpabilidad al ver las lágrimas de la Semi-humana.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban, no había que ser un genio para saber quién era.

-¿Están bien?—Escucho la voz de Link tras de ella, sonrió con tristeza mientras se giraba para encararlo, escucho como varios murciélagos pasaban sobre ella en dirección al túnel.

-¿Es cierto, Link? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Naofumi?—Ella pregunto con esperanza, el rubio por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Ya veo… Así que Naofumi te lo dijo, bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer el trabajo…—Dijo Link con sorpresa, haciendo que las orejas y la cola de Raphtalia bajara con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? Ustedes me trataron tan bien… P-pensé, yo pensé que era de ayuda… ¿Por qué me hacen esto?—Raphtalia pregunto mientras las lágrimas caían, pero su expresión cambio a una enojada, mientras tomaba su espada.-U-ustedes me enseñaron a valorar mi vida… No voy… No permitiré que me maten…

Ella salto hacia Link, con intenciones hostiles, no con la esperanza de matarlo, pero si la de herirlo para poder huir…

.

.

.

No moriría, no se dejaría matar, viviría ahora por ella y para ella.

O eso le hubiera gustado decir, se sentía como si tuviera el mundo sobre sus hombros, un dolor en el pecho que no podía acallar y la hacía sentir hundida, sus músculos entumecidos por su estado de ánimo hacían que sus movimientos fueran lentos, torpes y predecibles.

Su espada choco con el escudo de Link, haciendo que el retrocediera varios pasos con torpeza, mientras tomaba algo de distancia de Raphtalia, ella camino lentamente hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Deja de luchar y muérete de una vez!—Link le dijo con determinación.- ¡Obedece mis órdenes!

-No lo hare, no dejare que me maten… La vida que ustedes salvaron, no la desperdiciare. —Raphtalia dijo entre lágrimas, Link trago saliva con expresión preocupada.

La actitud de Link era extraña para Raphtalia, pero su cabeza se sentía pesada, no podía pensar con claridad, y seguía atacando con la esperanza de poder suprimir al rubio para abandonar el lugar.

-Nosotros te salvamos la vida, ¿No crees que es justo que decidamos cuando se te acaba también?— Expreso el, saltando a un lado para esquivar a un Naofumi quien había sido enviado a volar por una patada de Filo.

-¡Cállate, no hables más!—Ella grito con ira, Link se veía afligido por esto.

La semi-humana sintió como las lágrimas picaban nuevamente sus ojos, intentaba formular pensamientos lógicos, pero era un esfuerzo inútil, pensar la mareaba y la cansaba en sobremanera, por lo que solo actuaba por instinto.

-Link, por favor… Solo déjame ir, no quiero pelear contigo…—Ella rogo en un denso susurro, mientras limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas que caían por su cara.

El rubio pareció contemplativo por un momento, pero luego su expresión se transformó en una enojada, mientras dirigía su mano libre a su espada maestra, Raphtalia suspiro con tristeza mientras se preparaba para abordar a Link.

Este por alguna razón, se vio mareado y perdió el equilibrio por un momento, que Raphtalia aprovecho para intentar herirlo, pero el cubrió torpemente con su escudo y tomo distancia mientras agudizaba la vista, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento por un momento.

-¡Deja de luchar, Link!—Ella le grito con la esperanza de que se detuviera.

El rubio no respondió, y se las arregló para patear a Raphtalia en el estómago con fuerza.

Ataco de nuevo, con una estocada rápida y certera, que Raphtalia esquivo a duras penas, ella torpemente intentaba tomar distancia del rubio, en un vano intento ya que el hacía ataques rápidos y ligeros para no perderla de vista ni que se alejara.

Las chispas saltaron cuando las dos espadas colisionaron, la Espada de Ordon que Link le había legado a Raphtalia, y su propia Espada Maestra, la expresión del rubio era serena pero afligida.

-¡Lo mismo te digo a ti, renuncia a vivir, al menos se útil al final!—Link le dijo con determinación que era traicionada por sus crueles palabras.

-¡Silencio!—Respondió ella con enojo.

Siguió forcejeando con él, ella no tenía la fuerza física para someterlo, y su entrenamiento con el rubio había aprendido que no debería estancarse, pero no podía pensar en que más hacer, sus pensamientos eran un lio y no podía concretar ninguna idea.

Link por su parte no perdió el tiempo y pateo a Raphtalia en una de sus piernas.

_CLACK._

Sus sentidos se aclararon mientras que con un grito se arrodillaba de dolor, su hueso sonó de manera desagradable y el dolor que sentía era agravado ya que su cuerpo ahora se apoyaba en su pierna lastimada, pero aun con todo, se negó a perder esta batalla de fuerzas.

El rubio volvió a atacar de nuevo, con una patada que golpeo uno de los hombros de Raphtalia, enviándola hacia un lado mientras su espada salió volando de sus manos y ella caía al piso dolorosamente.

Intento levantarse inútilmente, el dolor en su pierna era demasiado, posiblemente estaba rota, recordó que Link usaba botas con refuerzos de hierro, apretó los puños con fuerza, esperando otro golpe del rubio.

_¿En serio voy a morir aquí?_

_¿Traicionada por las personas más importantes para mí?_

Solo el ligero pensamiento hizo que Raphtalia estuviera al borde del llanto de nuevo, pero apretó los dientes y reprimió sus sentimientos, mientras buscaba desesperadamente fuerzas para levantarse otra vez.

Levantando la cabeza pudo percatarse de que Link ya no estaba, se había ido, mientras Naofumi estaba severamente lastimado, pero por su gran cantidad de defensa, sus aparentes daños no lo limitaban mucho, Filo por su parte no detenía su intenso ataque contra el pelinegro, quien tenía una expresión perpleja y le gritaba cosas a Filo que no podía ni quería escuchar.

Giro su cuerpo, ahora estaba boca arriba mirando al techo con expresión neutra…

Perdió todo de nuevo en un santiamén, seria asesinada probablemente en cuestión de minutos y todo por las personas a las que llamaba familia…

.

.

.

_¡Mm!_

Raphtalia tomo con fuerza su cabeza, mientras sentía un intenso dolor, no pudo evitar gritar, el sentimiento era como si un ladrillo estuviera lentamente aplastándola con fuerza.

El sonido de la pelea entre Naofumi y Filo se detuvo, y el sonido de cuerpos cayendo al suelo era audible, el dolor finalmente empezó a cesar, y ella termino mirando al techo con tristeza.

-¿Están bien?—Link pregunto con preocupación mientras se acercaba a Raphtalia.

-Mi cabeza… Me va a estallar. —La semi-humana escucho de Naofumi.

-A Filo también le duele la cabeza, pero Filo está más triste por todas las cosas horribles que el amo dijo…—Filo comento con tono triste.

-Raphtalia…—Link la llamo con vacilación.

Ella cerro los ojos, mientras sentía como un nudo se le envolvía en la garganta.

-Pensé que me odiabas…—Ella le respondió reprimiendo las lágrimas.- ¿Y me hablas ahora como si nada hubiera pasado?

.

.

.

-Raphtalia, no pienso nada de lo que dijiste, eres mi compañera y mi amiga. —Link respondió con pesar, mientras se agachaba y le miraba a los ojos.- Cualquier cosa que escuchaste, no era yo.

Ella no respondió, solo se cubrió la cara con su brazo para que el rubio no pudiera verla. Link después con lentitud procedió a explicar lo que él pensaba que era la raíz del problema además de compartir su teoría con el grupo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, es decir, de que todo lo que había escuchado era una mentira, no pudo evitar sentirse como una estúpida por no darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, desde el principio lo que los chicos le estaban diciendo no iba en consonancia con la expresión cuando le hablaban.

Y ella lo noto, solo que en el calor del momento se sentía tan mal por el hecho de pensar en haber sido traicionada que decidió desechar ese pensamiento, si bien ahora se sentía aliviada al saber que su familia no quiso nunca hacerle daño, no podía evitar sentirse mal al dudar de ellos y atacarlos.

Aun cuando los demás se disculparon, ella no volteo a verlos, se sentía muy estúpida para hacerlo, pero nunca avanzaría si evitaba todos sus problemas, su vida había sido un infierno la mayor parte…

.

.

.

Pero desde que conoció al grupo y fue recibida como familia, aprendió más que nunca a valorar lo que tenía, y avanzar en cualquier situación, así como Naofumi y Link habían hecho al ser odiados y repudiados por el reino.

_Ellos nunca sucumbieron a la desesperación._

Así que avanzaría, y el primer paso para ello era pedir disculpas.

Y así lo hizo, Naofumi y Link las rechazaron, diciendo que no había hecho nada malo, y el pelinegro incluso le conto las cosas que el había escuchado de "_ella_" y como no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que la impostora le decía, mostrándole cuanto confiaba en Raphtalia.

Finalmente sonrió con felicidad, si bien un tenía un pequeño aire de tristeza, su sonrisa era sincera y extendió ambos brazos al aire llamando la atención del grupo.

-Abrazo. —Raphtalia dijo con una sonrisa antes de que los demás la ayudaran a sentarse y la envolvieran en un abrazo.

. . .

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola, aquí vengo yo con el decimonoveno capítulo de esta historia. Este capítulo iba a salir antes, pero comencé a jugar Fire Emblem 7 de GBA y sinceramente me encanto, personajes como Sain, Hector, Lyn y Florina me gustaron mucho, si bien aún no lo he terminado aún, voy por el capítulo 22 de la historia de Eliwood.**

**Aquí vemos un capitulo orientado a la acción y un poco de tensión emocional, ya que vemos como Raphtalia quien visiblemente herida por las palabras que creyó escuchar de Link.**

**Aquí vemos algo nuevo, un apartado que llamo "EXTRA", no lo confundan con los Omake, los extra servirán para ampliar una parte especifica del capítulo, como por ejemplo en este vemos como la alucinación afecta a Raphtalia, algo que NO podía poner en el capítulo principal debido a que narraba desde la perspectiva de Link como foco, y maniobrar entre ambos sería bastante difícil e incoherente, dificultaría la lectura.**

**Los Omake servirán como una pequeña fuente donde podremos ver a los personajes desde un punto de vista algo cómico, sin ser realmente importantes salvo para el que esté interesado en reírse un rato o para hacer la lectura algo más amena entre capítulos.**

**Aunque hay algo para aclarar, recomiendo encarecidamente que lean los extras, no se los salten, contextualizaran algunas cosas que de otra forma se verían bastante extrañas o un poco OOC.**

**Recuerden que estas alucinaciones son basadas en el sonido, por lo tanto lo que escucho Link que decía Raphtalia era mentira, cada palabra, y lo que escuchaba ella del rubio también era una mentira, ya que leyendo el extra se darán cuenta de la realidad, ya que las expresiones faciales de los personajes no cambiaban a pesar de sus palabras.**

**Me gusta retratar a Raphtalia de esta manera, amable con todos y bastante alegre en presencia de su familia, es decir, Link y los demás, pero siendo inestable bajo ciertas situaciones bastante estresantes emocionalmente, reaccionando del tipo de forma que vemos en este cap.**

**Personalmente en el material original veo a Raphtalia como un personaje plano pero con buen trasfondo, algo parecido con Aqua de Kingdom Hearts, a Raphtalia con todo lo ocurrido en su niñez además de sus torturas, se me hacía raro que a pesar de superar todo no quedara con algún tipo de secuela a raíz de lo ocurrido.**

**Creo que en un escenario canon, donde Raphtalia por alguna razón recibiera una traición de Naofumi al estilo Mein, ella se volvería bastante inestable, y eso fue lo que quise plasmar, si tuviera que dar un ejemplo más claro, algo parecido como cuando el Dragón Zombi se comió a Filo, que si bien Naofumi se sacó poderes del forro, su reacción me pareció humana por sobre todo.**

**Si bien no soy el mejor, me gusta desarrollar las emociones de los personajes, ya que me gusta el narrar sobre ellas.**

**Espero que este pequeño episodio emocional les haya gustado, las críticas son bienvenidas, pero aun recomiendo leer el extra xD.**

**Si leen entre líneas, aquí digamos que la alucinación es sobre los miedos que tiene cada uno, el de Link es perder a sus seres queridos, como Raphtalia, el de ella es ser traicionada por el grupo, el de Naofumi es el mismo que el de Raphtalia y el de Filo es que Naofumi no le de comida xD**

**Sinceramente, pensaba en el extra incluir el punto de vista de Naofumi y Filo, pero lo descarte ya que el de Raphtalia era el verdaderamente interesante.**

**También vemos la pelea contra el Nue, sinceramente no me creo muy bueno escribiendo capítulos donde haya una lucha, pero hago lo mejor que puedo y si tienen alguna crítica, esta será recibida con gusto, todo es bienvenido en pos de mejorar.**

**Aquí al fin finiquitamos el arco de la ropa de Filo por completo, por cierto, si se han dado cuenta, la semilla que Motoyasu planto en la aldea con hambruna, aquí en este fic nunca la toco, de hecho fue Link quien la descubrió y a los "The Legend Of Zelda" la saco de su cofre xD.**

**Ya falta poco para una parte que he estado esperando con ansias; El Dragón Zombi, donde sembraremos las bases de algunos acontecimientos clave para el futuro, aunque no puedo decir mucho.**

**Oh, cierto, me gustaría aclarar algo, es sobre la montura de Link, creo que se malentendió mi nota de autor anterior, aclarando, si, Link tendrá su propio Dragón como hice referencia en la nota anterior, y si aparecerá en la historia, no fue descartado.**

**¡Jojojo! Aquí vemos peleas, tenía tiempo que no escribía alguna, espero que no sean vomitivas de leer, sinceramente pienso que están bien.**

**Lo que quería decir en la nota del capítulo pasado fue que teóricamente esa montura debió haber sido introducida hace rato, pero por cuestiones de planificación tuve que aplazar su introducción. En resumen, si, Link tendrá su dragón, pero no aun, será más adelante y como dije, será un personaje de Fire Emblem.**

**También como notaran, aquí las luchas son un poco más reñidas que en el material original, ya que me gusta meterles esteroides a los enemigos para poner a los héroes en aprietos, no me gustan los personajes OP sino aquellos que a pesar de no ser súper mega fuertes usan su ingenio para poder salir de malas situaciones.**

**Recientemente hemos avanzado mucho en la trama, espero seguir avanzando a buen ritmo, ya que hay varias cosas planificadas que sinceramente creo que estarán muy bien cuando salgan a la luz.**

**Muchas incógnitas que he dejado en capítulos a posta, incluso algunas cosas que pudieran parecer incongruentes, tienen su explicación, una incógnita conocida es… ¿Cómo Link llego a Melromarc en primer lugar?**

**Todo tiene su explicación, y espero avanzar para poder empezar a explicar todo, creo les gustara, aunque ya paro porque después suelto spoilers sin querer xD.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, si bien ahora tengo dos long-fics que manejar, creo poder asegurar que tendremos otra actualización antes de terminar el mes para poder proseguir con la historia, ya al fin termine el borrador al 100% y salvo cambios de último minuto, ya sé dónde y cómo acaba esta historia, solo diré que aún tenemos mucho camino por delante.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a por sus reviews, gracias chicos. Los contestare todos al final de estas notas.**

**P.D: Pay del Zelda BOTW es un amor, quien diga lo contrario tendrá 7 años de mala suerte, diablos, amo a esa chica, se ha convertido en uno de mis ships favoritos con Link, si alguien tiene un Fanfic de esa pareja, díganmelo y se los leo encantado.**

**P.D2: ¿Alguien sabe los nombres de las Aldeas y localidades que aparecen en la serie o novelas? Ya que si tienen nombres oficiales sería mejor usarlos que inventar algunos para no romper demasiado el canon, si alguien los sabe puede decírmelo en los comentarios o por MP, estaré eternamente agradecido.**

* * *

**. . .**

**JensenDaniels32:**

**Hola, gracias por tu review amigo, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Beteljosh:**

**Hola, gracias por tu review… ¿Gerudo Slave? Juraría que el nombre se me hace conocido, aunque si pudieras decirme que es y refrescarme la memoria para darle una ojeada, porque suena… Suculento xD**

**¡Un saludo y gracias por tu review!**

* * *

**Roy04:**

**¡Hola amigo, como siempre, gracias por tu review!**

**Si bien el capítulo anterior la atención fue directamente a Filo, creo que estuvo bien plasmarlo, ya que creo que es bueno que todos tengan su tiempo en pantalla, creo que tú y yo estamos de acuerdo de que Filo es algo… Innecesaria, pero quiero cambiar eso aquí, dotándola de un poco más de personalidad además de remover su enamoramiento por Naofumi.**

**Me gustaría aclarar que si bien Naofumi puede parecer un alivio cómico a veces como dije en mi nota anterior, no es ese el objetivo del personaje, lo retrato como un Otamer, es decir, Gamer y Otaku con poco de vibra jovial, siendo sarcástico, soltando referencias y reaccionando a las situaciones.**

**Si bien más que todo en el Omake pasado, se me pudo ir un poco la pinza, esa parte no la agregue en el capítulo principal porque hasta yo sabía que era muy ridícula, y deje esa escena algo ambigua en el transcurso del capítulo, el Omake se puede tomar como algo que "Pudo pasar" ya que deje esa parte a la imaginación del lector.**

**Pero entiendo tu punto de vista, y créeme cuando digo que tomo las críticas de las personas muy en serio, y si bien el Naofumi ya ha sido presentado y desarrollado, intentare en la medida de lo posible no usarlo como alivio cómico, aunque sus comentarios sarcásticos, personalidad general y referencias seguirán xD**

**Nada de lo último se aplica a los Omake, que como lo dije, serán para mostrar el lado humorístico de los personajes, pero estas partes no serán principales en la historia y solo serán como pequeñas viñetas.**

**Bien, entrando en lo siguiente, los protagonistas con valores morales cuestionables no me molestan en absoluto, lo que nunca me cuadro de Naofumi fue su cambio brusco, es decir, yo no hubiera tenido problemas con el si me lo hubieran presentado así desde el principio.**

**Pero al comienzo lo presentan como un personaje completamente diferente a lo que termina siendo, con un cambio brusco, rápido y forzado (En la novela está mejor justificado, pero sigue siendo sospechoso), después le llueven tópicos y demás, como que todo se enamora de él y tal, no hasta el punto de ser un Kirito 2.0 o un Bell-Kun 2.0, pero se me entiende.**

**Obviamente en el mundo de Tate No Yuusha Naofumi no quiere caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero siempre tiene una predisposición negativa a caerles mal a todos, es decir, parece que lo hiciera más aposta que otra cosa.**

**Sinceramente, estoy de acuerdo contigo, estoy cansado de los protagonistas bonachones dispuestos a ayudar a todo el mundo, no solo en los Isekai, sino en el anime en general, por eso protagonistas como Lelouch de Code Geass, Light Yagami de Death Note, Eren Jeager de Attack On Titan, Emiya Kiritsugu de Fate Zero, Nagito Komaeda del manga de Danganronpa 2 o Kazuma de Konosuba me parecen sencillamente brutales porque no siguen los tópicos básicos de un protagonista de segunda.**

**Especialmente Kazuma y Nagito, dios, esos personajes son oro puro, por cierto, gracias de nuevo por recomendarme Konosuba, te estaré eternamente agradecido xD.**

**A mí lo que me molesta de Naofumi son sus valores contradictorios que se superponen entre sí, es decir, los del principio con los del producto final, porque un cambio drástico sin una justificación lo suficientemente de peso me corta las notas.**

**Aunque claro, como dije es mi opinión, y entiendo la tuya y la respeto por supuesto, y tomare nota de lo que me dijiste para futuros capítulos.**

**Con lo de Link… Si bien lo confirme en la nota pasado, vuelvo a recordarlo; Hyrule está a salvo, eso es un hecho, pero ahora Link tiene un periodo de tiempo en su mente de 1 año casi en blanco salvo por pequeñas cosas… ¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado? Es una incógnita más que tendrá respuesta en el futuro xD**

**Con Danganronpa, no necesitas hacerte de una PSP o similar para jugarlos, son perfectamente jugables en emulador, la primera entrega de PSP fue traducida al español por Transcene y la segunda esta en inglés (La versión de PSP), estas las corre sin problemas cualquier PC (Literalmente, mi primo lo empezó y termino en una Canaima azul)**

**También están las versiones de PC que piden algo más de recursos, pero son perfectamente jugables sin problemas, aquí tienes las dos entregas principales traducidas más el Spin-Off en español, la tercera entrega estoy pacientemente esperando la traducción de Tradusquare.**

**Si, ya me habías recomendado Xenoblade antes, pero no tuve oportunidad de probarlo, ya que gaste mi internet en el Zelda Breath Of The Wild, que por cierto esta chidori, aunque prefiero el Majora's Mask todavía xD, cuando disponga de Inter le meto mano al Xenoblade de Wii y al X de Wii**

**El Persona no lo he tocado mucho, ya que estaba con otros juegos y más recientemente con Fire Emblem, así que no he tenido oportunidad de pasar más allá de la introducción.**

**¡Un saludo y gracias, Roy, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.!**

**P.D: Cuando disponga de internet descargare finalmente RWBY, mientras tanto pondré tu Fanfic en mi lista de Favoritos para tenerlo a mano cuando termine la serie.**

* * *

**L:**

**Hola L, gracias por tu review. Si, se me había pasado por completo el hecho de que en el Cap donde preguntaron por el sexo de Filo el esclavista les había dicho que era una reina Filolial, cuando lo leí me quede como "¡FUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!"**

**Con la túnica de Link, es una buena idea en realidad, lo anotare para el futuro.**

**Jajaja, fue algo divertido de escribir la patada que recibió Naofumi xD, si, la relación de Filo y Link es bastante buena (Sin nada raro de por medio LoL), quería poner ese detalle de como él se lleva bien con los niños, ya que literalmente es como una especie de Padre o hermano mayor para los niños de Ordon.**

**Mi Naofumi es algo rencoroso en ese sentido, a pesar de hacer las paces con Motoyasu no perderá tiempo para molestarlo xD, de hecho, es probable que en el futuro veamos más de esto, oh Itsuki tendrá lo suyo, descuida.**

**Como veras, aquí Motoyasu nunca planto esa semilla en la aldea con hambruna, por lo que el resultado será diferente, aunque no puedo dar muchos detalles.**

**¡No, no, no! Me entendiste mal amigo, Link si tendrá a su Dragón, solo que de momento la parte donde debería aparecer la rebase, por lo que ahora estoy buscando algún espacio donde poder introducirla, solo que aún no me he decidido, estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

**¡Un saludo y gracias por tu review!**

* * *

**SpartanV626:**

**¡Hola, Spartan, gracias por tu review, amigo! Las memorias borrosas de Link no tienen que ver con Smash xD, sino con algo más, solo que no puedo revelar muchos detalles.**

**Gracias por la recomendación, tenía Steins Gate en la mira, solo que aún no he podido probarlo, apenas tenga oportunidad lo hare.**

**Con respecto a Dark Link, no puedo decir nada explicito, pero si, es bastante probable que aparezca.**

**¡Un saludo y gracias por tu review!**

* * *

**Bien, eso era todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
